Pandemonium: Revival
by Seiffer
Summary: AU. KakaIru/KakaYama, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SaiHina. Realitas vs. Idealisme. ANBU vs. Akatsuki. Sekolah vs. Misi. Kali ini, merekalah yang akan menentukan akhir dalam cerita yang mereka tulis sendiri.
1. Chapter 1: Life

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, Boys Love, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaYama, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 1. _**_**Life**_

* * *

><p>Agustus akan segera berakhir. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir di bulan tersebut sekaligus akhir dari liburan musim panas. Angin dingin musim gugur mulai bertiup dan daun-daun di beberapa pohon mulai berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan. Warga Konoha memanfaatkan hari Minggu yang cerah tersebut untuk berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga, teman, atau pun pasangannya. Pusat kota ramai dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang sibuk berbelanja dan melaksanakan aktivitasnya masing-masing.<p>

Namun tidak sedikit juga orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersantai di rumah. Di sebuah kamar apartemen kelas menengah di pusat kota, seorang anak lelaki berusia kira-kira enam belas tahun duduk di sebuah sofa kulit berwarna hitam di ruang tengah. Di tangannya tergenggam _remote_ televisi yang sudah sejak sepuluh menit lalu mengalami siksaan di tombol-tombolnya. Mata gelapnya menatap kesal ke arah televisi _flat screen_ yang tengah menyiarkan sebuah acara _reality show_.

"_Che_, apa-apaan ini acara TV nya sampah semua." Ia akhirnya menyerah dan menjatuhkan _remote_ itu ke sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunggu disiarkannya sebuah pertandingan sepakbola, olahraga yang juga menjadi favoritnya sejak kecil. Tapi ketika dia mencari-cari acara televisi yang layak ditonton sambil menunggu, yang ada cuma acara-acara tidak bermutu bertema sama.

"Sasukeeeeee!" Sebuah teriakan melengking yang menyakiti telinga membuat Sasuke memicingkan mata.

"Hm?"

Seorang remaja berambut pirang acak-acakan berlari keluar dari salah satu kamar apartemen dengan heboh, pintunya terbanting dengan keras di belakangnya. Dia masih memakai piyama putih bergaris-garis hitam dan topi tidur pinguin kesayangannya.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Sasuke kebingungan melihat teman sekamarnya ini mendadak histeris begitu bangun dari tidur.

"Ini hari terakhir liburan ya?" Uzumaki Naruto bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Iya, _dobe_. Besok hari pertama masuk sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku belum buat PR musim panasku!"

"Yang mana yang belum? Fisika? Matematika? Sosiologi? Atau_—_"

"Semuanya!"

"Semua... nya...?" Sasuke terdiam.

Mereka memang diberikan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah selama liburan musim panas. Sasuke, yang memang rajin, sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas di awal-awal minggu liburan. Dia yang berotak encer saja perlu waktu kira-kira dua minggu untuk menyelesaikannya, apalagi Naruto yang selalu menempati ranking terbawah di kelas.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke merasakan semua darahnya naik ke kepala.

"_Usuratonkachi_! Mana mungkin semuanya bisa selesai dalam sehari, tahu!" Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding diatas televisi. Jarum menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi lebih sedikit. "Arrghhh, sudah bukan satu hari lagi! Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, kan!"

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah muka Naruto, namun dengan cekatan remaja berambut pirang itu menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bisa! Kalau dibantu Sasuke."

"Apa? Tidak mau." _Hm? Jadi ini sebabnya si bodoh itu bersantai-santai saja selama liburan. __Dia berharap aku akan membantunya membuat PR lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Heh... tidak akan. _Batin Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke..."

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau. Hari ini aku mau santai. Lagipula nanti sore mau main sepakbola sama Lee, Kiba dan yang lain."

"Aku juga ikut!"

"PR nya bagaimana, _dobe_! Mau, dihukum Kakashi _sensei_ lagi?"

"Uuh... tidak mau... hiii..." Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat hukuman terakhir yang diberikan Kakashi _sensei_ padanya saat dia lupa mengerjakan tugas. Sampai sekarang dia masih trauma karena kejadian itu dan menolak untuk membicarakannya dengan siapapun.

Naruto terduduk lemas di sofa seberang Sasuke. Dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluk bantal itu dengan kedua tangan, mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Jadi Sasuke tidak bisa bantu, ya?" Dia bertanya pelan, matanya memancarkan kekecewaan dan hanya menatap kosong ke pangkuannya.

Remaja berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya tampak putus asa. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke memperhatikan semua _detail_ tingkah lakunya, dan ekspresi Naruto membuat Sasuke terpaku. Pemuda berambut gelap itu perlahan menelan ludah. Pupilnya sedikit melebar, ia pun secara tidak sadar menahan nafas.

_Siaaaaaaal. Kenapa kau harus membuat wajah seperti itu, dobe! Aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya, kan. Aaah... tidak, tidak. Aku harus bisa kali ini. Harus bisaaa! Inner_ Sasuke mengalami gejolak dalam dirinya.

Sambil berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_ yang menjadi ciri khas nya, dia pun mengalihkan perhatian ke layar televisi yang, akhirnya, mulai memutar pertandingan sepakbola yang ingin ditontonnya sejak tadi. Tapi bahkan pertandingan antar dua klub favoritnya itu pun tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke untuk kembali mencuri pandangan ke arah Naruto yang masih diam terduduk. Mukanya yang terlihat memelas sekaligus menggemaskan itu menghancurkan prinsip Sasuke dalam hitungan detik.

Kali ini Sasuke menyerah. Dia pun menghela nafasnya dengan cukup keras, sehingga membuat sepasang mata biru cerah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan membantu mu. Tapi ingat, _dobe_. Ini yang terakhir!" Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, aku tidak percaya aku bisa meninggalkan sebuah pertandingan sepakbola karena_—_ugh_—_"

Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di pangkuannya dan memeluk Sasuke. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"O_—_oi... " Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, mengantisipasi gerakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu." Ia berbisik ke telinga Sasuke, kemudian kembali memeluk partnernya dengan erat.

Penerus klan Uchiha itu bersyukur Naruto tidak bisa melihat mukanya yang memerah. Dia hanya mampu memberikan jawaban seadanya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ka_—_kalau begitu coba kau ambil semua buku PR ku, semuanya ada di atas meja belajar. Kau salin saja semuanya. Nanti aku bantu." Katanya, berusaha bersikap wajar. Dia berharap kalau Naruto tidak memperhatikan gagap nya di awal kalimat tadi.

"Oke, _dattebayo_!" Seakan terisi dengan energi baru, partnernya tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia bergegas menuju kamar untuk mengambil buku.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega._ Tampaknya memang si bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya. Bagus lah._

Dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua tahun, sejak mereka berdua masuk SMA, Uchiha Sasuke tinggal bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini mereka telah memasuki semester dua di kelas sepuluh di sebuah perguruan swasta di kota tempat mereka tinggal, _Konoha Academy_.

Mereka berbagi apartemen yang cukup besar, dengan tiga kamar di pusat kota Konoha. Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, orangtua Naruto, yang tidak pernah diketahui identitasnya, meninggal ketika Naruto masih bayi. Sementara Sasuke, karena suatu insiden tragis yang menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarganya, sekarang merupakan penerus nama terakhir dari klan Uchiha, salah satu keluarga ternama di Konoha.

Awalnya keduanya tinggal di panti asuhan yang berbeda, namun saat usia mereka menginjak dua belas tahun, seorang pemuda asing berambut keperakan dan berwarna mata tak senada datang dan mengadopsi mereka. Itulah saat pertama Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu Hatake Kakashi. Pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut selain bekerja sebagai guru sejarah di sekolah mereka, juga merangkap sebagai agen untuk sebuah organisasi bawah tanah, ANBU.

Organisasi swasta tersebut merupakan sekelompok prajurit bayaran yang seringkali menerima permintaan untuk berbagai misi yang tidak mampu dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Dengan bayaran untuk jasa mereka yang sangat tinggi, klien mereka sebagian besar berasal dari golongan kelas atas, mulai dari pebisnis sampai orang-orang yang duduk di pemerintahan. Bahkan polisi pun sering menggunakan jasa ANBU untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus-kasus mereka.

Walaupun begitu keberadaan organisasi ini sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh sebagian warga Konoha. Mereka juga mampu mengatur media agar tidak mengekspos kasus-kasus yang melibatkan ANBU. Semua anggotanya pun memiliki peran lain di masyarakat, di hari-hari biasa mereka memiliki pekerjaan atau pergi ke sekolah layaknya seorang penduduk dengan kehidupan normal, sementara di lain waktu sebagai anggota ANBU mereka bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda, identitas mereka pun tersamarkan dengan topeng yang selalu terpasang di wajah mereka ketika menjalankan misi.

Berkat bimbingan Kakashi jugalah kedua siswa kelas sepuluh itu sekarang dapat bekerja untuk organisasi yang sama sebagai pendapatan mereka untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. Walaupun misi-misi yang harus mereka jalani terkadang sangat berat dan sebagian besar berbahaya, Sasuke dan Naruto sangat bersyukur, karena berkat hal tersebut mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan dan pendidikan yang layak. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya seandainya Kakashi tidak berbaik hati untuk mengadopsi mereka. Mungkin dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya berkeliaran di jalan seperti anak-anak berandalan lainnya.

Getaran telepon selular diatas meja membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sebuah _email_ telah masuk.

"Dari Kakashi?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Matanya serius membaca _email_ di layar _handphone_.

"Sudah mau dimulai lagi ya, misinya..." Dengan berat hati, ia mengetik konfirmasi balasannya.

"Haaah... kalau bisa, aku ingin libur musim panas ini diperpanjang." Sasuke bergumam lesu.

Ia meraih remote televisi yang tadi ditelantarkannya, dan menekan tombol _off_. Sasuke memutuskan untuk secepatnya membantu Naruto menyelesaikan PR nya. Seandainya besok ada _briefing_ untuk misi ANBU, lebih baik kalau semua PR Naruto sudah selesai sehingga tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Tentunya si bodoh itu membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Sasuke! Ada yang tidak aku mengerti nih!" Terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam kamar memanggil temannya.

"Iya, iya... aku ke sana, _dobe_."

Dengan langkah pendek, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, pertandingan sepakbola favoritnya terlupakan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah klub kelas atas di pusat kota, tidak jauh dari apartemen tempat Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal, seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu tua dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam kembali menenggak minuman yang ada di depannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian ia memasukkan sebuah PDA yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa hitam bergaya minimalis yang melingkari meja bundar berkaca gelap. Matanya yang tampak selalu mengantuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling.

Suasana klub saat itu tampak sunyi, alunan musik _ambience_ dengan tingkat_ volume_ yang sempurna menyelimuti ruangan luas bergaya semi-futuristik. Interiornya dilapisi dengan dinding _marble_ warna hitam dan diterangi dengan pencahayaan minimalis, memberikan tekanan pada atmosfer klub yang menenangkan. Beberapa pekerja berseragam tuksedo formal dapat dilihat tampak sibuk mempersiapkan klub yang akan dibuka beberapa jam lagi.

Klub yang tampak eksklusif itu bernama _Suna_, dan hanya buka sekitar pukul empat sore sampai pukul empat pagi. Klub itu terbuka untuk siapa saja dari segala golongan, namun sebagian besar pelanggannya berasal dari kalangan eksekutif muda dan pegawai kantor. Keadaanya pun tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung pada jam operasinya. Karena pelayanannya yang baik dan biaya masuk serta harga minumannya juga sangat terjangkau, sejak pembukaannya setahun yang lalu _Suna_ dengan cepat meraih reputasinya sebagai salah satu tempat hiburan malam terbaik di Konoha.

Tapi khusus bagi tamu-tamunya yang datang kali ini, si pemilik klub dengan senang hati bersedia menyediakan servisnya kapan saja.

"_Senpai_, itu sudah gelas yang ke berapa? Ini kan masih pagi. Besok juga hari kerja. Bukannya ada jadwal pagi? Bisa, mengajar dengan kondisi _hangover_?"Tanya pria lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu berambut coklat tua dipotong pendek dan bermata besar berwarna gelap. Ia mengenakan _polo shirt_ berwarna putih polos yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Untuk setelan bawahnya ia memakai _blue jeans_ dan sepatu _boot_ berwarna cokelat. Pria itu melihat ke arah temannya yang berpostur santai dengan pandangan cemas.

"Pernah kok, sebelumnya. Tidak masalah tuh." Si rambut perak malas-malasan menjawab.

"Nanti pulang bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Tenzou." Katanya dengan nada sedikit manja, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pria yang lebih muda.

"Aku kan harus kerja, Kakashi _senpai_. Ada presentasi besok." Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut, Yamato, bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek untuk sebuah perusahaan desain. Klub malam tempat mereka berada ini pun merupakan salah satu hasil rancangannya.

"Ya, ya... kau memang selalu sibuk sih ya. Kalau begitu aku menginap disini saja, deh." Kakashi kembali duduk tegak.

"Lagi?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Ah-bu-bukan itu maksudnya. Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Kalau Gaara tidak keberatan." Yamato menengok ke arah pihak ketiga, seorang remaja berambut merah yang juga memakai setelan jas warna gelap, yang sedang serius menghitung pemasukan klub bulan itu.

Di dahi sebelah kirinya terdapat tato bertinta hitam dengan karakter kanji Jepang. Sedikit _eyeliner_ yang dipoleskan di sekeliling kedua mata memberikan kesan tajam pada pandangannya. Terlepas dari penampilannya yang tidak biasa itu, raut mukanya sangat lembut dan dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Pemuda pemilik _Suna_ tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang terbuka di depannya dan membalas tatapan Yamato.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Kakashi tersenyum. Ia mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah kosong kepada Gaara.

"Lagipula aku bisa membangun _Suna_ dari awal juga karena Kakashi."

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil. "Bisa saja kau Gaara. Kalau bukan karena kemampuan mu juga ya tidak bakal terwujud." Kapten ANBU tersebut mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku nya, namun ketika ia akan menarik satu batang keluar, Yamato merampas bungkus tersebut dari tangannya dan memasukkannya ke kantong jaketnya sendiri.

Kakashi memberikan tatapan penuh tanya ke Yamato. Mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah _senpai_ nya yang sempurna, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Gestur tersebut langsung dijawab dengan decakan lidah dari pihak lawannya. Tampaknya menjaga kesehatan Kakashi juga termasuk dalam _job desk_ Yamato sebagai wakil kapten ANBU, karena sifat Kakashi yang kadang terlewat cuek itu.

"Besok _briefing_ pertama setelah liburan, ya." Yamato mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebelum Yamato dapat mencegahnya, Kakashi kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan _Smirnoff Black_ yang menjadi favoritnya pagi itu.

"Semua anggota tim sudah dikabari?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah. Semuanya aku suruh berkumpul sepulang sekolah besok. Gaara dikabari lewat _email_ saja ya." Sepasang mata tak berwarna sama, abu-abu gelap dan merah menyala milik Kakashi melihat ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menggangguk. Pengusaha muda itu memang terkenal jenius, berbeda dengan teman seumurannya, tahun lalu di usianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun, ia sudah lulus dari jurusan bisnis manajemen di universitas terbaik di Konoha. Segera setelah itu, ia membangun sebuah klub yang memang merupakan cita-citanya sejak ia direkrut oleh ANBU. Ia ingin menyediakan tempat dimana semua rekan-rekannya dapat berkumpul bersama. Dan memang _Suna_ seringkali dijadikan tempat berkumpul dan menginap oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya setelah selesai menjalankan misi. Rumah yang ditempati Gaara juga merangkap sebagai klub malam tersebut.

"Kenapa secepat ini, _briefing_ pertama? Padahal baru hari pertama masuk sekolah." Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya, ia menutup laptop di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan. Ini perintah dari atasan. Karena Akatsuki juga sudah mulai bergerak." Jawab Yamato.

"Akatsuki ya..."

"Haaah... tampaknya ini bakal jadi semester yang merepotkan." Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu.

"Tampaknya begitu, ya." Gaara tersenyum.

Ia seringkali mendengar langsung cerita-cerita dari Kakashi tentang kesulitan yang dialaminya dalam menghadapi agen-agen ANBU yang bersekolah di _Konoha Academy_. Karena, yah, selain Neji dan Sasuke, semuanya memang biang keributan. Terutama bocah berambut pirang itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, biar pekerjaan ku cepat selesai."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tenzou." Kakashi melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"_Senpai_ juga ikut aku."

"Hah? Tadi katanya sibuk?"

"_Senpai_ menginap di rumah ku saja, kasihan Gaara, dia kan harus menjalankan klub ini, sedang penuh-penuhnya saat liburan."

"Aaah, Tenzou sebenarnya tidak tahan ya untuk berpisah dengan ku_—_"

"Aduh!"

Kalimat Kakashi yang terakhir tadi menyebabkan tas kulit yang dibawa Tenzou melayang ke kepala _senpai_ nya. Kakashi mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang tersiksa. Wajah Tenzou memerah, ia menatap kaptennya dengan sinis. Gaara berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Gaara, titip mobil _senpai_ disini ya, besok diambil."

"Baik, Yamato_-san_."

Gaara mengantar Kakashi dan Yamato ke tempat parkir sampai keduanya masuk ke mobil sedan _Lexus_ berwarna hitam milik Yamato. Sementara BMW _silver_ milik Kakashi terparkir rapi di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, remaja berambut merah itu memperhatikan mobil Yamato menghilang di kejauhan dari pintu masuk klubnya.

_Memang tidak pernah membosankan, menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka_. Katanya dalam hati.

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam klub miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yup, chapter pertama selesai! Udah lama pengen publish fic pake bahasa indo, akhirnya kesampean juga. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Minta reviewnya kalau tidak merepotkan! Soalnya perlu banyak masukan, kira-kira dari chapter pertama ini cukup bagus nggak ya, buat dilanjutkan? Dan walaupun cuma soft, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis SasuNaru juga.

Terima kasih.

**Sei  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 2. _**_**Lesson**_

* * *

><p>Hari Senin pagi, seperti biasa suasana di <em>Konoha Heights<em> tempat Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal terlihat tenang. Sasuke bangun pukul lima, ketika matahari masih enggan bersinar dan lalu lintas belum padat, kemudian _jogging_ sebentar di jalan setapak sekitar kompleks apartemen. Apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal memang dilengkapi dengan _jogging track _yang mengelilingi sebuah taman kecil, ia pun biasa berlari disana di pagi hari dan malam sebelum tidur. Sebagai penyerang tim inti sepakbola _Konoha Academy_, Sasuke merasa bahwa hal tersebut penting dilakukan untuk menjaga stamina dan kebugarannya.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian dia kembali ke rumah, mandi, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Sasuke tidak terlalu pintar memasak, tapi kalau hanya hidangan sederhana dia bisa membuatnya. Ia juga tidak lupa membuat makan siang untuk jam istirahat di sekolah nanti. Menu favoritnya, _onigiri_ dengan irisan ikan bonito kering dan jus tomat. Ia sengaja tidak membuatkan Naruto makan siang karena tahu bahwa si rambut pirang itu akan makan di Ichiraku, kedai ramen yang ada di dekat sekolah.

Setelah itu, ia menyempatkan diri melakukan sedikit kegiatan bersih-bersih. Karena lantai dan dinding serta sebagian besar perabotan apartemen mereka didominasi warna putih yang cepat kotor, pembersihan secara berkala perlu dilakukan. Dan tentu saja semua itu menjadi tugas si Uchiha, karena Naruto tidak pintar dalam hal tersebut.

Pukul delapan pagi, dia sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat, tinggal menunggu Kakashi untuk menjemput mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon teras apartemen, ditemani secangkir minuman panas. Tepat jam delapan lebih sedikit, si pembuat onar dapat didengar baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke yang sudah hafal rutinitas pagi Naruto mulai menghitung mundur di kepalanya.

_5 ..._

_4 ..._

_3 ..._

_2 ..._

_1 ..._

_Yak, sekarang._

_BRAK!_

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan kasar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh! Setengah jam lagi sekolah mulaiiiii! Aku belum siaaaaap!"

Ia berlari dengan panik ke dalam kamar mandi, membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti. Tanpa menengok ke dalam, Sasuke tetap duduk tenang sambil menyeruput teh susu panasnya.

"Aah, hari ini pas, tidak terlalu manis." Katanya pelan sambil kembali mengaduk tehnya dengan sendok. Ia mengamati pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas yang terlihat dari balik jeruji balkon dengan perasaan damai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, secara ajaib Naruto sudah mandi dan berpakaian seragam lengkap, walaupun dasinya masih berantakan dan tali sepatunya belum diikat. Seragam _Konoha Academy_ untuk musim panas adalah kemeja putih polos lengan pendek, dengan dasi panjang dan celana bahan bermotif yang berwarna serupa, kotak-kotak biru hitam. Naruto sendiri melengkapi atributnya dengan memakai sepatu nike berwarna oranye menyala dan garis-garis hitam, sementara Sasuke memakai _converse_ hitam biasa.

"_Temeee_! Sasuke kok tidak bangunin aku?" Katanya dengan nada sedikit marah.

Tadi malam dengan usaha yang luar biasa kerasnya, dan juga berkat bantuan Sasuke, Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan semua PR musim panasnya. Namun akibat kerja kebut semalam itu juga mereka berdua baru bisa tidur pukul dua pagi ini.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, bangkit dari kursi, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Aku tadi membangunkan mu, _dobe_. Sepuluh kali. Kau dengar itu? Kuulangi sekali lagi ya, sepuluh kali!" Ia menjewer sebelah kuping Naruto keras-keras.

"Awawawaw, sakittt, Sasuke! Iya, iya ampun! Maafkan akuu." Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesakitan dan Sasuke pun melepaskan jewerannya karena kasihan.

"Huh. Ya sudah makan sana, tadi aku bikin _sandwich_ telur dan _smoked beef_. Ada teh susu juga." Ia menunjuk ke meja makan.

"Asiik, aku suka apapun yang dibuat Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai-sampai kedua mata birunya menghilang dibalik senyuman tersebut.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Wajah itu lagi. Dasar. Apa dia tidak tahu efeknya padaku? _

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, mata gelapnya menatap wajah pasangannya dengan lembut, alisnya sedikit terangkat. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke memasang air muka seperti itu, mungkin saat ini hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.

Tepat pada saat Naruto akan berbalik menuju meja makan, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Oi, sini dulu, _dobe_." Ia mengisyaratkan dengan menggerakkan sebelah tangan agar Naruto mendekat padanya.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah sampai ia berdiri hanya beberapa sentimeter dari Sasuke.

"Kalau pakai dasi yang rapi, dong." Sasuke membetulkan ikatan dan meluruskan dasi Naruto dengan terampil dalam hitungan detik.

"Ah... terimakasih, Sasuke."

"_Anytime_." Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik _partner_nya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berdua bersama-sama menunggu Kakashi untuk menjemput mereka. Keduanya duduk di tangga marmer menuju _lobby_ di pintu masuk apartemen. Dan seperti biasa pula _sensei_ yang terkenal aneh itu telat. Pelajaran pertama mereka sejarah dunia, yang mengajar Kakashi. Memang keuntungannya setiap kali mereka datang ke sekolah terlambat dengan Kakashi, mereka tidak terkena hukuman dan tetap boleh mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Tetapi kadang-kadang guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama tidak selalu berbaik hati melepaskan mereka begitu saja, dan lebih penting lagi, Sasuke tidak suka terlambat. Dia memang selalu disiplin sejak kecil dalam hal waktu.

Ia memperhatikan dengan pandangan bosan untuk kesekian kalinya, para penghuni apartemen lalu lalang melewati pintu berputar otomatis yang terbuat dari kaca tebal.

"Si _sensei_ bodoh itu... sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk nih!" Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Naruto pun mulai menarik-narik _strap_ tas sekolahnya dengan gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam menepi di jalan masuk. Kaca gelapnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan wajah wakil kapten Yamato yang tersenyum malu-malu. Kedua remaja tersebut langsung melompat berdiri.

"Aku datang menjemput kalian menggantikan Kakashi." Kata Yamato, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi kemana memangnya, Yamato?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana.

"Dia, ehm..." Yamato bingung harus menjawab apa, kan tidak mungkin kalau dia bilang _"Sensei_ kalian masih terkena dampak akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan sekarang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya."

Kesan yang sangat buruk bagi generasi muda.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjawab, "Kemarin dia semalaman tidak tidur memeriksa tugas jadi mungkin akan datang terlambat."

"Oh, begitu..." Kata Naruto sambil menganggung-angguk.

Sasuke hanya menatap Yamato dengan wajah datar, matanya menyipit mengamati setiap sudut wajah pria berambut cokelat di depannya sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya salah tingkah.

"Haaah... Yamato tidak pintar berbohong ya, mana ada tugas. Sekolah saja baru masuk hari ini. Lagipula kapan sih, Kakashi _sensei_ pernah benar-benar memeriksa tugas?" Sasuke membuka pintu belakang _Lexus_ hitam itu.

"Eehh... ahahaha. Yaah, begitulah..." Yamato hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Naruto. Keduanya menempati tempat duduk penumpang yang cukup luas.

"Ya... ehm, pokoknya dia bakal telat. Nanti Gai _sensei_ yang mengantarnya ke sekolah." Kata Yamato, yang kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi memacu mobilnya keluar dari apartemen menuju _Konoha Academy_.

.

.

.

Karena memang sekolah berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka, mereka berhasil sampai tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Halaman depan sekolah sudah kosong pada waktu itu, semua murid pasti sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Akademi tersebut merupakan sekolah menengah swasta terbaik di Konoha. Sekolah tersebut memiliki jumlah murid kira-kira dua ratus orang dan terdiri dari sebuah SMP dan SMA. Biaya masuk dan uang sekolahnya memang cukup tinggi, tetapi bagi Sasuke dan teman-teman ANBUnya, pihak sekolah menyediakan beasiswa penuh.

Keduanya memasuki pintu utama gedung SMA dan berjalan dengan santai menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga menuju kelas mereka, kelas X-A. Karena keduanya sudah tahu Kakashi _sensei_ akan terlambat, tidak ada artinya buru-buru masuk.

Ketika mereka membuka pintu kelas, sebagian besar teman mereka masih bercanda satu sama lainnya, hanya beberapa saja yang sudah duduk dengan rapi di bangkunya masing-masing, dan benar saja, Kakashi belum datang.

"Sasuke-_kuun_! Akhirnya datang juga." Teriak seorang remaja putri berambut pink yang memakai bandana berwarna merah.

"Sakura." Sasuke memberi salam pendek dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"_Kyaaaaa_, Sasuke seperti biasa keren sekali di pagi hari!" Kata seorang murid perempuan lain yang duduk dibelakang Haruno Sakura, anak perempuan yang tadi pertama kali menyapa Sasuke.

"Pagi ini Sasuke-_kun_ sarapan apaaa?" Kedua anak perempuan itu menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi manis yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. _Anak perempuan itu selalu berisik seperti ini, ya?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja dengan cuek, mengabaikan mereka.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ mana? Biasanya kalian datang bersama kan?" Shino bertanya dari bagian belakang kelas.

Remaja berambut hitam itu memandang ke arah pasangan yang baru datang dari balik kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya. Kadang-kadang Sasuke heran kenapa pihak sekolah mengizinkan Shino untuk terus memakainya di dalam kelas. Sebuah jaket panjang berwarna abu-abu muda yang menutupi sebagian besar bagian atas tubuhnya turut menambah keanehan penampilan murid yang diam-diam juga merupakan anggota ANBU tersebut.

"Tidak tahu tuh, katanya sih bakal telat." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Lagi?"

"Ya, sayangnya..."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas tergeser dengan perlahan, dan orang yang sejak tadi dipertanyakan menapakkan sepatu boot hitamnya ke dalam kelas.

"Yo." Kakashi melambaikan sebelah tangannya, memberi salam pada seluruh penghuni kelas.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang lambat dan terseret-seret ke arah meja guru. Semua murid langsung terdiam melihat penampilan Kakashi. Guru sejarah mereka, yang biasanya selalu memperhatikan penampilan, kali ini terlihat jauh berbeda. Rambutnya seperti baru habis bangun tidur, lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dipakainya tampak kusut dan berantakan. Wajahnya yang tanpa cacat itu, kecuali untuk bekas luka yang memanjang secara vertikal di mata kirinya, terlihat sangat pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam yang tampak jelas terbentuk dibawah matanya.

"_Ano sa_, Kakashi_-sensei_..." Naruto dengan ragu-ragu mengacungkan tangan kirinya.

"Ya, Naru? Kenapa?"

"_Sensei_ tidak apa-apa? Kok mukanya pucat begitu?"

"Bicara apa sih kau Naru, mukaku kan memang begini sejak lahir." Ia menjawab asal-asalan.

Ketika semua murid masih menatapnya dengan heran, ia cepat-cepat berkata "A-Ayo, semuanya cepat duduk di bangku masing-masing."

Kakashi, masih sambil berdiri, membolak-balik halaman buku sejarah dunia yang dipegangnya sejak masuk tadi.

"Uuh... untuk pelajaran hari ini... aduuh, sampai mana sih pelajarannya... heeeh... coba baca dulu deh halaman seratus lima belas sampai seratus dua puluh dua, setelah itu kita _quiz_ ya."

Desahan pelan terdengar dari beberapa murid-murid. Naruto dan kawan-kawan mulai membuka buku mereka untuk mencari halaman yang ditugaskan untuk dibaca.

"Bermutu sekali metode pengajaranmu, Kakashi." Sasuke bergumam dengan nada sarkastis sambil membalik halaman bukunya dengan setengah hati. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya duduk di baris kedua dari depan, dan gerutuan itu sampai ke telinga Kakashi yang sekarang berada di meja guru. Sasuke tidak melihat sepotong kapur putih yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Ow!" Pemuda berambut gelap itu refleks memegangi dahinya. Kapur yang tadi dilempar jatuh ke lantai, nyaris tanpa suara.

"_Are, doushita_, Sasuke?" Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya keheranan.

Sasuke bersumpah bahwa kecepatan kapur yang dilempar Kakashi tadi hampir secepat peluru. Dan Sasuke tidak berlebihan dalam mendeskripsikan demonstrasi cuma-cuma kemampuan kapten ANBUnya tadi, sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena kapur laknat tersebut.

"Aahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tadi tanganku tertusuk pulpen." Ia berusaha membuat alibi sambil mengusap-usap sebelah tangannya, sementara dahinya masih berdenyut-denyut. Mata gelap khas Uchiha itu beralih ke Kakashi dengan pandangan mengancam. Kakashi tampak tidak terpengaruh dan hanya tersenyum malas-malasan sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, pura-pura melihat keluar jendela.

"Ooh, hati-hati dong." Naruto menjawab sambil lalu kemudian kembali ke buku pelajarannya, dahinya berkerut membaca sebuah paragraf yang tak bisa dia mengerti di _textbook_ sejarahnya.

Selama hampir setengah jam keadaan kelas hening karena semua murid sibuk membaca, mempersiapkan untuk _quiz_. Tapi setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, Kakashi belum juga memulai tes kecil yang direncanakan tadi. Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Kakashi. Guru aneh itu sejak insiden kapur tadi masih tidur tertelungkup di meja dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya sendiri. Karena sudah capek menunggu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri dari mejanya dan menghampiri Kakashi.

"Oi, Kakashi."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Baka sensei_ Kakashi." Katanya lagi, agak sedikit lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. _Aneh, biasanya kalau aku sudah bilang begitu sebuah penggaris entah dari mana langsung tertancap di kepalaku. Kali ini tidak._

Sasuke mengguncang sebelah pundak Kakashi dengan keras untuk membangunkannya. Masih tidak ada respon.

Ia menempelkan dua jari tangannya ke leher guru sejarah yang juga merangkap wali kelasnya itu.

_Masih bernafas, kok_. _Untungnya._

Tetapi memang ada yang aneh, wajah _sensei_ bahkan lebih pucat daripada waktu ia baru datang tadi dan rasanya temperatur badannya sedikit naik. Sibuk menganalisis kondisi gurunya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Naruto juga ada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Sepertinya?"

"Sepertinya, ya... _sensei_ bodoh ini pingsan." Kata Sasuke, cukup keras sehingga seisi kelas dapat mendengar perkataannya.

"Apaaaaaaaaaa?" Keadaan di kelas pun langsung ribut, murid-murid berkumpul di depan untuk melihat. Tak lama kemudian kerumunan yang berisik langsung terbentuk di sekeliling meja guru. Semua kekacauan itu membuat Sasuke kesal, ia memukul papan tulis dengan sebelah tangannya keras-keras.

_BRAK!_

"Diaaaaam semua!" Semua murid langsung berhenti berbicara dan bahkan berhenti bergerak, mata mereka tertuju pada remaja tampan berambut hitam dengan tatapan wajah yang sangat serius di depan kelas.

Pandangan Sasuke mencari-cari ketua kelasnya, "Ketua kelas! Panggil Gai_-sensei_ di ruang guru kesini, cepat!"

"Oke, Sasuke!" Kiba, si ketua kelas, berlari kekuar kelas menuju arah ruang guru untuk memanggil Gai, guru olahraga mereka.

"Yang lain, tolong kembali ke bangku masing-masing." Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari kantong kemejanya dan dengan cekatan menekan nomor telepon kantor Yamato. Ia keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit privasi.

Di kelas Sasuke, selain Naruto dan dirinya, anggota ANBU yang lain adalah Shino dan Kiba. Sisanya, Shikamaru dan Chouji ada di kelas sebelah, X-B. Kemudian ada Neji dan Lee yang setahun lebih tua diatas mereka di kelas XI-A dan XI-C.

Setelah dua deringan, Yamato mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Halo."_

"Yamato."

_"Sasuke ya? Ada apa?"_

"Lagi sibuk tidak?"

_"Tidak kok, harusnya ada presentasi, tapi diundur minggu depan. Sekarang sedang tidak ada kerjaan di kantor. Kenapa? Bukannya kau ada pelajaran dengan Kakashi?"_

"Iya, tapi ada sedikit masalah."

_"Masalah?"_ Suara Yamato mulai terdengar cemas.

"Kakashi... pingsan di kelas. Sepertinya dia sakit."

_"Si bodoh itu..."_ Terdengar omelan Yamato di seberang. _"Ya sudah, kalau tidak macet, lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."_

"Cepat ya, _fuku taichou_." Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, Gai_-sensei_ tiba di kelas dan dengan bantuan Sasuke, membawa Kakashi ke UKS. Setelah itu, murid kelas X-A melanjutkan pelajaran dengan guru pengganti, Kurenai-_sensei_. Kurenai_-sensei_ sebenarnya adalah guru bahasa inggris, tetapi dia seringkali menjadi pengganti untuk mata pelajaran sejarah karena Kakashi sering tidak masuk. Pagi itu Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran, pikirannya terus melayang ke Hatake Kakashi yang tadi ditinggalkannya terbaring di UKS.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: Take Me In<em>

* * *

><p>Ketika Kakashi terbangun, ia merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata abnormal miliknya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia bisa melihat rambut kemerahan dan sepasang mata gelap dengan ekspresi lembut sekaligus khawatir. Ia segera mengenali kedua wajah familiar tersebut.<p>

"Gaara... dan... Yamato..."

"Haaah... akhirnya bangun juga." Yamato, yang tadi sedang berdiri mengamati Kakashi, terduduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur tempat Kakashi berbaring.

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas, Kakashi." Kata Gaara pelan, ia berdiri tak jauh dari Yamato duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Hari itu Gaara mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang dimasukkan dengan rapi kedalam celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepasang sepatu formal dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna sama dari bahan _chrome_ melengkapi fitur profesionalnya sebagai pemilik klub ternama.

Rambutnya juga mulai panjang, karena sekarang dia bisa menyisir rapi poninya menutupi tato "_Ai_" yang ada di dahinya. Walaupun pemuda berambut merah itu sangat jarang menanggalkan raut mukanya yang tanpa ekspresi, Kakashi dapat melihat emosi yang serupa dengan Yamato di mata Gaara.

"Dimana?"

"Di kamarku." Jawab Gaara. Kakashi memandang sekeliling dan bisa melihat ruangan yang tertata secara teratur dan didominasi warna hitam serta merah _maroon_. Bahkan _bed cover_ yang meyelimutinya juga berwarna sama. Gaara memang suka dengan warna itu.

"Kok bisa?"

Yamato menghela nafas dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kakashi. Setelah Kakashi pingsan di kelas, Sasuke dan Gai membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu, tidak selang beberapa lama, Yamato tiba di sekolah dan membawa Kakashi ke tempat Gaara, yang langsung memanggil dokter pribadi ANBU, Shizune, untuk memeriksa Kakashi.

"Tadinya mau kubawa ke rumah sakit, tapi karena _senpai_ benci tempat itu, ya... aku bawa kesini."

"Kata Shizune-_san_ sih tidak ada masalah, cuma kelelahan saja."

"Yah, memang kurang tidur sih, tadi malam."

Sepasang alis mata milik Yamato terangkat mendengar pernyataan itu, "_Senpai_ bukannya langsung masuk kamar sewaktu aku masih menyelesaikan draft presentasi?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur." Kakashi bangkit dari posisi tidur, dan duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakang punggungnya.

Gaara meminta izin pada Yamato untuk mengambilkan minuman hangat dari dapur. Segera setelah Gaara keluar dari kamar, Yamato, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Kakashi yang tampak lemas, bertanya pada kaptennya,

"_Senpai_ tidak apa-apa?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala.

"Sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak enak badan?"

"Sedikit."

"Aah, _senpai_ terlalu banyak minum dan merokok sih." Katanya dengan nada setengah kecewa dan setengah marah pada Kakashi.

"Tenzou juga."

"Tapi kadang-kadang saja, kan."

Yamato kembali menghela nafas. Ia berpindah posisi, kali ini mengambil tempat di atas tempat tidur di samping Kakashi. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengan ke bagian belakang leher _senpai_nya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menarik Kakashi mendekati wajahnya sendiri sampai kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hmm... memang agak panas, sih." Yamato dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik pria yang lebih tua di depannya. Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"_Senpai_ harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan diri sendiri, ANBU bisa repot kalau tidak ada _senpai_." Ia berkata dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Kalau Tenzou?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bagaimana?"

"Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh, untuk seorang jenius seperti mu." Yamato menutup kedua matanya dan menjawab dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir tipis milik pria berambut perak dihadapannya. Ciuman yang cukup singkat, namun setelah itu untuk beberapa waktu keduanya masih dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut pasangannya tertinggal di bibir masing-masing.

Kedua pasang mata gelap itu saling bertukar pandang.

Yamato menepuk bagian atas kepala Kakashi dengan lembut, tangannya yang besar mendarat pelan diatas tumpukan rambut abu-abu keperakan yang halus.

"_Senpai_ istirahat dulu, yang lain sudah aku suruh kesini sepulang sekolah. Kita _briefing_ disini saja." Kemudian dia bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya tadi.

"Terimakasih ya." Kata Kakashi.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada Tenzou."

"Aku... juga sama. Ah, mungkin kedengarannya klise, tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini tanpa Kakashi."

Untuk beberapa saat, senyum yang sama menghiasi kedua wajah mereka dan tidak ada satupun dari kedua orang itu yang melepaskan tatapannya dari pihak yang lain, seakan terhanyut dalam lingkaran waktu mereka sendiri.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Gaara yang tak lama kemudian masuk kedalam kamar membawa cangkir teh untuk mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, satu jam setelah jam pulang sekolah, semua anggota ANBU yang bersekolah di _Konoha Academy_ telah tiba di rumah Gaara. Mereka sedang mengobrol dengan seru di ruang rapat ketika Kakashi dan Yamato memasuki ruangan. Ruang rapat tersebut terdiri dari sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa kursi di sekelilingnya, di depan ruangan ada layar elektronik besar yang sering digunakan untuk _briefing_. Para siswa sekolah menengah atas itu sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing, mengosongkan kursi di ujung dan di sebelahnya untuk kapten mereka dan wakilnya.

Naruto yang pertama membuka suara, "Kaka-_senseeiiiiii_! Sudah tidak apa-apa? Kami panik tahu, tadi di sekolah. Apalagi anggota ANBU, katanya mau ada misi... kalau kaptennya roboh kan bisa repot."

"Ya, y ... Naruto, pelankan sedikit suara mu itu, aku masih sakit kepala tahu."

"Jadi orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab sedikit, kek." Kata Sasuke sinis, memalingkan wajah dari gurunya.

Walaupun sikapnya terkesan cuek dan kurang ajar, sebenarnya ia yang paling cemas dengan keadaan _sensei_nya dan mengirim _email_ setiap sepuluh menit kepada Yamato untuk mengecek keadaan Kakashi.

Kakashi memicingkan mata mendengar komentar Sasuke. "Ooh, begitu rupanya. Sasu-_chan_, kau mau kuberi misi mencari _Tora_, kucing ibu menteri yang hilang?"

Mata gelap Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar nama "_Tora_" dan "Ibu Menteri" dalam satu kalimat. Ekspresi datarnya pun luluh.

_There's no way I'm gonna do that again! Kucing garong itu pantas jadi penghuni basement neraka tingkat bawah! Inner_ Sasuke mulai panik.

Ia pun cepat-cepat menunduk dengan posisi tangan terlipat di atas meja dan berkata sesopannya pada Kakashi, "Maafkan Sasuke yang khilaf ini, _sensei_... saya telah berbicara yang tidak pantas."

Kakashi mengelus-elus dagu dengan sebelah jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, "Hmm... baguslah kalau kau sadar." Dia puas bahwa ancamannya berhasil. Kapten ANBU itu mengambil tempat di kursi meja paling ujung.

"Yak, untuk hari ini... _eeto_, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Gaara, Aburame Shino, dan Inuzuka Kiba sudah hadir semua kan?"

Sekelompok remaja di hadapannya mengangguk hampir secara bersamaan untuk mengiyakan. "Kecuali Gaara dan Neji, _sensei_." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Tadi mereka berdua minta maaf tidak bisa hadir. Gaara harus _stand by_ di klub, katanya hari ini ada tamu penting. Kalau Neji ada rapat OSIS."

Hyuuga Neji sudah setahun ini menjabat sebagai ketua perwakilan murid _Konoha Academy_. Walaupun ini adalah saat-saat terakhir di masa jabatannya, justru saat inilah waktu yang paling penting bagi anggota OSIS yang akan menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya ke angkatan berikutnya. Karena hal itu juga, hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah Neji harus menghadiri rapat.

Kakashi pun segera memulai _briefing_nya. Misi kali ini cukup mudah dan tidak rumit, yaitu menangkap hidup-hidup oknum Akatsuki yang diduga menculik remaja usia tiga belas sampai lima belas tahun untuk dijadikan subjek eksperimen. Biasanya mereka beroperasi di tempat-tempat tertentu, dan kali ini pihak intelejen ANBU sudah mengetahui dengan pasti modus operandi dan tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan menjadi wilayah operasi mereka.

Para agen muda ANBU kali ini akan menyamar sebagai orang biasa dan akan ditugaskan secara berpasangan, seperti biasa, memakai _buddy system_. Sasuke dipasangkan dengan Naruto, Neji dengan Gaara, dan Shino dengan Kiba.

"Lokasinya akan saya kirim ke _handphone_ masing-masing. Misi ini lebih mudah kalau kalian memakai pakaian biasa, _stand by_ di tempat masing-masing mulai pukul sembilan malam, pakai seragam juga boleh. Kalau ada perubahan nanti saya beritahukan lewat _email_."

"Ada pertanyaan?" Kakashi menutup map yang berisi rincian misi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Jadi kita pura-pura jadi umpan ya?" Tanya Shino.

"Ya, intinya begitu. Tapi ada resikonya juga, kalau kalian sampai berkonfrontasi dengan mereka, jangan dibiarkan lolos. Identitas kalian bisa ketahuan oleh pihak lawan. Ada pertanyaan lain?" Anggota tim sisanya hanya terdiam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Kakashi menganggap bahwa mereka semua sudah mengerti garis besar misi kali ini.

"Bagus. Sekian kalau begitu, karena ini misi pertama, para atasan juga tidak memberikan tugas yang terlalu sulit untuk kalian."

"Atasan kita siapa sih, _sensei_?"

Shino mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kiba yang melayangkan pertanyaan barusan, "Kau kan tahu kita tidak punya akses ke informasi seperti itu." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Ya, ya... cuma iseng bertanya kok."

Naruto kembali mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata melihat kelakuan temannya. _Memangnya kita di kelas, pakai angkat tangan segala._ "Kaka-_sensei_ ada misi juga?" Bocah berambut pirang itu bertanya.

"Ya, dengan Yamato. Tapi berbeda dari misi kalian."

"_Yosh_!" Kiba tiba-tiba bangkit dengan ekspresi seakan-akan ia telah memikirkan suatu ide brilian, "Kalau begitu kita rayakan dulu bersatunya kembali ANBU di _Suna_! Siapa mau ikut?" Teriakan Kiba langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh teman-teman lainnya, bahkan Sasuke juga.

"Haah... enak ya kalau masih muda."

"Bicara apa sih, _sensei_. _Sensei_ kan baru dua puluh sembilan." Kata Naruto, kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan suara riang, "_Taichou_ dan _fuku taichou_ juga harus ikut!" Pernyataan tersebut kembali diiyakan oleh teman-temannya.

Hari itu, sampai malam menjemput, semua anggota ANBU berkumpul sambil makan dan minum (minus alkohol tentunya) di ruangan khusus yang telah disediakan Gaara di klubnya.

Dan ketika tiba saatnya pulang, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat, mempersiapkan diri untuk misi pertama besok.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter ini lebih panjang 1700 kata dari chapter sebelumnya (kebanyakan note) :D Yak, makasih buat yang udah review. I really appreciate it! Sangat lebih dari cukup untuk bikin fic ini lanjut.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Kalau ada saran, kritikan, masukan, pujian (maunya) silakan disampaikan lewat review.

**PS**: Naruto chapter 542 udah keluar, ada backstory nya Killer Bee dan Fourth Raikage sekaligus "penampakan" Namikaze Minato sebelum jadi Hokage (he seems so flawless! Too damn perfect as a character). Makanya saya nggak begitu suka sama dia... hehehe. Yah, atau mungkin juga kekurangannya belum dieksplor lebih lanjut sama Kishimoto-sensei. Yang jelas, Kakashi lebih menarik buat saya :D

Cheers,

**Sei  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Companion

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 3. **_**_Companion_**

* * *

><p>Sore itu, saat jam pulang sekolah murid-murid <em>Konoha Academy<em> dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak biasa di depan gerbang. Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir rapi disana, pemiliknya menatap lurus ke arah gerbang sekolah. Matanya mengawasi murid-murid SMP dan SMA yang keluar dari pintu utama baik satu persatu maupun berkelompok. Orang itu tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga menjadi perhatian sebagian besar orang yang lewat.

"Keren juga..."

"Siapa tuh?"

"Agak menyeramkan, ya..."

"Pasti orang kaya."

"Apa dia menunggu pacarnya?"

Si rambut merah yang dipertanyakan memang berulang kali melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya, seakan-akan sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang berambut sepanjang punggung melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Seragamnya terpakai dengan rapi dan ia pun memakai atribut lengkap. Tas sekolah kulit berwarna cokelat diselempangkan di bahu kirinya. Siswa kelas sebelas itu langsung mengenali pemilik mobil yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda asing yang saat itu mengenakan setelan jas lengkap berwarna gelap minus dasi. Dua kancing bagian atasnya terbuka, menampakkan kulit yang pucat dan halus bak porselen.

"Gaara."

"Hyuuga."

Mereka saling memberi salam. Disekeliling masih terdengar bisikan siswa lain yang masih bertanya-tanya mengenai identitas Gaara.

"Eeh! Kenalannya Hyuuga _senpai_?"

"Bohong..."

"Hyuuga Neji yang ketua OSIS itu kan?"

Neji hanya mampu menatap pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gaara bersandar dengan postur santai di atas kap mobil _sport convertible_ miliknya, yang lagi-lagi berwarna _maroon_, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Terlepas dari semua keributan disekelilingnya, ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Gaara, itu..."

"Ah... maaf, Hyuuga... terlalu mencolok ya?"

"Yaah... tidak masalah, sih."

Untuk menghindari lebih banyak perhatian, mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan Gaara menjalankan mobilnya, masih diiringi tatapan dan decak kagum dari murid-murid yang ada di depan gerbang utama.

Neji menghela nafas lega ketika sedan _sport_ itu meninggalkan kompleks _Konoha Academy_. Sementara Gaara terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Harusnya tadi aku pinjam punya Yamato-_san_ saja." Katanya, dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Diantara anggota ANBU yang lain, mobil milik Yamato memang terlihat paling tidak mencolok. Kendaraan milik Gaara dan Kakashi sama-sama berjenis _convertible_, walaupun kalau untuk ke sekolah Kakashi memilih untuk membawa _Range Rover_ yang menurut pendapat pribadinyanya tidak menarik perhatian.

Kecuali Sasuke yang mempunyai sebuah motor balap 250 cc, semuanya belum memenuhi syarat untuk memiliki izin mengemudi maupun kendaraan sendiri.

Ironi tersebut membuat Gaara tersenyum sendiri, belum cukup umur untuk menyetir, tapi sudah cukup umur untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Yah, itulah kehidupan ANBU.

Walaupun begitu, ia tidak pernah menyesalinya barang sedetikpun mengenai keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang juga, soalnya belum pernah naik yang seperti ini." Neji menjawab sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"... begitu."

"Ini baru?"

"Ya, Kankurou bilang sudah saatnya aku punya kendaraan sendiri. Karena aku tidak pintar memilih, aku minta kedua saudaraku yang memilihkan model dan warnanya. Kata Temari, tipe ini cocok untukku."

Ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari jalan didepannya ke Neji. "Kalau menurut Hyuuga bagaimana?"

"Yaa... cocok juga sih-eh, memangnya Gaara sudah punya SIM?" Tiba-tiba Neji teringat bahwa Gaara berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Sedangkan Pemerintah Kota Konoha baru memperbolehkan warganya untuk memiliki surat izin mengemudi jika sudah berusia diatas tujuh belas tahun.

"Belum."

"Terus?"

"Kalau ada razia kan tinggal menunjukkan surat izin dari kepala polisi saja."

"Oh, ada yang begitu ya."

"Sasuke juga punya. Soalnya dia sering tertangkap mengebut di jalan biasa dengan motornya itu."

Neji hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Tampaknya ada beberapa fakta menarik mengenai teman-teman ANBUnya yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Mmm... ngomong-ngomong Hyuuga sudah makan?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Karena lama tidak menerima respon, Gaara melirik remaja yang duduk disebelahnya lewat sudut matanya.

"Belum sih, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Umm... Gaara boleh panggil aku Neji, kok. Kita kan sudah setahun lebih bekerja bersama. Hyuuga rasanya... terlalu formal."

"Baiklah kalau Hyuuga maunya begitu." Si pemilik _Suna_ terdiam sejenak.

Sesaat Gaara berkonsentrasi penuh membelokkan setirnya melalui sebuah tikungan tajam. Kemudian dia kembali bertanya,

"Ne-Neji mau makan apa?"

Neji langsung menoleh dengan perasaan sedikit kaget ke arah Gaara. Gaara, yang terkenal _stoic_ itu, bahkan lebih dari Sasuke, tergagap-gagap ketika berbicara? Ia pun tak mampu untuk menahan senyum melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi Gaara yang pucat.

"Apa saja boleh kok."

Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran _fastfood_ yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya, _Sunagimo_, yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mereka berdua memesan _cheeseburger_ dan _softdrink_, kemudian mencari tempat untuk duduk. Ketika mereka tiba di salah satu sudut restoran, dua wajah yang tampak familiar menyambut mereka.

"Gaaaaaraaaa! Neeeejiiii! Duduk disini! Sini!" Seorang remaja berambut pirang memanggil mereka dengan suara lantang, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Anak lelaki yang duduk di depannya tampak kesal, mungkin karena si rambut pirang berteriak terlalu keras dan belum mengunyah habis makanannya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke disini juga?" Tanya Neji sambil meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di meja sebelah.

Naruto menjawab dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng, "Iwffya, lappwalr sih."

"Ngomong apa sih, kau... dikunyah dulu dong, bodoh." Sasuke menyeruput habis _rootbeer_nya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kakashi sialan itu menyuruh kami membantu membersihkan ruang staff pengajar. Padahal sudah bagus jam terakhir tadi tidak ada guru."

"Jadi yang lain bisa pulang lebih cepat sedangkan kalian masih harus tinggal untuk bersih-bersih?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Tapi aku dan _dobe_ kabur sebelum selesai. Biar saja."

Tiba-tiba Neji teringat misi mereka. "Lokasi mu sudah di-_email_ oleh Kakashi?"

"Sudah, aku dan Naruto berjaga di gang belakang _Re-wind_."

"Tempat _game online_ itu?"

"Iya. Kalau Neji?"

"Di taman dekat sekolah, dan kalau tidak salah Shino dan Kiba di _skatepark_."

"Ah, tempat itu memang rawan, sih."

"_Osh_! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi nih!" Naruto meremas gelas kertas bekas minuman ringannya sampai setengah hancur.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, _dobe_, nanti kau malah kehilangan konsentrasi."

"Kali ini Naru tidak akan kalah dari Sasu."

"Ah... dasar bocah, bisanya ngomong saja..." Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"_Teemeeeee_!" Bocah yang merasa terhina itu beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Hei! Hei! Diam sebentar!"

"Ada sisa kentang di dekat mulutmu, tahu." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di wajah Naruto. Ia menyapukan jempol tangannya dengan hati-hati ke pinggir mulut dan sekitar pipi pasangannya.

"Hehehe... geli, Sasuke..."

"Apa sih... cuma segini, kok geli."

Naruto berusaha menahan tawa. "Tapi memang gelii... _hmph_..."

"_Che_. Tuh, sudah bersih." Kata Sasuke puas.

Neji dan Gaara menyaksikan seluruh proses interaksi dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tampaknya kedua pemuda kaku itu belum terbiasa dengan keakraban duet ANBU di hadapan mereka. Sasuke yang mulai menyadari kelakuan aneh kedua temannya itu berdehem keras. Si Ketua OSIS dan sang pemilik klub tersentak dari lamunan masing-masing, dan dengan sikap tidak wajar mengalihkan kembali perhatian mereka ke _cheeseburger_ yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku dan Naruto mau langsung pulang, kalian? Mau ke _Suna_ ya?"

"Ya. Ada persiapan terakhir sebelum misi dimulai."

_H__andphone _milik Sasuke bergetar di dalam sakunya.

"Ah, sudah datang." Katanya ketika selesai membaca _email_ yang masuk.

"Kalau begitu _good luck_ untuk nanti malam ya, kami sudah ditunggu Yamato di luar." Sasuke menunjuk keluar dan melalui dinding kaca yang mengelilingi restoran itu dapat terlihat sebuah sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di dekat pintu masuk.

Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanan mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Gakuen Park <em>

_Time: 20.45_

_Gaara and Neji__ side: Feelings, Uncertainty  
><em>

* * *

><p>Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit, dua orang remaja laki-laki berjalan memasuki sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Taman itu sekilas terlihat sepi, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, ada banyak pasangan pria dan wanita yang sedang menikmati waktu mereka bersama. Ada yang menempati bangku taman di bawah cahaya remang-remang, ataupun duduk santai di bawah pohon.<p>

Pasangan ANBU yang baru datang itu menempati sebuah bangku kayu panjang. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat sepi yang tidak terlihat oleh pasangan lain, karena kemungkinan besar para kaki tangan Akatsuki juga tidak ingin memancing keributan dalam menjalankan operasinya.

Hyuuga Neji melirik jam tangannya, "Kita lima belas menit lebih awal nih." Ia berkata kepada partnernya, Gaara.

"Yah, daripada terlambat."

Malam itu, Gaara hanya memakai_ t-shirt_ berwarna putih polos, celana jeans hitam, plus sepatu _converse_ biasa. Setelan itu membuat usianya yang masih enam belas tahun jelas terlihat. Kalau sedang bekerja di Suna, Gaara tidak pernah lepas dari jas formalnya.

"Tidak dingin?" Neji bertanya sambil melirik pakaian tipis yang dikenakan si rambut merah. Ia sendiri mengenakan sebuah jaket warna _khaki_ diatas _t-shirt_nya.

"Sedikit."

Secara spontan Neji bergeser, merapatkan diri ke arah Gaara, berharap untuk dapat berbagi sedikit kehangatan.

"Sudah mendingan?" Sekarang bahu mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Gaara pelan, ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah Neji. Untuk mempertegas penyamaran, pewaris klan Hyuuga itu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai natural. Ini adalah kali pertama Gaara melihat partnernya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"Rambutmu... bagus, ya kalau digerai seperti itu."

"Ma-masa iya?"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Gaara menyisir bagian bawah rambut Neji dengan sebelah tangannya. "Halus sekali."

"A-ah... te-terima kasih kalau be-begitu."

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Neji, dan sebelum Neji mengatakan apapun, seluruh inderanya yang telah terlatih mendeteksi keberadaan beberapa orang yang mengendap-endap dari belakang mereka.

"Bersiaplah, ada yang datang. Kau merasakannya juga kan?" Suara rendah Gaara mengalun di tengah-tengah hembusan angin dingin.

"Ya."

Sebagian diri Neji tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Ya, memang betul ia bisa merasakan kedatangan para penggangu itu, tapi selain itu ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya semakin keras dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas ketika Gaara berbicara barusan.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Logika Neji sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya dan ia pun tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Keduanya meraih _handgun_ masing-masing yang tersembunyi di bawah pakaian mereka, bersiap menghadapi serangan.

* * *

><p><em>Re-wind Back Alley <em>

_Time: 22.05_

_Sasuke and Naruto side: Unbreakable Bonds  
><em>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah <em>shuriken<em> yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari _shuriken_ biasa, senjata itu memiliki empat buah mata pisau tajam yang dapat dilipat.

"_Fuuma Shuriken..._" Ia melemparkan senjata khas klannya itu ke arah tersangka yang kabur.

Salah satu mata pisaunya tertancap di bahu penyerang mereka, dan tekanan dari lemparan Sasuke membuat pria tersebut jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

Sasuke dengan cepat langsung berada diatas buruannya, menahan punggung pria tersebut dengan lututnya agar ia tidak dapat bergerak. Ia menarik kembali senjatanya dengan kasar yang disambut teriakan kesakitan.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kemudian mengeluarkan _handgun _miliknya dan menodongkannya ke kepala sang korban.

"Untuk siapa kau bekerja?"

"Ti-tidak tahu..." Si tersangka menggeretakkan giginya kesakitan karena luka yang cukup dalam dari _Fuuma Shuriken_ tadi. Cairan merah mulai menggenangi aspal di bawah mereka.

"Jawab!" Sasuke menarik keras salah satu bahu si tersangka sampai terlepas dari engselnya dengan bunyi _"krek"_ yang cukup keras.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!" Jeritan pria itu menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Sudah berubah pikiran, sekarang? Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Anjing-anjing ANBU, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bicara!"

"Oh, begitu..."

"Sasuke-" Naruto, yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat, mulai merasa bahwa rekannya telah berbuat terlalu jauh.

"Kau diam saja, Naruto." Sasuke memutar _kunai_nya di satu tangan dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diikuti orang biasa, ia menancapkannya ke leher tawanan di bawahnya.

Namun ketika baru setengah jalan, sebuah tangan dengan cekatan menangkap pergelangan Sasuke.

Penerus klan Uchiha itu melihat ke arah orang yang berani mengganggunya.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Partnernya itu mengembalikan pandangan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

Tetapi dibalik itu, mata birunya memancarkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dapat dia pahami dan perlahan meredakan amarah Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Seakan diperintah, perlahan-lahan remaja berambut gelap itu menurunkan kunai yang dipegangnya.

Pandangannya masih terkunci pada Naruto, terhipnotis kedalaman sepasang bola mata_ cerulean blue._

"Misinya kan menangkap hidup-hidup, Sasuke. Jangan terbawa emosi."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menarik berdiri penculik itu dan menyeretnya kesalah satu jeruji besi yang ada di gang, kemudian ia mengunci borgolnya disana. Tanpa basa-basi ia menelepon Yamato. Dari seberang terdengar konfirmasi bahwa Yamato akan mengirim beberapa polisi kesana untuk mengangkut tersangka ke markas ANBU.

_Mission accomplished_. Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

Ketika Ia kembali mengangkat kepala, Naruto telah berada di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

_Kekecewaan? _

_Apa dia marah?_

"Naru... maafkan aku ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku... kehilangan kontrol."

Sasuke tidak pernah mengakuinya pada siapapun, tapi ia sendiri takut pada perubahan dalam dirinya ketika ia sedang marah. Seakan-akan dia sendiri tidak mengenali dirinya lagi dan lebih daripada itu, dia takut akan menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ya... aku tahu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak usah takut." Sasuke terperanjat mendengar kalimat itu. Sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana Naruto bisa melihat kedalam dirinya?

"Kan ada Uzumaki Naruto _sama_ yang hebat ini! Kalau Sasuke kesulitan, aku akan datang membantu." Dia memberikan sebuah senyum lebar yang menjadi _trademark_nya.

"Heh, jangan sombong dulu, _dobe_."

Tanpa peringatan, ia menarik bagian depan jaket yang dipakai Naruto, menarik si pirang mendekati dirinya. Terlepas dari gerak-geriknya yang kasar dan terkesan sembrono, sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Naruto.

Sentuhan yang dingin.

Namun memberikan kehangatan yang menjalar kedalam dirinya.

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata, mengembalikan gestur rekannya, dan untuk sesaat Sasuke membuka diri, membiarkan Naruto menjelajahi ruang privasinya.

_Hanya kali ini saja, anggap ini sebagai pengganti ucapan terimakasih. _Ucapnya dalam hati._  
><em>

Ketika kontak itu berakhir, dibawah cahaya keperakan dari bulan yang bersinar penuh, kedua pasang mata kontras itu beradu pandang, cukup dekat sehingga masing-masing dapat melihat refleksi diri mereka sendiri di mata lawannya.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun termasuk mereka sendiri, dan dengan diiringi tawa lepas pemiliknya, malam itu dua pemikiran yang saling bertolak belakang dipersatukan oleh sebuah perasaan yang sama untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Skatepark <em>

_Time: 23.25_

_Shino and Kiba side: Dogs Vs. Insects  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sudah lebih dari dua jam Shino dan Kiba menunggu kemunculan oknum Akatsuki di sebuah <em>ramp<em> yang biasa dipakai oleh para _skater _dan komunitas _hip-hop_ Konoha untuk berkumpul. Kiba duduk berselonjor diatas sebuah bangku, sementara Shino mengamati kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang berasal dari kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi sebuah tanaman._  
><em>

"Aaah... sepi sekali ya. Apa mereka benar-benar akan muncul?" Kiba mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kiba, sambil menunggu aku boleh mencari serangga, tidak?" Partnernya balik bertanya.

"Apa? Bercanda kau, ya? Tidak boleh! Kau ini apa sih? Reptil?"

Shino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Kiba. "Reptil apa memangnya yang makan serangga?"

"Aaah! Itu barusan sarkasme tahu!"

Shino tidak berkomentar dan mengais-ngaiskan sepatunya di tanah.

"Kau ngambek ya?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Bohong! Dengan melihat saja aku sudah tahu."

"Ekspresi wajahku bisa terlihat dari balik jaket dan kacamata ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aaaah! Menyebalkan! Coba tadi aku bawa Akamaru juga untuk menemani ku." Kiba menjambak bagian atas rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"Kau saja sudah berisik, apalagi ditambah Akamaru."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, hah!"

"Ya... aku jadi repot. Nanti dikira lagi bawa jalan-jalan dua anjing."

"..."

"Kiba?" Bocah kolektor serangga itu heran dengan sikap temannya yang mendadak diam.

"Dengar ya, Aburame bodoh... kalau para penculik itu tidak muncul, aku bersumpah kau yang akan jadi sasaran _Gatsuga_ ku!" Katanya geram sambil mengambil posisi untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

Dan benar saja, sampai pada pukul dua belas malam, di _deadline_ waktu yang ditentukan, tersangka penculikan tidak juga muncul di tempat Kiba dan Shino berjaga. Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan langkah gontai dan tangan kosong setelah memberikan laporan via telepon ke Wakil Kapten Yamato.

* * *

><p><em>ANBU Central Headquarters <em>

_Time: 00.18_

_Kakashi and Yamato side: Home Is Wherever I'm With You  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ahahaha, begitu, ya..." Yamato mengetikkan informasi yang didapatnya ke komputer.<p>

"Ya sudah, Kiba dan Shino pulang dan istirahat lah. Besok kan sekolah."

Yamato menekan tombol _off_ di panel kontrol, kemudian melepas _headset_ yang sejak tadi dipakai. Ia tidak lupa mematikan monitor _PC_nya kemudian meluruskan kedua tangan dan kaki.

_Akhirnya selesai juga malam ini_.

Ia memutar kursinya kebelakang dan mengamati sesosok pria yang sedang bersandar di sofa yang didudukinya. Sebelah mata kanannya terpejam, sementara mata kirinya tidak terlihat jelas dibalik rambut keperakan yang menutupinya.

"_Senpai_..."

"Yaa?"

"Tidur?"

"Tidur-tiduran saja."

"Masih capek?"

"Hmm..."

Kakashi dan Yamato baru saja kembali dari misi mereka sendiri kira-kira dua jam lalu. Misi mereka juga kali ini cukup sederhana, dan kedua agen ANBU berpengalaman itu mampu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"Laporan terakhir, negatif di tempat Shino dan Kiba, dari tempat Sasuke satu orang, Neji dan Gaara dua orang."

"Langsung bawa ke markas untuk diinterogasi Ibiki."

"Ya, tadi sudah kutugaskan polisi kesana."

"Baguslah."

Yamato membereskan tumpukan map yang ada di atas meja. Setelah selesai ia memasukkan laporan-laporan itu kedalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Pulang yuk." Katanya pada Kakashi.

"Kemana?" Kaptennya membuka mata kemudian duduk tegak. Ia menatap Yamato dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Ya ke rumah masing-masing."

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya tidak mau saja."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku mau menginap di tempat Tenzou."

"_Senpai_..." Yamato menghela nafas, ia sekarang berdiri di depan Kakashi, satu tangannya dimasukan ke kantong celana. Kadang-kadang _senpai_nya bisa bersikap sangat kekanakan, dan ini merupakan salah satu contohnya.

"Tidak boleh, yaa..." Sinar di mata Kakashi langsung redup. Ia tertunduk lesu menatap lantai granit di bawahnya.

Yamato tertegun sejenak.

_Senpai... kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu! Arggh... wajahnya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. Ditambah rambut keperakan itu, ia mirip seekor Siberian Husky yang kehilangan pemiliknya.  
><em>

_Inner_ Yamato luluh melihat pemandangan tersebut, walaupun pada kenyataannya, menyebut Kakashi kecil sangat tidak tepat, karena posturnya yang lebih besar dari Yamato._  
><em>

Pria berambut cokelat itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kakashi.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Kakashi menyambut tangan Yamato dengan wajah riang, ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya. Lain dengan Yamato, yang merasa dirinya seperti baru memungut seekor anak anjing liar.

"Aku suka Tenzou." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Pengakuan yang tiba-tiba dan seadanya itu membuat _partner_-nya tertawa pelan.

"Bodoh... kalau itu tidak usah dibilang juga aku sudah tahu." Jawab pria yang lebih muda. Sebagai respon atas pernyataan Kakashi, Yamato lalu membungkuk, memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut ke kening _senpai_-nya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Fiuuh. Selesai juga akhirnya... chapter yang aneh, ya? Saya pribadi kurang puas sama penulisan kali ini. Maaf, kalau chapternya singkat dan kalimatnya pendek-pendek, soalnya kali ini banyak actionnya sih. Dan kenapa jadi YamaKaka lagi, coba :D Saya lagi kena syndrome Uke!Kakashi.

Sekian dan terimakasih...

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 4. _**_**Rivalry**_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari berlalu setelah misi pertama mereka tanpa kejadian berarti. Kecuali satu insiden yang melibatkan <em>Tora<em>, makhluk yang digambarkan Sasuke sebagai _kucinglaknatdarineraka_.

Kakashi, yang memang seringkali iseng dalam menentukan pembagian misi, menugaskan Sasuke dan Kiba untuk (lagi-lagi) mencari makhluk gendut berbulu yang kabur dari rumah itu. Sasuke yang sebenarnya lebih baik mencekoki dirinya dengan makanan manis sampai pingsan daripada harus berurusan lagi dengan kucing tersebut, dengan berat hati menerima misi yang ditugaskan padanya.

Alasannya? Tentu saja karena bayarannya yang cukup besar.

Dan seperti yang telah Sasuke duga kucing kesayangan ibu menteri itu dengan sukses kembali meninggalkan bekas luka cakaran yang cukup dalam di pipinya, sehingga lukanya harus ditutup plester. Plester yang sudah hampir satu minggu melekat diwajahnya itu membuat _image_ _bad boy_ semakin menempel pada diri Sasuke. Apalagi sejak kejadian itu dia menjadi sering uring-uringan sendiri.

Hari itu, tanggal tiga belas September, Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki minggu kedua mereka dalam menjalani hari-hari layaknya seorang murid sekolah biasa. Sebelum istirahat, mereka memiliki satu jam pelajaran bersama wali kelas mereka. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang asik mengobrol sambil duduk di sekeliling meja Shino.

"Ahahahaha … mungkin _Tora_ tidak suka padamu, Sasuke …" Kiba tertawa puas di kursinya.

"Sial, tertawalah selagi kau bisa."

"Sama aku baik-baik saja tuh."

"Serasa ketemu temannya, kali." Tukas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Kiba langsung terdiam.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Kau dan Shino itu sama saja. Tipikal orang yang _cool_ memang begitu ya?"

"Bicara apa kau, Kiba? Aku dan Uchiha sama sekali berbeda." Bantah _partner_nya yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ya, ya, ya ... terserah kau sajalah."

Naruto bergantian menatap Kiba dan Shino. "Dasar kalian berdua itu, kalau saat menjalankan misi bagaimana sih? Apa bertengkar juga seperti ini?"

"Heh, kalau tiba waktunya ya kita bisa kompak juga. Bukan begitu Shino?" Kiba menyenggol pundak si Aburame dengan sikutnya.

"Hm ... begitulah."

"Tapi bosan ya, tidak ada kejadian yang menarik ... padahal katanya Akatsuki sudah bergerak? Mana?"

Mendengar nama Akatsuki disebut, Sasuke langsung memberikan _deathglare_ nya pada Naruto. "Jangan keras-keras, _dobe _..."

"Uupss ... _gomen_, Sasuke." Si pembuat onar menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tapi malah enak, kan ... jadinya kita santai." Shino angkat bicara.

"Iya sih, tapi kalau tiba-tiba muncul musuh yang kuat kan sulit juga ... kita jadi kurang persiapan."

"Hei, hei ... sudah ah, jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi di sekolah."

"Ngomong-ngomong Kaka-_sensei_ kok lama ya?"

"Ketiduran mungkin, di ruang guru."

"Masa iya ..."

Seakan-akan sudah menjadi tipikal dan rutinitas Kakashi, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, diikuti oleh rambut abu-abu keperakan yang familiar.

"Yo. Pagi, semua ..." Wajah malasnya yang selalu tampak mengantuk tetap enak dilihat seperti biasanya.

_"_Selamat pagi Kakashi_-sensei." _Murid-murid menjawab secara serentak. Kiba dan kawan-kawan segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Segera setelah semua murid duduk rapi, Kakashi memberikan pengumuman di depan kelas. "_Yosh, minna _... maaf menunggu lama. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari luar negeri."

Suasana kelas langsung ramai kembali. Masing-masing melemparkan spekulasi mereka mengenai status_, gender_, tampang, ataupun pembawaan si anak baru.

"Orang asing, _sensei_?"

"Bukan, dia tinggal di luar karena pekerjaan orangtuanya." Kakashi melihat ke arah luar ruangan kelas melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Ayo masuk."

Seorang anak lelaki memasuki ruang kelas X-A dengan langkah ringan. Anak itu berkulit sangat pucat, jauh lebih pucat dari Kakashi. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan disisir rapi. Ia memancarkan aura yang tenang, sebuah senyum tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya sejak ia masuk. Ia memakai seragam dan atribut lengkap dilapisi sweater berwarna abu-abu tua.

Para murid perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik mengomentari penampilan si anak baru. Memang pemuda itu terlihat kalem dan wajahnya cukup tampan. Setelah Sasuke dan Kakashi, mungkin ia akan menjadi sasaran perhatian berlebihan siswi di kelas nantinya.

Tapi entah kenapa sejak pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya ke ruang kelas, Sasuke tidak menyukai anak itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya, seakan-akan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kakashi.

"Namaku Sai. Aku baru saja pindah ke Konoha dari _Kaminari no Kuni_. Mohon bantuan kalian semua."

Ia kembali melemparkan sebuah senyum manis yang langsung disambut hangat oleh para anak perempuan, sekaligus mengundang cibiran dari beberapa murid lelaki.

"Orang tua Sai kerja apa memangnya?"

"Mmm ... ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Tapi ayahku seorang arsitek, ia sering dapat proyek di luar negeri."

Teman-teman barunya sibuk ber-ooh ria, tampak terkagum-kagum dengan latar belakang Sai yang cukup tidak biasa itu. Terkecuali Sasuke, yang masih saja merasa ada yang ganjil dengan fakta tersebut.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Oke. Cukup sampai disitu. Dilanjutkan nanti saja ya, pertanyaannya."

Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sai. _"Eeto _... Sai duduk di ..."

"Kaka_ sensei_! Kursi di belakangku kosong!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Ah, iya ... Sai, kau duduk di belakang Naruto ya."

"_Hai_."

Sai berjalan memanggul tas punggungnya ke arah meja di belakang Naruto. Tepat ketika dia melewati kursi bocah berambut pirang tersebut, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, sepasang mata gelap itu tampak memperhatikan teman barunya.

"Hm?" Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa Sai melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto-_kun _..." Kata Sai pelan.

"Yak, benar! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! _Yoroshiku_!" Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Uzumaki Naruto ..." Sai perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ternyata benar. Kau memang orang yang cukup menarik ya ..."

"Heeeeeh?" Naruto hanya menyipitkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Sai.

Namun pernyataan itu mengundang reaksi yang jauh berbeda dari _partner_nya yang duduk disebelah.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri sehingga menyebabkan kursi yang didudukinya jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras. "_Temee _... apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Sasuke kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran. Bocah polo_s _itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mendadak marah._  
><em>

Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"_Maaa_ ... Sasuke-_kun_ ... tolong duduk yang benar ya." Kali ini Sasuke memelototi Kakashi. Dari nada bicaranya kelihatan sekali kalau _sensei_ aneh itu tahu apa yang terjadi dan tampak menikmati semua ini.

_Brengsek. Jadi kita sedang bermain Kakashi Game nih? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. _Kata Sasuke dalam hati._  
><em>

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dengan perasaan setengah malu dan setengah marah, Sasuke membetulkan letak kursinya dan kembali duduk.

Kakashi melanjutkan, masih dengan senyum jahilnya. "Ah ... aku lupa, Sai kan masih baru disini. Nanti sewaktu jam istirahat aku minta salah seorang dari kalian menemani Sai berkeliling ya. Kalian tahu kan ... supaya dia mengenal lebih baik lingkungan disini."

"Ehm, siapa ya sebaiknya ..."

Anak-anak perempuan mulai gelisah di bangkunya, berharap untuk dipilih.

"Aku saja, _sensei_!" Haruno Sakura mengangkat tangan.

"Aah ... jangan Sakura. Nanti aku mau minta bantuanmu merapikan laporan absensi." Mata Kakashi kembali mencari-cari diantara muridnya.

Sakura tampak kecewa. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil bertopang dagu. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk dekat lebih dulu dengan si anak baru.

"Uchiha ... Sasuke-_kun_. Tolong ya."

_"_Tidak mau_."_

"Coba ulangi lagi?"_  
><em>

_"_Kubilang, aku tidak mau ..._"_

_"_Oh, begitu ..._"_

Kakashi pura-pura berdehem, dan anehnya deheman itu terdengar seperti "_Tora_" dan _"Ibu Menteri". _

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis.

Dasar guru sinting.

Sambil menahan amarahnya, ia menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangan. "Aaah ... baiklah, akan kulakukan!" Teriaknya kesal.

Matanya yang setajam pisau mengancam Kakashi sementara jarinya secara tidak sadar menyentuh plester di pipinya.

Lagi-lagi wali kelasnya itu mengacuhkannya dan tersenyum puas.

_Yak, Kakashi 2, Sasuke 0._

Kakashi diam-diam sangat menikmati saat dimana dia bisa menggoda Sasuke, apalagi kalau ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Boleh saja orang lain menyebutnya aneh, tetapi itu sebanding dengan ekspresi Sasuke barusan yang menurutnya_ priceless._

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Iruka side: Quality Time<em>

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul dua belas siang, bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid <em>Konoha Academy<em> berhamburan keluar kelas baik untuk menyerbu kantin sekolah, maupun untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Hatake Kakashi, yang baru saja selesai mengajar, kembali ke ruang guru.

Baru saja ia akan duduk di mejanya, terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita meneriakkan namanya.

"Kakashi!"

Kapten ANBU itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yuuhi Kurenai, guru bahasa inggris kelas satu dan dua memanggilnya dari seberang ruangan. Di dekatnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang tidak Kakashi kenal.

Kakashi berdiri dan menghampiri temannya yang sudah ia kenal sejak SMP itu. "Kenapa, Kurenai?"

"Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?"

"Ini ... guru yang akan menjadi penggantiku selama aku cuti hamil."

Kurenai memberi isyarat agar guru baru itu lebih mendekat lagi. "Hatake Kakashi, perkenalkan, ini Umino Iruka."

"_A-Ano_ ... aku Umino Iruka! Aku sudah banyak dengar tentang Kakashi-_san_ dari Kurenai-_san_. Mohon bantuannya!" Iruka membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Ketika ia kembali menegakkan badannya, Iruka masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Kakashi tepat di matanya.

Sudut bibir Kakashi sedikit naik, perlahan-lahan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

_Umi ... no ... Iruka? Nama yang aneh. _Batinnya. Tapi karena namanya sendiri juga tidak lazim, ia tidak punya hak untuk berkomentar mengenai nama orang lain.

Pria itu kira-kira berusia dua puluh lima tahun, seumuran dengan Yamato. Ia berkulit cokelat dan berambut panjang yang dikuncir. Di hidungnya ada bekas luka yang memanjang secara horizontal. Wajahnya manis dan terlihat malu-malu ketika memperkenalkan diri. Kakashi bisa melihat rona kemerahan dipipinya walaupun samar-samar.

_Lucu juga._ Itu penilaian pertama Kakashi terhadap Iruka.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Kakashi, guru muda itu menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk bekas luka di hidungnya.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua ya ... Kakashi, aku titip Iruka sebentar." Kurenai berjalan kemejanya dan mengambil tas miliknya.

"Hm? Kurenai mau kemana?"

"Mau keluar sekolah untuk makan siang dengan Asuma."

"Oke. Salam buat Asuma kalau begitu."

Sarutobi Asuma bekerja sebagai sebuah karyawan swasta di salah satu perusahaan konstruksi di Konoha. Ia juga merupakan sahabat Kakashi sejak kecil dan telah berkencan dengan Kurenai selama kira-kira satu tahun. Saat ini Kurena tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka, dan rencananya bulan depan mereka berdua akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Seperginya Kurenai, Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengajak Iruka makan siang bersama. Yah, dia juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Satu-satunya masalah, pengurusan absensi, sudah diserahkan pada Sakura.

Kedua guru itu duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat air mancur yang terletak di pusat kompleks _Konoha Academy_. Beberapa orang murid juga terlihat sedang makan bekalnya disana. Kakashi dan Iruka sama-sama membeli sebuah _sandwich_ dan segelas kopi panas dari kantin.

"Kakashi_-san_ sudah lama jadi guru?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab. " ... empat tahun."

"Kenapa memilih jadi guru sejarah?"

"Karena _passion_ ku memang di pelajaran itu." Kakashi berkata dengan mimik muka serius. Ia berharap dengan sangat bahwa Iruka tidak tahu kalau itu dibuat-buat.

"Waah, hebat ya. Padahal kata Kurenai _sensei_ Kakashi-_san_ punya _Ph.D_ di bidang _Science_."

Kakashi tertawa diluar dan juga di dalam hati. Kalau ditanya alasan sebenarnya sih karena ingin cari yang mudah saja. Kalau Fisika atau Matematika kan repot nantinya, harus benar-benar mengajar. Kalau Sejarah tinggal suruh saja para murid itu baca sendiri. Lagipula kalau mereka bisa masuk _Konoha Academy_, otomatis otak mereka juga encer.

Yah, mungkin dengan Naruto dan Kiba sebagai pengecualian.

"Ehm, Iruka_-sensei_ tinggal dimana?"

"Aku masih mencari apartemen yang murah. Sekarang masih tinggal bersama Kurena_-san_ dan Asuma_-san_."

"Kau sopan sekali ya, selalu memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan panggilan _san_, mirip dengan orang yang kukenal." Sambil menggigit _sandwich_nya, pikiran Kakashi melayang ke sang wakil kapten, yang sekarang mungkin sedang berada di kantornya.

"Be-begitu ya ... hahaha. Yah, kebiasaan sejak kecil." Rona kemerahan itu kembali ke wajah Iruka.

"Ka-Kalau Kakashi_-san_ rumahnya dimana?"

"Di Konoha _Estate_."

"Wow. Perumahan disana kan mahal. Tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Rumah sebesar itu?"

"Tadinya dengan ayahku ..."

"Ayah Kakashi_-san_ masih ada?"

Kakashi perlahan-lahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia-"

Suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Ingatannya kembali memaksa untuk menggali kenangan dari dua puluh tahun lalu.

.

.

.

_Saat itu hujan deras._

_Ia menyusuri lorong sunyi yang seakan tak berujung itu._

_Petir yang menggelegar mengiringi langkahnya yang terseret di atas lantai kayu._

_Dirinya yang saat itu baru berusia sembilan tahun, tidak akan pernah lupa._

_Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak akan pernah lupa._

_Matanya tidak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang terbaring kaku di atas tatami rumah mereka._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Siapa ... ?  
><em>

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Tou-san ...  
><em>

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Kenapa ..._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Sebuah tangan menyibakkan rambut perak yang halus dari kening Kakashi.

Sentuhan itu membuat Kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya, mata abnormalnya yang terekspos karena gerakan tadi melihat ke arah sang pemilik tangan.

Umino Iruka membalas tatapannya dengan raut muka cemas.

Kakashi sedikit terperanjat.

_Ah, dia melihatnya ..._

_Tapi, kenapa ..._

_Mata ini ...  
><em>

_Kenapa dia tidak menampakkan ekspresi wajah takut seperti orang lain?_

Tiba-tiba Iruka sadar dengan perbuatannya dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ah! Ma-maaf, Kakashi_-san_!" Katanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Aku tadi refleks, ha-habisnya ... Ka-Kakashi-_san_ menampakkan wajah seperti itu sih."

"Wajah yang bagaimana?"

"Tadi Kakashi-_san_ tampak sedih. Maaf ya. Apa gara-gara pertanyaan ku tadi Kakashi_-san_ jadi teringat ayahnya yang sudah meninggal?"

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku harusnya lebih-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga minta maaf, tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu."

"Eeh, Kakashi_-san_ tidak salah kok! Aku yang-"

"Iruka."

"Ya?" Iruka agak kaget karena Kakashi tiba-tiba memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Panggil Kakashi saja, ya."

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>:D Ampuni saya karena nambah-nambah Iruka sama Sai. Biar seru ah, romancenya. Btw waktu saya baca-baca lagi chapter yang awal-awal, banyak komposisi kalimat yang aneh ya, nemu typo juga. Saya sendiri sampe bingung bacanya :D Udah saya benerin sih, mudah-mudahan mendingan sekarang.

Thank you for reading this far ;D

**Sei**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, YamaKaka/KakaIru, GaaNeji/NejiGaa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 5. **_**_Jealousy_**

* * *

><p>Sesuai dengan yang <em>diminta<em> Kakashi sebelumnya, pada jam istirahat, Sasuke membawa Sai berkeliling sekolah. Mereka telah menyusuri seluruh kompleks SMA dan sekarang telah berada di area olahraga.

"Ini gymnasium." Kata Sasuke sembari membuka pintu geser besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara keras dan menampakkan sebuah aula olahraga berlantai kayu, dengan ring basket di kedua sisinya. Saat itu keadaannya sedang sepi, tidak ada seorangpun. Lampu-lampunya dimatikan. Cahaya matahari masuk menerangi tempat itu melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Yang ini biasa dipakai oleh tim basket, futsal dan voli. Kalau untuk olahraga beladiri seperti Kendo dan yang lainnya memakai aula yang satunya lagi." Jelas Sasuke.

Karena besarnya minat siswa terhadap klub dan kegiatan olahraga, pihak akademi membangun kompleks olahraga yang cukup lengkap di dalam sekolah. Selain dua gymnasium, terdapat juga satu kolam renang standar internasional, sebuah lapangan sepakbola dan lapangan tenis.

"Luas ya …" Sai melihat berkeliling dari pintu masuk.

"Biasa saja tuh." Tukas Sasuke.

Sai kembali tersenyum. "Sasuke kan kesini hampir setiap hari. Kalau orang lain yang melihatnya, pasti akan lebih menghargai nilai tempat ini."

"_Che_ ..." Sasuke mengacuhkan pernyataan tersebut dan berjalan memasuki ruangan luas itu, meninggalkan Sai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

_Apa-apaan anak itu, sengaja mau membuatku kesal ya_? _Apalagi sikapnya tadi pagi, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu pada Naruto? Dan lebih lagi senyumnya ... mencurigakan sekaligus menyebalkan.  
><em>

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu gymnasium tertutup. Seketika kegelapan kembali menyelimuti aula tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat sekeliling dengan samar-samar. _  
><em>

Ia baru saja akan membalikkan badan ketika merasakan adanya hawa membunuh yang tidak main-main dari belakang.

Sasuke menghindar tepat ketika sebuah benda tajam menggores bagian samping lengan seragamnya. Sesaat Sasuke berterimakasih pada segala jenis latihan yang dijalaninya sewaktu ia masih berada di divisi _training_ ANBU.

"Kau ..." Ia memicingkan mata ke arah si pelaku penyerangan, meraba kemejanya yang robek.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_ memang hebat, ya." Sasuke tidak perlu melihatnya, tetapi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Sai menambahkan sebuah senyum di akhir kalimat itu.

_"Sasuga ... Uchiha no ichizoku."_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celana seragamnya. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"_Yare-yare ._.. kita kan tidak boleh membawa senjata tajam ke sekolah, Sasuke_-kun_."

"_Hmph_. Lalu yang ditanganmu itu apa, brengsek?" Sasuke samar-samar dapat melihat pedang pendek yang dipegang Sai. Mata pisaunya yang tajam seakan bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Sai kembali maju untuk menyerang Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melayangkan tendangan tinggi ke arah kepala lawannya. Sasuke menepisnya dengan punggung tangan.

Kekuatan dari tendangan tersebut mampu membuat sang agen ANBU jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menduga hal itu, jelas sekali bahwa lawannya sangat terlatih. Sai mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk kembali melancarkan serangan.

Sasuke berguling kesamping untuk mengelak.

Kepalan tangan Sai memukul lantai, membuat sedikit retakan.

Sasuke bangkit dan menebaskan pisaunya ke arah Sai. Lagi-lagi, diluar dugaan, si anak baru menghindar dengan mudah, kemudian ia menyapu kaki Sasuke sehingga ia kembali terjatuh.

Tepat ketika Sasuke akan melancarkan serangan balasan, pintu gymnasium tiba-tiba kembali terbuka.

Kedua bocah lelaki itu segera menghentikan semua gerakan mereka dan dua pasang mata itu terpaku ke arah pintu aula.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam, berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda yang tak Sasuke kenal.

"Yah, jadi ini gymnasiumnya-" Langkah dan omongannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sai dan Sasuke. Secara ajaib kedua senjata mereka kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing di balik seragam.

"Hmm ... kalian ... sedang apa disini?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada _casual_.

Saat itu, Sai berada dalam posisi setengah berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sendiri masih dalam posisi terbaring di punggungnya, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ya ampun ... baru juga hari pertama." Kakashi berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelakuannya itu mengundang raut wajah bingung dari si pemuda asing disebelahnya.

Sasuke cepat-cepat berdiri, mendorong Sai yang menghalangi jalannya. Sambil merapikan seragam, ia berjalan dengan cuek ke luar gymnasium tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, mengabaikan tiga orang lainnya.

"Sasuke-" Kakashi hendak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ah, nanti saja lah, Kakashi. Sekarang aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosongmu." Katanya sambil lalu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sai menyusul Sasuke keluar, ia memberi salam singkat dengan sopan kepada Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Eeh, mereka berdua ...?" Iruka rupanya masih terkesima dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Ahahaha ... mungkin cuma habis _sparing_, dua-duanya anggota klub beladiri." Bukan kebohongan terbaik yang keluar dari Hatake Kakashi, dia sendiri mengakui dalam hati, tapi berharap kalau itu cukup.

"Oh, begitu ya ..." Ada keraguan di nada bicara Iruka. "Pakai seragam?"

"Yaah ... kadang-kadang begitu."

"Hmm ..." Iruka tampak ragu-ragu tetapi kemudian mengangkat bahu, memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

"Hahaha ..." Kakashi tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sebuah gestur yang sering ia tampakkan ketika sedang gugup, malu, atau berbohong. Untuk kesekian kali pada hari itu ia berharap bahwa Iruka cukup naif untuk mempercayainya.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and Naruto side: The Answer<em>

* * *

><p>Selama jam pelajaran sisa, Sasuke dan Sai terlibat kontak mata yang cukup <em>intense<em>. Sasuke tidak bosan-bosannya melirik ke belakang ke arah tempat duduk Sai, yang disambut senyum ringan oleh pihak lainnya. Sementara Naruto yang menyadari pola interaksi aneh _partner_ dan teman barunya itu memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan heran.

Tak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ibiki _sensei_ yang mengajar Sosiologi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Sai langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun _... bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto menjawab dengan ramah. "Boleh saja. Aku dan Sasu-"

"Ayo pulang, _dobe_." Sasuke memotongnya. Secepat kilat ia sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

"Eeeh, tapi Sai-"

"Kalau kubilang pulang ya pulang! Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke meraih tangan bocah pirang itu dan menariknya keluar kelas. Naruto, yang terkejut sekaligus senang dengan kontak tersebut, membiarkan Sasuke membimbingnya.

Ia diam-diam tersenyum merasakan genggaman erat Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki pulang ke apartemen. Memang memakan waktu lebih lama, kira-kira hampir setengah jam. Tapi Sasuke sedang tidak ingin menghadapi godaan Kakashi selama perjalanan pulang, khusus untuk hari ini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah sedikit lebih cepat di depan Naruto, tampak masih kesal dengan kejadian di sekolah hari ini. Sejak meninggalkan sekolah, tak satu pun kata terucap dari kedua belah pihak. Keduanya tampak hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan taman bermain yang sedang kosong, Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"_Ano sa _... Sasuke ..."

"Hmm_?_" Sasuke bergumam tanpa menengok sedikit pun.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu, tapi Sasuke jangan marah ya."

"Mau tanya apa sih?"

"Sasuke ... suka Sai ya?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu membuat Sasuke menoleh seketika, jalannya sedikit melambat. "A-Apaaaaa? Tidak salah tuh! Kok kau bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ha-habisnya tadi pagi Sasuke marah waktu Sai bilang aku menarik ... da-dan habis istirahat, kalian saling terus berpandangan waktu jam pelajaran tadi."

"La-lalu barusan juga, Sasuke tidak suka waktu aku berbicara dengan Sai. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua waktu berkeliling sekolah tadi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Atau bagaimana ia harus menyikapi perasaan campur aduk yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto, yang tidak siap dengan gerakan mendadak itu, berjalan menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Aduh." Ia mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya. "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Temannya itu diam tak bergeming. Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"_Usuratonkachi_." Suara rendah Sasuke seakan menghilang diterpa angin.

"Hah?"

"_Usuratonkachi_ ..." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Dan kali ini Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau itu, benar-benar deh ..." Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Remaja berambut gelap itu tersenyum, kemudian ia meletakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang di pipi Naruto. Dengan sentuhan yang lembut ia menyapukan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa suka padamu, ya?"

Naruto tidak menduga akan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Sa-sasuke, a-aku ... mengenai Sasuke-"

"... Sudahlah." Pemuda Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan diucapkan _partner_nya.

Tetapi Naruto tetap bersikeras melanjutkan. Ia ingin agar Sasuke mendengar isi hatinya, dengan suaranya sendiri. "Sekarang ... aku dan kau-"

Serta merta Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Diamlah, _dobe_. Aku tidak butuh kata-kata itu."

Naruto terdiam. "Sasuke ..."

"Hmm ..."

Dengan jarinya, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto sehingga ia selevel dengannya. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Naruto. Naruto mengembalikan ciuman pasangannya. Kali ini di bibir.

Ketika kontak berakhir, si rambut pirang tiba-tiba memeluk pasangannya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

"_O-oi_ ..." Walaupun sesak karena tampaknya Naruto menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk pelukan itu, Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa diam.

Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan sepasang mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke kembali terpaku pada kedalaman _cerulean blue._

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan mimik muka serius.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Heh. Bodoh, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Ia menepuk kepala si bocah pirang.

"Mulai sekarang ... kutegaskan ya, _dobe_. Dengar baik-baik ..." Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Yg boleh menyentuhmu itu hanya aku, Uchiha Sasuke ..."

Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi semerah tomat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Hei, kau dengar itu, Naru?" Karena tidak menerima respon, ia sedikit mengguncangkan bahu _partner_nya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya. "Bagus."

"Be-berarti aku juga sama! Begitu juga sebaliknya kan? Sasuke selamanya jadi milikku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke tidak yakin akan pernyataan "selamanya" itu, tetapi bukan karena ia bermaksud skeptis, melainkan sebagian dirinya tidak ingin jatuh kedalam kekecewaan yang mendalam karena menggantungkan harapan yang terlalu tinggi.

Singkat kata, ia diliputi rasa takut yang tidak dapat ia pahami sepenuhnya ketika memulai hubungan ini.

Namun, terlepas dari semuanya, untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

Dan ia pun menjawab, "Tentu saja, bodoh ..."

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: This Modern Love<em>

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi memarkir mobilnya di jalan masuk depan rumah. Ia pun turun dari mobil, diikuti oleh Umino Iruka.<p>

Kakashi memutuskan untuk menawarkan salah satu kamar dirumahnya untuk disewa Iruka dengan biaya rendah. Ia berbuat seperti itu karena dirinya meramalkan bahwa akan sulit bagi Iruka untuk menemukan apartemen yang sesuai dengan _budget_-nya di Konoha. Biaya hidup di kota itu memang termasuk tinggi.

"Waah ... benar-benar luas ya." Iruka terkagum melihat rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Gonggongan anjing dari kejauhan, namun dapat dipastikan berasal dari sekitar rumah pun terdengar, seakan-akan menyambut kedatangan tuannya.

"Eh, Kakashi punya anjing ya?" Tanya Iruka, mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Ya, ada delapan. Kandangnya ada khusus di halaman samping rumah." Jawab Kakashi sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci rumah.

"Banyak sekali ... tidak repot, mengurusnya?"

"Tidak terlalu ... lagipula ada yang membantuku menjaga mereka." Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang ke Yamato. Memang Kakashi dapat selalu mengandalkan_ kohai_-nya itu untuk mengurus berbagai macam urusan, baik masalah ANBU maupun rumah tangga.

Tak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakashi menunjukkan seisi rumah pada Iruka. Untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri, rumah dengan lima kamar tidur dan empat kamar mandi memang terlalu besar. Tapi sejak dulu Kakashi menyadari dirinya tidak dapat menjual rumah peninggalan ayahnya itu. Mungkin karena kenangan yang ada di dalamnya. Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya indah, dan terlepas dari fakta bahwa selama beberapa waktu belakangan Kakashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di flat milik Yamato, dia merasakan bahwa sebagian dirinya masih tertinggal di rumah ini.

Selesai berkeliling, mereka duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Berminat?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hmm ... nanti aku pikir-pikir dulu ya." Wajah serius Iruka tampak sedang mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Ya, memang sebaiknya begitu." Kakashi bangkit dari sofa.

"Oh iya, Iruka mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja boleh."

Kakashi pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan dua botol minuman bersoda dari dalam lemari es. Sekembalinya, ia kembali duduk dan menyerahkan satu botol kepada Iruka. Ketika Iruka menerima minumannya, tangan mereka saling bertabrakan dan sedikit cairan tumpah dari botol ke kemeja putih yang dikenakan Kakashi.

"Ah... maaf, Kakashi ..." Iruka mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Kakashi santai.

Iruka membungkuk ke arah Kakashi, berusaha membersihkan sisa soda dengan saputangannya. Usaha yang sebenarnya sia-sia, tetapi setidaknya dia berharap bisa mengeringkan pakaian Kakashi.

Kakashi secara tidak sadar menatap wajah Iruka. Sebelumnya, di mobil dalam perjalanan ke rumah, guru baru itu telah membuka ikatan di rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Rambut coklat sebahu yang lembut itu melengkapi fiturnya yang manis.

Kakashi menahan nafas. Pemandangan dihadapannya itu memberikan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan lagi kulit cokelat yang tampak halus itu.

Dan Iruka begitu dekat dengannya.

Ia menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering.

"Ka-Kakashi_-san_ ..." Iruka mulai sadar akan perhatian Kakashi yang tidak wajar.

Perlahan, Kakashi meletakkan tangannnya diatas tangan Iruka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia melakukan hal tersebut, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Iruka mempunyai orientasi yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi ia memilih untuk mengikuti instingnya yang biasanya selalu benar.

Dan melihat reaksi Iruka, tampaknya intuisinya tepat.

Iruka terperanjat dengan gerakan Kakashi, tetapi ia membiarkan tangan besar milik si rambut perak membungkus miliknya. Ia tidak yakin akan perasaannya, tetapi sentuhan lembut Kakashi membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ia pun tidak berusaha untuk menepisnya.

Kakashi menarik Iruka mendekati dirinya.

Selama beberapa waktu, kedua guru itu saling beradu pandang. Jika Kakashi sepenuhnya menuruti hasrat dan instingnya, maka dapat dipastikan saat ini ia sudah menjelajahi bagian tubuh Iruka yang lain.

Terutama wajah polos itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

.

.

.

_"Aku suka Tenzou ..."_

_._

.

.

_Yamato ..._

.

.

.

_"Bodoh ... kalau itu tidak usah dibilang juga aku sudah tahu." _

.

.

._  
><em>

Sesaat ingatannya mengunjungi salah satu bagian terindah dalam hidupnya itu, mengakibatkan kesadaran dan logika Kakashi dipermainkan oleh memori masa lalu dan masa kini. Tetapi hal itupun tidak cukup untuk mencegah keduanya hanyut dalam momen tersebut sehingga mereka tidak mendengar suara halus dari mesin mobil yang terparkir di halaman dan suara pintu depan yang terbuka.

Tiba-tiba pasangan itu menyadari kehadiran pihak ketiga di pintu yang menghubungkan ruang depan dengan ruang tengah.

Yamato berdiri disana, menatap ke arah sofa dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kapten ANBU dan wakilnya itu saling berpandangan. Kakashi refleks melepaskan tangan Iruka.

Untuk beberapa saat, situasi tersebut jatuh kedalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

"Tenzou-" Akhirnya Kakashi ingat bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara.

Yamato berlari keluar rumah. Terdengar suara derap langkah, diikuti oleh pintu depan yang terbanting dengan keras. Untuk sepersekian detik, otak Kakashi berusaha memproses seluruh kejadian barusan.

Ketika akhirnya tersadar, ia meloncat turun dari sofa dan berlari mengejar Yamato.

"Tenzou!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>**:**

Sasuga ... Uchiha no ichizoku = as expected ... from the Uchiha clan = Klan Uchiha memang hebat (seperti yang diharapkan)

**Author's ramble:** Oh, no! Saya bikin my beloved Kakashi jadi playboy kabel... hiks... gomen ne... Kacchan (siapa lagi tuh). Maaf kalo chapter-chapter belakangan ini pendek, sengaja di cut untuk mempermudah pembagian scene di chapter depan ;) **  
><strong>

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau mengikuti Pandemonium: Revival sampai chapter kelima ini. Saya kaget lho, ngeliat trafficnya banyak banget yg baca.

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Desire

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaYama/KakaIru, SasuNaru, NejiGaa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 6. _**_**Desire  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Kapten ANBU dan wakilnya itu saling berpandangan. Kakashi refleks melepaskan tangan Iruka.<em>

_Untuk beberapa saat, situasi tersebut jatuh kedalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman._

_"Tenzou-" Akhirnya Kakashi ingat bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara._

_Yamato berlari keluar rumah. Derap langkahnya dapat terdengar, diikuti oleh suara pintu depan yang terbanting dengan keras. Untuk sepersekian detik, otak Kakashi berusaha memproses seluruh kejadian barusan._

_Ketika akhirnya tersadar, ia meloncat turun dari sofa dan berlari mengejar Yamato._

_"Tenzou!"_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Yamato bisa mendengar teriakan _senpai_-nya dengan jelas, tetapi ia sengaja tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berlari, dan berlari. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan; untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Hatake Kakashi. Ia secepat mungkin masuk ke mobil dan membawa pergi kendaraannya. Tepat pada saat mobil Yamato melewati gerbang depan, pintu depan terbuka. Kakashi keluar dari rumah, diikuti Iruka. Yamato dapat melihatnya sekilas dari kaca spionnya. Melihat Kakashi berdiri disana, berdampingan dengan orang lain, membuatnya kakinya semakin dalam menginjak pedal gas.

Kakashi memperhatikan sedan hitam milik Yamato menjauh dengan risau.

Bagaimana ini ...

Ingin rasanya ia menarik seluruh rambutnya sampai terlepas dari kulit kepalanya. Itu yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Tetapi di luar, Kakashi seperti biasa tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang hanya sedikit menampakkan emosi. Satu-satunya yang terlihat adalah kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan matanya yang jika dilihat baik-baik, memancarkan keputusasaan. Ia menghela nafas, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan sebelah tangan.

Terdengar suara langkah dibelakangnya. "Kakashi …" Iruka memanggil dengan suara pelan.

Kakashi berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Bertahun-tahun pengalamannya sebagai kapten ANBU ikut membantu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali memegang kendali atas seluruh emosinya. Ia berbalik ke arah Iruka dengan wajah tenang, walaupun saat ini seluruh badannya lemas dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat seperti akan meloncat keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan semuanya." Katanya.

"Yang tadi itu …" Iruka tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya. Pikiran bahwa ia telah mengganggu hubungan orang lain menimbulkan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

"Dia … temanku." Jawab Kakashi pelan. "Mungkin hanya kaget melihat kita berdua."

Iruka sedikit lebih lega mendengar pernyataan itu. Untunglah pria tadi hanya berstatus sebagai teman, seandainya lebih dari itu ...

"Sudahlah. Iruka tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Nanti biar aku yang membereskan semuanya." Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di punggung Iruka dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Kakashi mengantar Iruka pulang ke rumah Kurenai. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia memacu mobilnya ke arah tempat Yamato tinggal.

_Mudah-mudahan belum terlambat. _Pikirnya.

Karena jika iya, itu mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya keterlambatan yang ia sesali dalam hidupnya._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Gaara and Neji side: Outclassed<em>

* * *

><p>Matahari mulai terbenam. <em>Suna<em>, klub milik Gaara, mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Gaara sendiri memilih untuk menyerahkan semua urusan pengelolaan kepada pegawai-pegawainya yang terpercaya. Ia hanya keluar jika ada tamu VIP atau teman-teman ANBUnya.

Saat itu Gaara sedang berada di bagian belakang rumah. Disana terdapat sebuah rumah kaca sederhana dengan berbagai macam jenis tanaman. Gaara memang senang merawat dan membudidayakan tanaman, terutama tanaman eksotis di waktu luangnya. Waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk hobinya itu membuat perasaannya tenang dan damai, sejenak terlepas dari kesibukan pekerjaan dan misinya sebagai ANBU.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sedang serius memperhatikan salah satu tanamannya.

Tanaman mungil itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah pot yang diletakkannya di atas meja taman kecil dengan dua kursi yang saling berseberangan.

"Hmm … jadi hampir layu begini, ya ..." Wajahnya tampak cemas. Ia memutar-mutar pot tanaman itu, berusaha menganalisis kondisi tanamannya lebih jauh. Ia berharap masih dapat menyelamatkannya.

Belum sempat ia menemukan solusi, ketukan di pintu mengagetkan dirinya. Ya, terlepas dari _image_ nya itu, tentu saja Gaara bisa kaget juga. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ne-Neji?" Gaara sedikit terbata melihat wajah Neji muncul dari balik pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga hal itu. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, dan saat itu, rambutnya yang biasa diikat kembali tergerai.

"Hei." Sapanya dengan santai.

"Uuh, ada apa?" Gaara masih terheran-heran. Baru pertama kali ini Neji berkunjung ke rumah Gaara bukan untuk urusan ANBU.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Aku baru pulang dari rapat OSIS. Waktu melewati klub ini di jalan pulang jadi kepikiran untuk menemui Gaara. Mengganggu tidak?"

Gaara menggeleng. _Malah sebaliknya_. Celetuknya dalam hati.

"Gaara sedang apa?" Pandangan Neji beralih ketanaman di hadapan Gaara.

"Ini ... tanaman ku ada yang layu." Wajahnya saat ini mengingatkan Neji pada ekspresi sepupunya yang masih kecil jika salah satu mainannya ada yang rusak.

Lucu, kalau boleh dia bilang begitu dan Gaara sendiri tidak keberatan.

Neji memperhatikan tanaman bulat berduri itu, "Oh, kaktus ya?"

Gaara mengangguk, kemudian kembali menatap kaktusnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Walaupun ia telah berusaha dengat sangat keras untuk menjaga tanamannya, meski begitu kesibukannya seringkali membuatnya lupa. Ia menyiramnya sekitar tiga minggu sekali, memberikan suplemen khusus tanaman, dan menjemurnya di bawah sinar matahari secara rutin. Namun kemarin ia lupa memasukkan kaktusnya ke dalam rumah kaca ketika hujan. Akibatnya kaktus itu sekarang mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda membusuk karena terekspos air hujan berlebihan.

"Yang ini jenisnya _Melocactus_. Asalnya sih, dari Amerika Selatan. Tapi dulu banyak sekali tumbuh disekitar rumahku." Sebuah senyuman nostalgia menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Walaupun lebih banyak durinya daripada kaktus hias jenis lain, tetapi durinya tidak keras, jadi kalau tertusuk ya tidak sakit." Ia mendemonstrasikan penjelasannya dengan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke duri-duri kaktus itu.

Neji sedikit terperangah mendengar penjelasan barusan. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Gaara mengeluarkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Yah, setidaknya dihadapannya. "Kok Gaara bisa suka kaktus?" Ia kemudian bertanya.

"Soalnya di tempat asalku dulu, iklimnya gurun. Jadinya hanya kaktus yang bisa tumbuh dan dibudidayakan."

"Tempat asal?" Neji mengangkat alisnya mendengar fakta itu. "Gaara bukan dari Konoha?" Memang mereka berdua sudah hampir setahun bekerja sebagai pasangan di ANBU, tetapi keduanya sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung isu pribadi.

"Bukan. Aku pindah dari _Suna_ kesini waktu umurku dua belas." Kata Gaara.

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya ia menamai klub ini sama dengan nama kota yang ada di _Kaze no Kuni_ itu. Pikir Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu merasakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesempatan langka untuk mengenal partnernya lebih jauh. "Lalu kenapa pindah?"

"Ada ... ehm ... sedikit masalah keluarga. Lalu aku bertemu Kakashi. Ia mengajakku masuk ANBU dan aku segera memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya." Gaara menjelaskan, sesekali pandangannya menerawang, seakan mengingat kembali masa itu.

Sebenarnya Neji ingin tahu lebih dalam lagi tentang latar belakang Gaara, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, tadi aku buat ini waktu pelajaran _home econ_." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tempat makan dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Apa itu?" Gaara terdengar sangat antusias. Diam-diam ia suka kejutan.

"_Tanshio_. Gaara suka tidak?" Neji membuka kotak makan tersebut dan menyiapkan sepasang sumpit.

Didalamnya terdapat irisan daging sapi bakar dengan taburan garam dan sedikit bumbu. Salah satu makanan favoritnya. Ia curiga bahwa Neji tahu akan hal itu dan sengaja membuatkannya khusus untuk Gaara. _Tapi, ah ... tidak mungkin_. Ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Aroma dari masakan tersebut membuat mulut Gaara sedikit berair dan ingin segera menyantapnya.

"Suka sekali. Boleh kucoba?" Gaara tersenyum. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya, jantung Neji berdegup kencang melihat senyuman yang jarang kelihatan itu. Neji menyerahkan masakan buatannya pada Gaara. Si pemilik Suna mengambil satu potong dengan sumpit dan menyuapkannya ke mulut.

Ia mengunyah perlahan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji penuh harap.

"Enak." Gaara memejamkan mata, seakan sangat menikmati hidangan itu. Kedua mata hijaunya terbuka kembali dan ia kembali berkata "Enak sekali. Hyuuga pintar masak ya." Gaara menjilat bibirnya, merasakan sedikit rasa asin dari garam yang tertinggal.

Gestur kecil itu memberikan dampak yang cukup besar terhadap Hyuuga Neji.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh Neji bergerak mendekati Gaara yang tanpa berkedip menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi di depannya. Mata transparan khas klan Hyuuga itu seakan menariknya.

"Gaara."

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu akhirnya mengerjap " ... ya?" Jawabnya pelan.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, panggil Neji saja."

"Ne-Neji ..." Gaara terkejut ketika Neji mulai lebih jauh mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Gaara tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia selalu menjadi seorang yang memegang kendali. Gaara, yang diusianya yang baru menginjak enambelas tahun telah lulus dari universitas terbaik, seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki bisnisnya sendiri dan salah satu agen terbaik ANBU.

Namun kali ini, dihadapan Hyuuga, yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah, ia seakan kehilangan kontrol dan rasa percaya dirinya. Dan jauh di dalam dirinya, ia pun telah menyadari sejak dipasangkan dengan Neji, Gaara tahu bahwa suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sendiri menilai Hyuuga lebih dewasa dan tenang darinya.

"Ya, begitu lebih baik." Neji berbisik. Kali ini ia bertekad untuk memperjelas statusnya pada rekannya itu. Pada pertemuan sebelumnya Neji tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara dapat menimbulkan kesan seperti itu pada dirinya. Kali ini ia bertekad menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Gaara.

Ia menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai _partner_nya, mempertemukan tubuh mereka.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Kata Neji, setengah berbisik. Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya, dan tangannya mulai bergerak menuju leher Gaara, membelai kulitnya yang pucat.

Gaara tetap diam. Ia sedikit melawan, tidak ingin terlalu mudah menyerahkan dirinya. Tapi kedua tangan Neji terlalu kuat, dan berikutnya, bibir remaja berambut coklat itu sudah berada di atas miliknya. Gaara menerimanya, namun tetap pasif. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus meresponnya. Roda-roda di otaknya berputar dengan kalut. Dan tampaknya Neji dapat membaca semua itu dari bahasa tubuhnya yang jelas terlihat.

"Gaara ... santai saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kali ini nafas Hyuuga berhembus di telinganya.

Suara yang dalam dan berintonasi halus itu membuat suatu sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Gaara, seakan membebaskan aliran darah dan melepaskan ketegangan di setiap ototnya.

Tanpa disadari, ia menemukan dirinya bersandar lebih jauh pada Neji. Menyambut dengan kaku, namun hati-hati semua sentuhan dan kecupan itu.

Lambat laun, tangannya pun mulai menelusuri untaian rambut milik Hyuuga, membelainya dengan lembut.

Dan kali ini, ruang kaca yang menyelimuti mereka berdua terasa jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: Hearts on Fire<em>

* * *

><p>"Tenzou!" Alih-alih menggunakan bel yang tersedia, untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi mengedor pintu apartemen Yamato. Tangannya mulai memerah dan terasa sakit.<p>

Ia tahu Yamato ada didalam. Tapi sudah hampir setengah jam berdiri di depan flat Yamato, wakilnya itu tidak juga membukakan pintu. Sudah beberapa kali Kakashi menerima pandangan mencurigakan dari penghuni apartemen yang lain, dan beberapa tetangga sempat keluar karena keributan kecil itu.

Namun, dengan pesona Kakashi, ditambah dengan kebohongan khasnya yang asal-asalan itu, ia beruntung dapat lolos dari masalah.

Kakashi baru saja akan kembali memukul pintu dihadapannya ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

Kakashi mengintip sejenak, agak ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Apartemen Yamato saat itu hanya diterangi pencahayaan seadanya, dari lampu meja di ruang tengah. Keadaan ruangan yang selalu rapi kali ini berantakan. Kertas-kertas pekerjaan dan buku-buku arsitektur berserakan dimana-mana. Seakan-akan ada angin topan atau pencuri yang masuk kedalam.

Yamato berdiri membelakangi Kakashi, menatap keluar melalui dinding kaca ke arah _citylights_ dibawah.

"Ten-"

"_Senpai_ mau apa kesini?" Potong Yamato tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Kakashi menelan ludah. Ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Padahal selama perjalanan tadi, ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Yamato. "Aku ..."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang penting untuk dibicarakan." Kata _partner_nya, datar.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku-" Tanpa disadari intonasi Kakashi sedikit naik.

"Apanya yang harus dijelaskan! Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi! Aku sudah melihat semuanya dengan jelas!" Kali ini Yamato berbalik, matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi benci pandangan itu.

Bagi dirinya, mata Yamato seharusnya lembut, memancarkan kehangatan yang memancing senyum di wajahnya. Bukan seperti yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. " ... kau salah paham." Ia berkata dengan lebih tegas.

"Salah paham katamu ..." Suara Yamato sedikit bergetar. Kakashi berani berkata bahwa kejadian tadi sore itu semuanya hanya salah paham? Kalau ada orang yang paling mengerti arti pandangan Kakashi ya mungkin hanya Yamato. Dan jelas sekali dari sepenglihatan Yamato bahwa Kakashi tertarik pada Iruka.

"_Senpai_ sebenarnya menganggap aku apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kakashi _senpai_ menganggap aku ini apa? Teman? _Partner_? Rekan kerja? Apa?" Yamato berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir setiap hari, selama itu juga _senpai_ selalu bilang suka, suka ... tapi sebagai apa aku tidak tahu ... aku tidak tahu pasti."

Ia terdiam sesaat, seakan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kalimatnya selanjutnya. Aku ... sejak dulu suka _senpai_. Sampai sekarang pun ... aku ingin terus bersama Kakashi_-senpai_. Tidak ada yang lain."

Kakashi terkesiap mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia sering mendengarnya, tetapi kali ini terdengar jauh berbeda. Ia tahu setelah pernyataan tadi ada pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari mulut _kohai_nya.

_Kalau Kakashi bagaimana?_

"Tenzou ... a-aku ..." Entah kenapa Kakashi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak tahu? Tidak yakin?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga. Tipikal sekali." Yamato menundukkan kepalanya.

Diikuti dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia berkata, "Ah ... sudahlah." Nadanya terdengar pasrah, putus asa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Tenzou-"

"_Senpai_ lebih baik pulang saja." Kembali Yamato memotongnya.

"Tapi-" Kakashi mulai frustasi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah _senpai_ sekarang ..." Kepalan tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Kalau _senpai_ ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain ya terserah saja. _Aku tidak peduli lagi_." Ia berusaha keras menahan airmatanya yang kembali mengancam untuk keluar.

_"_Kumohon... _pergilah." _Yamato mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke wajah _partner-_nya.

Kata-kata barusan bagaikan pukulan keras yang bersarang di dada Kakashi. Ia tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah Yamato yang tampak tersiksa, menderita karena dirinya. Sebagian dirinya ingin berlari menghampiri Yamato, memeluknya dan berkata bahwa ia bersalah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun sebagian pikirannya juga mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan pada saat itu.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar.

"Maaf..." Ia berkata sebelum perlahan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan meninggalkan Yamato.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Yamato menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sendirian. Ia mengira bahwa dengan kepergian Kakashi, perasaannya akan menjadi lebih ringan. Ternyata ia salah besar. Sekelilingnya diwarnai kesunyian yang mencekam.

Gelap, sekaligus dingin.

Seperti air mata yang perlahan mulai mengalir dipipinya.

Seluruh emosinya yang tersimpan sejak tadi tumpah seketika.

Malam itu, tidak ada seorangpun, termasuk Kakashi yang bisa mendengar isak tangisnya di ruangan itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

Tanshio = salty grilled beef tongue = lidah sapi bakar yang diasinkan

**Author's note:** Kakashiii, you little ... (strangled him good for making Tenzou cry). Ahahaa ... kayak sinetron deh jadinya. Meh, but it was fun to write. Mulai chapter depan masuk plot lagi, nih. Brace yourself, minna :D Sampe sekarang saya belum tahu ini bakal jadi berapa chapter.

**Balesan review no account:**

**Choco Rhoco males login:** Sip. Nanti saya coba masukkan kecerita kalo bisa. Hehe ...

**Yoichidea syhufellrs:** Sasuke uke? Ahaha ... bisa kayaknya, pokoknya kalo ada kesempatan dalam storyline saya bakal coba masukin!

Apakah ceritanya kepanjangan? Membosankan? Mohon di review. Flame? Jgn gede-gede apinya, tempat saya tinggal emang dingin, tapi kalo jadinya kebakaran kan serem juga.

Cheers.  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Night

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaYama/KakaIru, SasuNaru, NejiGaa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 7. _**_**Night**_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're such an idiot<em>." Ucap Uchiha Sasuke dengan pelafalan bahasa inggris sempurna yang bisa membuat Kurena_-sensei_ bangga. Ia memperlihatkan air muka mencemooh ke pria yang duduk di seberangnya, Hatake Kakashi.

"_Excuse me_?" Si rambut perak kembali menenggak minumannya, kalau ia tidak salah, gelas ke delapan pada hari itu. Kemudian menatap dengan pandangan malas-malasan ke arah muridnya. Mata normalnya tampak merah dan ada lingkaran hitam disekeliling, kombinasi manis antara kurang tidur, nikotin dan alkohol.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Sasuke dan Kakashi sedang berada di klub milik Gaara. Mereka menempati salah satu meja yang tersedia, menunggu kedatangan ANBU yang lain untuk sebuah _meeting_. Saat itu suasana _Suna_ belum terlalu ramai. Naruto sedang ada kegiatan klub. Bocah berambut pirang itu adalah anggota tim inti klub olahraga di sekolah, sama dengan Sasuke. Bedanya, Sasuke memilih sepakbola, sedangkan Naruto tenis.

"Kubilang, kau itu memang orang brengsek yang bodoh," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Setelah itu malah mengasihani diri sendiri dengan rokok dan alkohol ._.. _menyedihkan."

Kakashi menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian menghembuskan asapnya tepat ke muka Sasuke. Namun bocah Uchiha itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Selama empat tahun hidupnya dengan Kakashi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan ya itu urusanku." Balas _sensei_nya datar.

"_Che_ ... kupikir orang dewasa pasti lebih bijaksana soal hal ini." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masalahnya lebih kompleks dari yang kau bayangkan, bocah." Kali ini intonasi Kakashi sedikit tajam.

"Oh, sekompleks sikapmu yang bahkan tidak mau memberikan penjelasan yang pantas mengenai situasi mu dengan Iruka lalu kembali minta maaf baik-baik ke Yamato?" Tukas si Uchiha, masih dengan nada sinis.

_Sensei_ berambut perak itu harus menahan hasrat tak tertahankan untuk menyudut Sasuke dengan rokok yang ada di tangannya.

Kakashi membuang sisa puntung rokoknya di asbak. Kemudian ketika ia hendak menarik satu batang lagi, Sasuke merampasnya. Serta merta dengan cuek remaja itu melempar bungkus rokok yang masih penuh kebelakangnya dengan sembarangan. Ia tidak peduli kemana rokok itu jatuh. Yang jelas, jauh dari Kakashi. Pasangan guru-murid itu kembali terlibat dalam perang mulut, memercikkan aura sarkasme keseluruh ruangan.

Kegiatan yang rutin bagi mereka berdua. Mereka sebenarnya saling peduli satu sama lainnya, tetapi tingkat ego mereka yang dasarnya hampir sama dengan pendekatan yang terkadang tidak biasa terhadap suatu masalah menyebabkan seringnya mereka terlibat dalam adu kata-kata yang kadang tujuannya tidak dipahami orang lain.

"Jadi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar darinya?" Tanya Sasuke, menyeruput jus tomatnya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak mau mengangkat teleponku. Di kantor juga."

"Kalian itu seperti dua remaja wanita yang sedang bertengkar-aduh!" Sebuah _lighter_ menghantam bagian depan kepala Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Sakit, tahu ..." Entah sudah berapa kali Kakashi melempar benda-benda asing ke keningnya.

"Hanya jika kau menjaga mulutmu itu, Sasuke-_kyun_." Kakashi berkata dengan senyum dan nada yang menggoda. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka dipanggil begitu dan seringkali memanfaatkannya untuk memancing emosi muridnya. Biasanya selalu berhasil.

Sasuke memelototi Kakashi dengan pandangan yang bisa membuat anak kecil menangis. _Bingo._ Kakashi tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini untuk lebih jauh menggoda Sasuke.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Naruto sudah melakukannya?" Nadanya seakan bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah mandi atau belum.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tersedak jus tomat yang sedang diminumnya. Ia mulai terbatuk-batuk, menyemprotkan sebagian jus yang ada dimulutnya ke atas meja. Kakashi menyeringai melihat pemandangan itu.

Ia kembali mengisi gelasnya. "Haaah ... belum ya ... aku kecewa."

"He-hei, guru mesum ... memangnya kau dan Yamato sudah?" Suara Sasuke masih serak, ia mengelap sisa-sisa jus di dagunya dengan lap kertas yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Anak kecil buat apa sih tanya-tanya? Tapi ... yah, kalau soal itu-"

"Aahh!"

Belum sempat Kakashi menjawabnya, terdengar suara teriakan (ya betul, teriakan) kaget Gaara. Kakashi dan Sasuke segera beranjak dari sofa, menghampiri sumber suara. Gaara terlihat sedang menatap dengan pandangan aneh ke arah aquarium kecil miliknya yang sekarang dihuni satu ekor ikan eksotis yang mirip ikan mas koki. Ikan itu tampak kesulitan bernafas, termegap-megap mencari udara di antara tumpukan ... tembakau yang memenuhi air yang menjadi habitatnya.

Mendadak mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka, tercengang ketika sadar dengan perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya.

Kakashi, yang belum juga mengerti karena masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, bertanya pada Gaara. "Mmmm_ ... doushita_, Gaara?"

"Siapa yang tega memasukkan bungkus rokok ini ke dalam aquarium Mi_cchan_?" Suaranya kalut, sedikit meninggi.

"Mi_-Micchan_?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Iya, ikan mas koki ku ini." Gaara mengamati peliharaannya lebih jauh, ujung hidungnya nyaris menempel di kaca aquarium.

Kemudian Kakashi dan Sasuke mulai tertawa.

"Hahahhaa ... Mi_cchan _... hahahaha ..." Kakashi sama sekali tidak bisa membentuk kalimat yang pantas.

"Ga-Gaara ... hahah ... ke-kenapa kau ... hahaha ..." Sasuke pun sama saja.

"Hhhahaha ... nggak cocok sama tampangmu ... hhhh ..." Kakashi sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Ah ..." Gaara tercengang melihat kedua temannya terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya mereka mengetahui salah satu rahasia terdalamnya bahwa Gaara, mempunyai seekor ikan mas koki kesayangan bernama Mi_cchan_. Rona kemerahan jelas terlihat di pipinya yang pucat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya tawa tidak senonoh kedua rekannya itu reda. Wajah Kakashi dan Sasuke menyamai warna wajah Gaara karena tawa barusan.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun." Kata si pemilik klub dengan wajah datar.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar sebagai jawabannya. Gaara mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan dan kondisi kejiwaan kedua temannya itu. Untunglah sebuah notifikasi _email_ dari _handphone_ milik Sasuke membuyarkan tawanya sejenak. Kabar dari Naruto bahwa ia akan sampai di Suna sekitar satu jam lagi. Kegiatan klub sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu Yamato untuk menjemputnya.

Kakashi dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak sabar menanti kedatangan mereka. Sambil menunggu, keduanya menawarkan jasa mereka kepada Gaara untuk membantu membersihkan aquariumnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan Naruto tiba di _Suna_ dan mereka langsung menempati kursi masing-masing di ruang rapat. Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan tepat untuk mendengar Naruto mengeluh.

"Haaah ..." Naruto menghela nafas keras-keras, sedikit membanting _backpack_nya di atas meja.

"Kenapa, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke, melihat wajah pasangannya yang tampak lelah.

"Yamato-_san_ tidak menjemputku tadi, akhirnya terpaksa jalan kesini ..." Jawabnya lesu.

"Jangan mengeluh, Naruto _kun_! Jalan kaki itu sehat! Anggap saja latihan!" Sahut Lee dari seberang meja.

"Aku ini habis latihan, tahu! Di klub tenis! Capek dong, kalau habis itu jalan lagi kesini." Naruto memeriksa _handphone_nya. "_Nee_, Kaka-_sensei _... kok tidak ada kabar begitu sih, dari _fuku taichou_? Nomornya juga tidak aktif ..."

"Hmm ... aneh juga ... Yamato biasanya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Gumam Kakashi.

_Apa karena kejadian kemarin? Ah, tidak mungkin_. Apapun yang terjadi, Yamato sadar akan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ANBU. Dia tidak akan menelantarkan tugas karena masalah pribadi sebesar apapun. Kakashi mulai cemas bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Yamato. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh, karena ada masalah resmi yang harus diselesaikan.

Ia duduk di kursinya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai _meeting_nya, biar cepat selesai. Aku memanggil kalian kesini karena ingin memperkenalkan tambahan ke squad ANBU kita."

"Tambahan di saat seperti ini ... tidak biasa ya." Komentar Gaara.

"_Maa_ ... perintah dari atas, dia sengaja didatangkan dari divisi _training_ khusus kita, _ROOT_. Jadi kemampuannya tidak usah diragukan lagi." Kata Kakashi.

"Cantik tidak? Tanya Kiba sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Shikamaru menyikutnya, "Bodoh, ANBU kan tidak menerima wanita. Lagipula bekerja dengan lawan jenis itu merepotkan." Ia bergidik mengingat masa-masa sulitnya di sekolah ketika harus bekerja kelompok dengan Ino, teman sekelasnya.

"Ayo cepat suruh dia masuk, _senseei_ ... aku sudah lapar nih." Celetuk Chouji.

"Ya ampun. Kau itu ya, setelah masuh ANBU juga tidak berubah." Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian memanggil si anak baru. "Masuk."

Remaja itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hal pertama yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke dan kawan-kawan adalah seragamnya yang familiar. Ia memakai seragam _Konoha Academy_.

"Halo." Si pemuda tersenyum manis.

Sasuke hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Naruto meloncat berdiri. Ekspresi wajah Kiba luar biasa aneh dan Shino (mungkin) terlihat kaget.

"Saaaaaaiiiiii?" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah agen baru yang berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Ya. Perkenalkan, aku Sai. _Yoroshiku_."

"_Che_. Aku sudah menduganya." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apanya, kau hampir jatuh dari kursimu tadi." Ejek Naruto sambil mencibir.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mendarat diatas kepala Naruto. "Diam, _dobe_!"

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku yakin kalian murid X-A sudah kenal kan? Selama disini dia akan tinggal bersama Yamato. Yah, itu cerita penyamarannya. Untuk sementara Sai jadi anak angkatnya Yamato." Jelas Kakashi.

"Hmm ... ya, jadi kau tidak benar-benar berasal dari _Kaminari no Kuni_, tapi dari _ROOT_ yang entah dimana itu. Karena lokasinya yang _top secret_, kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada yang mengetahui atau berusaha mencari tahu tentang masa lalumu. Lalu "ayah" yang arsitek, Yamato ... yah, walaupun ada sedikit kekurangan, _cover story_ yang cukup _solid_." Kata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya ... Sasuke_-kun_." Sai kembali tersenyum. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berbalik ke arah Kakashi, kemudian berkata dengan suara yang direndahkan, "_Taichou_, aku belum melakukan kontak dengan Yamato_-senpai_ sejak kemarin. Aku kan baru saja kembali dari pusat tadi siang. Dia tidak ada di rumah ataupun di kantor. PDA nya juga tidak aktif." Jelas Sai, seakan memberikan laporan lengkap kepada Kakashi.

Pikiran kapten ANBU itu mulai menjelajahi beberapa kemungkinan skenario mengenai hilangnya Yamato. Namun tak lama kemudian PDA milik Kakashi berbunyi, tanda ada telepon masuk.

Ia melirik _caller ID_ nya.

Dari nomor tak dikenal.

Kakashi mengisyaratkan semua ANBU dihadapannya untuk diam.

Ia kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"Halo."_  
><em>

_"Kakashi." _Suara penelepon misterius itu disamarkan dengan efek._  
><em>

"Ya?"

_"Hatake Kakashi."_

"Siapa ini?"

_"Kami menahan Yamato."_

"Apa?"

_"Datang ke lokasi yang akan di email padamu beberapa saat lagi nanti malam, jam sepuluh."_

_"_Hei-"

_Ingin bukti? Dengarkan ini._

_"Se-senpai ..."_ Terdengar suara Yamato di seberang. _"Ja-jangan datang ke-" _Terdengar suara pukulan benda tumpul, diikuti oleh erangan wakil kaptennya, sesaat membuat jantung Kakashi seperti meluncur turun keperutnya.

Suara berat itu kembali lagi._ "Baik. Sampai disitu saja. Dan ingat, datang sendiri."_

Sebelum Kakashi sempat berkata apapun, telepon diputus. Ia tercengang, menatap layar PDA nya dengan pandangan kosong sampai layar itu kembali gelap.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_"Taichou?"_ Sai membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi.

Otaknya yang terlatih untuk situasi seperti ini berpikir dengan cepat. Menurut protokol, untuk mengurangi resiko, usaha penyelamatan salah satu anggota ANBU tidak memperbolehkan tim dengan jumlah lebih dari empat orang untuk menanganinya. Sempurna, karena memang tampaknya penculik itu ingin Kakashi datang sendiri. Tapi ia juga pasti memperhitungkan, sebagai anggota ANBU, tidak mungkin Kakashi menuruti syarat itu begitu saja. Dan agar tidak memecah konsentrasi tim, lebih sedikit orang yang tahu lebih baik. Keputusan saat ini harus dia buat sendiri, menyusul laporan ke pusat nantinya setelah misi selesai.

Kakashi kemudian berkata dengan suaranya yang tegas dan terkendali. "Baiklah, kalian semua boleh pulang. Kecuali _Taka_, _Inu_, dan _Niou_, kalian tinggal disini." Ia menyebutkan tiga nama kode anak buahnya. Tanda bahwa ada misi darurat dengan status A atau S _rank_.

"Yang barusan itu ... misi?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya. Aku perlu kemampuan yang aku sebutkan barusan. Yang lain, tolong _stand by_ disini dengan seragam lengkap."

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera keluar ruangan dan mempersiapkan diri menuju ruang ganti. Sementara _Taka, Inu_, dan _Niou_ tetap didalam dan Kakashi segera menjelaskan situasinya berikut rencana penyelamatan pada ketiga agen tersebut.

Setelah melalui perencanaan yang relatif cepat karena diburu waktu, ketiga agen itu keluar menyusul rekan-rekan mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Pukul sembilan lewat sedikit, mereka berangkat ke lokasi yang telah ditentukan.

* * *

><p><em>The ANBU Taka and Inu: Murder Mile<br>_

* * *

><p>Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari suatu sudut diluar tempat Yamato disekap. Seluruh area ditutupi oleh darah segar. <em>Inu<em> menjatuhkan tubuh lawannya yang bersimbah cairan merah pekat itu, berasal dari luka menganga yang disebabkan oleh sebelah tangannya yang menembus jantung si korban. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar, tersenyum puas.

"Berantakan seperti biasa, ya ... _Inu_." _Taka_ menyarungkan katana nya. Dua orang lawannya sendiri sudah terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian yang sudah tidak dapat diidentifikasi lagi. Namun kedua pemuda itu tetap tenang, seluruh gerak-gerik mereka tetap terkontrol, seolah-olah pemandangan itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

"Hahahaha ... bicara apa kau, _Taka_. Justru disitu asyiknya pakai tangan kosong. Kalau senjata kan jadi tidak terasa." _Inu_ tertawa dari balik topengnya.

"Ini bukan permainan. Tapi ... tetap saja masih aku yang menang. 6-5." Ada kebanggaan dalam nada suaranya, kemudian _Taka_ pun tertawa kecil.

"Heh, diam-diam panas juga kau." _Inu_ sedikit mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang dibanjiri darah.

Pemuda yang menjadi _partner_nya berjongkok, mengamati sisa tubuh lawannya tadi. "Sepertinya mereka hanya prajurit bayaran. Paling tinggi B _rank_."

"Akatsuki?" _Inu_ ikut berjongkok disebelah _Taka_.

_Taka_ berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Mungkin. Dalangnya pasti yang memanggil _Hound_."

"Yah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja membantai sampah-sampah sisanya, kemudian cepat menyusul kapten kita." _Inu_ mulai tertawa lagi.

"Kendalikan dirimu. Kita ini sedang di tengah-tengah misi penting, tahu."

"_Che _... selalu saja ... sok keren."

_Taka_ berdiri, menyentuh _radio headset_ di telinganya. "__Niou __... apa ada musuh lain yang terlihat dari posisimu?"

_"Arah barat, dibelakang menara air. Empat orang. Aku tidak bisa menembaknya dari sini. Kuserahkan pada kalian."_

"Oke." _Taka_ memutus komunikasi. "Kau dengar kan? Ayo, _Inu _..." Ia mengisyaratkan agar _Inu_ mengikutinya.

"Huh, tak usah kau bilang juga aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghabisi mereka semua ... hehehe."

"Kubilang kendalikan dirimu, bodoh ... perlu kupakaikan rantai dilehermu?" _Taka_ kembali menghardik rekannya.

Diiringi tawa _Inu_, kedua ANBU itu kembali menyatu dalam kegelapan, menuju sasaran berikutnya.

* * *

><p><em>The ANBU <em><em>Niou<em>_: Take Aim  
><em>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda tersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang mengelilingi gudang itu. Ia mengarahkan teleskop <em>sniper rifle<em> nya ke berbagai arah, mencari musuh atau _sniper_ lawan yang bersembunyi dengan matanya yang terlatih. Seperti biasa ia ditemani _"partner"_ setianya, sebuah M650 berkaliber 22 dengan tekanan mencapai 6000 psi yang dibuat spesial untuk jarak jauh. Malam itu tugasnya, sesuai dengan _code name_ yang disandangnya, adalah untuk melindungi rekan-rekannya dari serangan tak terduga.

Dia tidak mengkhawatirkan _Taka_ dan _Inu_, yang bertugas menghabisi semua musuh diluar, tetapi ia lebih cemas akan keadaan _Hound_. Karena ia tidak bisa mengawasinya dari tempatnya berjaga. Ia harus secepat mungkin menyelesaikan misinya disini agar bisa menyusul kaptennya itu.

Setiap kali menjalankan misi, ia selalu mencamkan dalam kepalanya, prinsip yang ditanamkan pada dirinya saat _training_. Baginya, seorang _sniper_ tidak memiliki istilah tembakan kedua untuk sasaran yang sama. _One shoot one kill._ Jika ia menembak lebih dari satu kali untuk target yang sama, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, membongkar posisinya.

Terlepas dari itu, ia menyukai semuanya. Saat dimana ia menstabilkan senjatanya, menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika saat akan menekan pelatuk, kemudian suara peluru dari peredam yang menembus kegelapan malam, datang tanpa diduga tepat ke jantung atau kepala sasarannya yang kemudian berjatuhan.

Rasa panik, yang melanda pihak musuh karena tidak mengetahui darimana arah serangan berasal.

Semuanya memacu adrenalin di dalam dirinya.

Ya, walaupun terdengar menakutkan, perasaan setelah itu sama dengan perasaan puas ketika menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan.

Begitu pula dengan menembak jitu, juga butuh jiwa seni dalam melakukannya.

Gangguan di _intercom_ diikuti suara Taka terdengar di telinganya. _"_Niou_, apa ada musuh lain yang terlihat dari posisimu?" _Tanya _partner_nya._  
><em>

Ia kembali melirik ke _telescope_ senjatanya. Mencari-cari posisi musuh._  
><em>

"Arah barat, dibelakang menara air. Empat orang. Aku tidak bisa menembaknya dari sini. Kuserahkan pada kalian." Jawabnya.

Komunikasi kembali terputus. Dalam hati ia mulai mengagumi keefektifan kerja dan kemampuan kedua _partner_nya. Dengan begitu mudah mereka menghabisi para prajurit bayaran itu. Yah, memang sudah sewajarnya yang diharapkan dari orang-orang yang dipilih dan dilatih langsung oleh Kakashi.

_Niou_ menghela nafas lega. Tugasnya disini hampir selesai. Tampaknya empat orang tadi penjaga yang terakhir. Sekarang ia harus mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk mengawasi bagian dalam gudang. Ia merapikan senjatanya dan berdiri dari posisinya semula yang tertelungkup diatas perutnya.

Malam itu, angin musim gugur yang dingin bertiup begitu kencang. Ia menatap bulan sabit diatas kepalanya, yang anehnya saat itu berwarna kemerahan, dan berharap kalau misi pertamanya kali ini dengan tim Kakashi berjalan dengan baik tanpa insiden apapun.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: The Sweetest Kill<br>_

* * *

><p>Gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai itu terdiri dari tiga lantai. Hatake Kakashi akhirnya sampai ke ruangan yang dituju dilantai tiga. Dalam perjalanannya kesana, seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, ia harus menghabisi setidaknya lima orang lawan. Hal itu membuat emosi sekaligus kekhawatirannya memuncak, tampaknya kata "adil" tidak ada dalam kamus si penculik.<p>

Menggenggam _handgun_-nya, ia mendorong pintu besi didepannya hingga terbuka. Ruangan itu luas dan beratap tinggi, dikelilingi dinding besi dengan beberapa jendela besar di sekelilingnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ia bisa melihat ada dua orang yang mengisi ruang luas itu.

Salah satunya terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu, dengan kepala menunduk, tetapi tidak diikat. Dan kalau diperhatikan lagi, tampaknya memang tidak perlu, seluruh tubuhnya yang terlihat ditutupi oleh luka yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia juga bisa melihat luka tembak di salah satu kakinya. Kakashi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun dari rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan pakaiannya yang familiar, Kakashi dapat menyimpulkan kalau itu Yamato. Kapten ANBU itu juga bisa melihat bagian samping kepalanya basah oleh merahnya darah segar, yang masih menetes ke pangkuannya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Kakashi naik darah. Walaupun udara dingin, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, sesak. Ia kemudian melepas topeng yang dikenakannya, menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Sepasang mata yang tak berwarna sama menampakkan ekspresi yang siap membunuh.

Kakashi mengarahkan senjatanya ke orang kedua yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sebagian tubuhnya, dari pinggang ke kepala tertutup bayangan.

"Brengsek, kau apakan Yamato?" Katanya geram.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hatake Kakashi." Suaranya laki-laki dewasa. Pria itu kemudian mengambil satu langkah kedepan. Ia memakai _suit_ yang hampir sama dengan yang dipakai ANBU, tetapi didominasi warna merah dan hitam. Dua kombinasi warna itu hanya bisa berarti satu hal.

"Akatsuki ... sudah kuduga. Siapa kau?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Ah, kau tidak mengenaliku, Kakashi_-kun_?" Si pria menjawab dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Kakashi tetap diam dan fokus mengarahkan senjatanya.

"Aku ini anak satu-satunya dari pasangan muda yang kau bunuh bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak ingat?"

"Apa?" Kakashi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Ia sendiri sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang di tangannya ini selama hampir limabelas tahun karirnya sebagai ANBU. Dan kalau dia boleh bilang, satu-satunya yang tidak dilakukannya adalah meninggalkan saksi mata atau bukti. Kalau ada yang melihatnya saat sedang menjalankan misi, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi penghuni tambahan kantong mayat.

"Oh, aku lupa." Si pemuda tertawa ringan. "Bukan kau, tapi ayahmu ... _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_? Begitu kan orang-orang di dunia kita memanggilnya? Nama yang bagus. Sedikit mengintimidasi."

Kakashi terperanjat mendengar nama yang sudah lama terkubur dalam ingatannya itu dibawa kembali.

"Wajahmu yang terkejut bagus juga." Ia terkekeh. "Ya, Hatake Sakumo membunuh orangtua ku."

"Jadi ini misi balas dendam, begitu?" Kakashi berusaha mempertahankan aksennya yang tanpa emosi.

Si pemuda kembali tertawa. "Balas dendam? Konyol sekali ... tapi yaa ... tidak ada salahnya juga sih kalau dibilang begitu. Aku bisa balas dendam, sekaligus melenyapkan dua kekuatan utama ANBU. Cukup bagus."

Pria itu melangkah keluar dari balik bayang-bayang ke bawah sinar lampu sehingga sekarang Kakashi dapat melihat seluruh wajahnya. Diluar dugaan, ia kelihatan luar biasa muda, kira-kira masih berusia belasan. Berkulit putih, dengan rambut merah pendek, dan mata cokelat. Kakashi mengenali wajah itu dari daftar kriminal ANBU.

"_Akasuna Sasori_." Katanya getir.

"Heh, ternyata kau mengenali ku. Sungguh suatu kehormatan, _Taichou-san_." Sasori tersenyum.

Tentu saja Kakashi mengenalinya, Sasori dan _partner-_nya, Deidara adalah salah satu dari duo Akatsuki dengan tingkat level yang tinggi di _wanted list_ milik ANBU. Bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini, mungkin kesempatan bagus untuk melenyapkan keduanya. Tapi absennya Deidara dari sisi rekannya perlu diwaspadai, mungkin Akatsuki telah menyiapkan jebakan untuk mereka. Saat ini Kakashi hanya berharap kalau _Taka_ dan _Inu_ mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Sasori barusan. Ia memang sengaja membuka _channel_ komunikasinya. _Taka_ pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Lepaskan dia, atau-"

"Atau apa, Kakashi_-kun_?" Dengan gesit Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun_ dari _holster_ yang ada dipinggangnya, kemudian menempelkannya ke pelipis Yamato. Wakil kaptennya kelihatan mulai sadar, ia mulai memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

"Lihat kan, siapa yang pegang kendali disini? Kau bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan membuat lubang permanen di kepala temanmu." Ancamnya.

"Coba saja kalau berani." Kakashi membalas, tidak ingin kehilangan kendali. Ia tetap menatap Sasori tepat dimatanya tanpa berkedip. _Seharusnya tiga bocah itu sudah mulai bergerak kesini sekarang. Bagaimana ini, apa aku salah perhitungan?_ Pikirnya.

"Nah, sekarang, jatuhkan senjatamu." Perintah si rambut merah.

Kakashi tetap mengarahkan _handgun_-nya ke Sasori.

"Hmm ... keras kepala, ya ..."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasori menarik Yamato berdiri, menjadikannya dinding pelindung hidup antara dirinya dan Kakashi. Ia menempelkan ujung barel pistolnya ke punggung Yamato. Bila ditembakkan, sudah dipastikan akan tepat menembus jantungnya. Sasori memang lebih pendek dari Yamato, sehingga hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup dari ruang tembak Kakashi.

"Bagaimana? Berubah pikiran?"

Gerakan itu akhirnya membuat Yamato benar-benar tersadar, tetapi ia tetap tak bergerak dibawah cengkraman Sasori. Ditambah lagi kondisi fisiknya yang memang sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan gerakan tambahan.

"_Se-senpai_ ..." Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang semakin kabur ke Kakashi. Ia benar-benar lemas, kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul dengan palu dari dalam, dan entah sudah berapa banyak darah miliknya yang hilang. Hanya rasa sakit, terutama dari luka di kepala dan luka tembak di atas lutut kanannya yang menjaganya tetap sadar.

Butuh waktu bagi Yamato untuk menyadari situasi yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Tenzou ..."

"Lakukan saja, _senpai _..." Yamato menggeretakkan gigi, menahan sakit dari luka-luka di sekujur badannya.

"Jangan bicara bodoh."

"A-Aku ... tidak bisa bergerak lagi." Untuk berbicara saja rasanya sudah menghabiskan seluruh energinya.

Sasori tampaknya malah menikmati situasi ini. "_Saa ... dekiru no ka_, Kakashi? Hmm? Menembak rekanmu sendiri?" Ia tertawa.

"Kalau iya, kau punya sesuatu untuk diingat sepanjang hidupmu. Saat kau membunuh Yama-hm, apa harus kupanggil Tenzou? Ya, saat kau membunuh Tenzou _kun_ disini dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Brengsek ..." Namun Kakashi tidak menurunkan senjatanya. Ia tahu itu, sekarang, jika bisa, satu peluru saja darinya bisa menembus Yamato dan sekaligus menjatuhkan Sasori. Permainan ini tidak mungkin berlangsung selamanya. Akan ada saatnya dimana psikopat berambut merah itu akan menekan _trigger_ pistolnya.

Ia harus memutuskannya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Tik ... tok ... waktu terus berjalan, Kakashi ... aku punya batas kesabaran juga." Sasori menyeringai.

Jari telunjuk Kakashi siap disamping pelatuk. Ia melemaskan genggamannnya.

Untuk beberapa waktu, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bergerak ataupun berbicara.

"Kalau saatnya tiba, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ..." Yamato berkata, setengah berbisik. Sebuah senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. _Volume_ nya cukup sehingga Sasori bisa mendengarnya. Sesaat, konsentrasi Akatsuki berambut merah itu terpecah karena kata-kata Yamato.

Ia menggunakan saat itu untuk memberikan satu dorongan akhir, "_Senpai_!" Teriaknya.

Kakashi tersentak.

Suara Yamato seakan-akan menyulut sumbu di syaraf-syaraf otaknya untuk kembali bergerak mengirimkan impuls.

Tangan dan suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia berkata, "Tenzou, maaf ..."

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tembakan menggema di ruangan itu.

Dan Kakashi hanya bisa terpaku melihat dua tubuh di hadapannya jatuh hampir bersamaan ke lantai semen yang dingin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1] Niou = perwujudan dari dewa pelindung Buddha (patung kembar berbentuk raksasa kekar yang suka ada di depan kuil-kuil)  
>[2] Saa ... dekiru no ka = can you do it = bisakah kau melakukannya?<p>

**Btw kalo ada yg wondering suit nya ANBU ky gimana, mirip suit yang dipake Snake Eyes (di film GI Joe: Rise of The Cobra) tapi minus topengnya, topengnya ttp pake original ANBU mask dari manga/anime.  
><strong>

**Author's note:**

Buat yang request pairing, bakal saya masukin kalo ada celah dalam cerita. Tapi saya juga nggak mau yang instan-instan, misalnya tiba-tiba Sasuke tabrakan sama Sakura, nggak sengaja ciuman, abis itu cinta bersemi diantara mereka. Atau tiba-tiba ada rape (hiiiy). There's no way. Hehehe...harus ada perkembangannya dulu. Sebenernya yang KakaIru di cerita sebelumnya itu juga saya agak gimana gitu, mau masukinnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ya bisa aja kejadian jadi kenapa nggak.

Saya juga nggak bosen-bosennya berterimakasih buat yang udah review, yang ngasi masukan lewat pm dan para silent reader. Seneng banyak yang baca, tadinya saya bikin fic ini cuma pengen meramaikan pairing yang ada, soalnya favorit saya, KakaYama, KakaIru dikit banget yang bahasa indo. Dibaca syukur, direview apalagi. Tapi ternyata responnya cukup baik.

Thank you very much :)

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Day

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaYama/KakaIru, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, SaiHina, with a hint of ShinoKiba/ShinoKiba Friendship

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 8. **_**_Day_**

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi tersentak.<em>

_Suara Yamato seakan-akan menyulut sumbu di syaraf-syaraf otaknya untuk kembali bergerak mengirimkan impuls._

_Tangan dan suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia berkata, "Tenzou, maaf..."_

_Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tembakan menggema di ruangan itu._

_Dan Kakashi hanya bisa terpaku melihat dua tubuh di hadapannya jatuh hampir bersamaan ke lantai semen yang dingin._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

"Yamato!"

"_Taichou_!"

"Sasori_-danna_!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu saling bersahutan.

Sebuah ledakan yang diikuti suara berdenging dan cahaya putih yang membutakan mata membuyarkan konsentrasi semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Bom cahaya.

Diikuti oleh suara kaca pecah dan tembakan.

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sekelilingnya. Ketika penglihatannya kembali, ia bisa melihat keadaan dengan cukup jelas.

Tubuh Sasori sudah menghilang dari sebelah Yamato, tampaknya si ahli bahan peledak Deidara telah menggunakan momen tadi untuk menyelamatkan _partner_nya. Mereka berdua, entah bagaimana caranya, melarikan diri dari sebuah jendela yang dipecahkan. _Inu_ tengah berlutut di samping Yamato, memeriksa keadaannya.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "Masih hidup, tembakan terakhir hanya mengenai bahunya." Katanya. Ia segera menghubungi petugas medis yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk datang ke lokasi.

Kakashi dapat mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Taka yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Terdengar suara _Niou_ di _intercom_,_ "Taichou, aku melihat Deidara membawa pergi Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri ke sebuah van. Perlu kukejar?"_

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ke bawah, kearah kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran. Ia menjatuhkan senjatanya yang tadi dipakainya untuk menembak Sasori ... dan Yamato.

_Menembak rekannya sendiri._

"_Taichou_?" _Niou_ mengulangi pertanyaannya.

_Taka_ dan _Inu_, yang juga mendengar transmisi barusan, melihat ke arah kapten mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi _Taka_ untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia seringkali melihat ekspresi dan perilaku serupa ditunjukkan rekan-rekan ANBU nya di tengah-tengah misi. Tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Wajar, bagi agen muda yang minim pengalaman seperti mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi Kakashi.

"Negatif, _Niou_. _Stand by_ di posisi mu." Ia dengan cepat mengambil alih kendali.

_"Tapi ..."_ Rekannya terdengar ragu.

"Tujuan misi kita menyelamatkan Yamato. _Mission objective accomplished_." Ia mengakhiri komunikasi, kemudian kembali menyarungkan katana nya, berjalan ke arah Kakashi.

Ia berhenti tepat hanya beberapa senti didepannya.

"_Hound._" Panggilnya.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, tidak juga menatap matanya.

Si pemilik topeng elang mencoba sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan panggilan yang berbeda. "Kakashi."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sikap itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat _Taka_ kehilangan kesabarannya.

_Taka_ menarik ujung _glove_ yang dipakainya sampai terlepas, menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kemudian ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat, membuat seluruh buku-buku jarinya berderak keras. Dengan gerakan cepat, dilayangkannya tinju itu ke wajah kaptennya.

"_Snap out of it!_" Teriaknya kesal. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di tangannya akibat kontak barusan. Ia merasa sudah cukup muak menyaksikan semua kebodohan ini.

Pukulan itu menyebabkan bibir Kakashi mengalirkan darah segar, turun ke dagunya. Tapi Kakashi tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk menyekanya. Namun setidaknya berhasil membuat si rambut perak mengalihkan pandangan ke remaja berambut gelap di depannya.

Tatapannya kosong.

_Taka_ melepaskan topengnya, berniat secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan emosi yang menderanya saat itu.

Air muka yang memancarkan kemarahan, sekaligus kesedihan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, petugas medik menyerbu masuk keruangan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kakashi memilih saat itu untuk berbalik, keluar melewati pintu besi yang terbuka.

"Kakashi!" _Taka_ berteriak, ia tidak akan puas sebelum mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Cuma begitu saja? Kau itu benar-benar..." Taka menggeram kesal, ia bergerak untuk mengejar Kakashi. Namun sebuah tangan kuat menahan pundaknya. _Taka_ menoleh. _Inu_ juga sudah membuka topengnya, ia menatap _Taka_ tajam, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah dikejar, Sasuke." Katanya pelan.

Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya sampai ujung jari-jarinya berubah menjadi putih. Kemudian bahunya jatuh lemas. Ia menyerah.

"_Aah... _aku mengerti." Jawabnya getir. Ia dan Inu berbalik ke arah berlawanan untuk melihat keadaan Yamato yang sedang ditangani tim medis.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keempat ANBU itu.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and Naruto side: Amylase<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen dibelakangnya sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan <em>partner<em>nya yang mungkin saat ini sedang tertidur pulas. Ia ingin secepatnya mandi, menghilangkan semua bau kematian ini dari seluruh tubuhnya. Tidur di kasurnya yang hangat dan nyaman terdengar sangat sempurna saat ini.

Namun ketika ia sedang setengah jalan berjingkat menuju kamar mandi, suara dengkuran yang cukup keras mengagetkannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah ruang tengah.

Ia bisa melihat Naruto tertidur di atas sofa di depan televisi sambil meringkuk.

"Hm? ketiduran waktu nonton TV ya ...?" Gumam Sasuke. Namun setelah ia periksa, ternyata TV nya tidak menyala.

Memutuskan untuk membiarkan Naruto tidur disana, Sasuke mengambil _bed cover_ dari kamarnya untuk menyelimuti Naruto. Namun gerakan kecil itu membuat si pembuat onar terbangun. Sasuke mendesah kecewa.

"Sasu ... ke?" Naruto duduk, mengusap-usap mata dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ya, ini aku, _dobe_."

Mendengar suara rendah dengan intonasi acuh tak acuh yang familiar itu kedua mata birunya langsung terbuka lebar. "Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluknya. Tangannya merangkul leher Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menepuk kepala Naruto. "Uuh ... aku bau nih, belum mandi." Protes si Uchiha.

"Tidak kok, aku suka bau Sasuke." Ia sedikit mengendus-endus leher pasangannya.

Nafasnya yang hangat menggelitiki kulit sensitif Sasuke, membuatnya merinding, sekaligus memancing tawa kecil. "Memangnya kau anjing?"

Naruto ikut tertawa kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa. Dari situ, beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya berubah drastis, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, kemudian mengamati setiap _inchi_ tubuh Sasuke dengan cermat.

Sasuke merasa seolah ditelanjangi dibawah observasi _partner_nya itu. "Ke-Kenapa, Naru?"

"Sasuke terluka? Ada yang sakit? Patah? Misinya susah ya? Lapar tidak? Mau kubuatkan ramen instan?" Naruto melemparkan rentetan pertanyaan ke pasangannya.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu. "Eh? Aku tidak terluka sedikitpun. Lawannya paling tinggi hanya _rank_ B, kok." Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Tapi terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _dobe_."

Kekhawatiran Naruto belum berakhir sampai disitu. "Yang lain bagaimana? Sai dan Kiba? Kaka-_sensei_?"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Ia sengaja melewatkan insiden kecilnya dengan Kakashi.

"Jadi begitu ... lalu-"

"Ya, besok sepulang sekolah kita mampir ke rumah sakit, untuk menjenguk _fuku taichou_."

"Sasuke kan ada kegiatan klub?"

"Bolos saja." Jawabnya ringan. Kemudian ia teringat, "Oiya, kau kok tidur disini sih?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke seakan-akan ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh. "Lho? Sudah jelas, kan ... aku menunggu Sasuke pulang!"

"Menungguku?"

"Iya, habisnya _Taka_ juga selalu menunggu setiap kali _Kitsune_ ada misi. Kali ini aku juga mau-ah, tapi tadi malah ketiduran ..." Naruto menunduk, menyatukan dan mempermainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya sendiri. Mulutnya mengerucut.

Sasuke mulai curiga kalau Naruto tahu bahwa sikap lucu seperti itu akan selalu berhasil melumerkan hatinya.

Si Uchiha kembali tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Naruto. "_Arigatou, Kitsune_..."

Si rambut pirang mengangkat wajahnya yang serta merta dihiasi senyuman khas Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke menduga, kalau dia seekor rubah pasti sekarang ekornya sudah bergerak-gerak saking senangnya.

"Ah, aku lupa." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Ia kembali memberikan senyumnya yang paling lebar, "_Okaeri_, Sasuke ..."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini ketika pulang dari misi yang sempat menguras emosinya tadi.

Ya, karena tidak peduli dimanapun ia berada, atau sesulit apapun misi yang dijalaninya, ada rubah kecil berbulu keemasan dan bermata biru secerah langit yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya.

"_Tadaima_."

* * *

><p><em>Shino and Kiba side: Enough For Now<em>

* * *

><p>Kiba mengendap-endap menaiki tangga kayu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tetapi kemampuannya sebagai ANBU ternyata tidak cukup membantunya, karena terdengar teriakan dari dalam salah satu kamar.<p>

"Kiba! Kau bau sekali ... cepat mandi sana!" Teriak Hana Inuzuka. Rupanya kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu masih terbangun.

"_Che_ ... kok bisa tahu ..." Ia menggerutu, mengutuk penciuman keluarganya yang memang terkenal tajam.

Keluarga Inuzuka adalah salah satu klan terbesar di Konoha. Selama beberapa generasi, anak keturunan mereka menjadi anggota ANBU. Memang pada kenyatannya keanggotaan itu tidak bersifat dipaksakan dan merupakan sebuah pilihan. Pilihan yang diberikan kepada mereka ketika berumur dua belas tahun.

Bagi orang biasa, adalah suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk menyerahkan keputusan sebesar itu kepada anak yang belum cukup umur. Tapi begitulah jalan yang harus ditempuh oleh para pewaris nama dari klan tertua di Konoha. Selain Inuzuka, tradisi ini juga dianut oleh klan Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga, Akamichi, dan Yamanaka.

Selesai mandi, karena Kiba belum mengantuk, ia menyalakan _PC_nya untuk memeriksa _email_ yang masuk. Tiba-tiba _chat window_ terbuka di halaman _account_ nya.

"Siapa nih, jam segini?" Ia memicingkan mata melihat _username_ nya.

"_DendenMushi_? Nama konyol itu ... Shino ... kok masih bangun?"

.

.

Akamaru1994: Belum tidur?

DendenMushi: Terserah aku mau tidur jam berapa saja.

Akamaru1994: Cih. Aku kan cuma tanya.

DendenMushi: Sudah selesai misinya,_ Inu_?

Akamaru1994: Sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, _Mushi_.

DendenMushi:. ...

Akamaru1994: Ketik apaan kek.

DendenMushi: ...

Akamaru1994: Mau bikin aku kesal ya?

DendenMushi: ...

Akamaru1994: Aku tidur, nih.

DendenMushi: Ah, tunggu.

Akamaru1994: Makanya ...

DendenMushi: Kiba mau nonton film?

Akamaru1994: Hah?

DendenMushi: Besok kan ada _premier_ film yang dari dulu selalu ingin kau lihat itu, mau nonton?

Akamaru1994: Mau sih ... tapi kau kan tidak suka komedi yang seperti itu. Aku pergi dengan siapa, dong? Lagipula besok pasti penuh.

DendenMushi: Hehe..

Akamaru1994: Jangan begitu ah, tawamu menyeramkan. Dari sini saja kedengaran. Merinding nih.

DendenMushi: Ta da.

Akamaru1994: Apa?

DendenMushi: Lho, nggak kelihatan ya?

Akamaru1994: ...

Akamaru1994: Yang barusan harus dijawab?

DendenMushi: Aku sudah dapat dua tiket. Di _spot_ favoritmu, tempat duduk paling belakang, di tengah. Bagaimana?

Akamaru1994: Mau! Wow, kok bisa dapat? Jam berapa?

DendenMushi: Rahasia. Buat apa kuberitahukan padamu. Jam 8. Nanti kujemput saja.

Akamaru1994: Oke! Kutunggu ya. _Thanks_, Shino. Tumben kau baik padaku.

DendenMushi: _Hn_. Jangan telat. Kau kalau dandan lama sih, persis wanita.

Akamaru1994: Hei!

_DendenMushi is offline._

Akamaru1994: Aburame brengsek!

_DendenMushi is online._

DendenMushi: Aku dengar itu.

_DendenMushi is offline._

Akamaru1994: ...

_DendenMushi is online._

DendenMushi: Ada yang lupa.

Akamaru1994: Apa lagi kali ini?

DendenMushi: _Oyasumi_, Kiba.

Akamaru1994: Heh. _Oyasumi_.

_DendenMushi is offline._

_Akamaru1994 is offline._

.

.

Kiba mematikan komputernya nya, berdiri dari kursi, kemudian meluruskan tangan dan kakinya. Ia menguap lebar-lebar. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, diputuskannya untuk segera tidur.

Lagipula dalam beberapa jam lagi, ia harus bangun untuk sekolah.

* * *

><p><em>Sai and Hinata side: Signs<br>_

* * *

><p>Langit masih gelap. Sai baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, meninggalkan Yamato untuk dijaga Kakashi kemudian pulang ke rumah.<p>

Karena tidak bisa tidur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favoritnya untuk menggambar. Di dekat apartemen Yamato yang memang terletak di daerah tinggi, terdapat sebuah tebing yang menghadap ke arah gunung di Konoha. Dari sana juga bisa terlihat pemandangan seluruh kota. Sai menemukan tempat itu ketika pertama kali tiba di Konoha. Pada waktu itu ia duduk disana berjam-jam, dengan buku sketsanya, menggambar apa saja yang terlihat.

Namun saat ini ia hanya mampu menatap kosong ke arah celah diantara dua gunung, seakan menunggu matahari terbit. Yang memang akan terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam lagi.

Matahari.

Pagi setelah malam.

Hari yang baru.

_Harapan?_

_Ya, itu kata yang bagus._ Pikirnya.

Inspirasi didapat, ia pun mulai mencorat-coret bukunya.

Tiba-tiba suara daun kering yang terinjak mengagetkannya, dengan cepat tangannya meraih senjata yang tersembunyi di dalam tas.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sai. Siap mengeluarkan _handgun_ nya.

Jawaban yang terdengar kemudian membuat refleks ANBUnya kembali tenang. Perlahan, ia menarik tangannya.

"_A-ano _... ma-maaf ..." Suara yang terdengar lemah dan malu-malu itu diikuti oleh sosok seorang anak perempuan yang keluar dari balik pepohonan di belakangnya. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, berwarna biru tua. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai, sebuah _hoodie_ dari bahan katun berwarna krem dan celana pendek yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Sai bisa langsung tahu kalau dia adalah anggota klan Hyuuga dari matanya yang khas. Identik dengan milik Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain disini." Kata gadis itu, kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Sai. "Aku biasa duduk disini melihat matahari terbit."

Sekilas ia melirik ke arah anak lelaki disebelahnya, dan Sai mengangguk singkat, tanda bahwa ia tidak keberatan. Tidak ingin berkomentar lebih jauh mengenai pernyataan gadis itu, ia terus melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Sinarnya indah sekali, seakan membawa harapan baru." Gadis itu kembali berkata.

Sai tersenyum. "Sentimental ya."

Lawan bicaranya tersipu. "Kata orang-orang juga begitu. Mungkin karena sifat pemalu ku ini."

"Tapi aku suka, kok." Kata Sai.

"S-Su-suka?" Gadis itu menoleh, terbata-bata. Tampak bingung dengan kalimat ambigu Sai.

"Ya." Tegasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ma-Maksudnya-"

"Kata-katamu tadi. Walaupun terdengar sentimental tapi aku menyukainya." Si pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke gambarnya.

Masih dengan rona kemerahan yang mendominasi sebagian besar wajahnya, diam-diam si gadis memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sai. Bagaimana dengan lihai ia menggoreskan pensilnya, menelusuri setiap lekukan yang membentuk pegunungan berikut _landscape_ kota, arsirannya yang membentuk _tone_ sempurna, perhatiannya pada _detail_ yang terlihat rumit. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari tangan itu.

Tak lama, sinar oranye yang menyilaukan mulai menerpa wajah mereka, keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik gunung. Berangsur menyinari Konoha. Pasangan itu menyaksikan matahari perlahan muncul tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada pertukaran kata-kata, pandangan, ataupun gestur. Mereka menyaksikan pemandangan itu dalam keheningan, seolah saling menghargai perasaan yang ditimbulkan saat itu dan kehadiran satu sama lainnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, anak perempuan itu berdiri.

"Ah, sudah jam segini ... nanti aku terlambat. A-aku pulang dulu ya." Pamitnya.

Sai kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah, Sai ..." Lalu gadis itu menghilang ke balik pepohonan.

Ekspresi _stoic_ Sai mendadak runtuh. Ia masih tercengang melihat ke arah anak perempuan itu pergi.

_Barusan ... bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Lalu ... apa maksudnya sekolah?_

Sejenak ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri._  
><em>

Sebenarnya Sai berniat untuk bolos sekolah hari ini, tapi ia penasaran dengan identitas si anak perempuan berambut biru. Seorang Hyuuga, di _Konoha Academy_. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada Neji.

Ia bergegas membereskan seluruh peralatan menggambarnya dan beranjak pergi.

_Atau mungkin nanti aku tanyakan saja langsung padanya._

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Iruka side: Deep Blue<br>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ia mengubur kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Pikirannya masih kalut.<p>

Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya.

_Tenzou._

Sampai saat ini Kakashi belum bisa masuk ke kamar Yamato. Wakil kaptennya itu baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi dan saat ini sedang distabilkan kondisinya. Memang kalau menilik luka-luka yang dideritanya; selain dari memar dan luka goresan yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, setidaknya tiga pasang tulang rusuknya retak, beberapa tulang di lengan dan tangan kanannya patah, gegar otak (yang untungnya) ringan, ditambah luka tembak di kaki kanan dan, yang terakhir, di bahu nya. Meleset ke bawah sedikit saja, mungkin saat ini ia sudah kehilangan Yamato._  
><em>

Belum sempat Kakashi menjelaskan kepadanya mengenai masalah kemarin. Sudah harus terjadi lagi yang seperti ini.

_Sekarang, apa masih bisa aku kembali lagi padanya? _

_Apa masih bisa aku menatap langsung wajahnya? _

_Sial! _Ia memaki dalam hati._  
><em>

Kakashi menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kekusutan helaian abu-abu keperakan itu sudah menyamai pikirannya.

Ia dikejutkan oleh gerakan perlahan dari pintu ganda ruang tunggu yang terbuka.

"Kakashi?"

Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara dan melihat wajah itu saat ini._ "_Iruka? Kenapa ... ada disini?" Tanya nya heran.

_"_Dari Kurenai_-san_. Tadi katanya Kakashi minta Kurenai jadi guru pengganti untuk pelajaran hari ini karena temanmu Yamato mengalami kecelakaan dan kau ada di rumah sakit. Jadilah aku sekarang disini." Iruka duduk disebelah Kakashi. "Kakashi sendiri tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Itu ..." Iruka menunjuk memar dipipinya dan bibirnya yang sobek. Terlihat dari kondisinya, luka itu belum mendapatkan perawatan.

"Cuma luka kecil." Kata Kakashi pelan, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ah, tapi tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Aku minta kompres dan _med kit_ dulu ya. Kakashi tunggu di sini."

Belum sempat Kakashi mencegahnya, Iruka sudah pergi keluar ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali membawa kompres es dan kotak P3K. Ia kemudian membersihkan luka di wajah Kakashi. Selama itu, Kakashi hanya diam tak bergeming, tidak juga mengatakan apapun. Bahkan ketika Iruka menempelkan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol ke lukanya.

Seselesainya, Iruka beranjak pergi untuk mengembalikan kotak obat tersebut. Ia sudah hampir sampai dipintu ketika Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Iruka."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu ... boleh?" Nada suaranya sedikit memohon. Digabungkan dengan ekspresinya yang diwarnai kepedihan, membuat hati Iruka terenyuh melihatnya.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Kakashi diam sebentar.

Kemudian ia mulai berbicara, kalimatnya terputus-putus. "Kalau ... misalnya Iruka sudah lama suka seseorang. Suka sekali ... sampai-sampai Iruka ingin menghabiskan setiap detik waktu milik Iruka dengannya ... tidak tahan kalau seharipun ... tidak melihat wajahnya ... ah ... lalu kelakuannya ... kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tapi ... sentuhannya juga ... dia luar biasa lembut ..."

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sebelah tangan menutupi bagian atas wajahnya.

"Tapi ... Iruka juga tahu ... kalau menjalin hubungan dengannya ... tidak ada masa depan yang pasti, mu-mungkin hanya akan ada tragedi ... kekecewaan ..." Kali ini Kakashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar hebat "Ka-kalau seperti itu, apa Iruka akan tetap menyatakan perasaan Iruka pada orang itu?"

Iruka menempelkan dua jarinya di dagu, memperagakan pose berpikir. "Hmm ... bagaimana yaa?" Ia tampak memikirkannya baik-baik, tapi tidak lama. "Ah, tapi kalau aku, pasti akan tetap mengatakannya." Jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun nada keraguan.

Kakashi tidak dapat mengikuti jalan pikiran Iruka. "Kenapa? Padahal-"

"Kalau aku benar-benar suka, dan orang itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, maka aku akan berusaha. Berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tanganku ini, dan seluruh bagian diriku untuk membahagiakannya. Karena dia pasti juga berharap hal yang sama." Tukas Iruka.

Kemudian ia tersenyum sembari menggaruk bekas luka memanjang di hidungnya, "Daripada menyerah begitu saja, lebih baik aku mencoba, daripada menyesal nantinya."

Sebuah senyuman samar terbentuk di bibir tipis yang pucat milik Kakashi. "Kau itu ... memang ... mirip dengan seorang ... seseorang yang pernah kukenal..." Suaranya tertahan.

Entah kenapa pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa ringan. Kakashi sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang.

"Hm?" Iruka tampak bingung dengan gerak-gerik rekannya yang terlihat aneh dan kata-katanya barusan.

"Heh ..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi ketika diluar kendalinya, semakin lama badannya semakin condong ke depan, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan lantai marmer di bawah.

"Kakashi?" Iruka dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya.

Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berlutut di samping Kakashi, mengguncangkan bahunya. "Kakashi!"

Tatapan sepasang mata kecokelatan milik Iruka yang tampak cemas adalah pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Kakashi sebelum kegelapan menenggelamkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1] Mission objective accomplished = tujuan misi tercapai.  
>[2] Snap out of it! = sadar, dong!<p>

**Reply review anonim:**

**Yoichidea syhufellrs: **Hampir terjawab semua kan pertanyaannya di chapter ini? Mungkin terkecuali nasibnya Kakashi yang selalu nggak jelas itu :P Terus, maaf klo mengecewakan karena tampaknya saya tidak bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai uke. Hmm... Sasuke-uke (nice sounding though :D). Main chara di keterangan storynya emang saya pilih Kaka dan Sasu soalnya fic ini sebagian besar fokusnya di mereka berdua.

Terimakasih reviewnya, klo bisa review lagi...and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story.

**Author's note:** Deng... deng... hehehe... cheesy ya? Tapi full romance kan? Walaupun romance stengah mateng, soalnya saya nggak bisa bikin yang bener-bener... gimana ya? Nggak tahu deh gimana ngejelasinnya :D (Well I sincerely hope you know what I mean here). Yah, saya cuma berharap bisa ngimbangin chapter kemaren itu. Makanya saya kasi judul: Day (Night and Day? sangat kreatif, author... sangat kreatif -insert sarkasme here-).

Tapi so far, entah kenapa ini chapter favorit saya. Bagaimana dengan anda? (halah)

Terus... ehm, pair SaiHina? Lanjutkah? Ini pair hetero pertama saya, sekaligus request dari Ai HinataLawliet-san. Mudah-mudahan puas :)

**Sei**


	9. Chapter 9: Hourglass

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaYama, SasuNaru hints of SaiHina, NejiGaa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 9. _**_**Hourglass  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Kakashi?" Iruka dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya.<em>

_Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berlutut di samping Kakashi, mengguncangkan bahunya. "Kakashi!"_

_Tatapan sepasang mata kecokelatan milik Iruka yang tampak cemas adalah pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Kakashi sebelum kegelapan menenggelamkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Ketika Kakashi terbangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari samping tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak serius, penuh konsentrasi. Kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya sibuk bekerja. Ketika kakashi sudah dapat memfokuskan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu sedang mengupas sebuah apel merah. Lebih tepatnya, sedang berusaha mengupas sebuah apel merah. Karena berulang kali jari-jarinya tergelincir, dan ada dua buah plester melingkar manis di jari tangannya. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah piring kecil berisi beberapa irisan apel yang sudah terpotong-potong dengan bentuk yang bisa dibilang, yah … berantakan.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk membebaskannya dari siksaan lebih lanjut. "Satu saja sudah cukup, Sasuke." Katanya.

Si pemuda berambut_ raven_ tersentak, menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya ke lantai.

"Ka-Kakashi ... sejak kapan?"

"Lumayan lama."

Sasuke mengambil kembali pisau lipatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemeja. Kemudian ia meletakkan piring berisi apel tadi di meja samping tempat tidur.

"_Hn_. Jangan salah paham ya. Aku cuma bosan saja."

"Terimakasih."

"_Hmph_," ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ya sudah."

Hening sejenak.

"Ta-tapi nanti dimakan ya." Kata Sasuke malu-malu, matanya menatap ke lantai, wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah menyamai kulit apel yang dikupasnya.

Kalau saja pada saat itu seluruh badannya sedang tidak lemas kepalanya tidak berdenyut-denyut Kakashi pasti sudah bangkit dan mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke keras-keras. Sikap sok cuek dan dingin itu seringkali dijadikannya topeng untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Tapi kadang-kadang perilaku itu malah memberikan kesan yang sama sekali berlawanan.

Kakashi menatap selang infus di punggung tangannya. Lagi-lagi tumbang karena kelelahan. Kalau ada satu kelemahan Hatake Kakashi, kapten ANBU yang diusianya yang tergolong muda sudah memiliki nama besar di dunia bawah, itu adalah stamina. Ia menyadari hal itu sejak dulu. Dan memang _skill_ beladiri, kemampuan otak, dan kecepatannya dapat menutupi stamina dan _power_nya yang terbatas, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghindari kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil seperti ini.

"Berapa lama?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Cuma beberapa jam, sih. Aku tahu dari Iruka di sekolah." Jawabnya. Kemudian menambahkan, "Eh, ini jam istirahat lho. Aku dan Naruto bolos. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Pertanyaan yang kurang tepat untuk dilayangkan pada wali kelasnya yang tidak pernah tepat waktu untuk mengajar. Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, kurasa sekali-kali tidak apa-apa sih."

"Yang lain tadinya juga mau kesini, tapi ditahan klubnya masing-masing. Kan sedang dalam persiapan turnamen musim dingin."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau klub sepakbola mengeluarkan Uchiha Sasuke dari daftar penyerang inti, mereka sendiri yang rugi nantinya." Sebuah senyum angkuh mempertegas pernyataan Sasuke yang arogan.

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "_Cocky as always_."

Komentar itu hanya membuat senyum Sasuke semakin lebar. "Boleh kan? Aku memang punya kemampuan." Balasnya singkat.

Sasuke lalu menceritakan kepada Kakashi apa saja yang terjadi setelah mereka berpisah tadi malam. Segalanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa, semua ANBU mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa sementara urusan formal ditangani oleh Neji dan Gaara. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian merogoh ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna hitam polos dan pita keperakan, meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kartu bergambar ilustrasi yang dilukis dengan tinta hitam kepada Kakashi. "_Tanjoubi omedetou_, _taichou_."

Ya. Hari ini, tepatnya 15 September adalah hari ulang tahun Hatake Kakashi yang ke-30.

Kakashi membuka kartu ucapan itu. _Cover_ depannya jelas digambar oleh Sai. Kemudian di dalamnya ada tanda tangan dan berbagai ucapan selamat dari ANBU yang lain.

"_Doumo_." Kata Kakashi, tersenyum lemah.

"Tadinya kita merencanakan sebuah pesta kejutan. Tapi karena keadaannya seperti ini ya ... apa boleh buat." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung sepatunya. Simpati terlihat jelas di setiap sudut wajahnya. "Bukan hari ulang tahun yang kau harapkan ya ..."

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun dan pandangannya ikut teralihkan, keluar jendela. Ia memang tidak bersahabat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Entah kenapa beberapa tragedi dan rentetan kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya terjadi dekat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Karena itu ia selalu menolak untuk merayakannya. Tapi sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini Sasuke dan teman-temannya selalu berusaha membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk setiap ANBU yang berulang tahun, termasuk Kakashi.

Suara Sasuke yang terbata-bata memecah keheningan. "Ka-Kakashi, maafkanakuya."

"Hm?" Kakashi tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat Sasuke yang seperti orang sedang kumur-kumur itu.

Sasuke mengulangi jawabannya, kali ini lebih singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Maaf."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke minta maaf? Ah, seandainya ia membawa _handycam_ untuk mengabadikan momen langka ini.

"Untuk ... kurasa untuk semuanya. Terutama ... karena aku ... memukulmu kemarin." Katanya pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak ... harusnya aku berterimakasih. Kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku juga akan memukuli diriku sendiri."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu. Mengingat kejadian malam tadi, saat Kakashi kehilangan kendali. Itu pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat kaptennya yang selalu berpikiran logis, tenang, dan taktis tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol. Tapi ia sangat memahaminya perasaan Kakashi saat itu. Kalau saja Naruto yang berada dalam posisi Yamato, _Taka_ pasti sudah memotong-motong Sasori menjadi bagian kecil-kecil.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Kakashi. Air mukanya langsung berubah serius. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang. Ia kurang lebih memiliki gambaran mengenai apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke selanjutnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap membiarkan si Uchiha melanjutkan.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama. Apa ada ... masa depan untuk kita? Aku dan Naruto sama-sama ANBU. Kau dan Yamato juga. Seumur hidup kau akan diliputi ketakutan, bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan dia? Begitu kan? Dan sebaliknya, kau pasti tidak ingin melihat Yamato sedih jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu. Aku juga ... tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu."

"Makanya ketika kau bertemu Iruka, kau merasa ada benang penyelamat untuk menarikmu dari dunia kita ini." Sasuke mengerling wajah Kakashi untuk mencari sedikit respon dari wajahnya. "Iya kan? Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Jawab si rambut perak.

"Yah ... apakah nantinya kau ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan Yamato atau tidak, itu urusanmu. Tapi setidaknya ... setidaknya katakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan." Kemudian Sasuke menambahkan sebuah kalimat terakhir dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Kata-kata itu membuat kedua orang di ruangan itu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Selama beberapa menit, terlintas dalam pikiran mereka semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Kakashi menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aaah ... sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke ..." Desahnya. Ia tidak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan keputusasaan yang mewarnai setiap kata-katanya.

"Kakashi ..." Suara Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghilang. Selama ini, situasinya selalu berbalik. Biasanya Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Kakashi. Dan kaptennya pasti selalu tahu jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikan. Karena pengalamnnya itu juga, sekarang Sasuke pun tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Tenang saja." Ia berdiri tegak, menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan penuh determinasi.

"Aku, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, semuanya ... bahkan Naruto sekalipun ... kau harus ingat, kami ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau dan Yamato, saat ini konsentrasi saja untuk bisa sembuh dulu. Sekali ini saja, kau bisa membebankan semuanya pada kami."

Sasuke memungut tas sekolahnya, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu.

"Sasuke."

Suara Kakashi yang memanggilnya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Terimakasih."

"_Hn_. Aku akan memberitahu Shizune bahwa kau sudah bangun." Tangannya terjulur hendak membuka pintu. Tapi pintu dihadapannya terbuka kedalam sebelum Sasuke bisa meraih kenopnya. Untung saja ia cepat menghindar sehingga tidak mengenai wajahnya.

"Sasuke! Aku bawa-" Naruto berniat masuk membawa dua gelas minuman dingin.

"Kau bawa apa, Naru? Oh, bagus ... ayo, kita minum diluar saja ya ..." Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk kembali keluar sebelum ia bisa menjejakkan kakinya di kamar Kakashi.

"Eeeeh ... aku kan mau menunggu _sensei_ bangun ..." Naruto terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Jangan berisik, bocah. Pokoknya ikut saja." Sasuke menutup kembali pintu dibelakangnya, menarik Naruto menuju ruang tunggu. Lagipula saat ini _sensei_nya punya banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Dan Sasuke akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memberikan seluruh waktu dan bantuan yang dibutuhkannya.

* * *

><p><em>Sai and Hinata side: White Reply<br>_

* * *

><p>Sai menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Entah sudah berapa kali berkeliling sekolah, ia tidak juga bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang pagi tadi ditemuinya.<p>

Seakan terpengaruh semangat gerakan romantisme ala abad ke-18 di Eropa, di menit-menit terakhir Sai memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya kepada Neji atau siapapun mengenai nama gadis itu. Kenapa? Alasannya karena ia ingin menanyakannya sendiri kepada anak perempuan itu. Konyol memang. Sangat bertentangan dengan logikanya. Tapi Sai merasakan bahwa hal itu adalah bentuk perjuangan, bagian dari proses, layaknya sebuah misi solo yang harus ia selesaikan.

Capek berkeliling, ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon di taman sekitar kompleks sekolah. Dikeluarkannya buku sketsanya, kemudian ia membuka halaman terakhir. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat gambar di halaman itu. Ya, itu adalah sketsa si gadis berambut biru.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia sebegitu inginnya untuk melihat wajah itu lagi? Apakah ini yang namanya suka? Atau hanya ketertarikan biasa karena sikapnya yang misterius itu? Jangan-jangan malah ketertarikan fisik semata?

Sai belum bisa tahu pasti. Ia terus menatap sketsa itu sampai pandangannya kabur. Pohon tempatnya berteduh yang rindang memberikan perlindungan dari sinar matahari siang. Angin sejuk semilir membuat rasa kantuk menyerangnya, ditambah lagi ia memang belum tidur semenit pun sejak kemarin malam. Tanpa disadari lama-kelamaan ia tertidur di bawah pohon, dengan buku sketsa masih terbuka diatas pangkuannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia terbangun. Ketika ia akhirnya dapat menguasai seluruh indera perasanya, Sai mengharapkan angin musim gugur yang dingin akan kembali menyambutnya. Tapi yang dia rasakan malah kebalikannya.

Kehangatan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan ternyata memang benar.

"Ini ..." Sai menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk tegak. Ia kemudian mengangkat untuk mengamati lebih dekat pakaian yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu. Sebuah _hoodie_ yang tidak asing lagi baginya, dari bahan katun dengan warna krem.

Samar-samar, seperti yang sudah Sai duga, tercium aroma _lavender_ dari jaket tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini milik gadis itu.

Ia melirik buku sketsanya. Dibawah gambar gadis itu ada tulisan tangan. Tercantum beberapa baris pesan yang ditulis dengan karakter kecil, namun rapi dan mudah dibaca.

.

.

_Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur disitu. _

_Besok pagi kembalikan jaketku ya._

_PS: Gambarmu bagus sekali.  
><em>

_Hinata_

_._

_.  
><em>

Sebuah senyuman tulus terulas di wajahnya. "Hinata, ya? Nama yang bagus ..." Untuk beberapa saat Sai terus menatap sketsa yang terletak dipangkuannya. Sekarang ia tahu judul apa yang pantas diberikan untuk karya terbarunya itu. Sai tampaknya sangat jauh berada di dalam alam fantasinya sehingga tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Suara yang berat dan berintonasi agak marah mengagetkannya. Sai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Sai dari kelas sepuluh A?" Tanya si pemilik suara.

Morino Ibiki.

Guru Sosiologi sekaligus guru BK. Wajahnya yang memang keras dan dipenuhi bekas luka itu membuatnya ditakuti para murid. Jangankan murid SMA, Sai menduga kalau para agen Akatsuki berhadapan dengannya, nyalinya juga pasti langsung ciut.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Nah, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau tidur-tiduran disini sementara teman-temanmu yang lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran?" Ibiki menuntut jawaban dari Sai_. S_enyumnya terlalu mencurigakan, seakan sedang memikirkan hukuman macam apa yang pantas diberikan kepada muridnya itu.

Sai, yang selama 17 tahun hidupnya belum pernah berbohong sekalipun - kalau senyuman palsunya tidak dihitung - tidak tahu harus menunjukkan wajah yang seperti apa saat itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, sadar akan takdir kejam yang menantinya. Pikiran Sai yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh wajah manis Hinata langsung tergantikan dengan wajah Ibiki _sensei_ yang sedang menyeringai, dan anehnya, membawa cambuk sambil tersenyum sadis.

Saat Ibiki menyeretnya ke ruang BK, di kepalanya hanya terlintas satu pemikiran_,_ terpengaruh oleh sebuah buku yang baru-baru ini ia baca.

_Ternyata benar, cinta itu memang butuh pengorbanan._

* * *

><p><em>Neji and Gaara side: Serotonin<em>

* * *

><p>Gaara melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir terhadap silinder <em>Ruger Blackhawk<em> yang ada ditangannya. Kemudian ia meletakkan senjata jenis _revolve_r yang baru saja dikosongkan amunisinya itu di atas meja.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya _partner_nya, Neji.

Gaara mengangguk. Kepuasan tersirat di wajahnya melihat semua tembakannya mengenai target.

Karena keadaan Kakashi dan Yamato yang sedang tidak fit untuk bertugas, Neji dan Gaara secara otomatis ditunjuk untuk menjadi kapten dan wakil kapten sementara. Sore itu, mereka bekerja bersama untuk membereskan laporan untuk misi terakhir mereka. Sebelumnya Gaara meminta bantuan Neji untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu. Neji langsung setuju untuk membantu Gaara, dan minta izin untuk meninggalkan sekolah lebih awal.

Seluruh laporan selesai dengan waktu yang relatif cepat. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang persenjataan milik ANBU. Keduanya berada di _shooting range_, tempat latihan menembak sederhana di dekat rumah Gaara.

Gaara melepas pelindung telinga dan _goggle_ yang dipakainya. Neji melakukan hal yang sama.

"Neji tidak apa-apa, tidak ikut pelajaran?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa belajar sendiri." Ia kembali menyimpan senjata tersebut ke dalam kotaknya.

"Hebat, ya." Celetuk Gaara.

"Tidak sehebat orang yang umur 15 sudah lulus dari universitas." Tukas Neji sambil tersenyum.

Gaara, yang memang tidak tahu bagaimana menerima pujian, mengacuhkan kalimat terakhr Neji. "Ngomong-ngomong tampaknya aku memang lebih suka _revolver_. Bisa pakai macam-macam peluru, lagipula akurasinya jauh lebih baik. Sayang standar yang kita pakai _Glock_ semi otomatis."

"Yah, tapi kalau untuk di lapangan memang lebih praktis pakai jenis itu karena lebih ringan dan tidak berisik. Lagipula kapasitas amunisinya lebih besar." Neji mengemukakan analisanya yang disetujui oleh Gaara.

Mereka berdua memasang kembali pelindung mata dan telinga.

"Coba yang ini." Neji melemparkan sebuah_ Smith & Wesson_ yang juga semi otomatis kepada Gaara.

Gaara menangkapnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian menembakkannya ke arah sasaran yang kira-kira berjarak lima ratus meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Di tengah jalan, ia berhenti. Diamatinya senjata ditangannya.

"Macet nih. Yang ini perlu _maintenance_." Gaara memberikan isyarat kepada Neji dan menyerahkan _handgun_ itu padanya. _Smith & Wesson_ barusan adalah senjata terakhir yang harus mereka uji. Keduanya pun kembali ke _Suna_ untuk beristirahat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah sofa di salah satu ruangan pribadi di klub milik Gaara. Ruangan itu tampak mewah, karena biasa dipakai oleh tamu-tamu VIP. Interiornya terkesan berlebihan, dilengkapi dengan televisi _flatscreen_ layar lebar dan peralatan karaoke.

Neji tampak serius menelusuri selembar laporan di depannya. Cukup lama ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia lalu bertanya kepada rekannya, "Kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya, ANBU dikendalikan oleh siapa?"

Gaara menjawab dengan kata yang pertama keluar di pikirannya. "Pemerintah?"

"Yang pasti orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh." Neji menambahkan. "Status dan pengaruh ANBU saat ini sudah diatas pemerintah. Agak mengerikan kalau dipikir-pikir."

"Anarki di Konoha?" Gaara setengah tidak menyangka itu adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan kota tempatnya tinggal.

"Heh. Kesannya seperti itu ya." Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan organisasi ini?" Apa benar hanya alat belaka tanpa punya tujuan sendiri? Semuanya begitu misterius. Berusaha sekeras apapun untuk mencari tahu, tetap saja tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun." Si rambut merah bersandar di sofa, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yang anehnya lagi, dari laporan misi yang kubaca tadi, misinya Kakashi _taichou_ dan Yamato _san_ kebanyakan tidak mencantumkan _detail_, hanya inisial nama klien ... _rank_ nya pun tidak tercantum." Neji membolak-balik kertas dihadapannya.

"Tipikal, ya." Komentar si pemilik _Suna_.

Neji meletakkan kertas yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Ia ikut duduk bersandar, membalikkan badannya ke arah Gaara. "Hmm ... jadi kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Tampaknya begitu. Pasti ada seseorang, tidak ... lebih mungkin lagi berbentuk perkumpulan yang menggerakkan ANBU dari belakang. Walaupun begitu, apapun tujuan akhirnya ... kalau berbicara soal bagaimana menyikapinya, tergantung prinsip masing-masing."

"Tidak ... bukan itu, Gaara ..."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Gaara menoleh, dalam sekejap Neji sudah berada di atas Gaara, mendorongnya untuk berbaring di sofa. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Gaara tidak melawan. Mata milik Neji menatap tajam kesejukan _emerald_ dibawahnya. Seakan terhipnotis, dibawah kendali Hyuuga, Gaara tidak bisa berkata-kata atau berbuat apapun. Termasuk ketika, tanpa peringatan pemuda Hyuuga itu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Ne-Neji-"

Remaja berambut cokelat itu memutus kontak sesaat untuk menjawab, "Maksudku yang ini." Kemudian ia kembali melekatkan bibirnya, kali ini sedikit memulasnya dengan lembut. Merasakan manisnya belahan merah itu. Gaara menyambut permainan nakal pasangannya, menyapu dan menggigit perlahan bagian bawah bingkai mulut Neji, membuatnya basah dan tampak ranum.

Ketika Neji kembali berhenti untuk kembali menatap wajah pasangannya, sebuah senyum menyambutnya. Diikuti gumaman yang hampir terdengar seperti desahan halus. Haus akan kembalinya sentuhan ekstatik Hyuuga, tangan Gaara bergerak meraih dasi seragam _partner_nya, menariknya mendekatinya.

Ia berbisik di telinga Neji, "Hmm ... kalau yang ini sih, dari awal juga aku sudah memikirkannya."

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: Flux<em>

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama Kakashi duduk disana. Hitungan detik, menit, jam, dilalui begitu saja. Ia bahkan tetap tak bergeming ketika seorang perawat masuk untuk menutup tirai serta mematikan lampu. Kakashi yang meminta agar lampu tetap dimatikan walaupun ia masih disana. Karena Yamato pasti selalu meminta Kakashi untuk mematikan lampu sebelum tidur. Ia mendekatkan kursinya ke tempat tidur Yamato, cukup dekat sehingga ia bisa menyentuhnya. Diulurkan tangannya untuk membelai untaian kecokelatan itu.<p>

Wajah Yamato yang sedang tidur tampak sangat tenang, seakan ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dari luka-lukanya. Terlepas dari dosis obat penahan rasa sakitnya yang memang sudah dinaikkan. Sejak operasinya selesai dini hari tadi ia belum juga membuka matanya. Memang hal itu wajar, mengingat beratnya cedera yang dideritanya.

Ingin rasanya Kakashi kembali mendengar suara Yamato, mendengarnya memanggilnya _"senpai_". Bagaimana sentuhan tangannya yang besar namun lembut di wajah dan tubuhnya. Dan senyumnya yang sehangat hatinya. Pikirannya melayang ke kenangan bertahun-tahun lalu saat Yamato yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, menarik-narik ujung kemeja nya, bertanya mengenai berbagai macam hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Lalu ke masa-masa bagaimana ia dan Minato _sensei_ berkonspirasi untuk selalu menggodanya. Hanya karena mereka berdua menganggap kalau ekspresi marah Yamato kecil terlihat menggemaskan. Sekarang, bayangan bocah itu tergantikan oleh sosok pemuda dihadapannya. Perlahan-lahan, Kakashi menyadari bahwa butiran di dalam jam pasir miliknya sudah mulai habis.

"Aku mohon, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi." Pintanya. Di kamar yang luas itu, permohonannya hanya terdengar sebagai bisikan lalu.

Kakashi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tepi tempat tidur, memindahkan tangannya ke atas tangan Yamato. Meremasnya sedikit, berharap perasaannya terdengar.

Detik jarum jam dan rintik air hujan diluar yang dapat terdengar diruangan itu mengantarkan Kakashi ke alam mimpi. Ia tidak menyadari ketika tangan milik Yamato bergerak menyelimuti tangan miliknya, dan tetap berada disana sepanjang malam.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Osh. Chapter 9! Saya publish ini jam 12 malem, lho... sebelum kebagian tugas jaga lilin :D Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk terus membaca dan mereview fic ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu agar kemampuan saya untuk bikin fic bisa lebih berkembang, dan teman-teman reader tetap enjoy mengikuti cerita ini. Kalau perkiraan saya nggak salah, dibawah 15 chapter cerita ini bakal selesai. Kepanjangan ya? Saya cuma berharap para pembaca nggak KO duluan sebelum fic nya tamat ;D Berikutnya mulai masuk ke main story lagi nih.

Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini terasa membosankan, entah kenapa ini chapter yang paling lama selesai.

**Reply review anonim:**

**Yoichidea syhufellrs: **Itachi? Hmm... slight spoiler boleh deh... iya bakal ada, dia salah satu kunci cerita juga soalnya. Nantikan saja penampakannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya! hehehe...

**kitsune murasaki: **Saya juga suka. Suka bgt sebenernya. Tapi... maaf klo mengecewakan karena di chapter ini nggak ada actionnya sama sekali! Hiks... yg ada di chapter berikutnya (bagusss, terus aja kasi spoiler, author). Tadinya mau saya coba tambahin, tapi nggak bisa, soalnya udah keburu jadi ceritanya.

Terimakasih untuk RnR nya, minna-san!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<br>**


	10. Chapter 10: Stalemate

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** Slight KakaYama, SasuNaru

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 10. **_**_Stalemate  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak insiden terakhir dengan Sasori. Lebih tepatnya, tiga minggu empat hari. Memasuki bulan Oktober, pertengahan musim gugur. Kota Konoha diwarnai oleh kombinasi merah, jingga dan cokelat dari daun-daun yang mulai mengering di pepohonan.<p>

Bagi para anggota ANBU, misi mereka berjalan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Tidak ada lagi satu pun pertemuan dengan anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang berbahaya atau satu level dengan Sasori. Keadaan yang menguntungkan mereka, karena selain para penghuni _Konoha Academy _itu tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian tengah semester, sebagian besar juga terlibat dalam berbagai turnamen olahraga.

Kondisi wakil kapten Yamato pun perlahan tapi pasti mulai membaik. Ia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit kira-kira dua hari yang lalu, dan saat ini menetap di rumah Kakashi. Kaptennya sendiri yang meminta Yamato untuk tinggal sementara disana, karena dengan cederanya yang masih dalam proses pemulihan, pasti sulit baginya untuk tinggal sendiri. Walaupun ia tinggal dengan Sai, tetapi remaja itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah menjalankan misi atau memberikan laporan rutin ke markas pusat.

Dan karena Yamato juga tidak ingin Sai pulang ke rumah yang kosong, jadilah saat ini tempat tinggal Kakashi dihuni oleh empat orang, dengan tambahan Yamato, Sai, dan Iruka, yang akhirnya menerima tawaran Kakashi untuk menyewa salah satu kamar di rumahnya.

Saat itu sudah memasuki pertengahan hari di akhir pekan. Hari Minggu yang cerah. Sai sedang membantu Iruka menyiapkan makan siang di dapur, sementara Kakashi dan Yamato sedang menyaksikan siaran langsung berita di ruang tengah.

_"Baiklah pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Mitarashi Anko dalam Channel 6 Breaking News. Saat ini saya sedang berada didepan gedung Parlemen Hi no Kuni untuk sebentar lagi menyaksikan siaran langsung pidato dari Hokage kita, Tsunade, mengenai Kage Summit yang akan diadakan bulan depan di Konoha. Tahun ini adalah untuk yang ketiga kalinya Konoha bertindak sebagai tuan rumah dari pertemuan ini."_

_"Pertemuan ini diadakan setiap tiga tahun sekali. Antara lima negara terbesar di dunia, Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni,_ Mizu no Kuni_, Tsuchi no Kuni, dan Kaminari no Kuni. Setiap tahun Summit ini membahas isu-isu yang berbeda. Dan tahun ini akan menitikberatkan pada permasalahan lingkungan dan kesehatan ..."  
><em>

_"... pidato akan segera dimulai, mari kita saksikan bersama—"_

"Hmm, sebulan lagi ya ..." berita itu membuat Kakashi tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Mendengar komentar itu, serta merta Yamato menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "_Senpai,_ apa mungkin?"

Kakashi menatap Yamato yang duduk disebelahnya. Wajah _partner_nya terlihat cemas, tampaknya ia memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama dengannya.

Ya, mereka berdua berpikir bahwa absennya pergerakan Akatsuki selama beberapa minggu ini adalah untuk mempersiapkan serangan dengan skala yang lebih besar. Dan melihat salah satu _event_ terpenting tahun ini yang melibatkan seluruh delegasi dari semua negara ada didepan mata, kemungkinan hal inilah yang diincar Akatsuki.

Tapi ada ada beberapa hal yang membuat Kakashi ragu akan hal itu. "Sampai sekarang belum ada perintah atau misi apapun dari atas yang berhubungan dengan ini ... agak aneh juga. Yah, nanti malam ada misi, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan tujuannya."

"Benar, terlalu cepat untuk berasumsi. Tapi aku penasaran juga, apa sebenarnya incaran mereka? Konoha? ANBU? Dunia? Mereka tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun, berbeda dengan ANBU. Tampaknya organisasi itu memang memiliki agendanya sendiri."

"Bukankah kita semua begitu, Tenzou?"

Pertanyaan yang meimiliki banyak arti. Tapi tentu saja Yamato mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakashi.

"_Senpai_ ... mengenai hal itu ..."

Kakashi meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala Yamato, membuat pria yang lebih muda menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak helaian kecokelatan itu dengan lembut, berhati-hati menghindari luka di kepalanya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Aku berjanji akan ada saatnya, Tenzou. Kita tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja."

Yamato mengangguk. Kalau ada orang yang benar-benar ia percayai dengan seluruh hatinya, saat ini sedang berada di sampingnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar televisi. Tanpa diketahui Yamato, pemikirannya sendiri jauh melayang ketempat lain.

_Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kalau perkiraanku benar, semuanya akan mulai bergerak.  
><em>

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat, tetapi masih di dalam _Hi no Kuni_, kota Konoha.

Seorang pria duduk bersandar di kursinya. Ia menatap keluar melalui jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruang kerjanya dengan dunia luar. Ia menyulut rokoknya, dihisapnya perlahan kemudian dihembuskan seluruh asapnya ke atas. Ia menatap pemandangan kota yang terlihat melalui kotak kaca itu dari balik topeng yang dikenakannya. Jari telunjuk di tangannya yang satunya lagi sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk gelas berisi minuman yang digenggamnya sejak tadi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa membalikkan kursinya, ia menunggu orang yang baru masuk itu untuk menyampaikan laporan yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"_Master_, semua persiapan sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Lebih cepat daripada yang kubayangkan," Ia sedikit memutar gelas _champagne_ yang ada di tangan kirinya, "Itachi?"

"Sudah dalam posisi."

"Hmm ... akhirnya semua pion sudah mulai bergerak," sebuah senyum miring terlukis di wajahnya, "Bukankah semua ini seakan membakar semangatmu?" Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat ke arah mana masa depan akan bergerak."

"Akan sangat bagus jika semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencana, _Master_."

"Ya," Tuannya mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu kuserahkan sisanya padamu, Zetsu."

"_Master_." Zetsu membungkuk, memberi salam terakhir sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Pria bertopeng itu menunggu sampai langkah kaki anak buahnya tidak terdengar lagi di koridor, kemudian ia mulai tertawa, "Ku ... khu ... khu ... khu ... hahahahaha ... hahahahaha!" suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang apa langkahmu selanjutnya, Kakashi?"

* * *

><p><em>The ANBU Tanuki and Yajuu : Of Sand and Leaf<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tanuki<em> menjatuhkan dirinya kesamping, berguling menghindari rentetan peluru yang mengincarnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik _handgun_ nya dari _holster_ dan menembakkan dua peluru sekaligus ke arah musuh yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Kepala, jantung.

Tepat pada sasaran.

Korbannya jatuh tersungkur.

_Satu._

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari belakang yang berada di sudut matinya pun tidak luput dari inderanya. Ia berputar balik, melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil yang tertancap tepat di tengah kepala musuhnya.

_Dua._

Ia kembali berlindung ke semak-semak terdekat, menggunakan bayangan dan kegelapan malam sebagai pelindungnya. Mengintai setiap gerakan sekecil apapun disekitarnya. Diseberangnya ia melihat sebuah gagang pedang tersembul dari kejauhan.

_Bingo._

Dasar amatir.

"Dengan mudah, korban keti—"

Belum sempat ia menembakkan senjatanya, sebuah teriakan menjurus lolongan nyaring dari atas mengagetkannya. Si pemilik suara terjun langsung ke bawah dari batang pohon yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat persembunyiannya, dan menghantamkan lututnya ke kepala musuh.

_KREK!_

Dislokasi tulang tengkorak dari tulang belakang.

Kematian seketika_._

Ia mendarat dengan halus di tanah, nyaris tanpa suara.

_Tanuki_ tercengang melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Agak setengah kesal karena buruannya dirampas. Merasakan tidak ada lagi musuh didekatnya, ia keluar dari persembunyian, menghampiri _partner_nya yang masih berdiri berkacak pinggang mengamati sang korban. Ditendangnya tubuh pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, memeriksa apakah musuhnya sudah benar-benar mati atau belum.

Positif.

"Osh, _Tanuki_! _Target annihilated_!" sang _partner_ berbalik menghadap _Tanuki_, mengacungkan jempolnya.

_Nice guy pose_. Sungguh saat yang tidak tepat.

_Tanuki_ menatap rekannya dengan pandangan datar, menyarungkan kembali senjatanya. Kemudian kembali berjalan, benar-benar mengacuhkan si remaja berisik.

"Ah! Tunggu_, Tanuki_!" Ia berlari untuk menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan si ANBU bertopeng rakun.

"Kau terlalu berisik, _Yajuu_."

"Berisik katamu? Kuberitahu ya, itu namanya semang—"

"Semangat masa muda. Aku tahu. Aku sudah dengar kira-kira delapan belas kali malam ini." Keluhnya.

"Delapan belas? Ah, tidak, tidak ... dua puluh dua! Aku mengatakannya dua puluh dua kali!" Tawa _Yajuu_ menggema di seluruh hutan. _Tanuki_ yakin dalam waktu lima menit lagi semua anggota Akatsuki yang sedang bersembunyi dan para binatang buas akan segera menemukan lokasi mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" _Yajuu_ bertanya kepada rekannya.

"Hmm...kita _stand by_ dulu disini. Tunggu kabar dari _Kitsune_ dan _Taka_."

Jawaban itu langsung memancing respon dari pihak lainnya, "Huaah ... aku benci menunggu," _Yajuu_ berjongkok di sebelah _Tanuki_ dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Eh, eh ... _Tanuki_, kira-kira bakal ada _big boss_ yang muncul tidak?"

"Mana kutahu." _Tanuki_ ingin sekali menambahkan embel-embel "bodoh" di belakang jawabannya barusan. Tapi diurungkan niatnya, karena ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula ia tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak keributan. Segera dihubunginya kedua rekannya melalui _radio headset_.

Ia mengernyitkan kening begitu saluran komunikasi terbuka.

Hanya bunyi statis yang dapat terdengar disana.

* * *

><p><em>The ANBU Taka and Kitsune: Hatred<em>

* * *

><p><em>Taka<em> mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Di kegelapan langit malam terlihat seekor burung gagak melintas, kicauannya menambah suasana mencekam di hutan itu. Ia menghela nafas. Misi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tujuan yang jelas. Yang ia tahu, _Tanuki_, _Yajuu_, _Kitsune_ dan dirinya dikirim untuk menghabisi para pembunuh bayaran Akatsuki yang tersebar di hutan perbatasan antara _Hi no Kuni_ dengan _Kaze no Kuni_. Menurut pemikirannya, _Taka_ menduga bahwa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan persiapan _Kage Summit_.

Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, _partnernya_ baru saja menjatuhkan satu musuh lagi. Diinjaknya bahu korbannya, sedikit memutar katana yang masih tertancap di perut. Si korban masih hidup, namun tengah memohon di tengah erangan kesakitan. ANBU berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "Hee... masih bisa bicara yaa~? Hebat juga."

_Taka_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pasangannya. "_Kitsune_. berhenti bermain dengan pria malang itu. Cepat akhiri, supaya kita bisa pindah ke lokasi berikutnya." Perintahnya.

Sepasang mata biru milik _Kitsune_ menatap _Taka_ dari balik topeng rubah yang dikenakannya. _Taka_ tahu betul tatapan itu, yang kira-kira bermakna biarkan-aku-bermain-dengannya-sedikit-lagi, kemudian ia kembali memberikan perhatian pada korbannya yang masih mengerang kesakitan di bawah kakinya. "Haah~ baiklah... karena Taka sudah bilang begitu. Akan kuakhiri penderitaanmu." Ia berkata dengan nada yang kelewat riang.

"_Ja ne_." Kemudian ia menusukkan katana itu sedalam-dalamnya. Darah mulai meluap keluar dari luka si korban yang menganga. _Kitsune_ mencabut kembali pedangnya perlahan. Seolah menikmati momen itu.

_Taka_ merasakan seluruh bulu-bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Apa ini? Rasa takut? Bukan, lebih tepatnya gairah, semangat.

Rasa puas.

Sejak kapan menyaksikan seseorang meregang nyawa dapat menimbulkan sensasi ini dalam dirinya?

Kadang-kadang ketika _Taka_ sedang memakai persona ANBUnya, ia tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya lagi. Semua jejak bahwa sehari-harinya mereka adalah siswa SMA dengan kehidupan biasa, hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan oleh kelamnya aura pembunuh, hewan pemangsa.

Beruntunglah ia punya seseorang, sesuatu yang selalu mengingatkannya akan tempatnya berpijak.

_Sial_. Makinya dalam hati. _Kenapa aku jadi kehilangan konsentrasi dan malah memikirkan hal sentimental seperti ini di tengah misi?_

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi_, Taka_ segera memeriksa lokasi berikutnya di PDA. Tetapi layar alat komunikasi miliknya itu tidak menampilkan apapun, _radio headset_ miliknya juga tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi.

"Ada apa, _Taka_?" _Kitsune_ berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh _headset_ di telinganya, "Hei, radionya kenapa sih?"

Dan saat itulah Taka mulai menyadari, kabut tipis yang mulai menyelimuti area tempat mereka berada. Suara desisan pelan dapat terdengar. Ditambah suara keras itu lagi.

Raungan burung gagak yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ada yang aneh, _Kitsune_ ..." _Taka_ melihat kesekelilingnya, memicingkan mata, "Kabut ini... jangan-jangan..."

Keduanya mulai merasa sesak, kesulitan untuk bernafas, seakan udara disekitar mereka diserap habis oleh asap itu.

"Ga—Gas?" Taka mulai merasakan bahwa tubuhnya bertambah ringan, tanah dibawahnya berputar dengan cepat. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"A—Aku aku tidak bisa bernaf—" _Kitsune_ mendadak terjatuh lemas di tanah.

Beberapa detik kemudian_ partner_nya pun menyusulnya, berusaha meraih PDA nya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mencoba memanggil bantuan.

Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Suara burung gagak adalah suara terakhir yang kembali didengar Uchiha Sasuke sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, ia tidak lagi tergeletak diatas tanah basah yang dingin, melainkan duduk diatas kursi kayu yang keras. Seluruh senjatanya telah dilucuti. Termasuk pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan dalam sepatu _boot_nya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat, tapi anehnya tidak begitu erat. Dengan sedikit usaha ia pasti bisa lolos dengan mudah. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk mengusir sedikit rasa pusing sekaligus memfokuskan pandangannya.

Kelihatannya ia berada dalam sebuah pondokan yang berdinding dan berlantai kayu. Seperti sebuah kabin yang biasa digunakan untuk berburu. Api yang berasal dari perapian di sudut ruangan menari-nari memberikan penerangan di ruangan kecil itu.

Udara yang dingin dan lembab.

Didepannya duduk seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya agak panjang, diikat rapi kebelakang. Selain dari itu, semuanya tampak familiar bagi Sasuke.

Garis wajah yang sama.

Mata yang sama.

Darah yang sama dengannya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Tak lama pemuda itu pun menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah mengamatinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke sembari tersenyum. "Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke. Sudah berapa tahun?" ia berpikir sejenak, meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya diatas lantai, "Delapan, ya..."

Kata-kata tadi diucapkannya dengan intonasi santai. Suara rendahnya mengalun lembut di tengah-tengah gemeretakan kayu yang terbakar di perapian, mengirimkan sensasi aneh ke seluruh tubuh remaja yang duduk dihadapannya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa perasaan itu adalah kemarahan, dendam yang sekaligus kembali menyulut kenangannya akan insiden delapan tahun lalu yang sudah lama padam dalam ingatan.

"Itachi," Sasuke menundukkan kepala, jelas sekali tidak ingin wajahnya yang penuh emosi terlihat oleh kakaknya, "Kenapa—"

"Hm? Aku percaya bahwa kaulah yang memasuki wilayah Akatsuki, Sasuke. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengamankanmu dan _partner_ kecilmu disana." Ia menunjuk ke seberang ruangan, dimana _Kitsune_ masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kaki dan tangan yang terikat.

"Kenapa kau ada disana, malam itu ... ketika seluruh keluarga kita—"

"Ah, soal itu ..." Ia berdiri dari kursinya, mulai berjalan perlahan dengan langkah pendek mengelilingi ruangan.

"Jawab aku, Itachi." Sementara itu, kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke mulai bekerja dengan cekatan untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, menengadahkan kepala keatas, menatap langit-langit, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini." Jawabnya pelan. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

Kedua pasang mata gelap itu saling berpandangan. Ikatan di kedua tangan Sasuke terlepas tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi.

"Kubilang jawab!" Seiring dengan seruan itu, Sasuke bangkit dan maju menyerang Itachi. Sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke kepala lawannya. Namun dengan mudah sang kakak dapat menghindari serangan frontal itu.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di belakang Sasuke, menjerat lehernya dengan sebelah lengan. Itachi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbisik ke telinga Uchiha yang lebih muda, "Kau itu masih saja lemah ... adikku yang bodoh, kau akan menyadari bahwa dunia ini lebih luas dari sekedar aku, kau, dan klan kita."

Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas Itachi yang hangat menggelitiki leher dan telinganya, membuatnya merasa lemah, terkurung oleh nostalgia. Namun segala amarah menarik kesadarannya kembali, "Aku tidak peduli! Kenapa kau melakukannya! Kemudian bergabung dengan Akatsuki ... Itachi! Kenapa kau melakukannya!"

"Naif seperti biasa. Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Itachi tenang, nadanya tetap datar dan terkendali.

"Kalau memang begitu, jelaskan padaku!"

"Emosi akan membutakanmu," cengkeraman Itachi semakin lama semakin kuat di leher Sasuke. "Kau ... Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha harus mencari jalannya sendiri. Atau kau berharap kalau semuanya sudah akan tersedia untukmu begitu saja?"

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Itachi kemudian kembali mencoba menghantamkan sikunya ke arah wajah sang kakak.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kecepatan gerakan itu, "Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit kau bertambah kuat, ya ... " namun Ia menepisnya dengan mudah, "Tapi sayangnya masih belum cukup ..."

Ia mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke arah dada Sasuke. ANBU muda itu menahannya dengan punggung tangan, kontak itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ditambah bunyi nyaring yang menandakan patahnya tulang di lengannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri ketika Itachi kembali mencengkeram kepalanya dan bersama dengan itu menghempaskan seluruh badannya dengan keras ke dinding.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia melihat tubuh Sasuke dilemparkan Itachi dengan begitu mudahnya layaknya sebuah boneka tak bernyawa. Kayu yang melapisinya patah dan retak di beberapa bagian. _Partner_nya sendiri jatuh terkulai lemas ke lantai, tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke!" Ia segera menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk.

"Sudah sadar rupanya, Naruto_-kun_?" Itachi tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja bangun.

Mata Naruto langsung mengenali figur yang tidak asing itu dalam ingatannya. Kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Apa maksudnya ini? Kalau tidak salah Sasuke pernah bercerita padanya kalau kakaknya itu menghilang delapan tahun lalu, tepat pada saat seluruh klan Uchiha dilenyapkan keberadaannya dari Konoha.

Naruto kembali melirik pasangannya, cairan merah pekat mulai menetes dari keningnya ke lantai.

"_Temeeee_ ... kau apakan Sasuke? Aku tidak peduli kalau kau punya hubungan darah atau ikatan apapun." Ia menggeram, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang membelenggunya, "Karena aku, Uzumaki Naruto, siap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai _partner_ku."

Itachi tetap menantang pandangan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, "Ah, begitu ... sayangnya tujuanku kesini bukan untuk berhadapan dengan kalian berdua," kalimatnya terputus oleh suara erangan Sasuke yang tampaknya mulai berusaha untuk bangun. Kemudian dengan sebuah senyum tipis terpasang di wajahnya ia melanjutkan, "Tapi tampaknya _takdir_ memang mempersatukan kita."

"Sasuke ... kurasa sudah saatnya kau bertanya pada Kakashi_-san_ mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat pembantaian klan kita terjadi."

"Itachi, apa maksudmu—" Sasuke, masih dalam posisi tergeletak disisi badannya, menatap dengan tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Akan ada saatnya, Sasuke. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali." Saat itu, kabin tempat mereka berada mulai dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap hitam, sehingga baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di sekeliling mereka.

"Dan tentunya kau juga, Uzumaki Naruto_-kun_ ..." Suara Itachi seolah terdengar semakin menjauh, sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, bersama dengan asap gelap yang mengelilinginya.

Tepat pada saat itu _Tanuki_ dan _Yajuu_ mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Taka, Kitsune_! Semua baik-baik saja?"

_Tanuki_ melepaskan Naruto dari ikatannya, kemudian mereka berdua menghampiri _Yajuu_ yang sedang membantu Sasuke. Remaja berambut _raven_ itu berdiri bersandar dengan susah payah di dinding, memegangi salah salah satu lengannya yang patah.

Saat ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk segera bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: Reason Is Treason<br>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi duduk bertopang dagu di kursinya dalam ruang rapat ANBU di <em>Suna<em>. Sikunya bertumpu dimeja, kedua matanya menatap dengan pandangan mengantuk yang khas ke arah _laptop_ yang terbuka dihadapannya. Jemarinya sesekali menekan salah satu tombol di _keyboard_.

"_Senpai_," suara Yamato mengagetkannya, "Sedang lihat apa?" Ia yang tadinya sedang duduk tenang di sebelah Kakashi membaca laporan, kini ikut melirik ke arah layar.

Ternyata kumpulan foto. Salah satunya sedang dilihat Kakashi dalam _frame_ yang diperbesar. Yamato langsung mengenali wajah-wajah itu.

"Minato_-sensei_ ... lalu Rin dan Obito_-senpai_," ia menyebutkan nama orang-orang dalam foto itu selain dirinya sendiri dan Kakashi, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya."

"Hmm ... " Kakashi hanya bergumam tidak jelas mendengar komentar itu, matanya seakan terpaku dengan warna-warna di hadapannya.

_"_Ngomong-ngomong keempat orang itu lama ya, tidak seperti biasanya. Sudah lewat _deadline_ tapi belum ada laporan juga, apa terjadi ses—"_  
><em>

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rapat terbanting terbuka dengan keras, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Disusul empat orang pemuda yang menyerbu masuk ke ruangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke, disusul oleh Lee dan Gaara.

"Kalian..." Kakashi mengernyitkan kening melihat penampilan keempat anak buahnya yang masih berseragam lengkap, luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto terutama menarik perhatiannya. "Ada apa ini?" Ia memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu, menuntut jawaban.

"_Osh_, Kakashi_-sensei_! Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kami semua menuntut penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu." Lee akhirnya angkat bicara untuk teman-temannya.

"Delapan tahun? Maksudmu—"

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka, memotong kalimat Kakashi.

"Hentikan!" matanya menatap tajam ke arah gurunya, "Hentikan semua omong kosong ini dan cepat beritahu aku," kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada sedikit mengancam, "Sekarang juga."

Kakashi diam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak."

"Brengsek." Sasuke tanpa sadar mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Ia sudah muak dengan kata-kata penolakan hari ini. Pertama dari Itachi, sekarang Kakashi.

Kakashi menangkap semua emosi dan keputusasaan yang dipancarkan Sasuke. Dari sana kurang lebih ia bisa menebak jalannya misi pada hari ini. Tampaknya ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tapi pertama, ia harus berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau pikir bisa menang dariku, Sasuke? Apalagi dengan luka-luka mu itu. Dinginkan dulu kepalamu, pikir baik-baik tindakanmu selanjutnya."

Naruto turut membantu dengan menahan lengan bagian atas milik Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk maju mendekati Kakashi. Kata-kata Kakashi dan sentuhan _partner_nya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan membuat bocah Uchiha itu mundur.

"Dengar ya, sekarang aku ingin kalian merawat terlebih dulu cedera kalian. Kita tidak bisa bicara dengan nyaman kalau kondisinya seperti ini," kemudian kaptennya menambahkan, "Seselesainya, kembalilah kesini. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya sekarang juga."

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, keempat ANBU itu keluar dari ruangan, menuju ruang ganti.

"_Senpai_—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenzou. Yaah, sudah saatnya mereka tahu. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa. Terutama untuk Sasuke, karena dia ... lebih daripada yang lain, berhak untuk tahu kebenarannya."

.

.

.

Dalam waktu relatif singkat, keempat orang itu sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat dengan tambahan anggota lain sisanya. Walaupun saat itu sudah memasuki dini hari, Kakashi tetap memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka semua, demi memberi penjelasan terhadap masalah yang sudah ingin mereka ketahui sejak awal.

"Sudah siap semua?" Kakashi duduk di kursi paling ujung, sehingga semua orang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seperti biasa Yamato telah menarik kursinya sehingga ia duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Wakil kaptennya itu meremas tangannya di bawah meja, memberikan dukungan tanpa suara.

Kakashi mengangguk, kemudian menarik dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia selalu membayangkan ketika saat ini tiba, namun pada gilirannya entah kenapa ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, "Baiklah, pasang telinga baik-baik karena aku hanya akan memperdengarkan ini sekali saja." Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah para remaja itu satu persatu.

"Cerita sebenarnya dibalik organisasi bernama ANBU tempat kalian bekerja selama hampir empat tahun ini."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Deeng. Berasa mau cerita horor aja nih si Kacchan (dilempar Icha-Icha). Btw baru" ini saya bikin one-shot tentang gimana Kakashi dapet novel pertamanya, kalo ada waktu main ya kesana. Butuh concrit soalnya. Maaf kalau updatenya lebih lama dari biasanya.

**Reply review nggak login:**

**Yoichidea syhufellrs: **Saya ngetik scene apel itu sambil dipelototin Sasukey yang ngecharge Chidori dibelakang saya. Pandangannya kira-kira bermakna: awas-kalo-lo-bikin-uchiha-sasuke-terlalu-uke-apalagi-didepan-Kakashi-gue-bakal-setrum-lo-pake-nih-chidori. Serem juga sih... tapi untungnya lolos :D Di chapter ini udah ada actionnya, mudah"an tidak mengecewakan. Itachi juga udah muncul. Thanks RnR nya!

Terimakasih udah bersedia membaca sampai chapter sepuluh ini, minna-san! Kalau mau review boleh, klo nggak juga gpp sih (author super pasrahan).

Last albeit not least, special thanks to everyone who recently put this little fic of mine on your favorite/alert list. Really appreciate it!

Cheers!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: ANBU

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** Slight MinaKaka, hints KakaYama dan SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 11. _**_**ANBU**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time, 7 Oktober 2011 ...<strong>_

ANBU. _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_. _Special Assassination and Tactical Squad_. Dibentuk pada masa perang yang berkepanjangan antara lima negara besar,_ Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni,_ Mizu no Kuni_, Tsuchi no Kuni, _dan_ Kaminari no Kuni._ Alat perang utama Konoha, pasukan pembunuh nomor satu yang kemampuannya bahkan ditakuti negara lain. Sampai setelah perjanjian damai yang mengakhiri perang ditandatangani, ANBU tetap berdiri sebagai salah satu aset militer _Hi no Kuni_.

Mereka menerima perintah dari _Council_, Dewan yang terdiri atas orang-orang berpengaruh dari berbagai kalangan di Konoha. Mulai dari anggota parlemen sampai para pialang bisnis. Hokage, sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Konoha otomatis memiliki tempat dalam Dewan. Permintaan misi yang masuk akan melalui proses voting. Apabila disetujui, maka misi akan segera dilaksanakan.

Personel _squad_ ANBU dipilih langsung oleh kapten dari masing-masing divisi, dengan persetujuan Dewan. Setelah melewati tahap itu, mereka akan melalui proses pelatihan dasar dimulai dari usia dini, biasanya sejak usia enam sampai dua belas tahun. Saat ini di Konoha, ada tiga divisi ANBU yang tersebar di tiga lokasi yang berbeda. Salah satunya yang dipimpin Kakashi, dengan total sepuluh anggotanya, bermarkas di _Suna_.

Dan berikut ini adalah sebuah cerita, bagaimana tragedi masa lalu membentuk keadaan di masa kini. Dari pengalaman seorang anak lelaki, yang seakan tidak pernah berhenti berlari, melawan kerasnya arus kehidupan. Walaupun takdir tanpa ampun turut mempermainkan perasaannya. Ketika hari berakhir, setidaknya ia bersyukur, menyadari bahwa esok hari dirinya masih bisa melihat mentari pagi kembali menyinari kota yang dicintainya ini.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi's Story: The 20 Years Arc, <em>Darkside Of A Nation<em>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>23 Maret 1991, Markas Pusat ANBU ...<em>**

Hatake Kakashi mengangkat kepala dan memicingkan matanya. Di kejauhan ia melihat seorang anak lelaki bertubuh kurus dan berambut cokelat, berlari sepanjang koridor _mansion_ bergaya klasik Eropa itu, bunyi sol sepatu ketsnya yang memukul lantai teredam oleh tebalnya karpet merah yang melapisi jalan di lorong. Matanya segera bertemu dengan salah satu dari dua figur familiar berpakaian rapi yang tengah duduk bersila, saling berhadap-hadapan.

Kakashi tahu, dengan rambut keperakan miliknya yang mencolok, berikut _goggle_ yang melingkar manis di leher temannya, sudah cukup bagi siapa saja untuk mengenali mereka berdua pada pandangan pertama.

Anak lelaki itu menghampiri Kakashi, berlutut diantara _senpai_nya dan bertanya, "Kakashi_-senpai_ dan Obito-_senpai_ lagi apa?"

"Berisik bocah, pergi sana. Kami lagi sibuk nih. Syuh ... syuh ..." Obito melambai-lambaikan tangannya, membuat gerakan mengusir.

Bibir bocah itu mendadak mengerut, "Obito_-senpai_ kejam."

"Biarin." Jawab Obito sambil lalu.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat wajah ngambek juniornya yang lucu itu, "Hei, hei ... jangan begitu ah ... sini, Ten_chan_ ..." ia mengisyaratkan pada Yamato untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Yamato duduk disana, Kakashi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir dan berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Sshhh ... kau duduk manis disitu ya, jangan bersuara. Kita sedang dalam pengintaian." Sengaja ia tambahkan intonasi misterius dalam suaranya, berharap untuk memancing ketertarikan sang bocah.

"Woow ... kayaknya seru." Mata Yamato langsung berbinar-binar. Usaha Kakashi berhasil.

"_Yup_. Aku penasaran karena kali ini tidak diperbolehkan ikut rapat oleh _Tou-san_. Jadi kutempelkan _transmitter_ dengan frekuensi rendah di dalam saku jasnya yang memungkinkan tidak adanya_ interference_ sehingga kita bisa mendengarkan _conversation_ di dalam dengan jelas tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Ah, _b_enda itu juga tidak menimbulkan reaksi _feedback_ terhadap peralatan elektromagnetik yang lain. Barusan kucuri dengan mudahnya dari bagian IT. Orang-orang bodoh itu seharusnya _update_ secara berkala _security code _mereka. Sekarang aku coba dulu _receiver_ ini." Kakashi menyalakan radio kecil yang digenggamnya dan seperti yang sudah diharapkan, beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara percakapan dari sana. "Hm. _Perfect_."

Kakashi tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja dibicarakannya terdengar amat-sangat abnormal untuk keluar dari mulut anak berusia hampir sepuluh tahun. Terbukti juga dari respon temannya.

"Per_—_fek apanya, bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti satu kata pun yang kau ucapkan." Gerutu Obito sambil menggaruk bagian atas kepalanya.

Kakashi mengembalikan tatapan si bocah ber_goggle_ dengan ekspresi datar, "Kalau begitu, Uchiha_-sama_, sebutan bodoh itu kurang tepat, dong kalau dilayangkan padaku."

"Brengs_ek—_"

"Maksudnya, Obito_-senpai_ ... Kakashi_-senpai_ sudah menyelipkan penyadap kedalam saku jas ayahnya tadi. Nah, penyadap itu canggih banget jadi nggak bakal bunyi-bunyi kalau kena sinyal balik dari _handphone_ atau semacamnya. Dan sekarang kita bisa dengerin percakapan diruangan itu lewat radio penerima ini." Jelas Yamato, air muka dan nada bicaranya seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada teman sebayanya mengenai campuran rasa es krim apa yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Tepat sekali, Tenzou." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Oh. Begitu." Obito mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Cih, kalah dengan bocah yang baru mau masuk sekolah."

"Kau itu, ya ... mentang-mentang jenius_—_"

Kalimat Obito terhenti oleh teriakan bernada kemarahan dari radio penerima yang dipegang Kakashi. Serta merta ketiganya langsung diam, berusaha menangkap pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung.

_"Apa maksudnya ini, Danzo? ROOT katamu? Divisi Pelatihan? ANBU sudah punya divisi khusus untuk hal semacam ini!"_

_"Tenang dulu, Jiraiya-sensei. Aku yakin Shimura-san punya alasan tersendiri. Nah, aku juga ingin mendengarnya."_

_"Huh, kau tampaknya harus belajar banyak dari muridmu sendiri, Jiraiya."_

_"Brengsek. Cepat jelaskan."_

_"Aku melakukan ini untuk kemajuan organisasi kita juga. Kurasa kita tahu bahwa kapabilitas militer negara lain perlahan-lahan telah mulai menyusul kita. Di Mizu no Kuni sudah ada para Hunter yang fungsinya kurang lebih sama dengan ANBU. Karena itulah kita perlu mendidik generasi muda kita dengan cara yang lebih efektif dan efisien untuk meningkatkan daya tempur mereka."_

_"Dan metode pelatihan baru ini adalah ..." _Kakashi mengenali suara itu. Uchiha Fugaku. Baru saja ditunjuk menjadi _Commissioner General_ Kepolisian Konoha._  
><em>

_"Baca sendiri di map dihadapan kalian."_

Hening sesaat. Kakashi menduga orang-orang didalam sedang menelusuri isi map yang tadi disebutkan oleh Danzo. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia bisa kembali mendengar suara tinggi Jiraiya._  
><em>

_"Aku menolak! Metode macam apa ini, jelas sekali tidak manusiawi kan."_

_"Jiraiya ada benarnya, Shimura. Lagipula apa kau sudah lupa kalau sebagian anggota ANBU masih remaja. Tidak bagus untuk perkembangan mental mereka." _Kali ini argumen datang dari ayahnya, Hatake Sakumo._  
><em>

_"Kau bicara tentang manusiawi, Hatake? Kau lupa misi seperti apa yang mereka jalankan? Masih mau bermain dengan norma dan peraturan? Sungguh absurd." _Danzo tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menambahkan, _"Lagipula Sandaime juga sudah menyetujuinya, bukan begitu, Hiruzen?"_

_"Sarutobi-sensei!" _Jiraiya tampaknya tidak mempercayai keputusan pemimpin mereka._  
><em>

_"Aku hanya berbuat yang aku anggap perlu bagi keutuhan dan keselamatan Konoha."_

Setelah itu pertemuan berlangsung cukup lama, sebagian besar dihabiskan untuk membahas permohonan misi yang masuk. Perdebatan kembali timbul mengenai isu ROOT yang diributkan di awal tadi, namun Sandaime tidak menanggapinya dan memilih untuk mengakhiri rapat._  
><em>

_"Tapi, Sarutobi-sensei_—_"_

_"Cukup Jiraiya. Argumen itu berhenti sampai disini. Keputusan untuk misi juga sudah dicapai. Pertemuan kali ini selesai. Kalian boleh bubar."_

Suara palu diketukkan dengan keras ke meja, disusul oleh suara kursi yang bergeser dengan lantai marmer. Lalu pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Kakashi buru-buru mematikan radionya, berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Obito dan Yamato juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dimasukkannya radio itu kedalam tas yang dibawanya. Tepat pada saat itu, seorang pria yang wajahnya mirip Kakashi, namun dengan tinggi dan perawakan yang jauh berbeda, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kakashi, lama menunggu ya?" Pria itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tumpukan abu-abu keperakan yang menghiasi kepala anak lelaki satu-satunya.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, _Tou-san_. Lagipula ada Tenzou dan Obito yang menemaniku," ditambahkannya sebuah senyuman di akhir kalimat itu. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat, terutama di hadapan teman-teman sebayanya.

"Begitu ... ayo, kita pulang. Yamato juga sebentar lagi ada pelajaran dengan Sarutobi_-sensei_ kan?"

"Ya, Sakumo_-sama_. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Yamato membungkuk, tak lupa memberi salam kepada Kakashi dan Obito sebelum kembali berlari ke arah fasilitas pelatihan. Tak lama, Fugaku pun menjemput keponakannya, Obito. Dan mereka pun kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa waktu setelah rapat berakhir, di suatu ruangan masih dalam Markas Pusat ANBU ...**_

"Jiraiya_-sensei_, mengenai hal tadi ..."

"Minato, berhati-hatilah dengan Danzo. Jaga murid-murid mu dengan baik, jauhkan mereka dari pengaruh busuknya. Karena kalau aku benar, kau dan bocah-bocah inilah yang akan menjadi harapan kita nantinya."

Minato mengangguk. Tanpa penjelasan lebih rinci pun ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud _sensei_nya. Sebagai pasangan guru dan murid, mereka berdua berbagi visi dan misi yang sama.

"Dari sini, kuharap kau dan Sakumo dengan bantuan Fugaku didukung pihak kepolisian dapat mengontrol ambisi Danzo. Ular licik itu, aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu. Aku sedikit mengerti keputusan Sandaime di rapat tadi, pasti karena sebagian besar anggota parlemen juga mendukung direalisasikannya proyek _ROOT_ ini."

"Baiklah. Percayakan padaku. _Sensei_ konsentrasi saja untuk pemilihan anggota parlemen."

Jiraiya menghela nafas keras-keras mendengar kata-kata itu. Pemilihan anggota Parlemen Konoha. Hal yang merepotkan untuknya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia dan _partner_nya, Tsunade, telah memutuskan untuk terjun kedalam dunia politik demi menjaga keseimbangan pengaruh dalam Parlemen. Pria yang sehari-harinya berprofesi sebagai penulis novel itu pun terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang ditekuninya sejak lama dan menyerahkan segala urusan dalam ANBU kepada anak didiknya, Namikaze Minato. Karena ia yakin dengan sepenuh hatinya, kalau Minato, pasti bisa mewujudkannya.

.

.

.

_**25 September 1991, Hatake Mansion ...**_

Hari itu hujan deras. Dan maksud dari deras disini adalah benar-benar deras. Berdiri sedetik saja diluar pasti sudah basah dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Tak terkecuali bagi Kakashi yang baru saja pulang dari latihan beladirinya bersama Minato_-sensei_. Ia selalu menolak untuk diantar jemput oleh ayahnya, karena Kakashi menganggap kalau perjalanan pulang sendiri itu adalah bagian dari "pelatihan dan pengembangan dirinya sebagai seorang ANBU".

Jawaban yang waktu itu disambut Sakumo dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kagum.

"Tou_-san_, aku pulang!" Kakashi menutup pintu dibelakangnya, kemudian melepaskan dan melemparkan sepatunya yang basah sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah.

Aneh ... gelap sekali.

Saat itu sudah memasuki pukul delapan malam, tapi semua lampu dirumah belum dinyalakan. Padahal ayahnya ada di rumah. Bocah Hatake itu mencoba menyalakan salah satu saklar didekatnya.

Lampu tetap mati.

Gangguan listrik? Tidak mungkin, karena lampu dirumah-rumah lain sepanjang jalan pulang tadi menyala.

Kakashi terus menelusuri lorong panjang dan gelap menuju ruang kerja ayahnya di lantai dua. Diluar, suara petir yang bersahutan semakin menjadi-jadi. Langkah kakinya yang terseret menimbulkan jejak genangan air di lantai kayu.

"Tou_-san_?" Pintu _dojo_ yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk, Kakashi menarik sebuah _Glock 22_ dari dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengisinya dengan peluru tipe 40 milik _Smith & Wesson_. Anak berumur sepuluh tahun membawa senjata? Memang diluar akal sehat semua orang, tapi hal itu sangat perlu, mengingat bagi anggota ANBU serangan bisa datang kapan dan dimana saja.

Petir yang menggelegar disusul cahaya dari kilat yang membutakan mata membuat Kakashi sesaat tidak dapat memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sosok yang terbaring diruangan bertatami itu.

_Siapa?_

Yang jelas, seorang pria terbujur kaku di tengah-tengah ruangan. Merasakan tidak ada bahaya didekatnya, Kakashi berjalan perlahan menghampiri sosok itu, langkahnya pendek dan penuh keraguan.

Larutan pekat dan hangat menyentuh kakinya yang sedikit beku karena air hujan, menghentikan langkahnya.

_Apa ini?_

_Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, sial.  
><em>

Seakan menuruti perintahnya, tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala, Kakashi memicingkan mata, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang mendadak menerpa pupilnya. Tak lama ia pun menyadari situasinya saat ini.

Darah segar, mengalir di sela-sela kakinya.

Hatake Sakumo, tergeletak bersimbah cairan kehidupannya sendiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Di tangan kirinya masih tergenggam senjata yang menjadi _signature_nya, _White Fang_, sebuah _custom revolver_ dengan kaliber besar.

Kakashi tidak dapat bergerak, atau mengatakan apapun. Atmosfer berat yang menekan seakan membuat kedua kakinya terpaku, lidahnya kelu. Senjata yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kakashi!" Teriakan seorang pria, diikuti derap langkah beberapa orang lagi memasuki ruangan.

_Sejak kapan mereka masuk?_

Kakashi tetap tidak bergerak. Bahkan ketika petugas medis mulai memeriksa jasad ayahnya. Sampai wajah yang familiar itu masuk ke area pandangannya dan sepasang tangan yang kuat menggenggam bahunya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ketika muridnya masih tidak bersuara, Minato mencoba sekali lagi, "Kau bisa mendengarku, Kakashi? Kau tahu kan setiap ANBU memiliki alarm di rumah mereka masing-masing? Kira-kira beberapa menit yang lalu tak lama setelah latihan kita selesai, alarm dari kediaman Hatake berbunyi. Aku langsung secepatnya kesini."

Kakashi akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang mata abu-abu gelap itu akhirnya terkunci dengan milik Minato, "Minato_-sensei_ ... aku ... siapa yang melakukan ini? Setahuku, ayah tidak punya musuh. Rekan bisnisnya tidak mungkin ada yang berbuat seperti ini ... berarti ... posisi ini ..." ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

_Bunuh diri?_

"Tapi ... kenapa ..."

"Minato_-sensei_," sekarang suara Kakashi mulai bergetar, "Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku ... kenapa ... karena aku tidak mengerti. Aku ... sama sekali ... tidak mengerti..."

Namikaze Minato, mungkin untuk yang pertama kali dalam seluruh hidupnya, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa kepada muridnya. Berangkat dari situ, semua rutinitas seakan berjalan seperti sebuah skenario dalam film klasik yang buruk. Tapi sayangnya, dengan _ending_ yang belum diketahui oleh para pemainnya.

Minato hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa hidup cukup lama untuk menyaksikan akhirnya.

.

.

.

_**14 Oktober 1995, Markas Besar ANBU ...**_

"_Sensei_!" Kakashi, sekarang 14 tahun, mendobrak masuk kantor Hokage. Ia masih mengenakan seragam ANBU nya, baru saja ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Perban tebal melilit bagian kiri atas wajahnya. Misinya tadi cukup sulit, sehingga ia mendapatkan sebuah cenderamata berupa luka memanjang di mata sebelah kirinya. Untung saja matanya masih bisa terselamatkan, tapi dokter berkata bahwa akan ada sedikit perubahan pada kondisi fisiknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Obito dan Rin?" Ia bertanya tanpa basa-basi, menjatuhkan semua formalitas yang biasanya tidak pernah absen dari nada suaranya ketika berbicara dengan atasannya. Ia mendengar dari rekan-rekannya kalau misi kedua temannya itu juga mengalami insiden, dan belum ada kabar lebih jauh mengenai status keduanya.

"Maaf Kakashi, tidak ada bukti kalau mereka selamat dari ledakan. Jadi aku terpaksa membuat status mereka KIA, _Killed In Action_." Namikaze Minato, yang baru saja ditunjuk menjadi Hokage keempat, menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menatap wajah muridnya. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan pada Kakashi bahwa ia berjanji akan mengusut rentetan kematian ini, tapi pada kenyataannya ... nol.

Sekarang ia harus kehilangan dua muridnya lagi.

"Kakashi ..."

ANBU muda itu keluar dari ruangan begitu saja, menutup perlahan pintu dibelakangnya. Sampai diluar, ia bisa merasakan seluruh emosi mulai mengambil alih dirinya, tak mampu lagi jiwa remajanya menahan itu semua.

Dikepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, kemudian tinjunya melayang ke dinding di hadapannya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Entah berapa kali ia mengulangi gerakan itu.

Yang ia sadari berikutnya, seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang, menghentikan gerakannya. Kakashi akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk melihat kerusakan yang ia timbulkan terhadap tangannya sendiri. Tangannya saat ini bisa dibilang hancur. Tidak mungkin ia memakainya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya patah atau retak, darah mulai menetes dari luka yang terbuka. Sarung tangan kulit hitam yang dipakainya ikut robek.

Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. _Kalau sekarang harus mati sekalipun ..._

Pikiran kekanakkan dan penuh amarah itu dihentikan oleh tangan kuat yang mencengkeram bagian atas lengannya.

Minato memutar tubuh Kakashi agar berbalik menghadapnya, menariknya kepelukannya. Erat. Kakashi bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Minato yang berhembus diatas rambutnya, menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Saat itu, Kakashi terlalu lelah baik secara fisik maupun mental untuk melawan. Biarlah untuk sekali ini saja ... ia mengembalikan pelukan _sensei_nya, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuhkan tangannya yang terluka. Perlahan, di koridor yang gelap dan sunyi, tanpa suara dan tanpa bisa dihentikan siapapun, air mata mengalir dari kedua pasang mata kontras itu.

Permohonan yang sama, tanpa kata-kata ditinggalkan tak terucap di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**5 November 1996, Konoha International Hospital ...**_

"Maaf Kakashi, tapi nyawa Minato dan Kushina sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Kabar itu disampaikan Jiraiya kepada dirinya dengan suara dan wajah yang sama kelamnya. Kakashi sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan berita semacam itu, enam belas tahun, mentalnya tidak mudah lagi tergoyahkan oleh apapun. Pikirannya cepat melayang pada anak _sensei_-nya yang baru saja lahir dua hari lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Yah, untuk melindunginya dari siapapun yang berbuat ini, mulai sekarang ia akan ditempatkan di panti asuhan biasa. Lagipula belum ada yang tahu kalau dia selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan ini."

"Jiraiya_-sama_, apa benar-benar tidak ada petunjuk lain?"

"Kakashi, yang bisa membantumu saat ini hanya klan Uchiha. Mintalah bantuan kepolisian, Fugaku akan lebih dari senang bisa membantu. Secepat mungkin, kau harus dapatkan dukungan mereka."

Satu persatu, mereka yang diharapkan dapat merubah keadaan, mulai berjatuhan. Saat ini Kakashi tahu kalau ia dan rekan-rekannya tengah berpacu dengan waktu. Perlombaan sia-sia yang tampaknya kali ini belum bisa ia menangkan.

.

.

.

**_26 April 2003, Kompleks Mansion Uchiha ..._**

Lima orang ANBU berkumpul di tengah kompleks Uchiha pada hari itu. Jarum jam menunjukkan beberapa menit lebih sedikit lewat tengah malam. Dua dari mereka melapor kepada kaptennya.**_  
><em>**

"_Senpai_! Sektor belakang juga, semua nya ..." Yamato dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari, melapor kepada Kakashi.

"Wilayah barat dan timur juga. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini? Pembunuhan masal ... terlebih lagi, klan Uchiha." Shiranui Genma, ANBU yang satu lagi mendekat sambil menyarungkan _katana_nya.

"Tepat ketika mereka bersedia untuk membantu penyelidikan internal ANBU ..." Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya, frustasi. Melayang sudah pilihan bantuan terakhirnya, "Baiklah kalian berdua periksa kantor utama, siapa tahu masih ada orang yang selamat disana." Perintahnya.

Yamato, Genma dan dua orang sisanya langsung bergerak menuju tempat yang dituju. Kakashi hendak mengeluarkan PDA nya untuk memanggil bantuan dari pusat. Namun niatnya itu terhenti begitu ia mendengar gerakan dibelakangnya.

"Kakashi_-san_ ..." Suara berat itu memecahkan keheningan.

Kakashi berbalik dengan cepat, sebuah _handgun_ sudah terangkat tepat ke kepala si pemilik suara. Namun segera diturunkan senjatanya begitu ia melihat sosok itu.

Seorang ANBU. Ia memakai seragam lengkap yang bersimbah darah, topeng gagaknya pecah di beberapa bagian. Walaupun wajahnya masih tak terlihat, Kakashi tetap mengenalinya dengan baik. Beberapa kali ia bekerja sama dengan pemuda itu dalam kurun waktu setahun ini.

"_Karasu_," Kakashi menyebutkan _code name_nya, "Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau memakai seragam itu ... jadi ini semua, misi?" Kakashi menatap tidak percaya ke arah rekannya. ANBU yang diperintahkan membantai seluruh anggota klan Uchiha? Lebih lagi ... Itachi? Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti, terlalu sedikit waktu yang dimilikinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa?"

"Tolong ... jaga Sasuke ..." nada bicara _Karasu_ yang biasanya tanpa emosi dan terkendali itu pecah seketika, "Saat ini ... ia sedang tak sadarkan diri di rumahku. Kumohon ... Kakashi_-san_." Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, keberadaannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dalam asap hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

_Genjutsu._

"Itachi ..."

Derap langkah rekan-rekannya yang mendekat terdengar dari kejauhan. Cepat juga mereka kembali.

Yamato berhenti tepat disebelah Kakashi, "_Senpai_! Barusan ... _Karasu_?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu lagi, Tenzou."

"_Senpai_?"

Neraka.

Dunia ini dan semua yang ada didalamnya.

Kotor, busuk, menjijikkan.

Inikah kenyataan tempat ia hidup? Orang-orang seperti inilah yang ia berusaha untuk lindungi?

Hatake Kakashi membencinya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Namun demi seluruh kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya, _Tou-san_, Minato_-sensei_, Obito, Rin, Itachi ... sampai mati pun ia bersumpah akan mewujudkan dunia dimana tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan mereka.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi's Story: The 20 Years Arc, <em><em>Darkside Of A Nation<em>_ - End -  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to present time, 7 Oktober 2011 ...<strong>_

"Setidaknya aku sudah memutuskan, sebelum aku berhenti, dengan kedua tanganku ini, akan kubongkar akar kebobrokan ANBU dan kulenyapkan eksistensinya dari muka bumi ini. Walaupun aku harus menukar nyawaku sendiri untuk mewujudkan hal itu."

Kalimat Kakashi yang terakhir membuat semua pihak yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sebagian masih berusaha menyerap seluruh informasi itu kedalam otak mereka. Shino sedang menjelaskan kepada Kiba beberapa hal yang tidak ia pahami, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru terhadap Chouji dan Gaara dengan Lee.

"Lalu, mengenai Akatsuki?" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau untuk Akatsuki ... aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka. Yang pasti mereka baru aktif beberapa tahun belakangan. Tujuannya pun masih samar. Apakah merebut kekuasaan di Konoha atau menghancurkan ANBU ... sampai saat ini aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi kalau mereka sampai mengganggu rencana ini ... maka mereka tidak lebih dari penghalang lain yang harus disingkirkan."

"Jadi yang memerintahkan untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota klan ku ..."

"Ya, Shimura Danzo yang juga anggota parlemen itu. Ia menghasut para anggota parlemen untuk percaya bahwa pihak kepolisian yang dikontrol klan Uchiha ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan saat itu dan membentuk rezim baru."

"Uchiha memberontak? Tidak mungkin ... apa itu benar? Setahuku klan Uchiha sangat loyal terhadap Konoha." Gaara mengungkapkan pendapatnya, yang langsung dijawab oleh Yamato, "Yah ... walaupun bukti-buktinya tidak absolut, tapi penyelidikan kami mengarah ke fakta itu. Dan _Karasu_ ... Itachi, kesetiaannya sejak awal adalah milik Konoha dan ANBU. Karena itu ..."

"Dia melakukannya, ya ... menghabisi klannya sendiri." Sambung Gaara.

"Cih ... si brengsek itu." Kiba menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya, geram.

"Tapi tak kusangka Naruto_-kun_ ternyata anak Yondaime Hokage ya," celetuk Lee, "Bagaimana perasaan Narut_o-kun_ setelah tahu fakta itu?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambutnya dengan gugup, "... Sekarang masih bingung bagaimana harus menerimanya. Tiba-tiba sekali aku mendengarnya. Tapi yah, aku senang juga sih ..."

"Hm, tampaknya setelah ini aku harus menceritakan banyak hal padamu, Naruto ..." Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Kakashi dan juga Naruto.

"Orangtua kami, kepala klan Hyuuga, Akamichi dan yang lainnya berarti juga tahu akan hal ini?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ya, saat ini kekuasaan Danzo sudah begitu besar sehingga ia mendapat kepercayaan dari mayoritas anggota parlemen. Memberontak sama saja dengan melawan pemerintah, walaupun Godaime ada di pihak kita. Jadi kami-kami ini yang tersisa memilih untuk menyusun kekuatan dari dalam untuk mempersiapkan ... ehm ... yah, bisa dibilang kudeta. Karena itu demi keselamatan kalian juga tidak dilibatkan dari awal."

"Tunggu dulu, berarti kalau _ROOT_ sudah dikuasai Danzo, Sai bagaimana? Jangan-jangan dia mata-mata?"

Kakashi melirik Sai, mempersilakan bocah itu untuk menampik dengan suaranya sendiri keraguan temannya. "Ah, kalau untuk itu kau bisa tenang, Kiba_-kun_. Sebaliknya, aku ini sejak awal mata-mata untuk Kakashi_-san_. Karena aku juga punya alasan tersendiri untuk melawan ANBU."

"Ya. Sejak tragedi terakhir, pembantaian klan Uchiha, kalian sudah ditakdirkan dan dipersiapkan untuk perang ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggu sampai kalian lebih dewasa lagi. Tapi karena campur tangan Akatsuki, semua kebenaran terpaksa harus kuungkapkan lebih awal."

"_No problem, sensei! Oh, yeah_! perang besar nih. Jadi kita akan melawan rekan-rekan kita sendiri. Asyik. Darah _Inu_ sudah mendidih dalam tubuhku. Hahahaha ..." Kiba mulai tertawa.

"Ini bukan permainan, bodoh." Tukas Shino, memotong kegilaan _partner_nya yang salah tempat itu.

"Hm. Yang pasti setelah fakta ini keluar, keputusan selanjutnya kuserahkan kepada kalian. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama dengan beberapa rekan-rekan ku, termasuk Yamato. Sekarang terserah kalian ingin berpartisipasi atau tidak. Tidak perlu diputuskan sekarang juga, karena persiapan juga masih dalam tahap awal." Tegas Kakashi.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Semua mata langsung terpaku ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dan meneriakkan kalimat barusan.

"Sasuke?"

"Jadi seluruh hidupku dipermainkan oleh organisasi brengsek ini? Semua nya ... sampai _nii-san_ juga ..." Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar saking marahnya, remaja Uchiha itu pun keluar dari ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, membanting pintu ruang rapat dibelakangnya keras-keras.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke, menarik sebelah bahunya untuk menghentikan langkahnya, "Kembalilah kedalam ... kumohon. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai ..." Pintanya.

Sasuke berbalik, menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar, "Cukup! Naruto ... aku ... sudah muak dengan semua ini ..."

"Sasuke_—_"

"Dengar baik-baik ... mulai sekarang, detik ini juga ... aku ..." ia terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah mempersiapkan diri baik-baik untuk mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya,

"Uchiha Sasuke ... menyatakan keluar dari ANBU."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Aww, sliwer nih saya kebanyakan liat tulisan. Jadi inget pelajaran Kanji. Kalo menjelang ujian, mata saya mendadak cacingan kayak sekarang nih. Hmm ... awalnya berasa kayak baca textbook sejarah nggak sih? Apakah chapter ini membingungkan? Saya aja bingung ngetiknya :D Hampir sama sih dengan manganya. Kalau ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut mengenai fakta-fakta yang sudah saya beberkan disini bisa lewat review atau pm, nanti saya bales satu-satu.

Nah, setelah membaca chapter ini, bagaimana kesan dan pesannya? Ada kritik atau saran? Harap dilemparkan langsung kepada saya. Kemudian berbahagialah yang menunggu bagian romance ... karena chapter berikutnya isinya romance semua ... hehehe ... #tebarconfetti

**Reply review no account:**

**Yoichidea syhufellrs: **Saya juga suka uke tsundere, uke tsundere ... playing hard to get, but that's what makes them so cute :D Kalo untuk tipe itu favorit saya Hibari Kyoyanya KHR ... hehehe. Sasu, sekarang di pikiran saya demi cerita ini fix jadi semenya Naru. Sama kayak Kaka yang fix jadi semenya Yama/Iru padahal sebenernya pengen banget saya bikin dia jadi uke :D

**Lightning Fang: **Owh, seneng ada nama baru selain yang biasanya review. Terimakasih juga udah baca fic yg satunya lagi. Mudah-mudahan betah ngikutin Pandemonium: Revival ini sampai akhir! Btw baru aja saya kasi cliffie lagi ya? :D

**ORYblack: **Maaf kemaren lupa dibales! Hiks... saya fokus nyelesein chapter kemaren itu sih. Lamaaa banget slesenya. Terimakasih buat read dan reviewnya.

Buat **Ai HinataLawliet** yang kemaren nambahin review lagi :D Kaka nekat nyatuin YamaIru dlm satu rumah? Itu sih kerjaan saya bukan Kaka ... hehehe. Iseng-iseng berhadiah siapa tahu nanti terjadi yang nggak" :P Tapi karena yang bersangkutan nggak keberatan jadi saya lanjutin aja #diraikiri+mokuton

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih! Happy belated SasuNaru Day, everyone!

**Sei  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Lovers

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, KakaIru dengan hint KakaYama, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa dan SaiHina

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 12. Lovers**_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke berbalik, menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar, "Cukup! Naruto, aku ... sudah muak dengan semua ini …."<em>

_"Sasuke—"_

_"Dengar baik-baik ... mulai sekarang, detik ini juga ... aku …" Ia terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah mempersiapkan diri baik-baik untuk mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya,_

_"Uchiha Sasuke ... menyatakan keluar dari ANBU."_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Naruto tercengang mendengar peryataan itu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke keluar dari ANBU?

"_Teme_ ... kau tidak serius kan dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan!"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Oh, aku sangat serius, _Dobe_ …" Jawabnya dengan intonasi ringan, kemudian ia menambahkan dengan suara yang kali ini lebih rendah, sedikit bergetar, "Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata selama ini aku menerima perintah dari orang-orang yang sama dengan para bajingan dibalik pemusnahan klan ku."

Naruto terdiam, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa mendengar hal itu. Memang benar hal itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi tetap saja, ia berharap kalau Sasuke tidak secepat ini mengambil keputusan. Ia ingin agar mereka, sebagai sebuah tim menyelesaikan semua masalah ini bersama. Ya, begitu sebaiknya. Untuk itu, Naruto akan terus berusaha merubah pikiran sahabatnya, "Tapi kita sudah bersama selama ini, apa Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun, meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Kau itu masih naif Naruto."

Perkataan itu menyulut sedikit emosi dalam diri lawan bicaranya, "Aku yang naif? Memangnya apa yang berusaha kau capai kalau kau keluar sekarang? Bisa apa kau kalau sendirian? Sasuke!"

"Jangan beri aku omong kosong itu, Naruto. Aku yakin pasti bisa mencari jalanku sendiri. Karena aku berbeda denganmu."

"... Kau itu yang masih seperti anak kecil!" Tinju Naruto mendarat keras di pipi Sasuke, membuat remaja itu terhuyung kebelakang, berusaha menyeimbangkan pijakannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Darah menetes dari bibirnya yang sedikit robek. _Partner_nya tidak membuang waktu dan kembali menyerangnya, "Kau itu egois!"

"Brengsek! Apa maumu!" Sasuke balas memukul Naruto, dan Naruto kembali mengembalikan pukulannya.

Kali ini Sasuke menghindar, didorongnya Naruto dengan badannya sendiri sehingga mereka berdua terhempas di dinding. Ditahannya lawannya disana dengan lengannya untuk membatasi pergerakan.

Suara Naruto seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika ia berkata, "Kau ... selalu saja begini, kalah oleh emosi_—_"

"Diam!"

Naruto jelas menolak perintah itu, "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain, hah! Bagaimana dengan Kakashi_-sensei_, Yamato_-san_! Teman-teman kita yang lain! Apa Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan mereka semua? Setelah sejauh ini berusaha, berjuang bersama ... apa kau tidak merasakan apapun!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman lawannya, agak lama ia memberontak. Namun Sasuke tetap tak bergerak menahannya.

Sampai akhirnya kemudian Naruto menyerah, seluruh badannya kembali lemas, ditatapnya lurus-lurus sepasang mata gelap yang penuh amarah itu, "Lalu ... perasaanku ... bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Sekarang jawab, apa sedikitpun kau tidak memikirkannya ... Sasuke?"

"Pa_—_Padahal saat itu kau bilang akan selalu menjagaku ... selalu ada disampingku. Kalau Sasuke pergi, bagaimana nantinya ... aku juga tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke, kan? Kalau kau jauh dariku ... bagaimana aku bisa tahu keadaanmu?"

_Kalau Taka terbang terlalu tinggi, Kitsune tidak mungkin mengejarnya. _

Kalimat sederhana yang mempersatukan mereka berdua. Sasuke mendadak terdiam, perlahan diturunkannya tangannya. Tombolnya telah ditekan, dan sedikit demi sedikit logika kembali mengambil alih pikirannya. Bagaikan sebuah prosesor komputer, ditelaahnya kembali seluruh rentetan informasi yang masuk kedalam otaknya, mencari-cari kesalahan dalam dirinya yang berujung pada insiden kecil ini.

_Insiden kecil yang telah membuat orang yang paling kausayangi di dunia ini meneteskan air mata. _

_Kau itu memang bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke.  
><em>

"Na_—_Naru …" Ia terbata-bata, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir hangat yang perlahan mulai mengalir dipipi Naruto.

"Makanya, kumohon …." Pinta _partner_nya pelan, disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Naruto …."

"Tetaplah disisiku, Sasuke …."

Sasuke menjawab dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Ditelusuri bingkai mulut remaja berambut pirang itu, memohon akses ke dalam ruang privasinya. Naruto menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hati, mengembalikan ciuman pasangannya sementara disaat yang bersamaan tangannya meraih kebelakang kepala, bertaut dalam untaian gelap milik Sasuke. Remaja Uchiha itu kembali mendorong Naruto ke dinding, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri dada rekannya sampai ke bawah, menyusup ke dalam kaus yang dipakainya.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam lingkaran waktunya sendiri, tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata, tersembunyi di balik kegelapan yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"Wuah, tidak apa-apa nih kita melihatnya?" Kiba bertanya dengan suara yang direndahkan.

"Ini baru namanya semangat masa muda!" Teriakan Lee yang agak keras itu langsung disambut oleh protes dari teman-temannya, "Jangan Berisik!"

"Hmm ... Sasuke_-kun_ lihai juga ya." Celetuk Sai.

Mulut Kiba langsung setengah menganga mendengar komentar itu, "Lihai? Hei, Sai ... kau mesum juga ya tidak seperti tampangmu."

"Ah, sayang Naruto tampak pasrah sekali." Neji tidak mau ketinggalan bertindak sebagai komentator. Sayangnya kali ia kurang pintar dalam memilih kalimat.

"Ne_—_Neji lebih suka yang sedikit melawan?"

"Bu_—_Bukan itu maksudku, Gaara," Neji menoleh ke arah _partner_nya, kembali ia dibuat tak mampu berkata-kata ketika berhadapan dengan sepasang _emerald_ yang memandang penuh iba seperti seekor kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Kalau Gaara punya alis mata, pasti sekarang kedua alisnya sudah terangkat ke atas.

Kiba mengernyitkan kening mendengar pembicaraan kedua rekannya. "Eh, ngomongin apa sih kalian berdua? Kok gelagapan begitu?"

Shino menepuk pundak Kiba penuh arti, "Biarkan mereka, Kiba. Tidak pantas kalau kita masuk ke urusan pribadi orang lain."

Sementara itu, masih di ruang rapat, Kakashi dan Yamato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak buah mereka.

"Dasar remaja. Cepat sekali _mood_nya berubah." Kakashi kembali bertopang dagu, menatap kumpulan remaja yang berkumpul di ujung lorong dari balik pintu yang terbuka, "Gaara dan kawan-kawan juga, katanya mau menghentikan pertengkaran, nyatanya …."

"Ya_—_Yah ... yang penting semuanya berjalan lancar kan, _senpai_ …." Yamato tertawa dengan canggung.

Kakashi ikut tertawa. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Yamato, "Tampaknya begitu."

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Iruka side: Storge<br>_

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan beberapa menit sebelum pukul lima pagi. Kira-kira setengah jam sebelumnya, Kakashi bersama Yamato dan Sai tiba di rumah dan mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Saat ini Yamato sudah tertidur pulas si kamarnya, begitu juga dengan Sai. Sementara itu, Kakashi masih asyik menelusuri <em>channel<em> televisi ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

_"_Kakashi sudah bangun?" Iruka bertanya sembari menguap, baru saja ia keluar dari kamar. Iruka memang selalu bangun pagi untuk bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Rutinitas yang mencerminkan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Kalau ia perempuan, pasti banyak pria yang mengantri untuk menjadikannya istri.

"Bukan sudah, tapi masih." Jawabnya, memberhentikan _browsing_nya di salah satu saluran berita.

"Hah, jadi dari tadi belum tidur? Baru pulang ya? Ngomong-ngomong tadi sepertinya lewat sedikit dari tengah malam Sai juga keluar rumah. Belum sempat aku bertanya, dia sudah pergi. Apa sekarang sudah pulang ya?" Iruka turut duduk di sofa sebelah Kakashi.

"Kenapa, Iruka khawatir?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun katanya dia jago beladiri, kalau nanti dia diserang geng motor atau sekelompok perampok bagaimana? Memangnya Kakashi tidak cemas?"

"Tentu saja cemas." Tapi bukan Sai yang dia cemaskan, melainkan anggota geng dan perampok malang yang berani mengganggu salah satu anggota terbaik _squad_ ANBUnya. Lagipula Sai kan selalu membawa senjatanya kemanapun. Bersamaan dengan pemikiran miring itu, roda-roda di otak sang Kapten ANBU berputar dengan keras, berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang kira-kira dapat diterima akal sehat Iruka, "Tadi Sai dan Yamato bersamaku. Ada teman sekelasnya yang berulang tahun. Kami baru saja pulang dari pestanya."

"Ooh ... begitu. Dari Konoha _Academy_ juga?"

"Bukan, sih ..." Kakashi, yang tidak ingin kebohongan kecilnya berubah menjadi novel bersambung memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ehm, bagaimana sekolah? Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sistem pengajaran disini?"

"Yaah, lumayan ... agak sedikit berbeda dengan di _Mizu_ ..." Untungnya Iruka tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan ganti mulai bercerita mengenai pengalamannya mengajar, dilanjutkan dengan nostalgia hari-harinya ketika masih berada di negara asalnya. Kakashi sesekali melemparkan komentar, pertanyaan ataupun sebatas anggukan singkat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Iruka mulai menyadari berkurangnya respon yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

"Kakashi?" Panggilnya.

Iruka tersadar bahwa sekarang kepala Kakashi telah bersandar di bahunya, suara dengkuran halus dapat terdengar datang dari arah pria berambut perak itu. Dadanya naik dan turun dalam interval yang teratur, sinkron dengan setiap tarikan nafas yang diambilnya.

"Tidur, ya?" Iruka tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia tersenyum, merangkul bahu Kakashi dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sampai matahari benar-benar naik dan sinarnya yang hangat menerangi setiap sudut kota Konoha, ia ikut tertidur di sofa itu di samping Kakashi.

* * *

><p><em>Shino and Kiba side: Pragma<em>

* * *

><p>Seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan kejadian di malam sebelumnya, hari itu sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Jam pelajaran terakhir bagi para siswa X-A, kelas Sasuke dan Naruto, adalah Matematika bersama Yamashiro Aoba. Tetapi karena kali ini guru yang bersangkutan berhalangan hadir karena alasan yang tidak diketahui, mereka dibebaskan untuk beraktivitas. Sebagian murid lelaki memilih untuk bermain basket di Gymnasium.<p>

"Kiba! Oper sini!" Naruto masuk ke wilayah lawan di bawah ring, mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Kiba, yang bertindak sebagai _Point Guard_, menggeleng singkat sambil terus men_dribble_, "Itu dibelakangmu ada Sasuke!"

Naruto menyadari kehadiran partnernya itu dibelakang dirinya, yang tengah mengambil posisi _defense_, "Cih, _Teme_ ... kenapa sih kau menempel dan menjagaku terus dari tadi?" Tanyanya kesal. Berkat hal itu juga sejak tadi ia gagal mencetak angka bagi timnya.

"_Hn ..._" Sebuah senyum licik terulas diwajah Sasuke ketika ia memikirkan jawabannya, semakin ditempelkan dadanya ke punggung Naruto, kemudian remaja Uchiha itu berbisik lembut ditelinganya, "Menurut mu kenapa ... _Dobe_?"

Efek dari suara rendah yang mengalun lembut membelai indera pendengarannya itu sungguh luar biasa. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, jantungnya berdetak kencang, membuatnya tak mampu menahan derasnya arus _dopamine_ yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Kesadarannya sejenak terlepas dari permainan, ingatannya melayang ke kejadian malam tadi.

Karena melihat semua anggota timnya tidak ada yang bebas, akhirnya dengan berat hati Kiba memutuskan untuk memberikan operan keras ke arah Naruto. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu kalau rekan satu timnya itu telah sepenuhnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

Bola dengan sukses mendarat manis tepat di wajahnya.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai kayu.

"Naruto!" Serta merta Sasuke berlutut di samping rekannya, memeriksa keadaannya.

Namun keajaiban terjadi, ia tidak apa-apa. Dengan gerakan kaku bagaikan robot, ia langsung bangkit. Wajahnya masih memerah, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Keributan kecil itu tidak berlangsung lama dan permainan pun dilanjutkan. Beberapa menit berlalu, saat ini tim Kiba dan Naruto sedang tertinggal.

Shino membawa bola, ia men_dribble _dengan lihai melewati beberapa _guard_ tim lawan. Tinggal selangkah menuju ring, ia pun meloncat untuk memasukkan bola dengan _lay up_ sederhana. Tiba-tiba Kiba muncul dihadapannya dan dengan mudah memblok tembakannya.

Keduanya bertabrakan di udara dan berikutnya Shino terjatuh keras diatas punggungnya sendiri, disusul Kiba yang mendarat diatasnya.

"Uh …."

"Hah? Aww ... sakiiit ..." Kiba berusaha berdiri ketika ia melihat Shino terkapar dibawahnya, "Wuaah, maaf Shi_—_"

Permintaan maaf itu urung terucap dari bibirnya. Kenapa? Ternyata karena tabrakan barusan kacamata hitam yang selalu bertengger di hidung bocah kolektor serangga itu terpental entah kemana dan mengekspos kedua matanya. Kiba, yang baru pertama kali melihat apa yang ada dibalik kacamata tersebut, langsung terdiam. Ia tidak mampu bergerak, hanya menatap tak bergeming ke arah dua manik dibawahnya itu. Perhatiannya seolah tersihir dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan pandangannya.

"Minggir, Kiba ..." Shino berusaha mendorong Kiba untuk turun, namun _partner_nya tidak juga bergerak, "Kiba?" Shino mengernyitkan kening melihat ekspresi temannya yang seakan menerawang menembus keberadaan dirinya itu, "Hei …."

Momen aneh tersebut berlanjut sampai sebuah bola oranye besar tanpa ampun mendarat keras di kening si calon penerus klan Inuzuka.

"Aduh!" Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya bola, dilihatnya tidak jauh dari garis tengah lapangan, seorang remaja berambut _raven_ dengan senyum menyebalkan sedang berdiri bertolak pinggang, "Sasuke!"

"Bodoh. Kalian berdua, rencananya mau sampai kapan pasang posisi begitu?"

Kiba akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Shino. Saat itu entah darimana dan bagaimana pemuda Aburame itu sudah kembali mengenakan kacamatanya.

Naruto tertawa sembari berlari menghampiri Sasuke, "_Woohoo_~ tabrakan barusan _intense_ sekali, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek mendengar perkataan itu, "Oh, hebat ... kau bisa pakai kata-kata sulit sekarang?"

"Apaa?" Naruto menggeram kesal, mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Sasuke, sehingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian keduanya terlibat perang mulut, kata-kata makian dan ejekan mengalir bebas dari mulut mereka, memenuhi aula.

Sementara itu Shino dan Kiba kembali beradu pandang, masing-masing mempertahankan ekspresi datar yang tidak dapat ditebak. Kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah _partner_nya itu, Kiba diam-diam berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih saja berdegup kencang, memutar kembali insiden yang masih segar diingatannya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, saat itu keduanya bertanya hal yang sama kepada diri masing-masing,_ "Perasaan yang tadi itu ... apa?"_

* * *

><p><em>Neji and Gaara side: Eros<em>

* * *

><p>Bel pulang berbunyi. Hyuuga Neji menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah ringan. Cukup senang karena hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang menjadi bebannya, bebas dari rapat OSIS, dan lebih lagi ada orang yang sudah menunggunya diluar gerbang.<p>

"Neji!"

Neji menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan rambut merahnya yang familiar, hari itu Gaara mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam diatas t-shirt putih polos dan celana jeans biru gelap. Sepasang sepatu _Converse_ biasa melengkapi fiturnya. Disebelahnya, terparkir motor balap Honda CBR 250 cc berwarna senada dengan jaketnya.

Ya, hari itu pulang sekolah, Gaara kembali menjemput Neji. Sebenarnya kali ini atas _request_ Neji sendiri, yang meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha.

"Kali ini aku pinjam motornya Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu tidak."

"Biar tidak mencolok juga sih." Gaara tersenyum puas. Neji tidak yakin akan hal itu, karena masih ada beberapa siswi yang memandang tersipu ke arah mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik, malah tidak sedikit juga yang mengambil foto dengan kamera _handphone_. Sesaat Neji tergoda untuk menuntut royalti kepada mereka. Namun si pemilik _Suna_ tampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu, ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah helm cadangan yang juga berwarna hitam kepada Neji. "Eh, memangnya Neji mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Heh. Kejutan ya ... aku suka itu."

"Aku tahu." Neji tersenyum, memakai helmnya. Dari situ, ia mengambil alih kemudi dan menyalakan mesin motor. Kemudian dengan Gaara di kursi belakang, ia memacu kendaraan itu meninggalkan kompleks sekolah.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan toko yang dituju. Begitu turun, jika diperhatikan mata Gaara sedikit berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, "Ikan hias, ya …" Dengan nada suara yang penuh semangat ia menambahkan, "Aku baru tahu kalau Neji juga ternyata memelihara ikan."

"Yah, begitulah …." Neji hanya angkat bahu dan segera masuk kedalam toko.

Di dalam, mereka melihat banyak sekali ikan hias dengan berbagai jenis dan warna berenang berseliweran di dalam aquarium. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam sana, melihat-lihat. Sesekali Gaara menjelaskan kepada Neji mengenai asal dan karakteristik ikan-ikan yang mereka temui. Neji tidak menduga kalau Gaara tahu sebanyak itu. Sama seperti waktu ia menerangkan panjang lebar tentang tanaman favoritnya, kaktus.

"Kalau Gaara, dari yang sudah dilihat tadi, ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Ehm, yang itu." Ia menunjuk sebuah ikan eksotis yang mirip dengan ikan mas koki, hampir sama dengan miliknya di rumah, tetapi kalau Micchan berwarna merah-oranye dengan sedikit sentuhan hijau, yang ini bersisik pucat dengan warna kecokelatan di bagian kepalanya.

"Permisi, _Oyaji_," Neji memanggil penjaga toko, "Yang ini jantan atau betina ya?"

Bapak penjaga itu menghampiri mereka dari _balik counter_, kemudian tersenyum melihat ikan yang ditunjuk Neji, "Wah, pilihan bagus nak. Kebetulan sedang ada potongan harga untuk jenis itu, karena ini _stock_ terakhir ... dan kebetulan kelaminnya jantan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ambil yang ini."

Pemilik toko mengangguk, segera memasukkan ikan itu ke dalam kotak plastik kecil yang diisi air dengan lubang kecil diatasnya. Setelah Neji membayarnya, mereka berdua keluar dari toko.

"Oke. Ini buat Gaara." Kata Neji kemudian, menyerahkan _container_ kecil itu kepada Gaara.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut si rambut merah.

"Ya. Ikanmu di rumah betina kan? Anggap saja pasangannya Micchan. Memangnya dia tidak kesepian kalau selama ini cuma sendiri? Apalagi kalau kau sedang ada misi. Makanya aku belikan ini buatmu. Bagaimana, maukah kau menerimanya?"

Gaara sedikit tercengang mendengar pernyataan itu. Ternyata Neji sengaja mengajaknya kesini untuk hal itu. Perlahan garis wajahnya melunak, ekspresi kagetnya berubah lembut, dan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, "Tentu saja. Aku menerimanya," Ia mengambil ikan itu dari tangan Neji, "Terimakasih."

Neji turut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia _partner_nya. _Seandainya ini bukan di tempat umum, pasti ia sudah ..._

"Eh, itu bukannya Sai ya? Tumben dia jalan dengan wanita …" Celetukan itu menarik Neji dari fantasinya. Ia melihat Gaara memicingkan mata, berusaha memandang ke kejauhan, "Itu bukannya Hinata?"

"Hime? Tidak mungkin …." Secepat kilat Neji berbalik, pupilnya berkontraksi untuk memastikan kedua sosok yang tengah berjalan berdampingan, sambil sesekali tertawa melihat ke arah etalase toko yang mereka lewati.

"Hime?"

"Begitu aku biasa memanggil Hinata. Karena saat ini dia memegang posisi utama sebagai _Heiress_ klan kami." Neji menjelaskan, matanya masih memandang tajam keseberang jalan, "Pe_—_pegangan tangan?"

Wajah Gaara yang nyaris tanpa emosi menyembunyikan dengan baik kebingungannya, apa kekhawatiran berlebihan Neji ini ada alasannya? Memangnya apa salahnya kalau mereka berpegangan tangan? Bagus kan kalau akhirnya Hinata menemukan pria yang menjadi tambatan hatinya?

* * *

><p><em>Sai and Hinata side: Banquet<em>

* * *

><p>Sai senang sekali. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasakan seluruh tubuh dan perasaannya amat-sangat ringan. Seolah jika genggaman tangannya diatas tangan Hinata terlepas, serta merta ia akan terbang ke udara. Berlebihan memang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Apa kehadiran gadis disebelahnya yang menimbulkan perasaan itu? Memang sudah lama ia tidak sedekat ini dengan orang lain. Sejak pertemuan mereka pada hari itu, kemudian kejadian buku sketsa di hari berikutnya, pertemuan mereka di tebing menjadi semakin rutin. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tanpa terasa kini mereka sudah melangkah berdampingan, menyusuri keramaian kota sepulang sekolah.<p>

Kalau ada satu-satunya yang mengganggu Sai saat ini adalah rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya sejak tadi pagi. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menguap.

Gerakan kecil itu sayangnya tertangkap oleh sudut mata Hinata, "A_—_ano ... Sai_-kun_ mengantuk? Bosan ya? Maaf_—_"

"Ah, tidak ... hanya sedikit mengantuk karena tadi pagi-pagi sekali di rumah berisik. Tidurku jadi terganggu." Keluhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Yaah ... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya padamu? Yang jelas ... ehm, ayahku _bad mood_ tadi pagi karena memergoki pacarnya terlalu akrab dengan rekan kerjanya." Katanya kemudian dengan air muka datar. Selama ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kakashi, pemuda berkulit pucat itu sebenarnya sudah cukup frustasi melihat kelakuan tiga pria dewasa yang tinggal bersamanya. Kalau bisa, ingin rasanya ia mengunci mereka semua dalam satu kamar agar masing-masing bisa menegaskan perasaannya kepada pihak lain.

"Pasti sulit ya, untuk Sai. Setelah ibumu meninggal, ayahmu berkencan lagi."

Kalau Naruto atau Kiba yang ada di tempatnya sekarang ini, mereka berdua pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentar Hinata barusan. Sai pun berusaha keras agar tawa tidak lepas dari mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak, respon Hinata itu kelewat manis untuk jawaban Sai yang kalau diterjemahkan berarti: Yamato sedang _bad mood_ karena memergoki Kakashi terlalu akrab dengan Iruka. Isu yang niscaya bisa membuat geger seluruh Konoha _Academy_ sekaligus pantas jadi _headline_ koran sekolah.

Tetapi untungnya Sai adalah Sai, dan ia menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus, "Aku sudah terbiasa kok."

Namun semua gestur palsu itu belum cukup untuk menghilangkan kecemasan di wajah Hinata, "Tapi, Sai pasti merasa_—_"

"Hime," Suara yang berat, tegas sekaligus tidak asing bagi keduanya memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Neji _nii-san_?"

Neji tersenyum ke arah Hinata, kemudian memberi salam kepada remaja lelaki dihadapannya, namun dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda, "Sai."

"Kalian berdua ... ada waktu? Ikut aku dan Gaara makan disana yuk." Neji menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah restoran tradisional Jepang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Gaara sudah kesana duluan."

"Ah, maaf _senpai_, tapi aku dan Hinata sudah punya rencana_—_"

"Yang tadi itu bukan permintaan, Sai ... biar aku yang traktir."

Sai perlahan menelan ludahnya mendengar kalimat itu. Kata-kata dan tatapan Neji seolah melelehkan sol sepatunya, membuat kakinya menempel ke jalan, tak mampu bergerak. Kenapa ia bisa mendadak jadi segugup ini? Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah terintimidasi. Apalagi oleh orang yang sepantaran dengannya. Kemudian berikutnya yang ia tahu, ia sudah berjalan mengikuti Neji bersama dengan Hinata ke arah restoran yang dituju.

Di tengah jalan, Sai dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata semakin erat, dan ketika ia menoleh kearah gadis itu, sebuah senyum yang menenangkan terpancar dari wajah sang _Heiress_.

Aksi kecil yang cukup untuk mengembalikan sedikit warna cerah pada pikirannya yang kalut. Diremasnya kembali tangan Hinata, dan dengan senyuman yang sama ia pun memantapkan langkahnya, sedikit kepanikan yang sempat melanda dirinya berangsur luntur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 12! Romance is in the air and fillers are on the loose :P Chapter ini dibuat seringan mungkin, buat mengimbangi chapter kemaren yang kayak pelajaran sejarah bin angsty itu ... hehehe. Cukup menyenangkan bikinnya, mudah"an menyenangkan buat yang baca juga :) Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya dan terimakasih udah tahan baca chapter ini sampe abis!

**Balasan review no account:**

**Yoichidea syhufellrs: **Hehe ... nggak sama kan nasibnya kayak di canon? Kan ada Naru ... sebenernya Kishi-sensei juga mau bikin gitu di manga, tapi nanti nggak seru, cepet slese ceritanya. Jadi Sasukenya dibikin jahat deh :D #fangirl Saya juga blm nonton animenya. Baru nonton satu episode doang. KHR jauh lebih bagus kalo baca manganya, animenya kualitasnya kurang. Sekarang saya baru baca sampe chapter 190, ya ampun ... ngiler" jorok saya ngeliat sosok mereka yg dari 10 tahun kedepan. Wow! Semuanya hot sih, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, sampe Ryohei juga (kenapa saya jadi KHR-an disini?).

**Lightning Fang: **Sai spynya Kaka ... nggak elit bgt ya. Udah gitu ceritanya hampir mirip sama di manga lagi. Gpp lah, lagi nggak pengen bikin yang ribet :D I just want this to be fun. Action dipending dulu. Nanti buat chapter-chapter akhir bakal action semua sampe tamat kayaknya (demen banget sih author dodol ini ngasi spoiler, grr ...) Genjutsu disini sama kayak ilusi biasa kali ya, kayak itu tuh dulu yg di tipi ... Damien sang ilusionis :D Biar keren aja saya kasi istilah Genjutsu. Nggak bakal ada Sharingan"an, serem kan kalo tiba-tiba di dunia nyata mata orang berubah jadi merah terus bisa muter" pupilnya? :D

**Trivial things and whatnot:**

Bagi yang tertarik, silakan lanjut dibaca. Judul-judul yang saya pake diatas untuk setiap pair: **Stroge**, **Pragma**, **Eros**, dan **Banquet** itu sebenernya adalah 4 dari 6 jenis Cinta/**Love**. Berikut penjelasannya:

1. **Eros**: cinta yang passionate, physical, kadang penuh nafsu

2. **Pragma**: cinta yang sifatnya practical, kadang-kadang waktu cinta jenis ini datang, orangnya sendiri nggak nyadar kalo dia udah nemuin pasangan hidupnya.

3. **Banquet**: cinta yang melibatkan pengorbanan dari pihak yang terlibat, karena mereka cuma mikirin kebahagiaan pasangannya.

4. **Storge**: cinta yang berdasarkan hubungan persahabatan, orang yang terlibat cinta ini pengen partner yang bisa diajak berbagi, membentuk hubungan yang berdasarkan kedekatan, kepercayaan dan rasa kasih sayang.

Dan yang 2 lagi itu **Mania** (obsesif bisa menjurus kekerasan) dan **Ludus** (cinta seneng", nggak mau menjalin hubungan serius).

Mind to review?

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Friction

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaIru/KakaYama, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SaiHina

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 13. Friction**_

* * *

><p><em>"Kalian berdua ... ada waktu? Ikut aku dan Gaara makan disana yuk." Neji menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah restoran tradisional Jepang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Gaara sudah kesana duluan."<em>

_"Ah, maaf senpai, tapi aku dan Hinata sudah punya rencana—"_

_"Yang tadi itu bukan permintaan, Sai... biar aku yang traktir."_

_Sai perlahan menelan ludahnya mendengar kalimat itu. Kata-kata dan tatapan Neji seolah melelehkan sol sepatunya, membuat kakinya menempel ke jalan, tak mampu bergerak. Kenapa ia bisa mendadak jadi segugup ini? Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah terintimidasi. Apalagi oleh orang yang sepantaran dengannya. _

_Namun berikutnya yang ia tahu, ia sudah berjalan mengikuti Neji bersama dengan Hinata ke arah restoran yang dituju._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

"Duduklah dimana saja, Sai." Kata Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sendiri kemudian mengambil tempat di sisi lain meja di dekat Gaara. Bersila di atas bantal duduk bersarung kain satin gelap yang tampak mewah. Sai akhirnya duduk berseberangan dengan Neji sementara Hinata berseberangan dengan Gaara.

Tempat pilihan mereka adalah sebuah restoran tradisional, dengan ruangan bertatami dan tatanan yang terinspirasi model rumah khas _Konoha_ kuno. Gaara telah mengambil inisiatif untuk memilih sebuah ruang _private_ VIP, sehingga tempat mereka makan tidak bercampur dengan tamu lainnya. Suara air yang mengalir dari hiasan bambu di kolam dan suara samar keramaian lalu lintas adalah suara-suara yang mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan semi terbuka itu. Masakan dengan menggunakan bahan-bahan khas musim gugur seperti jamur _Matsutake_, ikan _Sanma_ dan kentang manis terhidang dengan rapi di atas meja.

Restoran kelas atas yang bahkan harga minumannya tidak terjangkau oleh kantong pelajar SMA, tetapi tidak bagi Gaara.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama... kalian?" Neji akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Ehm... kira-kira satu minggu, _senpai_." Sai merespon pertanyaan tersebut dengan ragu. Ia juga satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya di ruangan itu.

"Begitu... kalian ketemu dimana?"

"Sekolah."

"Sekolah, ya..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari itu, Sai perlahan menelan ludah. Lidahnya terkunci. Mulutnya terasa kering. Sayangnya interogasi Neji belum berhenti sampai di situ.

"Sampai sejauh mana kalian berencana meneruskan hubungan ini?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Maksud _senpai_?"

"Masih ter_—_terlalu dini untuk hal itu, _Nii-san_." Kali ini Hinata turut menjawab.

Tapi Neji tidak peduli, "Lalu, apa yang kau sukai dari Sai, _Hime_?"

"E_—_eh? _Nii-san_?" Sumpit yang dipakai Hinata langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Melihat kebingungan dan keresahan Hinata, Sai mendadak menemukan kembali keberanian dalam dirinya, "Dengan segala hormat, Neji-_senpai... _aku tidak melihat pentingnya pembicaraan ini," kemudian kalimat berikutnya sengaja diucapkan Sai dengan nada yang lebih rendah, "Sama sekali."

Neji dan Sai saling bertatapan, tajam. Kedua makhluk primitif yang dikendalikan oleh testoteron itu sama-sama menolak untuk menyerah kepada pihak lainnya. Sejenius apapun mereka, mereka berdua hanyalah dua orang remaja lelaki. Terlebih lagi, ANBU. Hanya ada satu cara yang mereka tahu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah konflik.

Kunai.

Sebuah kunai yang dilemparkan dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak menuju kepala Sai. Sang _sniper_ dengan mudah menghindar dari trajektorinya. Ia lalu dengan cepat menarik keluar sebuah pedang kecil yang dapat dilipat dari balik seragamnya.

Hinata terkesiap. Kaget, sekaligus bingung melihat kelakuan kedua lelaki yang paling dekat dalam hidupnya saat itu. Gaara disisi lain, tampak tidak terkesan dan tetap tenang menyeruput tehnya. Diam-diam ia mengamankan ikan kecil yang baru dibelinya dari atas meja ke pangkuannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, ruangan itu porak poranda. Sai, di tengah-tengah usahanya menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Neji, mulai sedikit frustasi dengan perilaku rekannya yang tidak masuk akal. Lebih lagi, dengan Hinata dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Beberapa tamu termasuk pegawai dan Manajer restoran mulai berdatangan untuk melihat keributan tersebut.

Gaara keluar menyambut mereka. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada si Manajer dan berkata sesopan mungkin, "Saya, mewakili teman-teman, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua kerusakan dan keributan yang kami timbulkan. Tolong hitung saja berapa besar kerugian dan tagihannya. Kirimkan rinciannya melalui faks atau _e-mail_ ke nomor saya. Akan saya ganti semuanya." Lalu pemuda pemilik _Suna_ itu tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh kembali masuk ke arena pertempuran, meninggalkan para penonton yang masih tercengang.

Sebagian besar tercengang melihat intensitas pertarungan kecil antara Sai dengan Neji. Namun ada juga yang merasa sedikit takjub melihat remaja berambut merah dengan penampilan unik yang menenteng kontainer berisi ikan kecil berbicara dengan nada begitu formal, seolah-olah ia bisa membeli seluruh restoran beserta isinya.

Di dalam, Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat semua kerusakan yang ada. Sungguh, kalau Kakashi mengetahui hal ini, sudah pasti mereka semua akan mendapatkan sanksi skorsing. Walaupun terkesan cuek, kaptennya itu sangat menentang tindakan-tindakan yang dianggapnya tidak dewasa, seperti mempertunjukkan kemampuan mereka untuk khalayak umum. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka punya citra dan indentitas yang harus dilindungi.

"_Nii-san_!" Hinata kembali berteriak, memohon agar Neji menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena tampaknya mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan konfrontasi tersebut.

"_Hime_."

Hinata menoleh. Ditengah dentingan senjata tajam yang saling beradu dan teriakan-teriakan frustasi, ia melihat wajah datar namun lembut milik Gaara menatapnya tepat di kedua mata, seakan berusaha memberikan ketenangan. Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya pergi.

"Ayo kita pindah ke ruangan lain, Hinata," Ia berkata sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, "Di sini... tidak aman."

Gaara dan Hinata menempati ruangan lain. Di sana, Gaara kembali memesan menu yang sama dan mereka pun kembali makan dengan canggung. Mengingat keributan masih berlangsung di ruangan sebelah.

"Gaara tidak cemas?" Hinata bertanya kemudian.

Si rambut merah mengangguk.

"Lalu_—_"

"Tapi aku percaya pada Neji. Ia pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Hinata juga tenang saja. Bagaimana pun juga, Neji dan Sai tidak mungkin akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Aku pun tahu, itu..." Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada pangkuannya, "Karena bagaimana pun juga... mereka rekan di ANBU. Bukan begitu?"

Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Gaara menunjukkan bahwa dirinya belum terbiasa mendengar fakta itu keluar dari mulut orang lain, terutama dari seorang wanita, "Ah... tentu saja. _Heiress_ terpilih klan Hyuuga pasti tahu, ya. Tentang ANBU."

Gestur kecil yang ditunjukkan Hinata memperlihatkan bahwa ia paham sepenuhnya. Tentu saja, kesetiaan klan tertua di Konoha adalah milik Konoha untuk selamanya. Itu yang bisa Gaara pastikan, ditegaskan oleh kalimat Hinata berikutnya, "Ya. Lalu... dimana letak loyalitas ku juga dalam masalah ini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir Gaara. Ia sedikit terkesan dengan kedewasaan yang ditunjukkan Hinata, mengingat sifat asli lawan bicaranya yang sangat pemalu.

"Apa Hinata bersedia menceritakannya padaku? Yah, sementara kita menunggu dua orang bodoh disebelah?"

Hinata pun tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

* * *

><p><em>Sai and Hinata side: Confession of a Murderous Mind<br>_

* * *

><p>"Hentikan! Neji!" Sai dengan susah payah menghindari kepalan tangan Neji yang diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya, namun sayang, ia kurang cepat. Dalam sekejap, ia menemukan dirinya terkapar di lantai bertatami yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi susunannya.<p>

"Ugh_—_"

"Kenapa, cuma segitu kemampuanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau melawanmu_—_"

"Omong kosong."

Sai hanya diam menatap Neji, mengantisipasi datangnya kalimat berikutnya.

"Kau juga merasakannya, kan? Sai? Kalau memang betul itu nama aslimu..."

Remaja berkulit pucat itu bangkit, kini sejajar berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Ketika kau berada di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Kau merasakannya juga kan? Seluruh darahmu yang bergejolak," Neji mengangkat dagunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil yang mampu membuat bulu roma Sai berdiri, "Kau_—_tidak... kita, menginginkannya."

"Neji_—_"

"Setiap darah yang kau tumpahkan... kau menikmatinya. Bukan begitu, _Niou_?"

Sebuah jeda.

Sai berusaha mengembalikan ketenangan dalam nada bicaranya, "Apa semua pembicaraan ini mengarah kepada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata?"

Neji lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan mengacungkannya ke wajah Sai, "Menurutmu?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku."

Neji sedikit menggerakkan kunai ditangannya, "Teruskan."

"Sayangnya, aku juga tidak percaya padamu. Aku tidak percaya pada siapa pun..."

"Sudah kuduga_—_"

"... hanya kepada kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku. Karena aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, di sini." Sai menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada, tepat di tengah, "Sejujurnya, Neji... begitu juga dengan perasaan ku terhadap Hinata."

Neji mengernyitkan kening mendengar pernyataan Sai. Ia jelas tidak mengharapkan hal itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau memang benar. Apa kau tahu apa pun tentang _ROOT_? Kami, para prajurit sempurna tanpa perasaan. Aku belum bisa menceritakannya semua pada mu... dan teman-teman... mengenai diriku sendiri. Karena aku sendiri belum bisa paham sepenuhnya. Aku ini tidak bisa disebut manusia. Hanya sebuah wajah tanpa nama."

Sai mendengus pelan. Neji tetap terdiam menunggu.

"Meskipun begitu... ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika aku bersama dengan Hinata."

"Lalu? Hinata bukan alat bantu yang bisa kau manfaatkan begitu saja."

"Yang kutahu hanya satu, Neji."

"Akan kubiarkan kau meneruskan kalimatmu yang tak berguna sebelum pisauku ini mengiris kulitmu. Siapa tahu aku berubah pikiran."

Kalimat itu tidak memiliki pengaruh apa pun terhadap Sai, karena dengan tegas ia pun meneruskan, "Dia berharga, untukku... karena itu... aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Pada siapa pun yang mencoba merebutnya dariku. Termasuk kau."

Mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sai menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menggenggam pisau yang ada di tangan Neji dan menariknya. Darah mulai menetes dari luka sayat di tangan Sai yang ditimbulkan oleh kontak tersebut, namun ekspresi Sai tetap tidak berubah. Benda tajam itu lalu terlepas dari posesi Neji. Sai melemparkannya jauh ke sudut ruangan.

Sikap impulsif Sai membuat Neji tertawa.

Ya, membuat Neji tertawa lepas sekaligus membuat Sai menatap bingung ke arah si pemuda Hyuuga. Tepat pada saat itu, Gaara diikuti Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Neji? Aku tidak mendengar keributan lagi, jadi kupikir_—_" Kata-kata Gaara terhenti melihat tetesan merah gelap yang membasahi tangan Sai.

"_Nii-san_? Apa itu darah? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan tenang Neji berjalan melewati Hinata, ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kita sudah selesai disini, Gaara." Gerakan Neji mengisyaratkan kepada Gaara untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun perhatian Gaara masih tertuju kepada Sai yang sedang terluka.

"Uh_—_ lalu... Sai?"

"_Hime_." Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Neji memanggil Hinata.

Hinata, yang saat itu tengah memeriksa luka di tangan Sai, hanya bisa menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauh ketika Neji mengucapkan salam terakhirnya.

"Tolong jaga Sai, ya."

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Kiba side: Mischief, Missfire!<em>

* * *

><p>"Yak. rapat dimulai." Cetus Sasuke, sebuah senyum miring terpasang di wajahnya ketika ia memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, menuntut reaksi.<p>

"Rapat apa?" Naruto dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Lupa ya rencana kita untuk Kakashi_-sensei_?"

"Oh. Kukira kau bercanda tadi," Naruto menelan makanan dalam mulutnya kemudian menyeruput sodanya, "Habisnya terdengar serampangan, tidak seperti Sasuke saja."

"Lawan kita Kakashi, Yamato dan Iruka. Bukan Akatsuki, _Dobe_. Tidak perlu rencana yang_ detail_."

"Ah... tapi aku pesimis nih."

Sasuke langsung menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya begitu mendengar komentar itu, "Inuzuka Kiba. Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak gerah melihat hubungan Kakashi dengan Yamato sejak kedatangan Iruka?"

Semua orang yang hadir dalam konferensi mini tersebut mengangguk-angguk tanpa suara.

Kiba terdiam. Memang sih, dia agak gregetan dengan hal itu. Tapi... sejujurnya saat ini si pewaris klan Inuzuka itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Apalagi untuk mengurusi masalah percintaan orang lain. Penyebabnya hanya satu.

Dan hanya satu.

"Kau yakin rencana ini bisa berhasil, Sasuke?" Si penyebab masalah bertanya, membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Entah kenapa gerakan kecil itu mampu menyebabkan wajah Kiba mendadak memerah. Untung saja tidak ada satu pun pihak yang menangkap kegugupan yang terpancar dari gerak-gerik Kiba.

"Hm. Yah. 80%, kalau tidak ada halangan apa pun. Pokoknya incar Iruka dan Yamato saja. Kalau Kakashi... hindari konfrontasi langsung. Walaupun kita berempat juga aku tidak yakin bisa menang. Bagaimanapun juga pengalamannya beda jauh. Pokoknya kesempatan kita hanyalah saat dia sedang lengah." Jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya Kakashi_-sensei_ sehebat itu, ya?"

"Yah, kau coba saja sendiri, Kiba." Sasuke tersenyum, matanya berkilat menatap Kiba. Naruto mendengus pelan. Pasangan itu memang dua orang yang paling tahu akan kemampuan Kakashi, karena mereka berdua yang dilatih langsung olehnya.

Kiba pun menyerah, menjatuhkan argumennya, "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya, puas.

"Bagus. Persiapan dimulai dari sekarang. Kita bertemu kembali di tempat yang telah ditentukan satu jam lagi."

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi, Iruka and Yamato side:<em> _Lock, Stock, and_ _Three Smoking Barrels  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hari sudah gelap ketika Kakashi akhirnya keluar dari kamar Iruka. Sensei berambut perak itu tengah menenteng sebuah handuk di tangan kanannya, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menggaruk dada bidangnya yang tak terhalang apa pun. Ia berniat untuk langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa di ruang tengah.<p>

"Huh? Sasuke dan... Naruto? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Kaka_-sensei_! Aku dan Sasu_-teme_ ke sini untuk bertemu Iruka Sensei. Mau tanya-tanya tentang pelajaran." Naruto yang menjawab, tampak luar biasa semangat.

Jawaban Naruto lalu diperjelas oleh Iruka, "_Gomen_, Kakashi. Tadi aku yang mempersilakan mereka masuk. Mereka datang waktu Kakashi masih tidur."

"Oh... yah. Tidak masalah, kok." Sahut Kakashi cuek.

"Kaka _Sensei_ mau mandi ya, baru bangun tidur? Kok tidur cuma pakai _boxer_ saja, sih? Sekarang kan sedang dingin?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kalem sambil menjawab seadanya pertanyaan Naruto. Iruka dengan gugup membolak-balik halaman buku Bahasa Inggris dihadapannya. Sasuke langsung menenggak habis es teh tanpa gula miliknya yang tadi disuguhkan Iruka.

Momen aneh itu terganggu oleh suara berisik dari dalam kamar Yamato yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Uwaaaaa_—_" Teriakannya lalu teredam.

"Tenzou!" Merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, Kakashi serta merta berlari ke arah sumber suara dan membuka lebar pintu kamar Yamato. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat dua orang asing _—_ wajah keduanya dengan konyol ditutupi topeng _Ultraman_ _—_ sibuk mengikat wakil kaptennya ke sebuah kursi.

"_Senpai_, awas!"

Teriakan Iruka.

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, "Eh?"

"Maaf_—_" Sekilas, hanya sekelebat, ia bisa melihat Naruto melemparkan bom cahaya mini yang membutakan mata Kakashi, kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat ia memberikan sebuah tendangan ringan yang mengirim Kakashi terjatuh ke dalam ruangan. Tersungkur dengan tidak hormat.

"Sial." Makinya. Kakashi benar-benar tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak di rumahnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terkunci. Suara klik yang cukup keras menandakan bahwa pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Kakashi menatap pintu yang kini tertutp rapat dihadapannya dengan mulut yang setengah menganga. Lalu ia memutar kepalanya, dibelakang dilihatnya Iruka sedang berusaha membebaskan Yamato dari tali yang membelenggunya. Sejak kapan Iruka bisa berada di kamar yang sama dengannya?

Apa ini perbuatan bocah-bocah ANBU itu?

Kakashi sedikit bangga karena anak didiknya telah mencapai level kemampuan yang ia harapkan. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan yang timbul dalam dirinya karena perbuatan yang bisa dibilang kurang ajar, bahkan untuk standar Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Kalau ini adalah sebuah lelucon, sama sekali tidak lucu. Lagipula, siapa yang tega mengikat orang yang sedang cedera?

"Bocah-bocah sialan..." Kakashi bergumam, menarik dirinya sendiri dari lantai.

"Hei!" Iruka menarik gagang pintunya. Percuma. Pintu itu sama sekali terkunci. Menjebolnya diluar pertanyaan, karena kuncinya elektronik.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tiga orang dewasa di dalam ruangan itu sekarang sama sekali menyerah dan memilih untuk menunggu. Yamato sudah mencoba membuka kuncinya dari dalam, tapi percuma. Sistem keamanan sudah di_-hack_ dari panel utama yang letaknya di ruang tamu. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata ataupun bersuara. Ruangan itu sunyi. Begitu sunyi, bahkan bunyi nafas mereka pun dapat terdengar di sana. Seluruh kamar di rumah Kakashi memang sengaja dibangun kedap suara, sehingga suara dari luar sama sekali tidak terdengar.

"Oke, ini konyol sekali," Yamato mendesah, ia bersandar lebih jauh pada dinding dibelakangnya, "Berapa lama kita harus menunggu?"

Iruka, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yamato, menggaruk luka di hidungnya dengan gugup. Wajahnya muram. Selama ia tinggal di rumah Kakashi, sejujurnya ia berusaha menghindari saat-saat dimana dirinya, Yamato dan Kakashi berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Entah kenapa setiap kali hal itu terjadi, suasana cenderung berubah canggung.

Kakashi memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Ia sendiri sempat menghela nafas keras-keras sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu, membelakangi Yamato dan Iruka yang duduk di belakang dirinya.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Lalu satu jam.

"Haaaah... Kalau aku harus ke toilet bagaimana?" Desahan frustasi Yamato memecahkan keheningan, membuat Iruka yang tadi hampir tertidur kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Guru muda itu tertawa kecil. Lalu ketika akhirnya tawanya reda, ia menatap Yamato dengan pandangan setengah mengantuk, "Yamato... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja boleh," Ekspresi Yamato menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan. Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Iruka saat ini terlihat sebagai kegiatan yang lebih menarik daripada menghabiskan waktu menunggu tanpa tujuan yang jelas, "Ada apa?"

Namun pertanyaan Iruka berikutnya untuk Yamato adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya.

"Apa Yamato menyukai Kakashi?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya cuma bisa minta maaf atas lamanya update-an kali ini! Saya harap saya bisa menebus segala kekurangan di chapter berikutnya, karena saya sendiri amat-sangat tidak puas dengan chapter ini. Terutama karena saya gagal "menyisipkan" tentang perkembangan konflik Akatsuki dan ANBU. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Satu hal lagi, mungkin ada yang udah tahu (ini saya jujur aja... ya), saya ngilangin draft yang udah saya bikin bulan lalu untuk fic ini (chapter 13, 14, 15). Akibatnya? Yah, bisa dibilang cukup fatal. Ujung-ujungnya setelah "vakum", saya belom bisa dapet feel nya lagi buat cerita ini, sampai sekarang. Mudah-mudahan nggak berlanjut lama!

**Balesan review no account (nggak pada minat bikin account permanen di FFn?):**

**Harashima yuuki: **Halo, yuuki-san... Akhirnya nongol juga satu lagi fans KakaYama. Makasih juga udah review di fic KakaYama saya yang Winter's Prelude. Saya belum tahu akhirnya mau jadi KakaYama atau KakaIru. Udah ada rencana awal sih, tapi belum saya pastikan. So keep crossing your fingers ;D

**Yoichidea syhufellrs: **Sasu balik, dong. Masa nggak balik? Tambah panjang nanti ficnya kalo saya bikin Retrieve Sasuke Arc disini? Hehehe... btw Hibari Kyoya itu mau dibikin se-cool apa pun dia emang tetep Uke image-nya. Nggak tahu kenapa :D

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face: **Tenang, saya juga nggak pernah nonton sinetron atau telenovela. Oke, kecuali "Amigos" sama "Marimar" dulu. Hahaha... ada yang pernah nonton dua serial itu juga? Hmph... Ya ampun, jadi** kitsune murasaki have a poker face **ternyata nggak suka yaoi tapi tetep baca fic ini? Terima kasih (_ _) Oh iya, saya nggak bikin yaoi di sini, cuma sebatas sho-ai. Action dan Itachi bakal dateng lagi, doakan di chapter depan, ya.

Yup, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia untuk menunggu dan terus mengikuti fic ini. Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan dan lain sebagainya yang saking banyaknya nggak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu. _But I'll do my very best_. Special thanks buat **Ai HinataLawliet **untuk sumbangan idenya (secara tidak langsung :D), lalu **Nico Ina** dan **tsukihime akari** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview 11/12 chapter sekaligus. Saya sangat menghargai semuanya. Terima kasih. Kalian sudah membuat author baru ini terharu_—_ (hah, it ryhmes!_—shot_)

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Pieces

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaIru/KakaYama, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SaiHina

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 14. Pieces  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Guru muda itu tertawa kecil. Lalu ketika akhirnya tawanya reda, ia menatap Yamato dengan pandangan setengah mengantuk dan berkata, "Yamato... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"<em>

_"Eh? Tentu saja boleh," Ekspresi Yamato menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan. Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari Iruka saat ini terlihat sebagai kegiatan yang lebih menarik daripada menghabiskan waktu menunggu tanpa tujuan yang jelas, "Ada apa?"_

_Namun pertanyaan Iruka berikutnya untuk Yamato adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya._

_"Apa Yamato menyukai Kakashi?"_

_._

_._

_._

Tubuh pemuda _brunette _itu mendadak kaku. Sepersekian detik berlalu, ia masih saja berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Iruka yang terdengar begitu jelas layaknya petir di malam yang tenang.

"Yamato?" Iruka melambaikan sebelah tangan di depan wajah Yamato, berusaha menyadarkan sang arsitek yang masih membatu karena efek pertanyaan barusan.

"Maksudnya... menyukai?"

"Ehm, maksudku ingin menjalin hubungan yang bersifat lebih dari sekedar teman atau rekan kerja," Kemudian ia tertawa, "Yamato pasti tahu maksudku apa." Diluar dugaan, Iruka yang terkesan polos dan pemalu ternyata bisa blak-blakan juga.

"Err... Iruka_-sensei_..." Mata gugup Yamato lantas mengerling Kakashi yang masih tak bergerak di atas kasur _single_ milik Yamato. Apa makhluk berambut perak itu pura-pura tidur? Atau benar-benar tidur? Mengingat ini Kakashi, apa saja bisa terjadi.

"Tenang saja, Yamato. Kakashi benar-benar tertidur, kok. Aku tahu betul..."

Sisa kalimat Iruka terdengar bagaikan angin lalu untuk Yamato.

_Tahu betul?_

Pernyataan yang kelewat percaya diri itu menyakiti hatinya, untuk alasan yang sangat ia pahami. Karena Yamato sesungguhnya tidak ingin membagi Kakashi dengan siapa pun. Terutama dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Namun perasaan itu kalah oleh ego dan rasa takutnya.

Kalah oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yamato pun tidak menyadari bahwa rentetan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian terdengar terlalu tegas, pasti dan tanpa emosi, "Hubungan kami hanya sebatas _senpai-kohai_. Kau tahu kan, yang seperti itu? Yah... Kakashi kuanggap senior yang selalu kuhormati. Sebatas itu saja."

Iruka mengangkat kedua alisnya, tampak terkejut. Seolah-olah berkata, Oh ya_?_

"Tidak lebih." Yamato menambahkan untuk menegaskan poinnya.

Iruka terus menatapnya bingung, "Hmm... padahal kupikir_—_"

Kalimat Iruka terpotong oleh gerakan tiba-tiba dari arah ranjang. Kakashi mendadak bangkit dari kasur empuk yang ditidurinya. Tanpa melihat ke arah Yamato dan Iruka yang masih tercengang, kapten ANBU itu meraih ke bawah tempat tidur dan menarik keluar sebuah _revolver_ dengan kaliber besar.

"_Senpai_?"

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, Kakashi berjalan santai menuju pintu dan menembaknya beberapa kali di bagian _handle_. Dikosongkan isi _revolver_-nya di sana, memberi jalan bagi Kakashi untuk dengan mudah menjebol kunci pintu tersebut dengan tangan kosong. Ia tampaknya tidak peduli dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka di tangannya akibat perbuatan gegabah tersebut, sekaligus properti eksklusifnya yang sekarang rusak. Melangkah keluar dari kamar, ia lalu melemparkan dengan sembarangan senjata yang baru dipakainya ke lantai.

"Bocah-bocah berengsek. Kalian pasti menyaksikan semuanya, kan? Dari ruang pengawasan?" Ia menggeram kesal ke arah sebuah kamera kecil di ruang tamu, lalu menghentakkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud di lantai dua rumahnya, "Apa kalian sudah puas, hah?"

Yamato dan Iruka saling berpandangan, kaku. Mereka lupa kalau di setiap kamar terpasang penyadap suara. Sasuke dkk pasti bisa mengaktifkannya dari luar sana, mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka. Dalam hati keduanya mengutuk sistem pengamanan standar ANBU di rumah Kakashi yang hanya memberikan sedikit privasi bagi penghuninya.

Yang lebih penting lagi, saat ini mereka hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan anak-anak itu.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Kiba side: Relics To Ruins<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ini gawat, <em>dattebayo<em>!" Dengan wajah horor, Naruto mencengkeram panel di ruang pengawasan sampai buku-buku jarinya berubah putih. Matanya dengan kalut memperhatikan sosok Kakashi berpindah dari satu layar monitor ke monitor lainnya, mendekati ruangan tempat mereka berempat berada.

"Berisik, _Dobe_! Sudah berapa kali kau bilang gawat, gawat melulu, hah!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras. Ia sendiri sudah cukup panik, tidak perlu ditambah-tambah lagi.

"Ah, Sasuke panik." Celetuk Shino. Nada bicaranya cukup tenang, namun posisi berdirinya ada di pojok paling jauh dari ruangan kecil itu. Jelas sekali kalau dia takut.

Kali ini si pemuda Uchiha harus rela menahan hasrat meluap untuk menghajar Shino dengan salah satu kursi di sana. Matanya lalu bergerak mencari-cari ruang untuk kabur dalam kamar itu. Percuma. Selain sejumlah kursi, panel komunikasi dan sederet monitor yang menampilkan pandangan dari berbagai sudut di rumah Kakashi, ruangan itu benar-benar kosong. Bahkan jendela pun tidak ada. Sirkulasi udara bergantung sepenuhnya pada instalasi _HVAC_.

"A_—_aku bisa mendengarnya... langkah kaki yang mendekat... ooh... ini mengerikan sekali_—_"

"Pendramatisiran suasana sama sekali tidak membantu, Kiba." Geram Sasuke lagi. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan kawanan bodoh ini? Sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang cukup logis, menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk berpikir mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_ tampak marah."

"Ini gawat, _dattebayo_!"

Dua kalimat terakhir yang jauh melewati garis batas keidiotan itu sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan emosi Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke titik vegetatif. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, pasrah. Masa bodoh. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan menghadapinya dengan jantan.

Ia lalu bergerak menuju pintu yang semula terkunci, bermaksud untuk membukanya, menjelaskan kepada Kakashi tujuan dari perbuatannya, berharap kaptennya dapat mengerti, ketika pintu yang dituju tiba-tiba terhempas dengan keras di hadapannya.

Dan memperlihatkan wajah Hatake Kakashi yang amat, sangat, murka.

Walaupun kalau diperhatikan dengan baik penampilan Kakashi tidak begitu mengintimidasi. Terutama karena saat itu ia hanya memakai sehelai _boxer_ bergaris-garis hijau-biru. Mukanya yang masih tampak sedikit mengantuk dan rambutnya yang super berantakan lebih membuat wajah Kakashi terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang marah-marah karena dibangunkan dari tidurnya daripada seorang guru yang hendak memarahi murid-muridnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke nyaris saja bergerak untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena memikirkan hal aneh tersebut kalau saja Kakashi tidak melemparkan pertanyaan sakti itu, "Rencana _brilian_ siapa ini, hah?"

Naruto, Shino dan Kiba secara serentak menunjuk tanpa suara ke arah Sasuke. Alih-alih mengikuti impulsnya untuk mengamuk lalu membotaki kepala pengecut teman-temannya, remaja berambut _raven_ itu hanya menelan ludah. Sikap yang ditunjukkannya karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya bersalah sebagai dalang sandiwara konyol dan tidak lucu ini.

"Ka_—_Kakashi... maaf, a_—_aku_—_"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar terjulur tepat ke wajahnya. Sasuke serta merta memejamkan kedua matanya. Memutuskan untuk menerima apa pun itu, pukulan, tamparan, apa saja. Ya, ia memang pantas menerimanya.

Namun_—_

"Sudahlah."

_—_tangan itu nyatanya mendarat di atas kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Huh?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Kau dengar kan, barusan?" Tangan Kakashi lantas bergerak perlahan untuk mengacak-acak rambut si Uchiha muda.

"Uh_..._" Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kakashi. Dengar bagian mananya? Yang ia tahu, ia harus menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

Sekarang juga.

Niat yang tampaknya cukup culit karena Kakashi tidak memberinya kesempatan berbicara sedetik pun.

"Jadi, sudahlah... dan_—_"

"Kakashi_—_"

"_—_terima kasih, Sasuke."

"_—_maaf."

Sebelum kata terakhir dari mulut Sasuke selesai diucapkan, Kakashi sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Sasuke bermaksud mengejarnya, namun segera diurungkan niatnya. Lagipula apa yang nanti akan ia katakan? Selain terdengar bodoh dan _over_-dramatis karena kembali mengulang permintaan maaf? Keempat pelajar SMU itu lalu terdiam, masih berusaha memproses seluruh kejadian barusan di dalam otak kecil mereka.

Malam itu, mereka menjadikan perbuatan bodoh mereka sebagai bahan perenungan.

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki side: Smoke and Mirrors<br>_

* * *

><p>Bangunan berlantai empat bergaya <em>Victoria<em> kuno itu berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan, dengan pagar hitam tinggi dan dinding bata yang mengelilinginya. Tampak mencolok namun di satu sisi tersembunyi dengan baik di balik rimbunnya vegetasi Konoha. Suasana di sekitarnya tampak sunyi, tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat kecuali beberapa penjaga bertuksedo yang lalu lalang di beberapa pintu yang menyediakan akses keluar-masuk. Satu-satunya hal yang menandakan bahwa setidaknya ada beberapa orang lagi di dalam rumah adalah sejumlah mobil mewah dengan warna gelap yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Di dalamnya pun sama, sunyi, senyap. Dari dalam beberapa kamar dapat terdengar suara rendah percakapan, tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan sebuah ruangan kecil di lantai bawah yang berfungsi sebagai bar lengkap dengan rak minuman dan bartender-nya juga jauh dari kata ramai.

Tak lama, kesunyian statis di lantai teratas mansion dipecahkan oleh suara langkah kaki disusul ketukan di pintu. Seorang pria dewasa yang memakai topeng _feral_ dengan warna dominan putih mempersilakan pemuda yang sedang menunggu di luar untuk masuk. Ia lalu memutar kursi kerjanya sehingga dirinya bisa menatap salah satu agen terbaiknya itu.

"Itachi. Kabar apa yang kau bawa untukku malam ini?" Suaranya parau, rendah, nyaris seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Itachi membungkuk singkat, memberikan salam, "_Master_. Maafkan kelancangan saya yang datang pada tengah malam ini."

"Hentikan segala formalitas itu. Sudah kubilang, kan? Tidak perlu begitu."

"Baik. Maafkan saya..." Suara Itachi terhenti sejenak oleh pergerakan yang muncul dari belakang orang yang dipanggilnya "_Master_". Seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan _gesture_ gemulai menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian, sebelum Itachi bisa lebih jauh memperhatikan _detail_ penampilannya, ia kembali menghilang dalam bayang-bayang di belakang.

Satu lagi misteri dalam markas Akatsuki. Wanita ini, yang juga memakai topeng serupa dengan yang dikenakan _Master_, tidak ada seorang pun dalam markas yang mengetahui identitasnya sebenarnya.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan _Master_ menarik Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Saya ke sini karena ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Bukan untuk memberi laporan."

"Oke. Teruskan."

"Kapan kita akan mulai bergerak?"

"Segera, Itachi... segera. Bersabarlah, temanku," Ia lalu terkekeh, "Begitu bulan ini berakhir. Walaupun rencana kita sedikit mengalami percepatan, namun tidak ada gunanya tergesa-gesa. Waktu kita masih banyak."

Itachi mengangguk, tanda mengerti, "Dan tentunya saya masih bisa memegang ucapan anda dulu_—_"

"Bahwa aku tidak akan menyentuh Sasuke_-kun_? Tentu saja... karena dia juga berharga bagiku." Pria itu kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras.

Itachi mengernyitkan kening mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa maksudnya? Begitu banyak kemungkinan dan begitu sedikit waktu. Sayangnya sebelum ia memancing lebih banyak fakta, Itachi terpaksa keluar dari ruangan ketika salah satu agen mereka, Zetsu, memasuki ruangan membawa informasi penting untuk tuannya.

.

.

.

Di luar, pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas lega sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya. Entah kenapa atmosfer di dalam ruang kerja _"Master_" cenderung menimbulkan efek yang menekan terhadap dirinya.

"Itachi..." Seseorang, yang tampaknya sengaja menunggunya keluar, memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Itachi langsung mengenalinya sosok itu. Hoshigaki Kisame, seorang narapidana kambuhan yang _direkrut_ oleh Akatsuki. Garis wajahnya yang keras layaknya seekor hiu yang siap memangsa dan posturnya yang masuk dalam kategori "raksasa" dapat mengintimidasi siapa pun, termasuk penjahat paling kejam di penjara _Konoha _sekali pun. Pria mengerikan yang juga merupakan _partner_-nya untuk menyelesaikan misi selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Apa benar?" Tanpa basa-basi, Kisame melayangkan pertanyaan itu pada Itachi. Ia bersandar pada dinding dengan postur santai. Dalam keremangan di koridor, Itachi bisa melihat _revolver_ besar milik Kisame, _Samehada_, berkilauan ditimpa cahaya dari lampu.

Senjata khusus milik Kisame yang sudah mencabut entah berapa banyak nyawa.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Kalau identitas dari _Master_ yang sebenarnya adalah_—_"

"Ah, mengenai rumor itu, ya? Uchiha Madara? Tidak, Uchiha Madara sudah mati. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Yang di dalam itu... orang lain." Itachi tersenyum samar, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau punya dugaan?"

"Mungkin. Hanya saja..." Itachi lalu terdiam. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan _image_ topeng binatang liar yang menari-nari, wanita berambut cokelat yang menggoda dan atmosfer yang menekan dalam ruangan.

Lalu kata-kata itu.

_"Karena dia juga berharga bagiku."_

"Ada apa, Itachi? Tidak biasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ragu seperti ini." Itachi bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu tangan Kisame sudah menggenggam erat pundaknya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari efek subliminal tersebut.

Itachi lalu berdehem kaku sebelum melanjutkan, "Keberadaannya aneh. Orang yang kita sebut _Master_ itu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia... walaupun sikapnya seperti itu, aku merasa bahwa seolah-olah dirinya tidak tahan untuk berada di sini..."

Kisame terkekeh, tiba-tiba merangkul Itachi dan menariknya menuju tangga ke bawah, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi ya sudahlah, ayo kita minum-minum saja di bar. Lupakan semuanya."

"Huh, itu solusimu untuk semua hal, Kisame." Itachi mendengus, namun tidak menolak ajakan Kisame.

.

.

.

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, tiga orang pria, masing-masing dengan segelas _double scotch_, _orange juice_ dan susu _strawberry_ sedang duduk berdampingan di bar. Kenapa di bar itu bisa menyelipkan susu _strawberry_ di antara daftar minumannya juga merupakan salah satu misteri yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Tentu saja kecuali untuk orang yang selalu meminumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau ikut denganku dan _danna_, _un_?" Deidara melemparkan pandangan antusias kepada pria bertopeng oranye dan berperangai kekanakan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Si pria aneh dengan lesu memainkan sedotan yang ada di gelasnya. Gelas yang saat itu setengah berisi _orange juice _murni, "Mau. Tapi Tobi tidak mau dimarahi _Master_ nantinya."

"Cih, dasar penakut."

Sasori, yang sejak tadi mendengar interaksi kedua rekannya terkekeh, "Sudahlah, Deidara. Kita tidak boleh memaksa orang yang jelas-jelas nyalinya _ciut_ seperti_—_"

"Nyali Tobi tidak ciut!" Bantah Tobi, memukul keras meja dengan kepalan tanganya, sama sekali tidak terima disebut penakut.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan kemampuan _persuasi_-nya. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada menantang, "Bohong."

"Nyali Tobi tidak ciut!"

"Oh ya?"

"Nyali Tobi tidak ci_—_"

"Berisik!" Deidara nyaris tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya ketika Tobi tidak sengaja menyikutnya.

"Baiklah, buktikan kalau begitu." Tantang Sasori lagi.

"Oke, Tobi ikut."

"Bagus," Sasori menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, puas, "Kita beraksi besok malam."

Tobi dan Deidara mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, lalu kembali pada minuman masing-masing. Namun sayangnya, tepat pada saat itu Itachi dan Kisame memasuki ruangan yang sama.

"Aku dengar, ada yang mau melancarkan aksi besok malam? Apa itu benar?" Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasori. Seperti biasa, ia sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk mengganggu pria yang lebih tua.

"Bukan urusanmu, Itachi." Sasori memberikan pandangannya yang paling mematikan.

Namun Itachi tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, "Aku harap kau dan bocah-bocah manis ini tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh seperti tindakanmu terakhir kali? Misalnya... menyandera wakil kapten ANBU tanpa persetujuan langsung dari _Master_? Kau masih beruntung bisa lolos dari hukuman."

Sasori mendengus keras, "Dasar anjing penjaga. Selalu lari mengadu kepada tuannya," tersenyum sinis, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet dan melemparkannya ke atas _counter_.

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Deidara dan Tobi.

"Kawanan yang menarik..." Kisame terkekeh.

"Yah, harus ada yang mengawasi _kawanan yang menarik_ itu besok."

"Serahkan saja padaku, Itachi. Tentu saja akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan menyentuh adikmu yang berharga itu."

"Kau tahu kan kalau bukan itu maksudku." Sergah Itachi, matanya menatap tajam Kisame.

Kisame kembali terkekeh. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, sedikit mengutuk temperamen _partner_-nya yang sering meluap-luap jika menyangkut Sasuke, "Ya, ya... tentu saja bukan. Aku cuma bercanda... begitu saja marah."

Dalam hati Kisame pun tersenyum. Tampaknya ia akan menyaksikan hiburan cuma-cuma besok malam.

* * *

><p><em>Do you still remember the times when we hope that the world was a better place?<em>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, bumi melaju dengan kecepatan 1.635 kmjam pada porosnya seperti biasa. Matahari tetap terbit dari timur. Sinarnya yang hangat, cerah mewarnai dinginnya _Konoha _di musim gugur. Sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Kejadian kemarin di rumah Kakashi hanyalah sebuah anomali kecil dalam rutinitas yang bahkan signifikansinya dipertanyakan oleh sejarah. Tidak ada yang spesial dari hari itu, sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Kelas Naruto dan Sasuke sudah hampir kosong dari keberadaan murid-murid ketika Kakashi masih membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya di atas meja guru.

Saat itulah Sasuke datang menghampiri.

"Kakashi..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi tidak menoleh, sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Setelah ini, aku dan yang lain mau berbelanja untuk persiapan pesta ulang tahun Naruto beberapa hari lagi. Yah, sementara si _Dobe_ dibawa Sai jauh ke bagian lain _Konoha_. Mau ikut, tidak?"

"Hmm... kali ini tidak."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat untuk hal-hal seperti ini? Apa karena kejadian kemarin?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Sasuke refleks menahan lengan gurunya, "Hei__—__"

_Sensei_ berambut perak itu akhirnya menoleh dan menjawab malas-malasan, "Aku punya janji dengan orang lain, Sasuke. Itu saja." Ia lalu menambahkan sebuah senyum ringan yang tidak begitu meyakinkan, namun ia berharap Sasuke mempercayainya.

"Hm... yah, bilang dong dari tadi," perlahan Sasuke melepaskan lengan Kakashi, "Maaf kalau begitu."

"Salam buat yang lain, ya." Kakashi berkata sambil lalu.

Sasuke menatap punggung Kakashi yang mulai menjauh. Desahan frustasinya tidak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Berlawanan dengan _Konoha Academy_ yang mulai kosong, di Klub _Suna _menjelang jam buka, suasananya diwarnai kesibukan luar biasa dari para pegawainya. Beberapa orang terlibat pengaturan kembali kursi dan meja. Staff yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk kebersihan dan urusan dapur pun tidak kalah sibuk. Tak terkecuali bagi sang pemilik dan _partner_-nya, Hyuuga Neji, yang sore ini kedatangan dua orang tamu penting.

Kedua tamunya adalah pasangan yang berencana akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan mereka di _Suna_ seminggu lagi. Karenanya, pada hari itu mereka berada di sana untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan bantuan Gaara.

"Gaara, tampaknya di belakang masih ada persediaan empat peti _Merlot_." Neji akhirnya kembali dari tugasnya mengecek persediaan _wine_ di _basement _dan kembali ke ruangan utama.

"Sempurna," Pebisnis muda itu membuat catatan dalam _PDA_-nya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tamu-tamunya, "Nah, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Setuju dengan pengaturan seperti ini?"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut ikal dengan postur tinggi langsing menjawab, "Ya, aku sih setuju saja. Semua tampak bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Asuma?"

"Hm, aku ikut katamu saja. Asal kau puas dan bahagia..." Kedua orang dewasa itu kemudian saling beradu pandang dengan mesra, gerak-geriknya pun memancarkan keintiman yang luar biasa.

Gaara dengan gugup mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan di hadapannya ke arah Neji yang ada di sebelahnya.

Keputusan yang salah.

Hal itu hanya membuat wajah pucatnya semakin memerah. Lebih lagi,_ touch pen_ yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

Neji memungutnya, lalu menyematkan pulpen elektronik itu di saku kemeja milik Gaara, "Hati-hati, dong." Bisiknya.

"Ehm..." Sekarang rona di wajah Gaara sudah menyaingi warna rambutnya.

Kurenai segera menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada dua remaja lelaki yang menyaksikan _display_ afeksi mereka dengan gugup, "Aduh, maaf ya Gaara, Neji. Asuma memang kadang suka terbawa suasana."

Asuma tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Ah, iya... maaf... tapi tempat ini memang hebat ya," Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, "Gaara juga, semuda ini sudah bisa mengelola bisnis sendiri. Belajar dari ayahmu?"

Gaara menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang campur aduk, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Beruntung Asuma tidak bertanya lebih jauh, ia melirik jam tangannya lalu berdecak kesal, "Kakashi lama sekali, katanya mau membantu kami memilih. Dasar, orang itu... selalu saja terlambat."

Kurenai tertawa kecil lalu berkata kepada Neji dan Gaara, "Kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku dan Asuma menunggu di sini? Kalian boleh melakukan aktivitas sebebasnya seperti biasa, tidak perlu menemani kami."

Gaara membiarkan Kurenai menunggu agar dirinya bisa mempertimbangkan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan tamu VIP sebelumnya, namun memang saat ini ia harus segera menyelesaikan pembukuan, Neji pun sengaja datang untuk membantunya kali ini. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia meninggalkan tamunya sebentar. Lagipula Kakashi sebentar lagi datang.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku atau minta bantuan ke pegawai lainnya. Aku dan Neji ambil berkas pembukuan dulu di kantor, nanti kami kembali lagi." Kata Gaara, yang segera diiyakan oleh pasangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di kantor belakang, Gaara dan Neji sibuk mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan. Keduanya segera sibuk mencari, terlepas dari penataan ruangan Gaara yang terorganisir, entah kenapa berkas-berkas itu selalu makan banyak waktu untuk ditemukan. Apalagi untuk dianalisis.

"_File_ bulan kemarin kok tidak ada, ya?"

"Bulan kemarin? Bukannya di laci atas?"

"Ah, ternyata ada. Maaf__—__"

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga dari bagian depan klub mengagetkan mereka berdua. Jelas sekali ada yang salah. Skala sebesar itu, tidak mungkin kecelakaan kerja. Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, Gaara dan Neji menyiapkan senjata masing-masing lalu bergegas menuju ruang utama.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Di sana, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat dua orang bertopeng dan berpakaian gelap berdiri tegak di tengah puing-puing. Insting ANBU mereka untuk segera menembak terhenti ketika mereka menyadari situasi saat itu. Oknum yang berambut merah menahan pundak Asuma, yang tertelungkup di lantai, dengan sebelah kakinya. Sebuah _handgun_ teracung tepat ke kepala pria berjenggot itu. Dari balik kepulan asap yang mulai mereda, Gaara dapat mengidentifikasi beberapa orang pegawainya yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"Wajah terkejut yang bagus, sekali. Apa kalian tidak bertanya-tanya siapa kami?" Pria yang satu lagi bertanya. Rambutnya pirang panjang, ia juga mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke kepala Kurenai. Sementara pihak yang disandera tampak didera _shock_, tidak mampu bergerak.

"Akatsuki." Jawab Neji datar. Baik pandangan maupun senjatanya tidak sedikit pun bergeming dari lawannya.

"Tebakan bagus! Err... Hyuuga Neji kalau tidak salah?"

"Lepaskan mereka." Kali ini Gaara yang angkat bicara, menunjukkan sikap yang nyaris identik dengan Neji.

"Ah... kau sedang tidak ada dalam posisi untuk mengancamku, Sabaku Gaara_-kun_," si rambut merah menoleh ke arah _partner-_nya, "Bukan begitu, Deidara?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa.

Kemudian,

Gaara dan Neji bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi ketika kedua senjata di tangan musuh mereka berbunyi nyaring dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

* * *

><p><em>It was just a feeble wish in an endless nightmare.<em>

_**[Tbc]  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**[1] HVAC:** heating, ventilation and air conditioning**  
>[2] feeble: <strong>lemah, tidak penting  
><strong>[3] vegetatif:<strong> pasif, monoton  
><strong>[4] feral:<strong> (binatang) liar  
><strong>[5] subliminal:<strong> di bawah sadar

**A/N:** Fiuh. Yang minta Itachi, Akatsuki, Tobi? Ada semua kan? Review jangan lupa, un! Setiap masukan sangat berguna untuk penyusunan chapter selanjutnya! Btw ada satu hal yang mau saya tanyakan, rasanya sekarang saya udah dapet "form" yang nyaman untuk menulis multichapter. Walaupun masih banyak kekurangan, contoh finalnya di chapter ini. Intinya, apa penulisan saya dalam chapter ini sudah enak dibaca? Atau malah jadi ribet?

** Balesan review no account:**

**Harashima yuuki: **Tobi anak jahat! Tobi jadi anak jahat di manga! _—_dibuang  
>Udah cukup panjang kah yang ini? Ada Akatsuki-nya juga tuh.<p>

**kitsune murasaki is a little monster: **Udah masukin angka di password-nya? Pokoknya bikin yang panjang aja terus belakangnya harus ada angka.  
>Contohnya kayak password saya: kakashigantengyahud1986 :D<p>

**Oiya, saya juga ganti pen name. dari Heartbeat Satellite ke Seiffer. Biar lebih simple ;)**

Thank you very much for reading!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Trust

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** KakaIru/KakaYama, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SaiHina**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 15. Trust**_

* * *

><p><em>"Akatsuki." Jawab Neji datar. Baik pandangan maupun senjatanya tidak sedikit pun bergeming dari lawannya.<em>

_"Tebakan bagus! Err... Hyuuga Neji kalau tidak salah?"_

_"Lepaskan mereka." Kali ini Gaara yang angkat bicara, menunjukkan sikap yang nyaris identik dengan Neji._

_"Ah... kau sedang tidak ada dalam posisi untuk mengancamku, Sabaku Gaara__-kun__," si rambut merah menoleh ke arah __partner-__nya, "Bukan begitu, Deidara?"_

_Pemuda be__rambut pirang itu tertawa._

_Kemudian,_

_Gaara dan Neji bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi ketika kedua senjata di tangan musuh mereka berbunyi nyaring dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan._

.

.

.

Bunyi mengerikan yang bukanlah berasal dari _Ruger Blackhawk_ milik Gaara, ataupun _Glock_ semi automatis _standard_ milik Neji. Kedua _handgun_ itu masih tergenggam erat tanpa gerakan berarti di tangan pemiliknya. Semuanya, saat itu, seolah-olah berjalan dalam ritme yang lambat. Seiring dengan detakan jantung dan hembusan nafas, Neji dan Gaara memaksa seluruh otot mereka yang kaku untuk bergerak, mengalihkan perhatian masing-masing dari mimpi buruk di hadapan mereka. Dalam sekejap, gerakan demi gerakan disertai teriakan kemarahan dan rentetan tembakan dari keempat alat pembunuh yang saling beradu turut mewarnai kelamnya suasana _Suna_.

Benturan peluru menghamburkan serpihan kaca dan kayu ke segala arah, tidak sedikit yang bersarang di dinding marmer. Debu-debu yang beterbangan membatasi jarak pandang semua pihak yang terlibat dalam adu tembak itu_—_namun mereka harus tetap bergerak, berpikir cepat_—_naluri bertahan hidup mengambil alih alam bawah sadar mereka.

Jantung Gaara berdegup kencang ketika ia bisa mendengar desingan peluru melewatinya. Lonjakan adrenalin dalam dirinya mendorong seluruh jaringan syarafnya untuk segera mengirimkan impuls, melancarkan serangan balasan kepada kedua lawannya.

Dan ia melakukannya. Butiran timah panas meluncur dalam lintasan lurus yang sempurna_—_seperti yang sudah ia latih berkali-kali_—_ke arah duet Akatsuki tersebut.

Lagi, dan lagi.

Keduanya sungguh tidak memiliki waktu, barang sedetik pun untu_k _menoleh dua kali ke arah kedua insan yang bersimbah darah di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran itu. Seorang guru bahasa inggris dan pegawai kantor biasa, warga Konoha yang berdedikasi_—_keduanya memiliki nama yang cukup berarti bagi Gaara dan Neji. Bagi ANBU.

Sarutobi Asuma dan Yuuhi Kurenai.

Mereka sudah tak bernyawa.

Mati.

Mereka sudah mati.

Gaara menemukan dirinya terus mengulang-ulang kata itu di kepalanya seperti sebuah mantera.

Menuju kehampaan, kesunyian tanpa batas. Seperti atmosfer tempatnya berada saat ini. _Tunggu dulu, sunyi? Kemana perginya semua tembakan penuh kemarahan itu? Apa yang terjadi?_ Sesaat di sana, Gaara kehilangan pijakannya. Telinganya berdenging, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya datang dan pergi dalam interval pendek yang menyiksa.

Gaara, mengutuk kesensitifannya, dipaksa menyeka butiran air mata yang perlahan turun ke sisi wajahnya.

_Karena debu? _

_Ya, pasti...  
><em>

_Tidak, aku—_

_... ra!_

_—takut?_

_Gaara!  
><em>

"Gaara!"

Teriakan itu kembali menarik Gaara pada kenyataan di depan matanya, "Neji?" Ia tersadar, namun sayangnya terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa sebagian tubuhnya sekarang terbuka untuk menjadi sasaran tembak lawannya.

"Awas!" Neji, tentu saja melihat peluang itu dan segera melemparkan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan Gaara demi menghindari peluru yang diarahkan padanya_—_peluru yang sama kemudian bersarang di bahu Neji.

"Nghh..." Remaja Hyuuga itu menarik tubuhnya dengan susah payah untuk kembali berlindung di balik dinding yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Neji... Neji!"

"... Tenanglah... Gaara, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi_—_"

"Diamlah. Pelurumu masih tersisa? Ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya pada kedua tikus yang terpojok di sana." Neji menggunakan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat penuh tanpa jeda kepada Gaara. Tanpa Gaara sadari, aksi mereka berdua tadi telah mengirimkan kedua agen Akatsuki tersebut untuk berlindung di salah satu _counter_ bar yang tertutup, tanpa ada jalan keluar. Tidak adanya tembakan susulan berarti mereka juga sudah kehabisan amunisi dan ini keuntungan bagi Gaarayang masih memiliki cadangan peluru.

Sasori tertawa, "Kalian pikir kalian sudah menang? Naif sekali," Tangannya meraih _radio headset_ di telinganya, "Tobi!"

_"Haii, senpaiii~ Tobi datang!"_

_**BUM!**  
><em>

Lagi-lagi sebuah ledakan, yang kali ini mempu membuat lubang di belakang tempat Sasori dan Deidara bersembunyi, membuat jalan menuju gang di belakang klub. Dekatnya sumber ledakan membuat telinga Gaara dan Neji berdengung, sedikit mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka berdua. Sasori dan Deidara menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melarikan diri. Ketiganya lalu menuju kendaraan mereka, tiga buah motor _CBR_ hitam yang sudah terparkir rapi di sana. Sasori yang lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat itu, disusul Tobi dan Deidara. Rencana darurat yang terlihat akan berjalan lancar sesuai rencana ketika_—_

**_Dor!_**

Sebuah peluru tepat melubangi ban belakang motor yang dikendarai Deidara, merusak keseimbangan motor dan membuat penumpangnya jatuh terguling di aspal yang keras. Belum sempat ia bangkit, beberapa tembakan lagi menyerbunya, bersarang dan menembus beberapa bagian vital dalam tubuhnya dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang sempurna. Jelas sekali penembak yang sangat terlatih. Hanya keajaiban saat itu yang masih menyelamatkan Deidara, meninggalkan si rambut pirang mengerang kesakitan, tak mampu bergerak lagi.

Si penembak lalu dengan kasar membalikkan tubuh Deidara dengan ujung sepatu _boots_-nya.

"Ka_—_kau..." Deidara tahu, wajah tanpa ekspresi itulah yang akan dilihatnya sebagai pengantar dirinya ke alam sana. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia akan pergi dengan cara yang lebih berseni dari ditembak seperti gelandangan di gang belakang sebuah klub malam. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya, "Bu... nuh sa... ja aku. Ayo."

"Itu kata-kata terakhirmu? Baiklah."

_Handgun_ penyerangnya kembali meluncurkan timah panas, kali ini pun berkali-kali, sampai kosong ke arah kepala agen Akatsuki tersebut. Cairan merah pekat lantas membasahi permukaan kasar di bawah sepatunya, namun si pelaku bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata.**_  
><em>**

"Dengan senang hati."

Ia lalu berbalik untuk memasuki reruntuhan klub. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kaki, suara ban motor yang berdecit membuatnya kembali berada dalam posisi waspada. Sasori telah kembali. Menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan _partner_-nya, pria berambut merah tersebut langsung saja menyerang orang yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab dengan kepalan tangannya. Lawannya menghindar, dengan cepat menghunus sebilah tantō dari tempat senjatanya, lalu menghujamkannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke punggung Sasori.

Menembus jantungnya.

Sasori jatuh tergeletak. Tak bergerak.

Lawannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ, "Sebuah kesalahan besar menyerang dengan emosi, Akasuna Sasori." Ia dengan tenang memasukkan beberapa butir peluru lagi ke dalam _revolver_-nya.

Sasori terkekeh, berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk menghadap lawannya, "Kau... mon... ster... Hata... ke ..."

"Ah... ya," Kakashi mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di antara kedua mata Sasori, "Kau bisa puas menghinaku di alam sana."

Lalu menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

"_Senpai! Senpai!_" Tobi yang mendengarkan seluruh pergumulan lewat _headset_-nya terus mencoba memanggil Sasori. Namun setelah berapa lama, ia mulai menyadari betapa sia-sia usahanya. Bunyi statis yang semula terdengar di alat komunikasinya tergantikan oleh kesunyian yang absolut. Sekarang opsinya berkurang dari lari secepatnya atau kembali untuk membantu Sasori menjadi lari secepatnya dan sejauh mungkin.

Pria bertopeng itu menghela nafas keras-keras, frustasi, "Apa yang harus Tobi jelaskan kepada _Master_ nantinya?" Kali ini, intonasi jenakanya berganti dengan penyesalan... dan kesedihan. Itu pun jika perasaan itu benar-benar ada dalam dirinya.

_"Tobi." _Di sela-sela kerisauannya, satu suara rendah yang sudah ia kenal baik turut bergabung dengan frekuensi komunikasinya._  
><em>

"Kisame_-senpai_?"

_"Kembali ke markas." _Perintah Kisame, tegas._  
><em>

"Tapi... Sasori dan Deidara_-senpai_?"

_"Tinggalkan mereka. Kembali ke markas secepatnya. Ini perintah Master." _Lalu saluran itu kembali pada keadaannya semula, sunyi. Tobi tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Ia bergegas menjalankan motornya menuju tempat yang diperintahkan._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: Forgive Nothing<em>

* * *

><p>Dua unit ambulans, beberapa mobil patroli polisi dan sejumlah <em>SUV<em> berwarna gelap milik ANBU terparkir membentuk barikade di sekeliling jalan masuk klub milik Gaara. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan kecil-kecilan itu cukup berat, namun Kakashi memaksa Gaara untuk melupakannya sementara dan tetap fokus pada peran serta situasi mereka sebagai ANBU. Orang-orang berpakaian gelap yang wajahnya tertutup _sunglass, _dengan bantuan polisi menghalangi sejumlah reporter yang berusaha mengambil gambar ataupun orang-orang biasa yang hanya berniat untuk mencuri pandang.

Di tengah keributan itu, Kakashi terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Inspektur Kepala Kepolisan Konoha yang sengaja datang ke tempat kejadian.

"Begitulah, jadi kali ini pun saya harapkan kerjasama sepenuhnya dari pihak kepolisian." Kata Kakashi di akhir penjelasannya. Ia memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada pria paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya.

Si pria tanpa basa-basi lagi mengangguk, "Baik, Hatake_-san._ Kami mengerti."

Keduanya lalu membungkuk singkat untuk saling memberi hormat.

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah _Lexus_ hitam terlihat menepi di depan jalan masuk. Penumpangnya langsung berhamburan keluar. Beberapa polisi yang menjaga garis pembatas, atas perintah Yamato sang pengemudi, segera memberi jalan bagi mereka untuk lewat.

"_Sensei_! Bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Neji?" Naruto bertanya, setengah berteriak, kepada Kakashi.

"Gaara di dalam. Sedangkan Neji sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan operasi." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan panik Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu diikuti seluruh penguni _Konoha Academy_ kecuali Sai, Chouji dan Shikamaru segera berlari memasuki _Suna_. Yamato menghampiri Kakashi yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"_Senpai._"

"Yo, Tenzou."

"Apa orang-orang di atas sana sudah dikabari?" Yamato memeriksa beberapa _e-mail_ yang masuk ke PDA-nya. Beberapa berisi perintah dari untuk segera memberikan laporan lengkap ke pusat.

"Tentu saja. Yah, walaupun baru garis besarnya. Mereka ingin perhatian media atas kejadian ini diminimalisir. Seperti biasa aku serahkan padamu ya."

Yamato mengangguk, memasukkan _detail_ kecil itu ke dalam daftar panjang hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum tidur nanti, "Lalu menurut _senpai_... apa ini bagian dari rencana mereka?"

"Akatsuki? Masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan. Tapi sebagai pencegahan, aku sudah memerintahkan penjagaan ekstra di rumah-rumah anggota yang berpengaruh, termasuk para anggota klan."

"Mengenai Kurenai_-san_ dan Asuma_-san_?" Yamato bertanya lagi, namun segera menyesali perbuatannya itu karena membuat air muka Kakashi yang semula tanpa ekspresi menjadi sekelam langit.

"Ah, maaf... _senpai_."

Kakashi terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke dua petugas koroner yang sedang berusaha mengangkut sebuah kantong mayat ke dalam ambulans.

"Mereka tewas karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tidak lebih."

Kakashi bahkan belum melihat langsung mayat keduanya. Ia cukup mempercayai kesaksian Gaara dan Neji. Lebih dari itu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan kepada keluarga kedua sahabatnya itu nanti. Mengabarkan berita duka tidak pernah mudah, apalagi untuk menerimanya. Ia sudah melalui cukup untuk memahami hal itu, lebih baik dari orang lain.

Pria berambut perak itu lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yamato, menuju mobilnya sendiri.

"_Senpai_!"

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu, aku juga_—_"

"Kau antar pulang dulu anak-anak itu. Ini sudah hampir malam. Aku tidak ingin ada kejutan tambahan."

"Tapi... "

Kakashi menoleh, memberikan senyum khasnya yang ia tahu tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh Yamato, "Tolong, ya."

Yamato menghela nafas, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga. Lebih karena ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia lalu merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Entah kenapa udara malam terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and Naruto side: Your Light<br>_

* * *

><p>Ruang tunggu rumah sakit <em>Konoha<em> malam itu terbilang sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang remaja lelaki menempati satu sofa panjang berwarna gelap. Yang duduk di sebelah kanan, berambut merah, bersandar sepenuhnya pada kepala sofa. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya minim gerakan. Satu-satunya tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih hidup hanyalah gerakan naik dan turun dadanya sebagai hasil aktivitas pernafasan.

Di tengah, remaja berambut _raven_ duduk terdiam dengan alis yang saling bertaut, menatap langit-langit yang tampak suram. Pikirannya bercabang ke beberapa masalah. Pertama, rekannya yang saat ini masih berada di ruang operasi. Sedikit komplikasi yang dialami Neji membuat prosedur kecil tersebut berjalan lebih lama dari biasanya. Kedua, guru bahasa inggrisnya, Yuuhi Kurenai yang meninggal malam itu. Ia, calon suami dan bayinya hanya orang tak berdosa yang berada dalam tempat dan waktu yang salah. Mereka sungguh tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan akhir seperti ini. Ketiga, kelakuan Kakashi yang semakin membuat panas dirinya. Sasuke merasa bahwa _mentor_-nya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun ia belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun karena seluruh potongan _puzzle_ itu masih tercerai berai.

Keempat_—_

"Sasuke."

_—_dia.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kejadian hari ini kembali mengingatkan dirinya mengenai seberapa besar arti bocah berisik berambut pirang ini untuk Sasuke. Hidupnya akan selalu dipenuhi tragedi, ia sadar akan hal itu. Namun setidaknya... Sasuke ingin Naruto merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan.

Ya, setidaknya ketika bersama dengan dirinya, Sasuke ingin Naruto bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan.

"Nih... _cappucino_ panas tanpa gula." Naruto mengulurkan sebuah gelas _styrofoam_ kecil kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke menerimanya, lalu menunjuk dua gelas lagi yang masih dipegang Naruto, "Itu apa?"

Mata biru Naruto membesar, "_Hot chocolate_ super manis. Buat Gaara juga sama."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "Memangnya Gaara suka yang manis-manis?"

Naruto terdiam. Cukup lama ia memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Nggak tahu... tapi kurasa dia butuh yang manis-manis."

Sasuke mendengus mengejek mendengar respon tersebut, "_Dobe_."

"_Teme_." Balas Naruto. Bocah _kitsune_ itu tersenyum lebar, gembira karena interaksi kecil yang tampaknya sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lakukan. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Keduanya lalu terdiam sejenak, hanyut dalam pikiran dan minuman masing-masing sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya... kalau Kurenai-_sensei_..."

"_Hn_."

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke? Perasaan itu? Bagaimana, ya... sampai saat ini aku pun masih tidak bisa benar-benar memahami situasi yang ada. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang kutahu, begitu dapat kabar, Yamato_-san_ langsung menjemputku dan Sai harus kembali melapor ke _ROOT_."

Naruto memberikan waktu sejenak bagi dirinya untuk kembali menikmati minuman yang ada di tangannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Perasaan kehilangan itu belum sampai padaku. Sejujurnya... aku tidak mengharapkan saat itu tiba. Aku... berharap saat aku bangun nanti, semuanya ini cuma mimpi_—_klise, aku tahu, tapi..."

"... Ya," Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti."

Naruto merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya, ketika ia menenggak cokelat panas di tangannya. Sedikit puas, ia melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih menerawang menatap gelas yang mengepul di tangannya. Jelas sekali ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto selalu tahu dan kali ini pun ia merasa harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya kemudian.

"_Hn_?" _Partner_-nya sontak menoleh.

"Sini."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto lalu menyentil kening Sasuke, tepat di antara kedua mata dengan cukup keras.

"Aduh!" Sasuke berusaha meredam teriakannya, tidak ingin membangunkan Gaara, "Buat apa sih, itu? Nyaris tumpah, nih!" Si remaja Uchiha dengan kesal menunjuk ke arah _cappuccino_ panas yang beberapa detik lalu mengancam untuk membasahi tangannya.

Naruto mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Sasuke, meletakkan gelas tersebut beserta gelas miliknya di atas meja. Naruto lalu meraih bagian belakang kepala Sasuke, menautkan jemari tangannya dengan helaian gelap milik si pemuda Uchiha dan menariknya mendekat, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman mendalam.

Cukup lama Naruto melepas hasratnya untuk menjelajahi basis pertama Sasuke, meraba setiap lekukan dengan indera sensitifnya. Rasa manis sekaligus pahit dari _hot_ _chocolate_ yang tadi diminumnya memberikan perpaduan yang menarik dengan aroma _espresso_.

Keduanya dengan lihai mengatur interval pengambilan nafas di antara permainan ekstatik tersebut. Naruto pun menyukainya, sensasi ketika Sasuke mengembalikan ciumannya dengan lebih agresif, seolah ingin menegaskan statusnya. Ketika interaksi berakhir, tanpa kata-kata Naruto bersandar pada bahu Sasuke, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh pasangannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merangkul pundak Naruto dan perlahan menariknya lebih dekat.

Kepala Gaara yang sejak tadi tertidur tanpa sadar bergerak turun ke pundaknya. Sentuhan itu memunculkan seulas senyum di bibir Sasuke. Ia turut merilekskan badannya, hanyut dalam suasana hangat yang mengelilinginya.

Mereka bertiga pun tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai malam mencapai puncaknya.

* * *

><p><em>Shino and Kiba side:<em> _Into The Night_

* * *

><p>Layaknya remaja yang sedang dirundung masalah cinta, untuk kesekian kalinya Inuzuka Kiba berguling gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Perubahan posisi ke 187 malam ini, kalau Kiba sendiri tidak salah hitung. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri tanpa ampun, sampai kulit kepalanya terasa perih. Dalam hitungan menit, hari akan berganti, tapi ia belum juga bisa tidur. Apa ini akibat dari penjagaan di sekeliling rumahnya yang tiba-tiba diperketat ANBU?<p>

Tidak, bukan itu... ini sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang lain ini bukanlah musibah tragis yang baru saja menimpa mereka sore tadi, walaupun ia juga sangat memikirkan hal itu. Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di rumah sakit menemani Gaara, namun perintah dari ANBU dan pimpinan klan memupuskan keinginan mereka. Setiap anggota klan diharapkan tidak meninggalkan rumah dan akan berada dalam pengawasan penuh setidaknya 2x24 jam terhitung pukul delapan malam tadi. Memang terpikir oleh Kiba untuk menyelinap keluar, tapi segera diurungkan niat itu mengingat hukuman dari Ibu dan kakak perempuannya akan jauh lebih kejam dari penyiksaan Divisi Interogasi ANBU jika ia ketahuan berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan.

Oke, yang tadi memang berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja tidak menghapuskan fakta bahwa malam itu Kiba sangat mencemaskan seseorang.

Siapa?

Pertanyaan bagus.

Tangannya bergerak meraih PDA miliknya di sebelah bantal. Dibukanya daftar kontak. Ia menatap nama dan nomor pertama yang tertera di layar.

**Aburame Shino.**

_Tidak!_

_Bukan dia!_

Hanya saja namanya ada di urutan pertama di _phonebook_-nya. Ah.. atau tercantum di daftar nomor favorit? Atau nomor satu di _speed dial_-nya?

Sayangnya semuanya benar.

Kiba mengerang keras-keras. Ia menekan tombol hijau itu dengan setengah frustasi. Apa kolektor serangga bodoh yang sok misterius ini benar-benar jawabannya? Yah, apa pun itu, setidaknya Kiba sedikit berharap kalau Shino masih bangun dan bisa membantu masalah tidurnya.

Nada sambung terdengar cukup lama sampai seseorang mengangkatnya. Namun setelah beberapa detik, tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kiba memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

Ia berdehem kaku, "Halo?"

_"Ngghh... siapa?" _Suara di seberang mendesah parau, membuat jantung Kiba seolah-olah turun ke perutnya. Tampaknya ia baru saja membangunkan Shino dari tidurnya._  
><em>

"Ini aku."

Pernyataan yang tidak jelas itu memancing jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Shino bertanya lagi,_ "... Makanya, siapa?"_

Kiba menggeram kesal. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi emosi sendiri, "Dasar manusia serangga bodoh!" Ia hendak menutup teleponnya ketika didengarnya suara monoton yang khas di seberang.

_"Oh... Kiba. Begitukah caramu bicara dengan orang yang baru saja kau bangunkan tengah malam?"_

Cara bicara yang menyebalkan_—_sekaligus ia rindukan._ Mungkin.  
><em>

Kiba menghela nafas, mendadak merasa bersalah. Ia kembali menempelkan PDA itu ke telinganya, "Maaf, Shino." Katanya pelan.

_"Belum tidur?_"

"Itu masalahnya."

_"Minum susu panas? Menghitung domba? Baca buku sejarah? Memelototi fotomu sendiri?"_

"Aku sudah coba semua... err... kecuali yang terakhir tentu saja."

_"Tapi belum coba ngobrol denganku, kan?"_

"Hah?"

_"Begini saja, aku akan menemanimu merapal isi buku 'Serangga di Sekitar Kita' sampai kau tertidur. Bagaimana?"_

"Dasar bodoh." Usul konyol itu mampu membuat Kiba tersenyum lebar, namun tentunya ia tidak akan membiarkan kegembiraannya itu terdengar sedikit pun oleh lawan bicaranya.

_"Hmph."_

"Ah! Barusan kau tertawa?"_  
><em>

_"Tidak. Itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Kiba. Tapi sebelum itu... kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."_

"Hm?" Kiba mengangkat kedua alisnya. Apa lagi kali ini?

_"Benar-benar jujur..."_

"Apa, sih?"

_"Kiba sekarang sedang pakai apa?"_

Kali ini Kiba benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Sebelum tidur, ia bersumpah bahwa hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya pada Shino besok pagi di sekolah adalah menjejalkan buku _"Serangga di Sekitar Kita"_ ke dalam mulut mesumnya dengan sadis.

* * *

><p><em>Sai and Hinata side: Lovers on Mars<br>_

* * *

><p>Seperti halnya kediaman Inuzuka, <em>mansion <em>Hyuuga malam itu juga diperketat penjagaannya. Bisa dipastikan seekor tikus pun tidak mungkin lolos dari mata terlatih para agen ANBU yang ditugaskan di sana. Kecuali desiran angin dan suara serangga, keadaan di sekeliling sama sekali sepi. Mengingat saat itu sudah larut, sebagian besar penghuninya sudah terlelap, berada jauh dalam alam mimpi. Tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu tengah tertidur pulas ketika sesuatu_—_atau seseorang membuat suara yang sama berulang kali di luar jendela kamarnya._  
><em>

_Tok.  
><em>

_Tok._

Hinata terbangun. Sesaat ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan.

_Tok._

Suara yang menariknya dari alam bawah sadar itu berlanjut. Jelas ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Hinata perlahan membawa dirinya turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju salah satu jendela. Ia menempelkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan kaca, berusaha melihat keluar. Cukup sulit, karena saat itu mulai turun hujan rintik yang sedikit membiaskan pandangannya. Namun akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengidentifikasi sosok itu.

"Sai?" Tanpa ragu, ia segera membuka jendela kamarnya._  
><em>

"Hinata."

"Ah... Ayo cepat masuk, Sai. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Dengan hati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, Sai memanjat masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, menapakkan kakinya yang basah di atas handuk yang sudah disediakan oleh si pemilik kamar. Sai lalu duduk di sebuah kursi. Hinata mengambil handuk bersih dari lemarinya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Sai perlahan.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menelusuri rambut gelap Sai dengan jarinya, "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sai kan tahu kita sedang di bawah perintah untuk mengurangi pergerakan? Terutama malam ini..."

Hinata, seperti halnya para anggota klan lain, sudah diinformasikan oleh ANBU mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Sarutobi Asuma dan Yuuhi Kurenai.

"_Hime_..." Sai tampak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya, namun lantas mengurungkan niat itu.

Hinata tersenyum, mengangkat dagu Sai agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya, "Sai... katakan saja."

Sai lalu menarik kedua tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya dalam tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu turut mempererat genggamannya, mendorong Sai untuk mengucapkan apapun yang ingin ia sampaikan sebelumnya. sang _ace_ _sniper_ menelan ludah perlahan sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku... ingin kita tidak berhubungan sementara. Yah, kau tahu kan? Sampai masalah ini benar-benar selesai, kalau rencana Kakashi_-senpai_ berhasil, dan aku yakin pasti berhasil, kita pasti bisa_—_"

"Sai."

Yang namanya dipanggil langsung terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku ini tidak sama dengan anak perempuan lainnya."

Sai terus menatap Hinata. Masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud tersembunyi dari pernyataan itu.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah orang yang akan diserahi tanggung jawab sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga. Dari sini... kau tahu kan maksudku apa?"

Kali ini Sai mengerti. Sungguh. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Hinata mengalami kejadian serupa seperti yang menimpa Kurenai dan Asuma. Bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba diserang saat pulang sekolah? Petaka bisa terjadi kapan dan dimana saja sedangkan Hinata terlau berharga baginya.

"Tapi... aku..."

"Sai, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tahu kau cemas. Aku pun begitu. Tapi... kita hidup dalam dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan orang lain. Tetaplah fokus pada tugasmu, Sai..." Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa..."

Hinata lalu membungkuk, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening Sai. Remaja lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

"Tampaknya benar, perkataan Neji yang menyuruhmu untuk menjagaku, bukan sebaliknya." Sai tertawa kecil, lalu perlahan berdiri. Ia menarik Hinata ke pelukannya, setengah tidak peduli kalau gaun tidur yang dipakai pasangannya menjadi basah karena bersentuhan dengan pakaiannya sendiri.

Sai menyematkan rambut Hinata dengan jarinya kebelakang telinga, dan berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa menang darimu." Sebelum mengklaim celah bingkai mulut Hinata dengan miliknya, membawa ciuman itu lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Iruka side:<em> _No Strings Attached_

* * *

><p>Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi ketika Kakashi akhirnya sampai di rumah. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat mobil milik Yamato sudah terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya, tanda bahwa pria yang lebih muda menjalakankan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Memasuki ruang tengah, ia menemukan pemandangan langka. Iruka masih terbangun dengan pakaian lengkap, tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptop-nya.<p>

"Hei." Ia melemparkan jaket dan kunci mobilnya ke atas meja.

"Ka_—_Kakashi!" Iruka melonjak kaget dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia lalu menutup laptop di hadapannya keras-keras.

"Belum tidur?" Kakashi sama sekali mengacuhkan gestur gugup itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Iruka, mengusap matanya yang mulai perih karena rasa kantuk dengan punggung tangan.

"Te_—_Tentu saja aku menunggumu."

"Begitu..." Jawaban yang terdengar polos dan malu-malu segera dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk mendekat, ia menempelkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Iruka. Nafasnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan kulit Iruka menimbulkan sensasi aneh disekujur tubuh sang guru muda.

"Ka_—_Kashi..."

"Ruka..." Panggilan itu diucapkan Kakashi sembari tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Iruka merasa tidak nyaman, namun diam-diam ia menikmati saat-saat menggoda _partner_-nya seperti ini.

"Uuh... setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." Iruka mendorong Kakashi menjauh dari dirinya.

"Mmm... yah," Kakashi kembali duduk tegak, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Aku bisa menunggu." Lalu ia tertawa. Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, curiga bahwa Kakashi sempat menghabiskan beberapa waktu di bar untuk minum-minum sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mungkin saja, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Tetapi Iruka sendiri tidak ingin bertanya-tanya lebih jauh mengenai musibah tersebut, belajar dari pengalaman singkatnya, Kakashi yang akan menceritakannya sendiri kalau dia mau.

"Apa tadi Tenzou mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Kakashi tiba-tiba melayangkan pertanyaan aneh itu kepada Iruka, membuat si pemuda berambut cokelat mengernyitkan kening dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Namun melihat kesungguhan yang tertera di wajah lawan bicaranya, Iruka memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak... dia cuma bilang habis keluar bersama teman kantornya."

"Hmm... ya sudah. Aku cuma tanya saja. Kalau apapun itu yang sedang kau kerjakan sudah selesai, segera ke kamar ya." Kakashi lalu bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Iruka tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya." Sebelum kembali membuka laptop untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oke. Banyak yang kissing ya? :D Bukan itu yang mau saya omongin... saya akui bahwa death scene yang saya buat di awal cerita bukanlah kematian yang pantas untuk Sasori dan Deidara. Maaf. Tapi begitulah jalan cerita yang sudah saya tentukan sebelumnya. Karena mereka bukan fokus cerita, saya tidak berpikiran bahwa saya perlu membuat scene yang lebih "besar" dari ini.

Lalu... chapter ini sangat menyenangkan bagi saya dalam proses pembuatannya. Sungguh merupakan pengalaman yang stimulatif, walaupun saya akui sangat berantakan :D Tapi saya cukup senang karena rasanya semakin dekat dengan form yang saya inginkan (eaaa... ngomongin apa saya barusan, hah? #shot)

**Promosi alert! **Ada yang suka Eyeshield 21? Saya bikin beberapa fic juga untuk fandom itu. Ada dua fic HiruMamo, dan yang lain RikuMamo, HiruSenaHiru (BL), MusaHiru dan ShinSaku (Friendship). Silakan di cek lewat profil saya kalau tertarik. Terima kasih.

**Balesan review no account:**

**Harashima yuuki: **Cup... cup... Tobi anak baik jangan sedih ya, ditinggal senpai-nya ke alam sana duluan. Tobi mau nyusul? Nggak usah ya :D

**kitsune murasaki ingin mati: **Akh, kenapa kau ingin mati, kitsune murasaki! Jangan dulu! Belom ngerasain keripik maicih, kan? #dibuang  
>Bukan Hana Inuzuka! Siapa, coba... keep reading aja ya. Itachi jadi uke? Seme-nya siapa... yang kepikiran sama Kaka... tapi poligaminya Kaka<br>nggak mungkin saya bikin lebih parah dari ini :D

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca! Juga buat semuanya yang belakangan telah menambahkan fic beserta author aneh ini ke daftar favoritnya. Thanks a lot!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Vestige

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaIru/KakaYama

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 16. Vestige_**

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm... yah," Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Apa tadi Tenzou mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"<em>

_"Tidak... dia hanya bilang habis keluar bersama teman kantornya."_

_"Hmm... ya sudah. Aku cuma tanya. Kalau apapun itu yang sedang kau kerjakan sudah selesai, segera ke kamar ya."_

_"Ya." Iruka kembali membuka laptop, melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka._

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang saat fajar merekah pada hari itu, menemani hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi sejak kemarin malam. Di _mansion_ Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame yang baru saja kembali dari ekskursi malamnya langsung menuju bar di lantai dasar, berharap untuk menemukan _partner_-nya. Seperti dugaannya, hanya ada Itachi dan sang _bartender_ yang terlihat di sana. Itachi menempati satu-satunya sofa yang ada, mengaduk perlahan _strawberry milkshake_ di hadapannya dengan wajah muram. Ekspresi langka yang butuh pengalaman bertahun-tahun untuk mengidentifikasinya. Kisame tidak perlu bertanya lagi mengenai isi minuman di gelas yang satunya lagi. Sudah pasti _scotch_ favorit Sasori.

Sebuah penghargaan untuk jiwa-jiwa yang hilang.

Dengan caranya sendiri, _partner_-nya berkabung.

"Hm... semua berjalan seperti yang kau duga, Itachi." Kisame lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Itachi. Pria yang lebih muda tidak menoleh sedikitpun, tapi Kisame tahu bahwa dalam sepersekian detik itu, _partner_-nya sedang berhati-hati memilih rangkaian kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi yang tidak perlu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, Positif. Baru saja aku memerintahkan Tobi untuk segera kembali ke markas, aku bilang padanya bahwa itu perintah langsung dari Master. Jasad mereka berdua sudah tidak mungkin kita ambil kembali... kalau sudah dalam posesi ANBU."

"Begitu."

"Hm."

"Lalu... mengenai hal ini... bagaimana denganmu, Kisame?"

"Asalkan aku bisa bertemu lawan yang kuat, aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu berkali-kali, kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai dimana batas kekuatanku ini."

"Pasti menyenangkan... semua jaringan konflik ini mampu membangkitkan semangatmu."

"Bicara apa kau? Ini soal pilihan."

"Apa benar? Kurasa tidak sepenuhnya. Untuk beberapa orang, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan sejak awal."

"Itachi..." Kali ini Kisame membungkuk, berusaha menatap jelas wajah Itachi yang sebagian tersembunyi di balik rambutnya, "Pikirkan baik-baik, apa tidak ada cara lain? Kenapa harus mengambil jalan berputar seperti ini? Lagipula pada akhirnya__—__"

"Tidak. Untukku... jalan inilah yang terbaik."

Kisame mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan benar-benar bisa mengerti cara kerja pikiranmu... Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin melihatnya sampai akhir. Resolusimu itu."

"Aku akan pergi untuk memastikannya." Dengan sekali tenggak, Itachi menghabiskan _scotch_-nya.

"Semoga berhasil," Kisame menepuk pundak Itachi, "Aku ambil _milkshake_-nya."

.

.

.

Di depan ruangan pimpinan mereka_, _seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut cokelat yang dipotong pendek tengah bersandar pada dinding tepat di sebelah pintu. Ia mengenakan setelan jas lengkap berwarna gelap tanpa dasi, sebuah rokok tersulut di bibirnya. Kedua mata gelapnya menerawang menatap satu titik di lantai, tampak hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya ketika Itachi muncul dari tangga dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Zetsu. Apa _Master_ ada?" Itachi pun tidak repot-repot untuk bertanya. Belajar dari pengalaman, semakin sedikit dirinya terlibat dengan para kumpulan kriminal kelas berat ini, semakin baik. Lebih menguntungkan untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai rival dan musuh dalam selimut daripada entitas abstrak yang disebut 'teman'.

Zetsu tetap tidak membuat gerakan tambahan ketika ia menjawab, "Ya... masuk saja. Entah bagaimana dia tahu kau akan datang."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, ia memasuki ruangan itu tanpa ragu. _Master_-nya sedang duduk di atas meja kerja, menatap lurus ke arah Itachi dari balik topengnya. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu seperti biasa berada disisinya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari keduanya, Itachi menutup pintu.

"Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, Itachi?"

"Anda tahu tentang pergerakan Sasori dan Deidara?" Itachi lalu bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa?" Itachi sengaja melemparkan pertanyaan sesingkat mungkin, tidak mengelaborasikan pertanyaan itu lebih jauh. Yang jelas ia ingin memastikan sendiri kenapa _Master_-nya tidak memberikan perintah kepada Sasori dan Deidara untuk menghentikan penyerangan konyol itu ataupun anggota Akatsuki lain untuk mencegahnya.

Kenapa?

Kehilangan dua agen dari _squad_ utama di saat seperti ini tentunya merupakan kerugian besar untuk Akatsuki. Walaupun ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasori ataupun Deidara, Itachi sangat menghormati keduanya. Mereka memang bukan contoh agen teladan, tetapi keduanya diberkati kemampuan alami yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Pria bertopeng di hadapannya tertawa, "Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan. Bagaimana Sasori dan Deidara itu."

"Apakah terlalu berlebihan kalau aku meminta penjelasan lebih detail... _Master_?"

Begitu Itachi selesai mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, ia merasakan adanya hawa pembunuh yang luar biasa bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Dengan sigap refleks-nya memerintahkan dirinya untuk berdiri dalam posisi defensif, tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan mungil yang menggenggam erat sebuah pisau kecil, terarah tepat ke lehernya.

"Apa kau meragukan keputusan _Master_, Uchiha Itachi?"

Suara yang lembut, kontras dengan hawa pembunuh yang menyeruak dari penyerangnya. Itachi menatap dua mata gelap yang begitu dekat dengan miliknya sendiri tanpa bergeming. Seolah-olah berusaha melihat apa yang ada di balik topeng yang dikenakan wanita berambut cokelat tersebut.

Bertolak belakang dengan keributan kecil itu, _Master_-nya tetap bersikap santai, hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Hentikan... kalian berdua. Ini bukan saatnya untuk pertikaian internal."

Merasa mendapatkan perintah, wanita itu segera menurunkan senjatanya. Kemudian berbalik membelakangi Itachi dan kembali ke sisi tuannya. Insiden kecil barusan menyulut sumbu dalam otak si pemuda Uchiha, menerangi jalinan pemikiran yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Dari kontak kecil itu, ia tahu.

Sebuah senyum kembali terulas di bibir Itachi.

Dari berbagai kemungkinan...

Apa ini permainan takdir?

Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada orang bodoh yang benar-benar percaya pada hal itu, kecuali orang-orang berpikiran sempit yang mengagungkan dalil-dalil dogmatis. Ini semua hasil perbuatan manusia, makhluk rendahan dengan pikiran sederhana yang sayangnya memiliki keinginan untuk meraih apa yang tidak akan bisa tercapai oleh tangan kecilnya.

"Aku mengerti," Perlahan, Itachi berbalik menuju pintu keluar, "Aku tidak akan membeberkan identitasmu kepada anggota yang lain. Bahkan kepada Kisame sekalipun."

Ruangan sunyi untuk beberapa saat setelah Itachi meninggalkannya. Sang pria bertopeng lalu berbisik dalam kegelapan, hanya terdengar oleh pengawal setianya, "Sudah waktunya, _partner_. Kita tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

Wanita itu meraih sebelah tangan sang pria, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Ya, kita sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi."

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Iruka side: Taste Like Tears<em>

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka adalah contoh teladan warga Konoha. Bangun lebih pagi dari seluruh penghuni rumah, menyiapkan sarapan dan melakukan sedikit pekerjaan rumah. Ia lalu berangkat, lagi-lagi lebih awal, dari rekan-rekan kerjanya ke <em>Konoha Academy<em>. Alasannya? Untuk mempersiapkan lebih matang materi pelajaran yang akan ia berikan kepada murid-muridnya.

Sungguh contoh guru yang berdedikasi.

Ada yang spesial di hari itu, tanggal 10 Oktober. Yang pertama, Kepala Sekolah memanggil seluruh staff pengajar dan siswa siswinya tanpa kecuali ke auditorium utama untuk menghadiri upacara singkat. Sebuah penghormatan terakhir untuk guru bahasa inggris terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki, Yuuhi Kurenai. Meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas kemarin malam bersama dengan calon pendamping hidupnya, Sarutobi Asuma. Suasana haru mewarnai auditorium ketika Rock Lee sebagai wakil murid menyampaikan eulogi untuk mereka berdua, tentu saja kali ini minus pembawaan semangat mudanya.

Yang kedua, kontras dengan kematian, adalah pesta peringatan hari kelahiran kecil-kecilan yang dibuat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya untuk Naruto. Memanfaatkan superioritasnya di klub sepakbola, remaja Uchiha itu meminjam ruangan klub sepulang sekolah sebagai tempat perayaannya. Berbagai macam hadiah diterima si bocah berambut pirang, termasuk telepon singkat dari Neji dan Gaara yang saat itu masih berada di rumah sakit, mengabarkan bahwa Neji sudah bisa pulang esok hari untuk menyerahkan langsung kadonya kepada Naruto. Iruka sendiri memberikan satu _volume_ buku sejarah _Hi no Kuni_ kepada Naruto. Walaupun dia tahu, kalau si maniak _ramen_ mungkin tidak akan menyentuh buku itu lagi untuk beberapa tahun yang akan datang.

Satu-satunya yang janggal adalah absennya Kakashi dan Yamato di pesta itu. Iruka sama sekali tidak melihat Kakashi atau Yamato sejak dini hari tadi. Ketika ia berangkat ke sekolah, Kakashi masih tertidur dan dilihat dari mobilnya yang masih terparkir rapi di halaman depan, begitu juga dengan Yamato. Iruka pikir ia akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua di pesta kecil ini, nyatanya tidak. Perasaan aneh tersebut sempat mengusik pikirannya, namun canda tawa Naruto dan kawan-kawan membuatnya mampu melupakan itu semua.

Sampai pada saatnya ia pulang ke rumah Kakashi.

Kali ini hanya mobil Kakashi yang terparkir, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya ada di rumah. Iruka menemukan Kakashi berada di kamarnya, tengah membaca sebuah novel dengan _cover_ hijau menyala dan berilustrasi mencurigakan. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia duduk di sebelah Kakashi dan mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan santai. Sore itu, berbeda dari rutinitas yang biasanya melibatkan rangkaian kalimat seduktif dari Kakashi dan permainan panas, mereka hanya membicarakan masalah-masalah kecil. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari itu, apa yang mereka makan atau lagu baru dari artis favorit mereka. Pembicaraan remeh semacam itu.

Juga...

Mengenai masa lalu, masa depan dan harapan.

Topik yang selalu dihindari Kakashi. Entah kenapa hari itu, diselingi tawa kecil dan celetukan-celetukan jenaka mengalir lancar dari mulut _partner_-nya, Iruka merasa bahwa ia melihat satu lagi sisi kepribadian Hatake Kakashi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sampai ketika tiba saatnya mereka tidur, Kakashi pun berlaku luar biasa manis dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di sudut bibir Iruka dan berkata, "Semoga kau bahagia." Sebelum ia mematikan lampu dan tertidur lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lewat pukul sebelas malam, Iruka terbangun dan dengan berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kakashi, menyelinap keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat dua buah laptop di atas meja. Pemuda itu lalu menyalakan salah satu di antaranya, memasukkan sebuah _flash disk_ ke _USB slot_ yang tersedia dan mengunduh sejumlah data dari _hard drive_-nya. Pekerjaan kecil yang tidak memakan waktu lama dan setelah beberapa menit, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap untuk sebuah perjalanan singkat.

Namun, belum beberapa langkah ia menjauh dari pagar rumah Kakashi, sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Umino Iruka."

Iruka berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang ia kenal baik selama beberapa bulan ini. Namun ekspresinya saat itu, adalah sesuatu yang Iruka tidak dapat bayangkan akan dipakai oleh pria tersebut. Kebencian, kemarahan, kesedihan dan rasa takut yang bermanifestasi menjadi kehampaan. Ekspresi tanpa emosi yang menakutkan. Sebuah _handgun_ dengan _silencer_ di barelnya terarah tepat ke kepala Iruka.

Sang eksekutor sengaja memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas.

_Apakah ini saatnya?_

"Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir?"_  
><em>

_Ah... ia bahkan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Iruka tahu bahwa ia pantas menerima hal ini, tahu bahwa suatu hari seseorang akan datang untuk menjatuhkan hukuman dunia kepadanya, tahu bahwa dirinya bersalah__ dan ia bersedia untuk menyambut segala konsekuensinya.___

"Maaf, Iruka. Ini..."

_Karena ia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan orang yang ia cintai. Semuanya___—___  
><em>

"... untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik."

____—___ya, persis seperti itu. Kata-kata itu juga lah yang selama ini menjustifikasi perbuatannya. Apa ini berarti perannya telah memberikan sebuah arti? Keinginannya, agar semua yang berarti baginya tidak lagi direnggut oleh perang konyol tanpa akhir. Apakah pada akhirnya, ia menemukan jalan yang benar menuju..._

_Apa?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya?_

_Sayangnya, waktunya berhenti di sini.  
><em>

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Iruka selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika ajal menjemput. Kata orang-orang, kenangan dari masa lalu akan berkelebat di depan mata, atau kita benar-benar bisa melihat dewa kematian. Namun nyatanya, ketika orang di hadapannya menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu, hanya kegelapan tanpa dasar yang menyambut.

Kehampaan, ketiadaan.

Seperti eksistensinya di dunia ini. Dunia dan orang-orang di dalamnya yang begitu ia cintai.

Perjalanannya berakhir bahkan sebelum tubuhnya sempat menyentuh aspal yang dingin.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi and Yamato side: Collateral Damage<em>

* * *

><p>"Target nomor 184954 telah dijatuhkan." Bagai robot, sang penembak mengucapkan rentetan kalimat standar itu tanpa emosi. Kalimat yang sudah berkali-kali ia ucapkan namun dengan kombinasi numerik yang berbeda.<p>

_"Segera kirim laporan ke pusat mengenai hal ini. Dari sini biar kuambil alih."_

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari lawan biacaranya, operator di seberang menyebutkan _codename_ sang agen, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, "_Wald_?"

"Ah... maaf. Kalau begitu sisanya kuserahkan padamu."

_"Apa ada detail lain yang ingin kau tambahkan?"_

"Tidak. Hanya saja... orang ini..."

_"Berapa kali pun kau melakukannya, tidak akan pernah mudah."_

"Aku tahu." Tukasnya lirih. _'Wald'_ melirik _flash disk_ yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Iruka kemudian menginjaknya dengan sepatu _boots_ yang dipakainya sampai hancur.

Keadaannya saat ini tidak memiliki tempat untuk simpati dan keraguan.

"Pastikan datanya benar-benar terhapus."

* * *

><p><em>Special Assassination and Tactical Squad Official Electronic Mail<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Issue Number 240AM/184954/IR**

**Operator: **Aoba Yamashiro

**Agent: **Yamato

**Target: **Umino Iruka

10 Oktober 2011, pukul 23.22, mengambil tempat di sektor 8 _Konoha Estate_, telah dilaksanakan eliminasi terhadap target nomor **184954** atas nama Umino Iruka. Target dijatuhkan tanpa perlawanan dan halangan yang berarti. Otoritas eliminasi mengacu pada surat perintah nomor **142/HD/184954/SD** atas persetujuan Shimura Danzou sebagai _Chief of Executive Staff_ dan Hatake Kakashi selaku _7th Region Captain_.

Eliminasi dilaksanakan setelah _7th Region Vice Captain_ Yamato mendapatkan kepastian bahwa Umino Iruka bekerja sebagai mata-mata dengan menyampaikan informasi yang relevan mengenai pergerakan ANBU kepada Akatsuki. Hal ini berakibat pada penyerangan terhadap dua operatif junior ANBU, merujuk pada kasus **177/DR/4288/SG**. Motif target sampai laporan ini diturunkan tidak diketahui pasti, namun hasil penyelidikan mengarah kepada latar belakang target yang kedua orangtuanya turut menjadi korban dalam insiden pembunuhan _Yondaime Hokage_, Namikaze Minato.

Detail yang bersangkutan mengenai misi ini terlampir dalam dokumen terpisah. Hasil autopsi akan diberikan setelah jasad target melalui inspeksi Divisi Medis dan Intelejen.

* * *

><p><em>End of Preliminary Report<em>

* * *

><p>Yamato terus menatap nanar layar laptop yang berpendar dalam kegelapan di kamarnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan laporan singkat yang begitu menyiksa. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mengirimkan laporan itu ke pusat. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Yamato dan lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya sebelum tidur untuk mengkoordinir para agen yang ia tugaskan untuk mengamankan jasad target sekaligus melakukan <em>damage control<em> terhadap misi kali ini. Beruntung sang target tidak memiliki keluarga dekat atau sejenisnya. Entah dia harus merasa lega atau bersimpati. Namun saat ini, ironisnya, yang pertamalah yang ia rasakan. Berurusan dengan keluarga "target" adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya.

Terutama saat ini, ketika satu percikan emosi kecil saja dapat menyulut sedikit akal sehat yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk terbakar habis. Di sela kerisauannya, ia kembali teringat interaksi kecil antara dirinya dengan Kakashi tadi pagi.

_"Tidak kerja?" Pertanyaan tersebut langsung dilemparkan Kakashi ketika melihat Yamato keluar dari kamarnya. Alih-alih mengenakan pakaian formal seperti biasa, wakil kaptennya itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan polo shirt.  
><em>

_"Izin. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Yamato menjawab sambil lalu, menyambar kunci mobil dari atas meja tanpa memandang wajah Kakashi.  
><em>

_"Misi?"_

_Yamato mengangguk, lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar.  
><em>

_"Tenzou!" Kakashi menyusul pria yang lebih muda sampai ke bagian depan rumah, "Hei_—_"_

_Yamato berdiri di sana, mengambil waktu sejenak untuk memakai kedua sepatunya sebelum berkata, "Senpai... kuharap kau segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus mengulur waktu. Apa yang senpai harapkan? Keajaiban?"_

_"Kau..."_

_"Rasanya aku sudah cukup bersabar, Kakashi-senpai," Tangan Yamato tanpa disadari bergerak meraih kerah kemeja Kakashi dan merenggutnya mendekat, "Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat dan kesetiaanku, jangan lupa bahwa aku selaku wakil kapten bisa melaporkan hal ini pada pusat dan mengambil alih pimpinan kalau aku merasa atasanku tidak mampu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya."_

_Yamato berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena ini bukan masalah pribadimu lagi, senpai. Setidaknya pikirkan orang-orang yang..."_

_Kakashi menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut, menunggu pria yang lebih muda menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yamato merasa bahwa saat itu, jika percakapan diteruskan, salah satu akan berakhir di lantai. Yamato kemudian memilih untuk mengacuhkan Kakashi, perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia melangkah keluar dari rumah, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Kakashi sekali lagi._

_"Malam ini... Prosedur Operasi Standar ANBU untuk target nomor 184954 berlaku."_

Target nomor 184954.

Umino Iruka.

Yamato membawa kepingan ingatan itu sampai di bawah rintik air hangat yang mengucur dari _shower_ di kamar mandinya. Yamato menggosok keras kedua tangannya, seolah-olah berusaha menghilangkan noda tak kasat mata yang bersikeras untuk terus menempel pada dirinya. Merah pekatnya darah.

Untuk apa semua ini?

Nyawa demi nyawa hilang untuk sesuatu yang disebut keadilan? Kebenaran? Sebuah konsep hasil pikiran manusia tanpa batasan yang jelas. Saat ini dirinya mati-matian berpegang pada benang tipis imajiner yang ia sebut kepercayaan. Pada apa? Siapa? Semua yang dilakukannya... apakah di penghujung hari, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya?

Akhir yang selalu ia harapkan.

Yamato hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap.

Apa itu cukup?

Yamato terus mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam dirinya karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa mereka telah menjadikan dunia ini menjadi lebih baik sebelumnya.

Sama sekali tidak. Setidaknya, itu menurut pemikiran rendahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari kamar mandi, berpakaian seadanya kemudian terduduk lemas di tepi tempat tidurnya. Detikan jarum jam mengantarkannya ke titik puncak emosinya dan perlahan, air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Cukup lama ia duduk di sana seorang diri sampai Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Kakashi lalu merangkul pundak Yamato dan menariknya mendekat, menawarkan sedikit kehangatan bagi tubuh Yamato yang mulai mendingin. Pemuda _brunette_ itu pun menemukan dirinya bersandar lebih jauh pada kehadiran yang selalu ia rindukan.

Selalu dan selalu. Karena pria ini adalah pusat dunianya dan Yamato tahu, sebodoh apapun kedengarannya, ia rela untuk melakukan apa saja demi dirinya.

Hatake Kakashi adalah alasannya untuk hidup dan itu sudah lebih cukup baginya. Rengkuhan Kakashi di tubuh pria yang lebih muda bertambah erat ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Terima kasih... Tenzou."

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ehm... satu hal, saya cuma mau bilang kalau apapun masih bisa terjadi dalam cerita ini. Silakan berandai-andai sendiri :P Buat yang menunggu action, sekali lagi mohon maaf belum bisa saya wujudkan di chapter ini. Terus mengenai Zetsu... di sini dia bukan manusia taneman yang badannya setengah item setengah putih dan di kepalanya nempel venus flytrap. Serem aja kalo yang begituan berkeliaran di jalan. Di sini wujudnya ya _White Zetsu_. Kulit pucat, mata plus rambutnya cokelat kehijauan. Kalo diliat-liat mukanya mirip Yamato, ya? Jangan-jangan Zetsu itu juga hasil eksperimen kloning Shodaime? Bisa jadi.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Saran, kritik atau komentarnya selalu saya tunggu.

**Balesan review no account:**

**kitsune murasaki jangan mati: **Tobi sama Kisame? Tidaakss! Udah nggak nambah pairing lagi. Paling implisit atau nyempil-nyempil dikit boleh lah. Enam sudah cukup... enam yang barusan jadi lima T_T

**Harashima yuuki: **Tobi oh Tobi, siapa kamu sebenarnya? :D Tobi nggak muncul dulu ya, gantinya saya kasi KakaYama :P

PS: Udah pada baca manga Naruto chapter 559? Dugaan saya benaaar... hahaha. Walaupun masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan :P Tobi oh Tobi...

Cheers!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Reprise

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** KakaYama, SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa (No SaiHina)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 17. Reprise**_

* * *

><p><em>Cukup lama ia duduk di sana seorang diri sampai Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Kakashi merangkul pundak Yamato dan menariknya mendekat, menawarkan sedikit kehangatan bagi tubuh Yamato yang mulai mendingin. Pemuda brunette itu pun menemukan dirinya bersandar lebih jauh pada kehadiran yang selalu ia rindukan.<em>

_Selalu dan selalu. Karena pria ini adalah pusat dunianya dan Yamato tahu, sebodoh apapun kedengarannya, ia rela untuk melakukan apa saja demi dirinya._

_Hatake Kakashi adalah alasannya untuk hidup dan itu sudah lebih cukup baginya. Rengkuhan Kakashi di tubuh pria yang lebih muda bertambah erat ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu,_

_"Terima kasih... Tenzou."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**Tiga minggu kemudian, Konoha Hills Cemetery, 11:25 am...**  
><em>

Hujan rintik yang seakan tidak pernah berhenti menambah sendu suasana tempat Sasuke berada sekarang. Si remaja berambut _raven_ telah menjadikan pohon _Elk_ tua sebagai tempat bersandarnya beberapa jam belakangan. Pohon itu menjulang berpuluh meter tingginya dengan dengan dedaunan yang cukup lebat, menawarkan perlindungan cukup bagi tubuh Sasuke yang mulai kaku.

Dingin.

Refleks, tangan kanannya bergerak ke pangkal leher untuk merapatkan kerah jaket kulitnya.

Kalau boleh memilih, Sasuke ingin berada bersama rekan-rekan ANBU-nya di markas, melanjutkan persiapan penyerangan ke benteng Akatsuki. Pikiran tentang memodifikasi _handgun_ dan menyusun rencana infiltrasi saat ini terdengar lebih baik daripada berdiri selama berjam-jam d bawah guyuran hujan dan hembusan angin.

Sasuke menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya ke satu lagi remaja berpakaian gelap yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sungguh, _partner_-nya itu tidak cocok untuk berada disana, di tengah-tengah kumpulan nisan berwarna monokrom yang sangat buruk, kontras dengan rambut pirangnya yang menyala.

Walaupun, saat ini hujan membuat warna rambut Naruto sedikit lebih gelap dan menempel basah di kepalanya.

Dari posturnya yang membungkuk, pundaknya yang sesekali berguncang dan kepalan tangannya yang sesekali mengeras, Sasuke tahu bahwa saat ini, bukan hanya hujan dan angin yang menguji kondisi fisik dan mental Naruto.

Sasuke berdoa di dalam hati, mulai menyesali keputusannya sendiri pagi ini.

.

.

_"Pemakaman?"_

_Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa perlu untuk mengulangi kata itu. Cukup bodoh kalau dipikir, karena ia mendengar dengan jelas permintaan Naruto untuk menemaninya ke sana. Kemudian, alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dengan alis yang saling bertaut, secangkir kopi yang tadi hendak diminumnya berhenti di udara.  
><em>

_Perlahan, Naruto menutup jarak di antara keduanya, sampai mata biru cerahnya dapat melihat keraguan dalam onyx yang seakan meredup. Sementara Sasuke menahan nafas, Naruto menghembuskannya keras-keras.  
><em>

_"Yaa, Sasuke. Pe-ma-ka-man. Konoha Hills. Kau tau kan? Kau pasti tahu, hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Ayolah, temani aku ya?"_

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Bukannya mereka sudah sepakat akan pergi setelah misi? Revelasi bahwa Namikaze Minato adalah ayah Naruto sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Terutama saat ini, menjelang hari besar mereka. Sebagian besar, karena Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto hanyut dalam melankolia dan melupakan profesionalisme mereka sebagai operatif ANBU.  
><em>

_Mereka memiliki tugas besar untuk dijalankan.  
><em>

_Terkadang, mereka dituntut untuk terus menatap masa depan, bukan kembali ke masa lalu.  
><em>

_"Dengar, Naruto... persiapan kita sedang memasuki masa-masa penting. Kalau kau kehilangan konsentrasi sekarang karena__—__"_

_"Tidak akan."_

_Naruto memotong kalimat partner-nya. Sasuke benci hal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba sekali lagi. Rangkaian kata bahkan belum sempat meninggalkan rongga mulutnya ketika Naruto kembali menegaskan niatnya.  
><em>

_"Percayalah."  
><em>

_"Aku baru saja akan mengatakan masa lalu, tapi apa yang kupikirkan ya... kau ini Uzumaki Naruto dan kurasa aku sendiri lebih tahu dari siapapun kalau kau pasti akan menemukan setidaknya lima puluh catchphrase konyol untuk membalas semua kata-kataku dan membuatku diam. Ironisnya, kau benar-benar percaya dengan apapun yang kau katakan."  
><em>

_(Dan kau membuatku benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan)  
><em>

_"Ayolah, Sasuke."  
><em>

_Kali ini Sasuke menghela nafas panjang._

_"Aku tidak akan bisa mempengaruhimu untuk berubah pikiran ya?"_

_Naruto menggeleng, memperlihatkan senyum super lebar khas Uzumaki. Senyum sialan itu. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke berkali-kali jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. _

_Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya.  
><em>

_(Entah kenapa terasa lebih pahit dari sebelumnya)  
><em>

_"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu."_

_Pernyataan kalah dari Sasuke disambut oleh pelukan erat partner-nya.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Gemuruh petir membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Ia berdecak pelan, melirik arlojinya dengan enggan. Sudah saatnya ia membawa si bocah _blonde_ bodoh pulang. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati melintasi rumput yang terpelihara dengan baik, berusaha untuk meminimalisir suara. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu suasana syahdu rekannya yang saat ini tengah mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada dua buah makam yang ada disana.

Tentu saja.

Tepat keadaan seperti inilah yang Sasuke benci. Ia benci melihat Naruto yang tenggelam dalam duka. Ia benci melihat Naruto yang kehilangan senyumnya. Sasuke ingin Naruto selalu menjadi mataharinya. Cahaya yang dapat menyibak segala bentuk kegelapan pada apapun yang disentuhnya.

Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto yang seperti itu.

"_Tou-san_…"

"Aku… berjanji akan terus berjuang. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai jantung ini benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Untukmu. Untuk _Kaa-san_. Untuk ANBU. Untuk Sasuke dan… diriku."

"Mungkin ini bukan jalan yang terbaik, tapi… setidaknya, ini yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Aku… aku pasti akan menciptakan dunia dimana semuanya bisa hidup bahagia, tanpa harus melukai satu sama lainnya."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, jemarinya sedikit bergetar ketika sebelah tangannya bergerak keatas untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di keningnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kemudian menyadari kehadiran sang _partner_, yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Sasuke membuka sebuah payung hitam tepat di atas kepala Naruto, "Sudah cukup... ayo pulang." Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Naruto, menariknya untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Namun Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sasuke…"

"Dengar, Naruto. Aku setuju untuk menemanimu kesini, bukan supaya kau bisa menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Aku... tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang terdekatku karena obsesi bodoh untuk menciptakan utopia yang tidak mungkin diwujudkan."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

_(Aku bukan Itachi)_

Alih-alih menyuarakan jawaban itu dengan suaranya sendiri, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh egois dirinya seandainya ia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkannya, Sasuke?"

"Kalau itu berarti aku harus membahayakan nyawa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku..."

"Tidak," Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Hei... apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Saat ini adalah saat dimana Naruto dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang jarang terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Garis-garis wajah yang melembut, suaranya yang lebih lembut dari biasanya dan pandangan mata yang seolah-olah merindukan sesuatu.

Sasuke sedang memohon kepadanya, dengan gesturnya yang elusif, memohon dengan sangat agar Naruto mempercayainya, kembali kepadanya.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Kemudian ia tersenyum, diikuti tawa kecil dan setitik air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi kanannya.

"Heh," Sasuke menyeka air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, "Jangan besar kepala, bodoh."

.

.

.

**_ANBU Hangar, 7th Region..._**

Untuk sebuah organisasi yang menaungi para pembunuh bayaran misterius, Kakashi tidak habis pikir bagaimana pemerintah mampu menyokong kebutuhan teknologi, persenjataan dan transportasi mereka sementara tingkat kemiskinan di beberapa distrik masih terbilang cukup tinggi. Data tidak pernah berbohong dan sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun Kakashi menyimpan semua rasa muak dan frustasinya terhadap kenyataan itu. Idealisme semata tidak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan sistem bobrok dalam tubuh Konoha._  
><em>

Ia butuh kekuatan, kekuasaan.

Jalan yang harus ditempuh untuk meraih semua itu tidak bisa dibilang mulus, tapi sekarang, ia memiliki segalanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya. Beruntung, sekelompok anak muda luar biasa yang direkrutnya memiliki visi dan misi yang sama.

Itu membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

Setidaknya, ia berharap segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Persiapan penyerangan mereka dengan cepat memasuki fase akhir. Malam berikutnya, Tim Kakashi diharapkan akan siap untuk melaksanakan misi besar yang telah disempurnakan satu bulan sebelumnya.

"Tenzou! Mana data yang kuminta tadi?"

"Sedang kusiapkan, _senpai_!"

"Bagus. Jangan lupa panggil Lee dan Chouji dari _gym_, hari ini kita adakan simulasi akhir."

"Neji!"

"Ya, sebentar lagi senjata-senjata ini siap, Kakashi_-sensei_."

"Kiba!"

"Cerewet, _sensei_! Aku bukan tukang sulap! Tambah lagi, memodifikasi belasan alat pelacak dalam waktu singkat juga bukan keahlianku!"

Dengan geram Kiba menggebrak meja, menyebabkan beberapa komponen tercerai berai dari susunannya semula. Tampaknya stress dari pekerjaan kecil yang ditugaskan kepadanya mulai memperlihatkan efek samping.

"Brengsek!"

Kericuhan kecil yang disebabkan oleh rasa frustasi Kiba mendorong Shino__, __yang baru saja selesai membantu Neji memeriksa ulang semua _handgun,_untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Perlu bantuan, Kiba?"

"Tentu saja, serangga bodoh!"

Shino memilih untuk mengacuhkan kata-kata kasar Kiba dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah _partner_-nya. Tanpa kata-kata tambahan, ia mulai bekerja.

"_Yare-yare_, Kiba_-kun_… kalau kau terus seperti itu kau bisa kena darah tinggi nanti," Kakashi menggelengkan kepala, memutar kursinya ke arah operatif berambut merah di sudut ruangan, "Beri dia susu, Gaara."

Gaara tercengang, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik Neji untuk bala bantuan. Neji hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah bingung _partner_-nya.

"Apa hubungannya!"

"Oooh… Kiba-_kun_ disini tidak tahu rupanya. Jelaskan padanya, Shino."

"Apa aku harus sungguh-sungguh menjelaskannya? Hubungan kalsium dengan gangguan emosi?"

"Jadi keduanya benar-benar saling mempengaruhi?" Kiba mendadak tertarik.

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "Teori atau demonstrasi, Shino_-kun_, teori atau demonstrasi... pilih salah satu." Dari seberang ruangan, dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Shino bahkan dapat melihat mata Kakashi yang berkilat penuh makna. Ya, _sensei_-nya telah kembali ke _mood_-nya semula, dan itu berarti murid-muridnya yang malang harus mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Kakashi karena godaannya yang terkadang kelewat kurang ajar.

Yamato mengamati dengan sedikit antusiasme dari balik meja, kemudian mengerling setumpuk kertas berisi data intelejen di atas meja Kakashi. Perubahan _mood_ yang positif setidaknya, ini berarti pekerjaan akan selesai lebih cepat. Sejujurnya, Yamato lega karena hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan Kakashi dapat kembali menjadi Hatake Kakashi yang biasanya. Setelah peristiwa Iruka, Yamato tidak mengira prosesnya akan secepat ini untuk Kakashi kembali kepada rutinitas normal. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena harus berbohong kepada operatif-operatif mudanya.

Para agen ANBU itu menerima berita "pindahnya" Iruka dengan berbagai reaksi. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, sedikit sedih, khawatir, marah dan curiga. Bagaimanapun juga Yamato merasa sedikit janggal karena tiga minggu penuh telah berlalu dan mereka sama sekali tidak menginterogasi lebih lanjut Kakashi dan Yamato. Aneh, karena sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata dan fakta itu membuat resah Yamato. Hal ini berarti Yamato harus memperkuat proteksi di _laptop_ pribadinya, agar semua dokumen rahasia mengenai misi "142/HD/184954/SD" tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak berkepentingan.

Termasuk operatif-operatif muda mereka.

Namun kalimat berikutnya yang bergema di hangar membawa mimpi buruk dan segala keresahan itu kembali menggerayangi Yamato.

"Bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja aku merasa janggal." Celetuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Operatif ANBU jenius itu tengah menatap bosan layar _laptop_ di hadapannya. Sebuah lolipop terkulum di mulut Shikamaru, membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Gumaman tidak jelas yang, sayangnya, cukup memancing semua rekan-rekannya untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas dan menoleh kepada sang pembicara.

"Dan kejanggalan yang kau rasakan ini adalah karena..." Neji menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Neji sebenarnya tidak ingin memancing Shikamaru untuk memaparkan lebih lanjut mengenai kejanggalan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Neji tahu apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Gaara dan dirinya sendiri sudah berkali-kali melakukan penyelidikan kecil terhadap "insiden" tersebut. Lebih lagi, Neji sudah cukup lama memendam kecurigaan yang sama.

Tapi sungguh, detik ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk___—___

"Iruka_-sensei_."

Dengan disebutkannya nama Iruka, semua bisa melihat ketegangan yang melanda dua pimpinan mereka. Terutama Yamato, yang seolah-olah warna kulitnya berubah menjadi lebih pucat di bawah sinar lampu neon yang menerangi hangar.

Kakashi bersandar lebih jauh di kursinya.

"Iruka tidak bisa lagi berada di _Konoha Academy_ karena kehadirannya diharapkan oleh kerabatnya di _Kaminari no Kuni_," sang kapten melanjutkan dengan suara lebih rendah, namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, "Ia harus pergi."

"Ayolah... kepergian yang mendadak, tanpa kabar apapun dengan alasan standar. Apa benar Iruka-_sensei_ pergi begitu saja?"

"Apa pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke satu kesimpulan, Shikamaru?" Kesabaran Kakashi sudah sampai batasnya.

"Menurut _sensei_?"

Kiba tergelak, "Shikamaru, jadi kau menganggap ada semacam... konspirasi?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap wajah Kakashi tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah kalau ia menatapnya cukup lama, jawaban akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya bukanlah sifat alami dari Shikamaru untuk memancing keributan atau kontroversi, itu tugas Naruto, atau mungkin Sasuke. Tapi cara setiap orang mengacuhkan eksistensi mantan _Sensei-_nya membuatnya muak dan ia ingin jawaban.

Segera.

Dari permasalahan ini tercium bau ANBU yang jelas tidak dapat ditutupi.

_ (Hei, lagipula, kenapa harus berbohong?)_

"Kakashi, Iruka dan Yamato tinggal di satu rumah. Walaupun tempat tinggal Kakashi masih terbilang sangat luas untuk ditinggali tiga orang pria dewasa dan memiliki pengamanan standar ANBU, tetap saja kalau kita lengah sedikit, pasti ada rahasia yang terkuak."

Neji menyuarakan pemikirannya, mendukung pernyataan kontroversial Shikamaru sambil terus bekerja memasang perlengkapan _infrared_ pada _Glock 26_ ditangannya.

"Tepat sekali, Neji."

"Hei, hei... sudahlah. Spekulasi kalian itu berlebihan. Lagipula, untuk apa ANBU menutupi kepergian seorang guru biasa?" Kiba angkat bicara.

"Hmm... yah, mungkin karena guru biasa itu terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Shikamaru, hentikan__—__"

"Diam, Gaara."

"Jadi bagaimana... Kakashi_-sensei_..."

Kakashi menanggapi tuduhan tidak langsung itu dengan senyuman. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, mungkin kalian benar, mungkin juga tidak. Apakah asumsi kalian berdasarkan logika? Atau paranoia? Karena itu... aku memilih untuk tidak menyangkal atau mengkonfirmasi tuduhan kalian," Kakashi kembali berputar di kursinya, "Dan lagipula... kalian melupakan satu hal penting." Ia menambahkan sambil terus tersenyum. Semua mata tertuju kepada Kakashi dan saat itulah air mukanya berubah 180 derajat.

Seluruh emosi menghilang dari garis-garis wajahnya.

"Absennya Iruka tidak memiliki relevansi apapun terhadap misi kita besok."

Kalimat datar Kakashi yang bernada sedikit mengancam seolah-olah membuat suhu ruangan merosot jauh beberapa derajat. Keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman menyelimuti hangar tempat mereka berada, hanya terdengar dengungan generator yang menjaga peralatan elektronik untuk terus bekerja.

Yamato menelan ludah. Neji berdehem. Kiba menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kontes menatap terus berlangsung antara Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

Kesunyian yang mencekam itu baru terpecahkan beberapa detik kemudian oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

"Minuman untuk semuanya!"

Uzumaki Naruto memasuki ruangan diikuti Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya membawa dua plastik besar dari supermarket di dekat apartemen mereka yang tampaknya berisi kaleng-kaleng minuman dingin. Kiba dan kawan-kawan langsung mengerumuni Naruto dan Sasuke, melupakan sejenak masalah Iruka.

Di belakang mereka, Kakashi dan Yamato masih terpaku pada posisinya masing-masing. Kakashi terus menatap lantai marmer di bawah kakinya tanpa berkedip dan Yamato, tanpa kata-kata, beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Malam itu Hatake Kakashi terus berdoa.

Semoga profesionalisme dan loyalitas dapat menjaga berjalannya misi sesuai rencana.

.

.

_Ruangan rapat tempat para operatif ANBU berada terasa dingin, kaku. Beberapa pasang mata menatap dengan intensitas yang luar biasa ke arah kapten dan wakil kapten mereka._

_Hatake Kakashi memulai briefing singkatnya sebelum misi dimulai. Ia menyebutkan satu persatu nama-nama operatif dan posisinya masing-masing. Tugas, point tempat berkumpul, rencana alternatif dan skenario paling buruk yang ada. _

_Para operatif muda mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan bergerak. Menyimpan baik-baik sampai pada detail terkecil informasi yang diberikan dalam otak kecil mereka. Sesekali pertanyaan dilemparkan, konfirmasi dilayangkan dan sedikit gurauan kering dilontarkan. _

_Mereka sangat fokus dengan tingkat determinasi yang luar biasa tinggi._

_Malam itu adalah malam dimana mereka terlahir kembali, dengan membuang persona ANBU mereka.  
><em>

_Tidak ada lagi Kitsune, yang ada hanya Uzumaki Naruto.  
><em>

_Tidak ada lagi Taka, yang ada hanya Uchiha Sasuke.  
><em>

_Derakan api dari tumpukan topeng yang terbakar di tengah-tengah mereka menandakan secara simbolis bangkitnya identitas masing-masing.  
><em>

_Dan saat ketika Kakashi mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, adalah saat dimana mereka bergerak, menuju masa depan yang akan mereka ciptakan sendiri._

__Pandemonium, kota Neraka dalam puisi klasik karya John Milton. Realita yang penuh dengan kekacauan, kehancuran, kebingungan, keputus-asaan, tak lama lagi akan terwujud.  
><em>_

**_"Malam ini, rekan-rekan sekalian... kita akan menghidupkan kembali Pandemonium."_**

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mansion Level 1<br>_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Itachi & Hoshigaki Kisame_

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki area 25B. Tidak ada informasi yang jelas mengenai denah ruangan ini di database ANBU."<em>

Suara Shikamaru, yang malam itu bertugas sebagai _technical support_, bergema di dalam telinga Sasuke.

_"_Informasi lain?"_  
><em>

_"Sensor panas menunjukkan ada dua orang selain kalian di dalam ruangan. Tapi ada yang aneh, Sasuke... aku tidak bisa menentukan posisi pastinya, kalian harus tetap waspada. Ada gangguan elektromagnetik pada radar."  
><em>

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Sejauh ini, tidak ada keberadaan makhluk hidup lain yang teridentifikasi oleh matanya._  
><em>

_"Kalian dengar itu?"_

"Ya," Sasuke menyentuh _earpiece_ di telinga kanannya, "aku akan memutuskan komunikasi dari sekarang." Ia mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang sama. _Partner_-nya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah pintu lain yang berada di seberang ruangan.

Namun, di tengah perjalanan, lantai tempat mereka berpijak sedikit bergetar. Sasuke refleks meloncat ke samping, berguling, kemudian mengambil posisi siap tempur dengan tangan di gagang _katana_-nya.

Benar dugaannya, sebuah lubang jebakan terbuka lebar di tempat mereka berdiri tadi dan__—__

Hening.

__—__Naruto tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Uuuh..." Terdengar erangan dari dasar lubang. Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke telah berada di tepi lubang itu, memicingkan matanya ke bawah, mencari-cari sumber suara. Samar, namun terlihat, Naruto dalam posisi duduk, mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya.

Syukurlah lubang jebakannya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, syukurlah tidak begitu tinggi, tapi disini gelap seka__—__huh?"

"Kau lihat sesuatu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia mengeluarkan _handgun_ dari _holster-_nya.

"Uaaaaaaaaaah!" Teriakan Naruto menghilang di kegelapan bersamaan dengan absennya si remaja blonde dari wilayah pandang Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali mengeratkan genggaman pada _katana_-nya, bersiap untuk meloncat turun ketika sebuah suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya menarik niatnya kembali.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan nyawa _partner_-mu, Sasuke."

Tanpa melihat langsung orang yang berdiri di belakangnya, Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Uchiha Itachi." Geramnya.

"Nah, mari kita mulai permainannya."

Perlahan, Sasuke berdiri, memutar badannya untuk lebih jelas menatap Itachi tepat di kedua mata.

"Tatapan yang bagus."

"Itachi... " Sasuke menghunus _katana_-nya. Itachi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mari kita mulai, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mansion Level 2<em>

_Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba vs. Deidara?_

* * *

><p>"Ini... ruang komando?"<p>

Kiba mengarahkan barel _handgun-_nya ke segala sudut, mewaspadai setiap gerakan kecil yang muncul. Panel dengan tombol-tombol kecil berwarna-warni dan kedipan dari layar monitor sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Di belakang, Shino melakukan hal yang sama.

_"Sensor tidak menunjukkan eksistensi lain selain kau dan Shino."_

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Gumam Shino kemudian.

Kiba memutar bola matanya, "Yah tentu saja, ruang komando tanpa siapapun di dalamnya? Yang benar saja."

_BUM!_

"Sial!" Kiba menghindar ke samping, jauh dari konsol yang tiba-tiba meledak dan kini, terbakar, "Shino!"_  
><em>

"Di sini."

Syukurlah, Shino juga berhasil menghindar.

"Hahaha... hebat juga kalian bocah-bocah berengsek!" Suara cempreng yang entah dari mana datangnya meledak tidak lama setelah konsol tersebut terbakar.

"Tipe serangan jarak jauh?" Shino melirik rekannya yang masih menggerutu, dengan sigap ia menyimpan kembali _handgun_-nya, "kita harus menentukan posisinya dulu."

"Sensor?"

_"Maaf Shino, aku belum menemukan sumber gangguan pada radar kita." _Shikamaru terdengar resah di ujung sana.

Kiba tertawa. Agak tidak wajar sehingga membuat Shino mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa kita selalu dapat musuh yang merepotkan ya, Shino?"

_Partner_-nya menggelengkan kepala.

Kemudian lampu di ruangan itu padam. Shino bisa mendengar Kiba kembali menggerutu di sebelahnya ketika sebuah ledakan besar kembali terdengar di sudut ruangan, diikuti rentetan tembakan.

* * *

><p><em>ANBU Central Headquarter Level 1<br>_

_Hyuuga Neji & Gaara Team  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Belok kiri, lorong kedua dikanan."<br>_

"Ada berapa orang penjaga, Hinata?" Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya di lorong, menyatu dengan kegelapan. _Handgun_ tergenggam erat di kedua tangan. Serentak, para anggota tim mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Dengan segala kekacauan di luar markas ANBU (Neji dan timnya telah membuat ledakan besar di gerbang utama, mendorong sebagian besar agen berkumpul di sana) membuat bagian dalam markas tidak terlalu dijaga dengan ketat, namun Gaara tentunya perlu strategi untuk menghadapi mereka semua secara efisien dan meminimalisir jatuhnya korban.

_"Empat."_

Hyuuga Hinata kemudian memberikan laporan lengkap mengenai lokasi target mereka. Malam itu, Hinata bertugas memberikan bantuan teknis kepada tim yang melakukan penyerangan ke markas ANBU, sementara Shikamaru untuk markas Akatsuki.

Dengan instruksi sederhana, Gaara mengirim dua orang anggota timnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan bom cahaya. Baku tembak kecil yang terjadi dengan mudah dimenangkan oleh Tim Gaara dan mereka maju ke area berikutnya.

Tak berapa lama, di kejauhan, ledakan besar kembali terdengar, membuat bangunan kokoh yang menaungi mereka sedikit bergetar dan untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara berdoa dalam hati, berharap Neji baik-baik saja di luar sana.

* * *

><p><em>ANBU Central Headquarter Level 2<br>_

_Sai and Yamato Team_

* * *

><p>"Sai! Pergilah, aku akan tahan mereka disini."<em><br>_

Sai tidak menjawab. Tanpa membidik, ia terus menembakkan timah panas ke arah agen-agen ANBU yang membombardir mereka dari balik meja. Perintah Kakashi untuk "meminimalisir korban" sungguh membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Sai tahu mereka tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan dengan membunuh siapa saja yang terlihat di depan mata, mengingat para agen ini adalah mantan rekan-rekan mereka.

Namun Sai menganggap misi adalah sebuah tugas suci dan untuk mencapai tujuan akhir, berarti ia harus bisa mengoptimalisasikan semua sumber daya yang dimilikinya.

Termasuk senjata.

Senjatanya sekarang telah menjadi seonggok timah tak berguna yang bahkan tidak dapat digunakan untuk membunuh.

Sai kembali berlindung di balik lemari besi, menghindari dua tembakan ke kepalanya. Dengan geram ia melirik mayat anggota timnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sai!" Yamato kembali meriakkan namanya.

Sai mengacuhkan panggilan rekannya. Ia bersiap untuk maju, "_Senpai_, aku perlu bantuanmu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia menendang sebuah meja kecil beroda dengan kaki kanannya kuat-kuat, membuat meja tersebut bergeser melintasi ruangan ke arah musuh-musuhnya. Yamato memberikan tembakan perlindungan, memberikan waktu jeda untuk agen yang lebih muda.

Sai berlari, dengan cepat melempar granat kecil ke arah dua agen ANBU di sebelah kirinya. Ledakan dan teriakan terdengar memekakkan telinga, membuat indera pendengarannya sedikit berdenging. Sai lalu menggunakan daya dari ledakan itu untuk meloncat ke samping, menggunakan momentum jatuhnya untuk menyarangkan dua peluru dengan tepat di kepala dua agen lain disisi kanannya.

Segalanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, ruangan itu mendadak sunyi.

Yamato melepaskan diri dari balik meja tempatnya berlindung, membantu Sai berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. _Senpai_ sendiri?"

"Bahu kananku tergores peluru, hanya luka kecil."

"Bagus. Selanjutnya... tinggal lantai terakhir."

"Tempat Danzou?"

Sai mengangguk. Masih terlihat sangat fokus, sang _sniper _mengisi kembali amunisinya.

_"Yamato-san, Sai... maaf. Kalau memungkinkan Gaara meminta bantuan di level satu, ada serangan mendadak." _Suara Hinata mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Biar aku saja." Sebelah tangan Yamato menggenggam pundak Sai, "Kuserahkan Danzou kepadamu, Sai."

Keputusan Yamato membuat Sai terhenyak. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Sai telah lama menunggu saat seperti ini untuk datang. Saat dimana ia dapat menyarangkan sendiri peluru ke jantung Shimura Danzou.

Mengirim jiwa busuknya ke neraka untuk selama-lamanya.

"Itu kan yang kau inginkan?" Belum sempat Sai mengatakan apapun, Yamato berjalan meninggalkannya, menuju pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi.

Kemudian wakil kaptennya menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan Sai dengan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yosh, akhirnya. Chapter 17! Seandainya masih ada yang mengikuti cerita ini, happy reading, minna! I'll do my very best untuk menyelesaikannya sampai akhir. Oh, saya juga minta maaf untuk sementara belum bisa membalas pm atau review-nya :'( and also for the crappy action scenes... well, I don't really know what to do (seriously) :D hope you guys can still enjoy them though. Yah, mungkin juga ada ketimpangan fakta dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kalau ada, mohon bantuannya untuk dikoreksi. Sudah lama sekali saya nggak menyentuh fic ini :(

Cheers!

**Sei**


	18. Chapter 18: Regress

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa, SaiHina

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 18. Regress**_

* * *

><p><em>Keputusan Yamato membuat Sai terhenyak. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, Sai telah lama menunggu saat seperti ini untuk datang. Saat dimana ia dapat menyarangkan sendiri peluru ke jantung Shimura Danzou.<em>

_Mengirim jiwa busuknya ke neraka untuk selama-lamanya._

_"Itu kan yang kau inginkan?" Belum sempat Sai mengatakan apapun, Yamato berjalan meninggalkannya, menuju pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi._

_Kemudian wakil kaptennya menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan Sai dengan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban._

_._

_._

_._

Dengan _handgun_ tergenggam di tangan, Sai tidak membuang waktu lagi dan bergerak menuju ruangan berikutnya. Sebuah lorong panjang beralaskan karpet merah tebal dengan pencahayaan seadanya bertindak sebagai pengiring jalannya menuju pintu ganda berukuran besar di ujung lain.

Merasakan tidak adanya bahaya yang mengancam, Sai menurunkan senjatanya, berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri lorong tersebut.

_"Itu kan yang kau inginkan?" _

Pertanyaan Yamato kembali terngiang di telinganya. Sejujurnya, Sai tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ya, memang pada kenyataannya, lebih dari siapapun Sai ingin menghapuskan keberadaan Danzou dari Konoha, kalau perlu, dari dunia. Ia tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada maniak kekuasaan berotak picik itu untuk memanfaatkan anak-anak lain seperti dirinya dulu. Tidak semua anak didikan _ROOT_ menemui nasib baik seperti Sai, bisa bersekolah dengan layak dan cukup bebas bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Masa transisi atau pencarian jati diri, Sai tidak pernah mengalami itu semua. Sejak awal ia selalu tahu bahwa jalan hidupnya akan jauh dari tipikal orang biasa.

Dimulai sejak sebilah _wakizashi_ dengan ornamen khas _ROOT_ pemberian dari Shimura Danzou berada di tangannya.

_"Ini adalah bukti, Sai... sebuah kebanggaan bahwa mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari ROOT."_

Sai tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mempertanyakan apapun atau menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Seluruh hembusan nafasnya didedikasikan untuk aroma darah, bau mesiu dan rutinitas konstan penuh mimpi buruk. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan, atau masa depan. Sai hidup untuk misi yang diberikan _ROOT_ kepadanya. Jalan dan riwayat hidup Sai adalah selembar kertas penuh detail rahasia dan kebohongan.

Dia, robot kecil sempurna ciptaan Shimura Danzou.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan tanpa Sai sadari ia telah menjadi bagian dari jatuh bangunnya sebuah rezim, pergantian kepemimpinan dan pembentukan aliansi antar negara. Tangan kecilnya_—_penuh dengan bekas luka dan bukti nyata dari latihan keras_—_mampu membuat perubahan yang begitu besar dan Sai pikir seharusnya ia sudah puas dengan jalan hidup yang ditentukan untuknya sejak awal.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan orang-orang merepotkan yang bahkan mampu mengusik hatinya yang, sekali lagi Sai pikir, sudah membeku.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang memberikan Sai kekuasaan untuk memilih jalannya sendiri._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Saat itu usianya menginjak dua belas tahun, namun pola pikirnya seolah-olah sepuluh tahun lebih tua daripada anak-anak sebayanya. Berbeda dengan ANBU yang memiliki kebijakan untuk menerjunkan agen-agennya ke lapangan setelah lepas dari masa pelatihan dasar, _ROOT_ menggunakan metode yang sama sekali berbeda. ROOT melepas para agennya sejak usia dini ke medan perang.

_"Seleksi alam akan membuktikan segalanya. Yang kuatlah yang akan bertahan."_

Di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda, Sai sudah pernah merasakan detak jantung musuh yang perlahan terhenti di tangannya. Ia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana darah mengalir bebas, terkuras habis dari tubuh lawannya. Bukan gurauan belaka bahwa seorang anggota _ROOT_ bisa memikirkan setidaknya seratus cara untuk membunuh dengan menggunakan benda apapun yang disodorkan ke hadapan mereka.

Yang jelas, Sai tidak pernah menganggap kunjungan Hatake Kakashi ke fasilitas latihan _ROOT_ akan berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

_"Lemparan yang bagus, tapi lebih baik kau beri sedikit sentakan di akhirnya. Lalu..."_

_Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Sai melempar pisau keduanya dengan mengikuti saran Kakashi, "Follow up." Tambahnya._

_"Yak, benar..." Kakashi tersenyum, mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Sai dengan lembut, "Kau Sai kan? Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu."_

_Percakapan kecil itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Kemudian Kakashi akan terus muncul di tengah-tengah latihan Sai, kadang-kadang membawakannya buku bacaan dengan topik yang tidak biasa atau buku sketsa baru untuknya. Tentu saja pada awalnya Sai merasa terganggu, ia terus mempertanyakan kepentingan Kakashi untuk mendekati dirinya. Ia sadar bahwa sebagai salah satu anggota tim utama ROOT, Sai adalah aset berharga bagi pihak manapun yang mempekerjakannya. _

_Hari demi hari berlalu. Dalam rangkaian kunjungan Kakashi yang berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan satu kata kunci pun yang mampu membuat Sai mempertanyakan motif dari perilakunya._

_Sampai pada suatu hari Kakashi muncul kembali hanya untuk duduk diam selama beberapa jam di sebelah Sai. Sang trainee yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan lukisan barunya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Diam-diam, ia menikmati keheningan yang mereka bagi bersama. _

_Kemudian, pertanyaan aneh itu muncul._

_"Apa kau punya mimpi, Sai?"_

_Sai mengangkat bahu, menurunkan kuasnya dari kanvas, "Apa... sesuatu yang kau sebut mimpi itu begitu penting, Kakashi-senpai?"_

_"Sejujurnya?" Kakashi tertawa, "Aku juga belum tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu."_

_._

_. _

_"Sai... apakah... kau mau mencarinya bersamaku?"_

_._

_._

Sai tidak begitu ingat apa jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Kakashi saat itu. Yang jelas, peran gandanya dalam ANBU dan _ROOT_ adalah sesuatu yang ia putuskan sendiri. Dan ia tidak pernah sedetikpun menyesalinya. Hidupnya lalu dipenuhi dengan lebih banyak rahasia dan espionase. Mengumpulkan data intelejen _ROOT_ untuk ANBU bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi untuk kepentingan kudeta.

Namun Sai tidak keberatan, karena ia percaya bahwa ia telah memilih untuk berada di pihak yang benar dan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk pekerjaan ini.

Tidak, ANBU bukan sekedar pekerjaan bagi Sai.

ANBU adalah bukti eksistensinya.

Setidaknya, itu dulu.

_Sejak kapan prioritasmu berubah?_

_"Sai... aku ini tidak sama dengan anak perempuan lainnya." _

Berulang kali, dimanapun Sai berada, ia terus mendengar suara lembut gadis itu memanggil namanya. Gadis yang membuat sudut kecil di otaknya dipenuhi dengan memori akan cahaya fajar matahari dan warna _lavender_ yang berkilauan, begitu indah sehingga membuatnya takut.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang memberikan Sai arti dan keinginan untuk terus hidup._

.

.

_"Aku dengar keributan kecilmu dengan Neji dari Gaara," Kakashi melirik ke arah Sai, "Tentang Hinata."_

_Sai bisa mendengar nada bicara kaptennya melembut ketika ia mengucapkan nama gadis itu. Dan tentu saja Gaara harus menceritakan semua kejadian di restoran kepada Kakashi. Sejak dulu Sai dan rekan-rekannya mulai berpendapat bahwa suatu hari Gaara dan Kakashi akan memulai bisnis tabloid gosip di Konoha jika karir mereka di ANBU tidak berjalan mulus._

_"Apa kita akan menyinggung isu profesionalisme disini?" Sai mempertahankan eksteriornya yang sembilan puluh persen bebas emosi. Pensil di tangannya bergerak lambat namun pasti, membuat garis-garis samar._

_"Sama sekali tidak," Kakashi tersenyum, "Justru aku ingin memberi selamat."_

_"Ah... untuk dimulainya kehancuran karirku?"_

_"Untuk Sai yang tampaknya telah menemukan mimpinya."_

_Sai tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon pernyataan Kakashi. Seperti biasa, ketidakyakinan membuat Sai bereaksi dengan jujur, sesuatu yang mungkin akan disesalinya kemudian, "Kau... tidak menganggap itu adalah sebuah kelemahan besar? Untuk seorang operatif ANBU—untukku?"_

_"Hanya jika kau berpendapat seperti itu dan aku yakin… kau sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah faktor yang berkontribusi terhadap titik lemahmu kan?"_

_Kakashi terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia membiarkan angin malam mempermainkan rambut peraknya yang semakin berantakan sementara jemari Sai tidak pernah berhenti menggerakkan pensilnya di atas buku sketsa._

_"Dia gadis yang kuat, tentu saja Hinata adalah segalanya yang kau harapkan dari seorang pewaris tahta Hyuuga... dan aku rasa baik kau maupun Hinata sendiri tahu itu. Karena itulah kalian berdua memiliki kepercayaan dan harapan yang luar biasa tinggi terhadap diri masing-masing."_

_"Kartu yang bagus untuk memulai suatu hubungan," Kakashi kembali tersenyum, kali ini menatap Sai, "Kalau kau tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya."_

_"Dengan segala pengetahuan itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan cintamu tidak pernah berjalan lancar, Kakashi-senpai."_

_Mereka berdua tertawa._

_"Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain untukku."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Ya, dan mungkin juga Tuhan punya rencana lain untuk Sai.

Mungkin saja pertarungan terakhir ini tidak akan menghasilkan sebuah "akhir" seperti yang mereka harapkan. Mungkin saja akan menjadi lebih baik dari perkiraan mereka, mungkin lebih buruk. Yang manapun akhir untuk Sai, ia sudah siap untuk menghadapinya.

Setidaknya, Sai sudah tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan Sai sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa lakukan.

Tidak ada penyesalan.

Sang _Sniper_ menguatkan genggamannya pada senjata di tangan, menendang sampai terbuka pintu terakhir dihadapannya, kemudian bersiap untuk serangan yang akan datang.

Hanya untuk menemukan ruangan Danzou kosong, tanpa kehadiran siapapun di sana.

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mansion Level 1<em>

_Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Itachi & Hoshigaki Kisame_

* * *

><p>Naruto menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat, bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang tampaknya akan tiba beberapa detik lagi. Benar saja, sekilas kegelapan menutupi pandangan Naruto ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding. Berusaha menghiraukan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, ia lekas berdiri dan menghindar tepat pada waktunya ketika sebuah kekuatan besar menghancurkan lapisan terluar dari tembok itu.<p>

Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam kegelapan tempat dirinya berada sekarang, siapa identitas penyerangnya.

Naruto menarik _Glock_-nya dengan cepat, menembak ke segala arah dengan membabi buta. Bukan gerakan terbaiknya, tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada pilihan lain di tempat yang membatasi semua fungsi inderanya.

Sebuah tendangan keras melayangkan _handgun_ Naruto dari tangannya. Remaja pirang itu melompat mundur, hanya untuk didesak oleh dinding lain dibelakang.

"Argh!"

Bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menarik nafas, sebuah pisau menancap di bahu kiri Naruto. Geram, ia menarik pisau itu keluar, darah mulai membasahi bagian dalam pakaiannya.

Ini berita buruk.

Lawannya jelas bukan orang dengan refleks biasa dan arena yang dipilihnya bukanlah tempat favorit Naruto.

Terengah, Naruto menahan nafas, memejamkan kedua matanya.

Belum terlambat untuk menyusun konsentrasi dan membalikkan keadaan.

Perubahan aliran udara mendadak membuat Naruto mampu menghindari tipis sebuah pukulan keras dan kali ini, dengan putaran cepat Naruto berhasil masuk ke area pertahanan musuhnya, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menghujamkan pisau tadi ke lengan musuhnya.

Erangan bak lolongan seekor binatang buas yang mampu membuat tubuh Naruto menggigil tidak mengurangi konsentrasi remaja berambut pirang itu ketika ia masuk lebih jauh dan mendaratkan sikunya di ulu hati lawannya.

Berhasil membuat celah, kini, Naruto dapat melihat jelas wajah penyerangnya, diterangi cahaya yang masuk dari ruangan diatas mereka.

Tawa kecil lepas dari sela bibir Naruto. Perlahan, ia menyeka darah yang mengalir di dagunya dengan punggung tangan, "Hoshigaki Kisame... akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu."

.

.

.

Di ruangan atas, Sasuke mulai frustasi.

Ia merasa bahwa Itachi sedang mempermainkannya. Ia tahu bahwa kemampuan Itachi jauh di atas gerakan-gerakan remeh yang saat ini ditunjukkannya. Terlebih lagi, Itachi hampir tidak pernah benar-benar menyerang Sasuke. Semua luka yang dideritanya selama "pertarungan" mereka bisa dibilang hanya berupa goresan belaka. Sikap defensif Itachi membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. Lagipula, sebenarnya, bukan adu senjata yang ingin Sasuke lakukan ketika akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Itachi.

Perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan _katana_-nya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Itachi terus menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kehilangan semangat bertarung?"

"Hentikan… aku sudah dengar semuanya… dari Kakashi. Tentang klan kita, aku... sudah tahu semuanya…"

Itachi tetap diam, namun kali ini pandangan matanya teralihkan dari sepasang oniks yang penuh amarah ke lantai marmer dibawahnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan _katana_-nya ke lantai.

"Jadi sudah cukup, aku mohon _nii-san_… aku datang kesini untuk mengakhiri ANBU dan Akatsuki, bukan untuk membalas dendam kepadamu."

"Semudah itu kau memaafkanku?"

"_Nii-san_, kau... kau sudah membunuh anggota keluarga kita sendiri, untuk alasan apapun... untuk alasan apapun aku tidak mungkin bisa semudah itu memaafkanmu. Tapi... setidaknya... biarkan aku mencoba. Aku mohon... biarkan aku mencoba."

Sasuke tidak peduli kalau saat itu ucapannya terdengar seperti permohonan anak kecil yang putus asa dan penuh dengan emosi di hadapan Itachi. Ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan semua itu saat ini, karena jauh di dalam dirinya ia sangat menginginkan adanya kesempatan kedua bagi Itachi untuk memulai kembali sesuatu yang dulu pernah mereka miliki.

_Setidaknya berilah kesempatan, Itachi... bagi kita berdua untuk kembali menjadi keluarga lagi..._

"Kau semakin lemah, Sasuke."

_Kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu._

"Kembalilah."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..." Itachi menarik keluar sebuah _handgun_, mengarahkannya ke dada Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal."

"_Nii-san…_"

_Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke—_

Detik itu, sebuah tembakan dilepaskan dan segalanya menjadi gelap untuk Sasuke.

—_selalu._

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mansion Level 2<em>

_Aburame Shino & Inuzuka Kiba vs. Deidara?_

* * *

><p><em>"Sensor?"<em>

_"Maaf Shino, aku belum menemukan sumber gangguan pada radar kita." Shikamaru terdengar resah di ujung sana._

_Kiba tertawa. Agak tidak wajar sehingga membuat Shino mengangkat kedua alisnya._

_"Kenapa kita selalu dapat musuh yang merepotkan ya, Shino?"_

_Partner-nya menggelengkan kepala._

_Kemudian lampu di ruangan itu padam. Shino bisa mendengar Kiba kembali menggerutu di sebelahnya ketika sebuah ledakan besar kembali terdengar di sudut ruangan, diikuti rentetan tembakan._

_._

_._

_._

Kiba dan Shino berlindung di balik meja dan konsol-konsol yang setengah terbakar dari tembakan bertubi-tubi yang menyerang mereka.

Sesekali, Shino balas menembak dengan _handgun_-nya.

"Tampaknya lawan kita Deidara si ahli peledak." Kiba mengisi ulang amunisinya, menembakkan dua peluru ke sembarang arah.

Shino memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dari balik kacamatanya, "Kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu, _baka mushi_?" Kiba kembali balas menembak.

"Kau tidak ingat Kakashi_-sensei_ sudah menghabisi Deidara dan Sasori?"

"Oh ya?"

_**BUM!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar di dekat mereka memaksa dua remaja itu untuk mencari tempat berlindung yang baru. Shino menarik Kiba menuju lemari kabinet terdekat. Seolah tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menarik nafas, serbuan timah panas kembali memberondong mereka.

"Haruskah aku berusaha untuk mengingat kapan?" Suara Kiba terus meninggi, "Sekarang juga?"

"Kiba, berhentilah mengeluarkan kelakar bodoh dan fokus!"

"Lalu pola serangan ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara? Mungkin dia masih hidup?" Kiba kembali menggerutu, "Aaah... siapapun si brengsek di balik ledakan-ledakan merepotkan ini, aku perlu kau untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Shino."

Shino tidak segera menjawab.

Ia mengerti Kiba akan menyerang langsung setelah Shino mengalihkan perhatian penembak mereka. Pertanyaannya, apa betul lawan mereka beraksi sendiri? Kalau saja ada dua orang, maka Kiba akan berada dalam bahaya besar. Namun jauh di dalam dirinya, Shino tahu bahwa lambat laun salah satu dari mereka harus melakukannya. Terus melarikan diri tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Tentu saja si Inuzuka bodoh harus jadi yang pertama untuk mencalonkan diri.

Dan seperti biasa, Shino selalu mendukung keputusan Kiba.

"Aku siap kapanpun kau siap," Jawab Shino kemudian, "Perkiraan posisi musuh, arah jam dua belas di balkon lantai dua." Ia mengangguk ke arah Kiba, "Menunggu perintahmu."

"Sekarang!"

Keduanya berlari keluar dari berlindungan mereka dari arah yang berlawanan. Shino mengosongkan isi senjatanya dalam hitungan detik, dan seperti yang ia duga, dari percikan api yang terlihat di balkon, lawan mereka menjadikan Shino target tembakan balasan. Ia bisa merasakan salah satu peluru menembus bahu kirinya dan satu peluru lagi menggores paha kanannya, Shino kehilangan keseimbangan, namun tetap mampu mempertahankan gerakannya untuk segera berlindung di bawah meja.

Pengalihan itu cukup bagi Kiba untuk bergerak dengan cepat ke arah lemari yang tidak jauh berada dari balkon, kemudian menggunakan bagian atas lemari sebagai tumpuan gerakan saltonya. Petarung utama Klan Inuzuka tentunya sangat terlatih untuk gerakan-gerakan akrobatik seperti ini, mungkin hanya Lee yang mampu menyaingi kelenturan Kiba.

Masih melayang di udara, Kiba melancarkan sebuah tendangan keras ke arah penyerang mereka.

Lawannya jatuh tersungkur, namun cepat berdiri kembali.

Kiba mendarat dengan mulus di atas balkon, menarik keluar senjatanya, sayang ia tidak cukup cepat. Sebuah tendangan kembali melemparkan tubuhnya ke lantai bawah. Jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter, Ia sangat yakin bahwa ada beberapa tulangnya yang minimal retak.

Lawannya melompat turun, dan kini menatap lurus ke arah Kiba yang tengah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Tobi yakin ini adalah akhir yang selalu diinginkan Deidara-_senpai_."

Dengan susah payah Kiba berdiri kembali. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya sendiri, ia terus menatap pria bertopeng oranye dengan motif spiral dihadapannya.

"... Tobi?" Kiba berusaha menggali data intelejen personil Akatsuki di otaknya, namun sia-sia saja. Rasa sakit dari cedera yang dideritanya mengacaukan pemikirannya saat ini.

"Pergi dengan ledakan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti, tapi _senpai_ bilang ledakan adalah karya seni." Tobi terus bergumam sendiri, namun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Kiba mulai mundur sedikit demi sedikit untuk menjaga jarak. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia harus menyerang duluan atau tidak. Setidaknya, Kiba masih memiliki satu pisau lagi di _holster _senjatanya.

"Sayang kalian bocah-bocah bodoh tidak akan bisa hidup cukup lama untuk melihat hasil karyaku." Tobi tertawa_, _"Mungkin itu yang akan _senpai_ katakan."

Tubuh Kiba mendadak kaku ketika di akhir racauannya, Tobi mengeluarkan sebuah _remote_ detonator. Tentu saja psikopat bertopeng konyol ini bermaksud membalaskan dendam Deidara dengan bom yang menjadi ciri khas serangannya. Seandainya saja pemikiran brilian tersebut terlintas kira-kira sepuluh menit lebih awal, mungkin Kiba tidak harus menghadapi situasi kacau seperti sekarang ini.

Namun sejak awal Kiba aktif menjalankan perannya sebagai operatif ANBU, kekacauan tampaknya sudah menjadi bagian dari misi-misinya dengan Shino.

Misi ini adalah salah satu diantaranya.

Samar, namun Kiba dapat melihatnya ketika ibu jari Tobi bergerak perlahan menuju salah satu tombol yang ada. Ia tidak yakin bisa menghindar secepat itu jika terjadi ledakan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu akan terjadi dalam skala sebesar apa.

Ini benar-benar kacau.

"Selamat tinggal."

_**Dor!**_

Satu tembakan cepat tepat menembus topeng yang dikenakan Tobi, bersarang di kepalanya. Detonator terlepas seketika dari tangan operatif Akatsuki itu. Untung saja benturan _remote_ detonator dengan lantai tidak memicu ledakan. Sontak Kiba menoleh ke arah sang penembak.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, tubuh penyelamatnya dan Tobi terpuruk di lantai. Melupakan cederanya sejenak, Kiba memastikan Tobi sudah tidak bernyawa dan mengamankan detonator dari jangkauannya, kemudian menghampiri _partner_-nya.

"Shino!"

"Hei..." Shino menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah meja, ia lalu melirik _handgun _miliknya yang masih berasap di lantai, "Seandainya kau bertanya-tanya, yang tadi itu _burst-bullet_, kurancang khusus untuk menghadapi orang gila dengan kecenderungan melakukan bom bunuh diri."

Kiba memutar bola matanya mendengar gurauan Shino, "Baiklah... err... setidaknya itu menjelaskan kenapa peluru begitu mudah menembus topeng Tobi... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu..." Jawab Shino, tampak berusaha menahan rasa sakit dari luka tembaknya, "Hei, Kiba... menurutmu... kira-kira bomnya ada dimana?"

"Aku punya dugaan," Kiba melirik balkon tempat Tobi berada beberapa menit yang lalu, "Tunggu di sini. Kau bawa peralatan medik kan?"

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Cukup... setidaknya untuk menghentikan pendarahan."

Kiba mengangguk, meninggalkan Shino yang mulai membalut sendiri lukanya. Kali ini, Kiba memilih untuk menaiki tangga yang ada. Lambat namun pasti, ia sampai ke lantai dua dan membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana. Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah bisa menebaknya sejak awal.

"Ehm, Shino..." Remaja Inuzuka itu bersandar lelah pada balkon, memanggil rekannya di bawah, "Kita punya sedikit masalah."

Shino tidak mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda Aburame itu disibukkan dengan kegiatan menempelkan kasa di bahunya, "Biar kutebak... apa Tobi... menyimpan sisa mayat Deidara disana?"

"Seandainya sisa mayat Deidara dengan berpakaian lengkap yang kutemukan, aku akan sangat bersyukur," Kiba tertawa sinis, "Tapi sayangnya bukan itu... ada bom dengan kapasitas cukup besar di dalam."

Kali ini Shino menatap _partner_-nya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Seperti yang mereka harapkan, beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi statis terdengar di _earpiece_ mereka, diikuti suara samar Shikamaru.

_"Shino? Kiba? Kalian bisa mendengarku? Kurasa ada pihak ketiga yang menyadap frekuensi kita dan mengakibatkan gangguan ini. Tapi aku sudah hampir berhasil mengisolasi gelombang radionya. Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi dan komunikasi akan kembali seperti biasa. Update situasi terakhir dari ruang komando? Kalian baik-baik saja?"_

"Shino terluka. Tapi tidak parah, kami akan segera keluar setelah menyisir area terakhir."

_"Baik. Squad medik sudah stand by di posisi. Lalu? Ada lagi?"_

"Ya... aku rasa sebaiknya kau mulai memberlakukan prosedur evakuasi mulai dari sekarang, Shikamaru... karena tempat ini akan rata dengan tanah dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam."

* * *

><p><em>ANBU Central Headquarter Level 1<em>

_Hyuuga Neji & Gaara Team_

* * *

><p><em>Dengan instruksi sederhana, Gaara mengirim dua orang anggota timnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dengan bom cahaya. Baku tembak kecil yang terjadi dengan mudah dimenangkan oleh Tim Gaara dan mereka maju ke area berikutnya.<em>

_Tak berapa lama, di kejauhan, ledakan besar kembali terdengar, membuat bangunan kokoh yang menaungi mereka sedikit bergetar dan untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara berdoa dalam hati, berharap Neji baik-baik saja di luar sana._

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana keadaan di pintu masuk?"

"Parameter aman. Tim ku telah menguasai bagian ini. Aku akan _stand by_ di posisi sampai keadaan benar-benar stabil," Neji berhenti untuk melihat keadaan di sekeliling, "Aku tidak mau ada kejutan tambahan."

"Baiklah. Tim yang lain juga sudah hampir menyelesaikan target area masing-masing. Diperkirakan satu jam lagi sekitar 80% dari ANBU HQ sudah kita ambil alih."

"Hinata, apa ada informasi dari Tim Gaara?"

"Umm, saat ini belum ada Neji_-niisan_. Terakhir kali sebelum komunikasi terputus ada _request support _dari Gaara, tapi setelah itu… maaf. Saat ini Yamato sedang menuju kesana."

"… Sepuluh menit lagi, tolong konfirmasi ulang dengan Yamato. Jika tidak ada respon aku akan menyusul."

Neji memutus komunikasi. Dengan cemas ia melihat ke arah markas pusat ANBU yang kini membara. Sulit dipercaya bahwa keributan sebesar ini tidak memancing campur tangan pihak militer ataupun perhatian media. Memang, lokasi markas pusat tidak bisa dikatakan populer, bahkan terbilang sangat terpencil. Namun lokasinya hanya berjarak beberapa puluh kilometer dari pemukiman terdekat. Seharusnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk keributan kecil mereka terdengar oleh masyarakat sekitar dan dilaporkan kepada otoritas terdekat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama juga bagi Neji untuk menemukan penyebabnya. Di arah jalan raya, dari kejauhan Neji dapat melihat gemerlap lampu pengaman dari kendaraan anti huru hara. Tentu saja, seperti dugaannya, privasi mereka adalah dampak dari blokade ANBU di seluruh akses jalan menuju markas pusat. Tebakan Neji, setidaknya ada puluhan tim lagi yang bertugas menetralisir para penyusup yang berusaha masuk ke area perang saudara mereka.

Armada besar yang hanya mungkin diwujudkan dengan bantuan dari Parlemen dan klan-klan besar di Konoha yang menguasai sebagian besar bisnis dan pemerintahan. Neji bersyukur klan-klan besar itu, termasuk Hyuuga, tidak berada di pihak oposisi. Walaupun sebagian dirinya merasa bahwa ia dan rekan-rekannya sudah dimanfaatkan oleh para penguasa untuk membereskan masalah yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, namun cita-cita besarnya untuk mewujudkan keadilan dan kestabilan di Konoha juga bergantung pada misi ini.

Dan mungkin, kali ini, ia bisa menciptakan hidup yang lebih baik untuk orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Neji berharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membiarkan Hinata berpartisipasi dalam pertempuran.

.

.

.

_Dan Neji berharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membiarkan Gaara jauh dari pandangannya._

.

.

.

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan terlepas dari kebakaran kecil yang mulai terbentuk disana-sini, Gaara dapat merasakan temperatur tubuhnya turun beberapa derajat.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan luka tembak di kakinya. Gaara telah berbuat semampunya untuk mengurangi banyaknya darah yang keluar dari lukanya yang cukup dalam, namun dengan peralatan seadanya, usahanya tidak banyak membantu. Terutama jika peluru yang menembus kakinya masih bersarang disana.

Lalu, seluruh anggota timnya dilumpuhkan. Sekarang ia sendirian melindungi dirinya dari tembakan musuh. Sebelum memutus komunikasi, Gaara sudah meminta bantuan kepada tim lain dan Hinata memberikan laporan kepadanya bahwa Yamato akan segera menyusul.

Ia memasukkan amunisi terakhirnya, berharap usahanya cukup untuk mengulur waktu sampai bantuan datang.

Belum sempat Gaara menembak, ia segera menyadari bahwa keadaan di sekelilingnya mendadak sunyi. Punggungnya semakin merapat pada meja dibelakangnya.

Gaara kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Gaara?"

Suara yang familiar.

Kelegaan luar biasa membuat tubuh Gaara rileks kembali dan ia menghembuskan udara yang sejak tadi ia tahan, "Yamato?" Gaara menyahut dengan lebih keras, "Di sini."

Yamato berlutut di sebelah pria yang lebih muda dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya. Gaara sedang menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya dengan berusaha untuk tidak bergerak. Ia tidak ingin membebani kakinya lebih lanjut. Keringat tampak jelas membasahi wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya dan Yamato segera menemukan sumber luka yang menjadi penyebab ketidaknyamanan itu.

"Pelurunya?"

"... Tampaknya kena tulang."

Yamato menggenggam erat sebelah bahu Gaara, menyadari rekannya membutuhkan bantuan medis secepatnya, "Kita harus segera membawamu keluar dari sini." Ia hendak berdiri kembali ketika Gaara menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Yamato_-san_..." Operatif berambut merah itu mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, "Kita punya masalah besar... coba lihat konsol yang ada di tengah ruangan."

Yamato berdiri, mendekati konsol yang dimaksud Gaara. Tidak sulit menemukannya, menimbang bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya konsol dengan warna hijau dan merah yang berpendar menerangi kelamnya ruangan.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat."

"Ini…" Yamato menelan ludah, komentar sinis Gaara yang datang berikutnya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya, "Tentu saja... mereka harus membuat semuanya jadi lebih dramatis lagi."

Yamato menatap rangkaian angka digital di hadapannya yang bergerak mundur tanpa berkedip. Perlahan, ia kembali mengaktifkan _earpiece_-nya.

_"Ya, Yamato-san?"_

"Hinata, segera beri perintah evakuasi untuk semua tim yang ada di dalam... tempat ini akan meledak tepat dalam tiga puluh menit dan dua puluh tiga detik lagi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Tbc]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fiuh. Chapter ini berantakan sekali jadinya :D Action dari awal sampe akhir! Bear (bukan beruang) with me please ;) Perkiraan saya satu-dua chapter lagi tamat. Terlepas dari segala kekurangan yang ada, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia untuk terus membaca cerita ini!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Headlights

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU, BL, OOC

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa, SaiHina

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pandemonium: Revival<em>**

**_Chapter 19. Headlights_**

* * *

><p><em>Yamato berdiri, mendekati konsol yang dimaksud Gaara. Tidak sulit menemukannya, menimbang bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya konsol dengan warna hijau dan merah yang berpendar menerangi kelamnya ruangan.<em>

_"Katakan apa yang kau lihat."_

_"Ini…" Yamato menelan ludah, komentar sinis Gaara yang datang berikutnya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya, "Tentu saja... mereka harus membuat semuanya jadi lebih dramatis lagi."_

_Yamato menatap rangkaian angka digital di hadapannya yang bergerak mundur tanpa berkedip. Perlahan, ia kembali mengaktifkan earpiece-nya._

_"Ya, Yamato-san?"_

_"Hinata, segera beri perintah evakuasi untuk semua tim yang ada di dalam... tempat ini akan meledak tepat dalam tiga puluh menit dan dua puluh tiga detik lagi."_

.

.

.

Beberapa kilometer dari Mansion Akatsuki, Hatake Kakashi dan beberapa agen senior menempati sebuah pos komunikasi semi permanen. Sejumlah _laptop_, radio dan berbagai jenis persenjataan tersebar di atas meja alumunium. Sebuah tenda isu militer berwarna hijau tua menaungi semua peralatan itu. Sedikitnya lima operator sibuk menangani transmisi yang masuk.

"Kakashi, kau dengar yang barusan? Sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk evakuasi total. Perimeter-nya… berapa kilometer dari pusat ledakan?"

Operator Aoba Yamashiro menatap wajah Kakashi yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menunggu respon dan perintah dari sang kapten. Kakashi menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk turun langsung ke tempat kejadian.

Kakashi memberikan perintah singkat kepada Aoba, "Lima kilometer cukup, sampaikan pada Shikamaru dan Hinata. Sudah waktunya aku masuk kesana."

"Untuk membantu jalannya evakuasi?"

"Untuk mengakhiri semua ini." Jawab Kakashi sambil memeriksa persediaan senjata dan amunisinya, "Aku pinjam kendaraanmu." Tersenyum, ia menunjuk sebuah helikopter berwarna hitam yang terparkir dengan manis tidak jauh dari tenda mereka. Sebuah _AgustaWestland Apache, _satu-satunya _Apache_ yang dimiliki ANBU_, _dengan tujuh puluh misil _CRV7_ sebagai persenjatannya. Agak berlebihan untuk dibawa, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Silakan," Aoba terkekeh, "Usahakan untuk tidak menabrak apapun, Kakashi. Aku baru saja memolesnya."

Kakashi tertawa, "Aku akan coba. Aoba, kau jadi kapten sementara di sini." Ia lalu menepuk pundak Raidou yang duduk di sebelah Aoba, "Raidou, ikut aku. _Mansion_ Akatsuki."

.

.

.

Keadaan tidak begitu baik untuk Yamato di Markas Besar ANBU.

Memang, keadaan sudah terkendali, evakuasi berjalan relatif lancar dan Ia sudah berhasil mengamankan agen-agen junior mereka di tenda medis. Namun kekacauan dapat terlihat di berbagai tempat. Saat ini, Yamato tidak lagi dapat membedakan yang mana agen ANBU yang berpihak kepada mereka, anggota _ROOT_ pimpinan Danzou, dan kaki tangan Akatsuki. Krisis bom yang ada di depan mata mereka adalah faktor utama yang membuat semua pihak menyetujui prioritas utama saat ini: Evakuasi.

Sang wakil kapten lalu menyerahkan komando kepada Neji. Yamato menjelaskan bahwa ia harus segera pergi ke _Mansion_ Akatsuki untuk membantu situasi di sana. Terputusnya komunikasi Shikamaru dengan pasangan Naruto-Sasuke adalah isu utama saat ini. Belum sempat Neji mengatakan apapun, Yamato sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Neji mengerutkan kening melihat perilaku aneh Yamato. Wakil kaptennya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan posnya begitu saja. Terutama ketika keberadaannya di butuhkan. Sejak awal, mereka membagi tugas dan menetapkan bahwa Yamato akan bertindak sebagai pemimpin penyerangan di Markas ANBU, sementara Kakashi di _Mansion_ Akatsuki. Perintah menegaskan bahwa keduanya tidak boleh meninggalkan posnya masing-masing. Kecuali dalam keadaan darurat.

Sesuatu terjadi pada Kakashi, Neji yakin akan hal itu. Tentu saja, apa lagi yang mungkin membuat Yamato meninggalkan posnya?

.

.

.

Pikiran Yamato sedang dipenuhi perhitungan waktu, menyangkut keberhasilan misinya, apakah tim susulan yang baru saja ia kirim akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk mencari Sasuke dan Naruto, ketika suara Kakashi terdengar di _earpiece_-nya.

_["Yo, Tenzou. Bagaimana keadaan di bawah sana?]_

"Di bawah?"

[_"Aku dan Raidou sedang terbang kesana untuk membantu jalannya evakuasi."]_

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu turun langsung ke lapangan, _Senpai_. Semuanya terkendali di sini. Yah, kecuali untuk sedikit kekacauan di _Mansion_ Akatsuki. Aku sudah setengah jalan, biar aku yang menanganinya—aku rasa kau sudah dengar kita belum mendapat kabar apapun dari Sasuke dan Naruto?"

_["Ada ide siapa yang mereka temui di dalam?"]_

"Tidak ada konfirmasi... tapi Shikamaru punya dugaan. Orang yang sama dengan pelaku sabotase frekuensi radio kita. Berarti orang itu mengikuti semua transmisi kita dan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi gangguan sudah berhasil di netralisir, sinyalnya sudah hilang."

_["Korban dari pihak kita?"]_

"... Jumlahnya tidak signifikan."

_["Lalu ruangan utama di lantai tiga... belum ada yang kesana?"]_

"Belum."

_["Aku akan masuk, sendiri."]_

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Kita sudah menimbulkan cukup kerusakan di sini. Lagipula sasaran utama kita markas ANBU. Dan tentunya kau sudah dengar, tidak ada waktu lagi S_enpai_, bomnya—"

["_Tenzou."]_

"Ya?"

_["Aku sudah sampai. Raidou akan langsung pergi kembali ke Markas ANBU untuk membantu evakuasi. Tapi sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu—maaf, aku harus cepat. Yang pertama, aku akan akan tetap masuk, tidak ada bantahan. Yang kedua... terima kasih. Untuk apapun yang kau lakukan pada malam itu, aku... kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya."]_

"Aku hanya menjalankan _tugas_."

Cukup lama Kakashi terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Yamato, sebelum komunikasi di antara mereka berdua terputus. Yamato tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia melirik jam tangan _digital_-nya.

Ya, ia pun sudah hampir sampai ke _Mansion_ Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mansion Level B1<br>_

_Sasuke and Naruto side: ...and I would follow you into the dark_

* * *

><p>Sasuke merasakan ada tangan dingin menyebalkan yang terus menepuk-nepuk sisi wajahnya berulang kali sambil memanggil namanya. Apa ia sudah mati? Kalau tidak salah... Itachi menembaknya, lalu—kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto?<p>

"...suke!"

"Bangun Sasuke! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Benar saja, ia melihat wajah cemas Naruto menatapnya.

"Naruto?"

Partner-nya menghela nafas, lega. "... syukurlah. Kupikir aku harus menyeretmu sampai ke luar. Kau ini berat, tahu... bagaimana bisa kau masih terus tidak sadarkan diri bahkan ketika aku menjatuhkanmu di tangga—"

"Dimana... ini?" OK, Sasuke bersedia mengacuhkan fakta bahwa bocah _blonde_ bodoh dihadapannya ini telah _menjatuhkannya_ di tangga, menjelaskan beberapa memar yang ia tidak ingat ia dapatkan dalam pertarungannya melawan Itachi. Yang jelas, Sasuke ingin menyusun kembali rencananya mulai dari sekarang.

"Di _basement Mansion_, kalau aku tidak salah ingat ada jalan rahasia ke luar. Kita hampir sampai."

Sasuke memandang ke sekelilingnya. Benar, saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah lorong panjang dengan penerangan seadanya. Sasuke duduk bersandar di dinding bata yang lembab. Ia bisa mendengar suara air yang menetes dan melihat genangan air di sana-sini. Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke, tampak sibuk dengan _PDA_ dan _earpiece_-nya. Sungguh keajaiban ia tidak menghilangkan kedua benda itu. Sasuke memeriksa salah satu _holster_ di pahanya.

_PDA_ miliknya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan _earpiece_-nya.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil jalan yang sama seperti waktu kita masuk tadi?"

"Pintunya terkunci, Sasuke. Ada untungnya juga aku mempelajari denah _Mansion_ ini, kita bisa keluar dari salah satu jalan darurat, menuju ke _basement_. Hei, fakta kalau aku tahu lebih banyak darimu ini sungguh menakutkan. Apa kepalamu terbentur? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Terlepas dari rasa kaku di seluruh badanku? Ya, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Kau lihat Itachi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia lalu menjelaskan kepada Sasuke bahwa setelah ia berhasil menghabisi Kisame—bukan pekerjaan mudah, keluhnya—Naruto menemukan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan peluru bius tertancap di dadanya. Lawannya, Itachi, tidak terlihat dimanapun. Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk menyeret sendiri tubuh Sasuke—yang beratnya minta ampun, keluhnya lagi—keluar dari _Mansion_.

"Maaf Sasuke... aku tidak tahu dimana Itachi berada."

"Yang benar saja..." Sasuke menggeram. Setelah sejauh ini, ia harus kehilangan Itachi lagi. Tidak peduli makan waktu berapa lama, Sasuke akan menemukan Itachi, dan itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya dengan bebas selama ia masih berada di bawah kontrol dan pengawasan ANBU.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Berikan alat komunikasimu."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, namun tetap mengeluarkan _earpiece_ di telinganya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"_PDA_ juga."

Sasuke berdiri, diikuti Naruto. Remaja Uchiha itu lalu meletakkan _PDA_ dan _earpiece_ milik Naruto di lantai, sebelum menginjaknya sampai hancur.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam, _Dobe_... jalan terus, kita keluar dari sini."

"Tapi..."

Naruto tidak habis pikir, dengan hancurnya dua peralatan tadi, rekan-rekan mereka tidak akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka melalui _transmitter_ yang ada dalam PDA mereka ataupun menghubungi Sasuke dan Naruto lewat _earpiece_.

Ini berarti...

Naruto tetap tidak bergerak. Ia memperhatikan wajah _partner_-nya lebih jauh lagi. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik ekspresi Sasuke dalam hitungan detik. Genggaman Sasuke semakin kuat di lengan Naruto dan ia pun mengangguk, berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar.

Tentu saja Naruto akan mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi.

* * *

><p><em>ANBU Central Headquarter Ground Level<br>_

_Sai side: ...and there will be explosions in the sky  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ada kendaraan milik ANBU bergerak menjauh, apa ada otorisasi untuk itu?" Hyuuga Hinata, mendeteksi adanya pergerakan salah satu <em>SUV<em> milik ANBU yang menjauh dari lokasi, melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut kepada para staf dan teknisi di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak, seharusnya mereka tetap di tempat untuk menjaga parameter."

"Danzou?"

"Positif Hyuuga_-sama_. Ada rekaman dari _CCTV_ yang menunjukkan bahwa Shimura Danzou masuk ke _SUV_ yang sama kira-kira lima menit yang lalu. Mereka menuju arah jalur G2 di jalan raya."

"Menuju perbatasan?"

"Ya."

Hinata berlari keluar dari pos komunikasi. Ia menemukan Sai yang sedang mengetik sesuatu menggunakan _ipad_-nya. Hinata memanggil namanya dan menceritakan penemuannya. Sai mengangguk, menyerahkan _ipad_-nya kepada Hinata.

"Serahkan padaku, tidak perlu _back-up_." Ia lalu menyambar dua buah _handgun_ berkaliber besar dan berlari menuju salah satu motor yang terparkir di dekatnya.

Hinata terus menatap sosok Sai, mendengarkan raungan mesin yang bergerak menjauh.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sai untuk menemukan kendaraan yang dimaksud. Ia menambah kecepatan motornya. Beberapa kali ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Jalan yang berkelok-kelok dan cukup licin menjadi permasalahan utama yang dihadapinya. Kemudian ia melihat tikungan tajam di depan. Tidak jauh lagi, lima kilometer.

Inilah saatnya. Pikir Sai, ia bisa memotong jalan _SUV_ milik Danzou.

Sai memacu _Yamaha YZF-R1_-nya secepat mungkin. Ia memperhitungkan kecepatan dan jarak tempuh kedua kendaraan itu, lalu menarik salah satu _handgun_-nya. _SUV_ milik Danzou akan berbelok dalam hitungan detik, motor Sai tetap dalam kecepatan penuh di garis lurus.

Sai meloncat turun dari motor yang masih bergerak, menyarangkan sebagian pelurunya ke arah ban depan dan belakang, lalu membuang sisanya ke _tank_ bensin.

Seperti yang ia harapkan, _SUV_ berdecit, keluar dari jalur, menabrak motor Sai dan ledakan instan pun terjadi. Kedua kendaraan tersebut jatuh ke tebing terjal. Sai terguling beberapa kali di aspal yang keras. Walaupun ia memakai seragam lengkap dengan pelindung, rasa nyeri tetap terasa di punggungnya akibat gesekan dengan aspal. _Handgun_-nya terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

Berbaring terlentang, Sai bisa mendengar beberapa ledakan susulan. Ia menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Tidak jelek juga..." Gumamnya, tertawa pelan. Kenapa ia tertawa, Sai sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin ia merasa lega sudah berhasil memutuskan hubungannya dengan Danzou. _Apa ini berarti ia sudah bebas?_ Yang pasti kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang patut ia rayakan. Setidaknya, saat ini.

Tawa Sai baru terhenti ketika akhirnya Hinata menghubunginya untuk laporan situasi.

"Tolong kirim seseorang untuk menjemputku. Ya, kilometer 74, arah G2."

* * *

><p><em>Akatsuki Mansion Top Level<br>_

_Kakashi side: ...and the darkness came closer as I laid awake  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, Hatake Kakashi."<p>

Jelas itu bukan salam yang Kakashi harapkan ketika ia membuka satu-satunya pintu ganda yang ada di lantai teratas _Mansion_ Akatsuki. Sekilas, Kakashi menilai ruangan tempatnya berada. Gaya _Victoria_, dengan perabotan klasik yang terurus dengan baik, ditambah jendela kaca besar. Cukup glamor, untuk seorang pemimpin Akatsuki yang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya.

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke pria yang menyebut dirinya _"Master"_. Ia berambut hitam dan menurut perhitungannya, kira-kira memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Kakashi. Namun saat ini ia tetap duduk, nyaris tidak membuat gerakan lain di kursinya. Seorang wanita, berambut cokelat dan bertubuh lebih pendek, berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin berdiri dan menyambutmu, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa."

"Kalian tidak bersenjata." Lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

_"Master"_ mengangkat kedua bahunya. Pengawal wanita itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang. Kakashi tetap tidak menurunkan senjatanya. Ia jugalah yang pertama kali berbicara kembali.

"Apa ini saat dimana kau akan menunjukkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin."

"Kita selesaikan permainan kecil kita di sini."

"Seandainya kau lupa, Kakashi... tempat ini akan hancur menjadi puing-puing dalam beberapa menit lagi. Apa kau berniat mengikutiku ke neraka?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri."

"Benar." "_Master"_ menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Akatsuki dan ANBU sudah hancur. ANBU akan mulai membangun kembali, dengan idealisme yang berbeda, ke arah yang lebih baik. Akatsuki? Kuharap mereka menghilang untuk selamanya. Kami memang masih memiliki beberapa kepala yang tersebar, namun jumlahnya tidak banyak. Tidak cukup untuk memulai pemberontakan atau agresi. Tujuanku sudah tercapai, tidak ada arti lagi bagiku untuk terus hidup di dunia yang menyedihkan ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa menghancurkan organisasimu sendiri?"

_"Master"_ tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menjustifikasi perbuatanku selama lima belas tahun terakhir kepadamu, Kakashi. Termasuk untuk apa yang kulakukan pada Minato_-sensei_..."

Kakashi terperanjat, jelas tidak siap mendengar nama dan embel-embel itu terucap dari mulut _"Master"_.

"Kau tahu alasannya. Karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jangan coba untuk menyangkalnya, karena kami selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Hanya saja, kami memilih jalan yang berbeda." Setelah sekian lama, pengawal wanita itu angkat bicara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hei, kau yang dijuluki si jenius, Kakashi... jangan bilang drama ini tidak pernah terlintas di kepalamu." _"Master"_ kembali tertawa. Perlahan, ia lalu melepaskan topeng yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. Pengawal wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama. Kakashi melihat dua wajah familiar yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia lupakan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak mungkin—"

_Handgun_ milik Kakashi terjatuh dari tangannya ke atas karpet merah tebal. Kakashi menemukan dirinya tidak mampu bergerak. Kedua sosok di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Tidak ada bunyi nafas yang terdengar. Tidak ada suara. Mereka terperangkap dalam sebuah dunia tanpa aliran waktu.

Keheningan yang mematikan itu pecah ketika jendela besar di belakang _"Master"_ dan pengawalnya berdiri hancur berkeping-keping. Lampu sorot dari helikopter mendadak menyilaukan ruangan. Empat tembakan terdengar, dan Kakashi melihat seorang agen ANBU menerobos masuk dari jendela, berakhir dengan posisi berlutut, _Glock_ tergenggam erat di tangannya.

_"Master"_ dan pengawalnya tidak bergerak di lantai. Kakashi bisa melihat darah segar mulai meresapi karpet dari lubang yang ada di kepala si pengawal wanita.

Agen ANBU itu lalu berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kakashi. Ia mengeluarkan senjata yang lebih kecil, berwarna keperakan dari _holster_ senjatanya. Satu tembakan tepat mengenai leher Kakashi dan dalam hitungan detik ia tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah memastikan kedua lawannya benar-benar tidak bernyawa, ia memberi sinyal kepada pilot helikopternya untuk mendekat, membawa pergi Kakashi dan dirinya pergi menjauh dari _Mansion_.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di dalam helikopter yang sama, Hagane Kotetsu sang pilot menoleh ke kursi penumpang untuk melirik kapten region tujuh yang sekarang tengah terbaring di lantai. Ia menggelengkan kepala. _Orang gila ini benar-benar melakukannya._

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kotetsu, mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

"Tidak ada perubahan. Berapa lama lagi sampai di lab?"

"Dua puluh lima menit."

"Lima belas," Agen di belakangnya mengoreksi, "Atau kurang. Aku harus kembali lagi ke Markas secepatnya."

"Baik Yamato_-san_."

* * *

><p><em>Yamato side: ...and the end is coming soon, written in tainted blood<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Sebentar lagi, semua ini akan berakhir. Lima belas, dua puluh menit lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa melakukannya. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya...<em>

Yamato mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah mantra, mantra yang menjaga pemikirannya tetap berjalan di garis lurus—tidak mudah, karena berkali-kali detak jantungnya meracau melebihi batas normal dan berkali-kali ia harus berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menyarangkan peluru ke kepalanya sendiri selama perjalanan ke Laboratorium Divisi Medis dan Intelejen.

Tapi Yamato tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

_Aku harus melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini. _Yamato kembali kepada mantranya.

Lima menit kemudian, Kotetsu memberikan laporan kepada Yamato bahwa kedua bom waktu yang ada di Markas ANBU dan Mansion Akatsuki baru saja meledak. Saat ini sedang dilakukan perhitungan kerusakan dan korban jiwa dari kedua pihak. Yamato tidak merespon. Ia terus menatap lautan gelap yang ada di bawah mereka._  
><em>

Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, sebuah skenario yang sudah berkali-kali ia mainkan dalam simulasi di otaknya. Semua akan mendapatkan akhir sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, kenapa...

Kenapa air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan adalah satu pertanyaan yang terus menerus ia tanyakan kepada dirinya malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Tbc]<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gah. Angst lagi akhirnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu saya baca chapter 604. Buat yang penasaran Rin matinya gimana, udah di rilis tuh di Mangareader. Anyway, satu chapter lagi! Masih ada yang mengikuti? Kalau ada, stay tuned, everyone... :D Oh yeah, review jangan lupa.

Cheers all.  
><strong>Sei<br>**


	20. Chapter 20: Rebirth

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **AU, BL, OOC**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** KakaYama, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, SaiHina

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pandemonium: Revival<strong>_

_**Chapter 20. Rebirth**_

* * *

><p>Sabaku no Gaara mengetuk-ngetuk <em>keyboard laptop<em> dengan jari telunjuknya selama beberapa menit terakhir, tanpa sadar mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar dari _sound system _yang terpasang di sudut-sudut ruangan utama _Suna_. _The Killing Moon_ dari _Echo & The Bunnymen _mengalun sendu, seolah-olah mewakili perasaan Gaara saat itu. Yah, memang _The Killing Moon_ adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya, namun Gaara tetap memutuskan untuk memperbaharui _playlist_-nya nanti. Mungkin ke lagu-lagu yang lebih... _up-beat_ dan gembira.

Suasana _Suna_ sedang kosong, mereka masih jauh dari hari _re-opening_, terlepas dari beberapa pekerja yang masih melakukan renovasi di bagian belakang klub. Gaara menghela nafas pelan melihat lembar laporan misi elektronik yang masih juga kosong. Biasanya, pekerjaan formal seperti ini adalah salah satu keahlian si rambut merah. Jika Gaara sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang baik, tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan berlembar-lembar laporan.

Namun saat ini, jelas ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Kekalutan itu tentu saja tertangkap oleh Neji yang duduk tepat dihadapan Gaara, lembar misi miliknya sendiri sudah terisi dengan lancar. Sekarang menuju bagian kesimpulan dan saran di halaman sepuluh. Sesekali, Neji melirik sang _partner _dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

Ketika akhirnya Neji menggerakkan kursor _mouse_ untuk menekan tombol _send_, Gaara belum juga bergerak. Neji menutup _laptop_-nya.

"Gaara."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kakimu bagaimana? Perlu kuambilkan obat penahan rasa sakit?"

"Tidak, Neji... terima kasih." Gaara menolak dengan sebuah senyuman, ia lalu menyadari _laptop_ Neji yang tertutup, "Kau sudah selesai."

"Ya, dan seharusnya kau juga sudah."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Kau memikirkan rekan-rekan kita yang lain."

Neji mengisyaratkan dengan jarinya agar si rambut merah bergerak mendekat. Gaara menyingkirkan _laptop_ dari hadapannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekati Neji. Ia masih beranggapan bahwa Neji ingin membisikkan sesuatu ketika tangan _partner_-nya menangkap dagu Gaara dan mengarahkannya agar Neji bisa mengecup sudut bibirnya. Gaara agak keberatan, namun tidak bergerak menjauh. Tangan Neji tetap bertahan di sisi wajah Gaara ketika mereka berpisah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti punya rencana sendiri-sendiri. Begitu juga dengan kita. Kau tidak mau membuat semuanya cemas kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Hei, berikan _laptop_-mu."

Neji mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat kemudian kembali memutar layarnya kepada Gaara. "Ada tiga _email_ di _inbox_-ku yang aku ingin kau baca. Sudah kutandai. Kau tinggal membukanya saja."

* * *

><p><em>Special Assassination and Tactical Squad Official Electronic Mail<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Private Issue<br>**

**From: **Inuzuka Kiba_  
><em>

**Location: **_Konohagakure .2525.88.85._**_  
><em>**

**To: **Hyuuga Neji

Neji, Gaara (pasti Gaara ada bersamamu kan Neji?) aku senang kalian mau mengambil alih tugas formal seperti membuat laporan, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian di markas utama. Secepatnya, aku mohon dengan sangat, segera ke sini! Shino membuatku gila! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi keberadaannya itu... ah, sudahlah. Walaupun cederanya belum pulih benar, ia tetap bisa membuatku kesal. Tapi _yeah_, anehnya, kalau si _Serangga Bodoh_ ini tidak ada di dekatku, aku juga menjadi susah. Seperti yang kubilang beberapa hari yang lalu padamu Neji, kau ingat kan?

Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan salah satu serangga aneh koleksinya sudah mempenetrasi tubuhku? Lalu sikap anehku ini terjadi akibat ketidakseimbangan kimiawi yang_—ARGH._

TIDAK MUNGKIN.

Kurasa aku hanya kesal kita belum bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto! Mereka menghilang tanpa kabar! Apa-apaan... dan di sinilah kita semua, dipekerjakan dengan cedera yang masih belum pulih benar! Huh. Tapi memang ini keinginan kita sejak awal, daripada menghabiskan waktu terkurung di rumah sakit. Cih, serba salah jadinya.

Yang jelas, aku... jangan anggap ini aneh ya, Neji. Yah, memang aneh sih. Tapi...

Aku merindukan kalian semua.

Aku merindukan saat-saat kita bercanda bersama, saling mengejek, tidak ada hal lain yang kita pikirkan selain bermain, menjahili satu sama lain dan pergi ke sekolah. Oh, tidak... aku bahkan merindukan saat-saat kita berada di kelas. Sial.

Yang jelas, hanya satu yang ingin aku sampaikan:

Cepatlah ke siniiiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

><p><em>End of Message<em>

* * *

><p>Gaara tertawa pelan membaca <em>email<em> dari Kiba. Neji tersenyum, bertopang dagu. Baginya, isi _email_ itu tidak lebih menarik daripada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Gaara sekarang.

"Kira-kira apa yang Shino lakukan kepada Kiba?"

"Gaara... dia itu belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Ia selalu merasa resah ketika Shino berada di dekat atau jauh darinya. Artinya, yah... kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud."_  
><em>

"Kasihan Shino."

"Ya, itu juga yang kukatakan pada Kiba kemarin. Ia sempat meneleponku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sedang sibuk_—_kau tahu kan dengan segala kekacauan yang ada_—_jadi setelah ia selesai berbicara, aku mengucapkan dua kata itu dan langsung menutup teleponnya."

"Aku bisa membayangkan reaksi Kiba."

"Dan sejak saat itu Kiba terus mengirim pesan yang isinya, _'Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga?'_" Neji menggelengkan kepala, tertawa, "Karena menarik, kuputuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya."

* * *

><p><em>Special Assassination and Tactical Squad Official Electronic Mail<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Private Issue<br>**

**From: **Sai_  
><em>

**Location: **_Konohagakure .9375.92.0._**_  
><em>**

**To: **Hyuuga Neji

Kami baru saja resmi menutup ROOT. Divisi pelatihan tentu saja akan dibuka kembali dengan nama yang berbeda. Namun untuk sekarang, prioritas ada pada pembangunan infrastruktur. Untuk dana sebesar itu, tentu saja kita butuh sedikit permainan politik. Yah, kita harus bersyukur untuk dukungan dari klan-klan besar di Konoha, semuanya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah.

Mengenai struktur kepemimpinan... aku belum tahu, para senior masih berunding. Namun, saat ini Jiraiya_-sama_ memegang keputusan tertinggi di ANBU, dan telah menunjuk Yamato sebagai pelaksana operasionalnya. Prospek yang tampak bagus. Beberapa agen senior membantunya, bahkan Genma_-san_ sekarang lebih sering terlihat di markas membereskan laporan. Bayangkan saja hal itu.

Tapi sekarang ia sedang absen, ia dan Yamato kabarnya sedang dalam perjalanan diplomasi ke _Kaminari no Kuni_. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Belum ada orang yang benar-benar melihat Yamato di sekitar sini.

Aku sendiri... baik-baik saja. Aku masih mempertimbangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. Yamato bilang aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau. Yah, saat ini pilihanku ada di antara kembali ke ANBU atau melanjutkan sekolah. Tampaknya aku akan ambil opsi yang kedua. Sekolah seni tampak menarik. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ANBU begitu saja. Hinata terlibat di sini, dan aku... aku tidak bisa melindunginya kalau aku tidak terus berada di dekat Hinata. Jadi kurasa aku masih harus memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Ah, cukup sampai di sini laporan dariku. Aku harus menemani Hinata mengunjungi para anggota Parlemen yang lain.

Sampai kita bertemu lagi.

* * *

><p><em>End of Message<em>

* * *

><p>"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Yamato."<p>

"Ya, kalau tidak salah ia mengatur dari balik layar, tidak bisa dihubungi kecuali via _email_. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi bulan ini."

"Hmm... dan Kakashi juga menghilang."

"Kita sudah berkali-kali membicarakan hal ini, Gaara. Saksi mata terakhir melihat Kakashi masuk ke Mansion beberapa menit sebelum ledakan. Kemungkinan besar_—_"

"Apa semuanya sudah benar-benar berakhir? Maksudku... orang yang disebut _Master_ itu memang benar 'dia'?"

"Ya. Hasil otopsi mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Walaupun kerusakan yang ditimbulkan terlalu besar karena ledakan dan kita tidak bisa memastikan apakah hasil DNA yang kita dapat dari tempat kejadian benar-benar valid, tapi... tidak salah lagi. Setidaknya fakta yang tersuguh dihadapan kita menunjukkan hal itu. Ia juga orang yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden pembunuhan Hokage ke-empat kita."

"Coba kau bayangkan... satu kejadian memancing kejadian lainnya, tanpa bisa dihentikan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat."

"Efek domino."

"Tepat."

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasakan ada keganjilan di sini?"

"Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, Gaara. Ini ANBU yang kita bicarakan. Kau mulai meniti satu teori, tidak ada yang tahu kau akan berakhir dimana. Atau bisa saja Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Sasuke dan Naruto? Kau tahu kabar mereka?"

"Nah... dua nama itu membawa kita ke _email_ terakhir."

* * *

><p><em>Special Assassination and Tactical Squad Official Electronic Mail<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Private Issue<br>**

**From: **_[unknown]_

**Location: **_[unknown]_**_  
><em>**

**To: **Hyuuga Neji

Hai Neji, bagaimana kabarnya di sana? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya selama beberapa detik mengenai siapa yang mengirim pesan ini, tapi kau pasti akan segera menebaknya. Yah, cari saja dua agen junior yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah hari besar kita. Kuharap tidak banyak.

Oh, _partner-_ku bersikeras kita mengirimkan pesan ini padamu seorang. Kami hanya ingin kalian tahu kalau kami bermaksud untuk mengambil liburan, beberapa bulan cukup. Kami sedang melacak keberadaan _seseorang_. _Partner-_ku bersumpah ini usaha terakhirnya. Aku harap juga begitu. Kau tahu apa yang paling kuinginkan saat ini? Sederhana saja, aku hanya ingin menetap dan menjalani hari-hariku sebagai siswa biasa. Ah, sebentar lagi kita memasuki libur musim dingin ya? Soal ujian, sudahlah. Aku pasrah saja kalau harus mengulang.

Kabar _partner_-ku saat ini sangat baik. Hei, ia terlihat sangat menikmati dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang minum segelas es _lemon tea_ dan berjemur di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Hah, tidak juga. Ia ada di bawah payung. Kurasa dia tidak ingin kulit putih mulusnya rusak... hahaha. Ups, aku tidak seharusnya menulis hal-hal seperti itu di sini.

Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Bantu Kapten Yamato. Aku dengar Kakashi_-sensei_ juga menghilang? Yah, ia pasti juga sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit sekarang ini. Aku bisa mengerti.

Sampai bertemu lagi, Neji. Salam untuk yang lain.

* * *

><p><em>End of Message<em>

* * *

><p>Gaara terdiam sesaat setelah selesai membaca <em>email<em> terakhir. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu kembali mengangkat kepala untuk bertanya kepada Neji, "Pesan ini tidak bisa dilacak?"

"Sayangnya... tidak." Neji menjawab, namun tidak melihat langsung mata Gaara. Ia sibuk memperhatikan kuku-kuku di jemarinya, yang rapi seperti biasa. Gaara tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa melacaknya... atau tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Mereka akan kembali. Aku yakin itu."

_Laptop_ kembali ditutup. "Yah, kurasa kalau begitu kau memang benar, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku harap juga begitu." Gaara bersandar lebih jauh di tempatnya duduk, kedua matanya kembali bertatapan dengan Neji, yang kini kembali bertopang dagu, sebuah senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia kembali berbicara._  
><em>

"Nah... sekarang, apa kau mau kembali untuk menulis laporan, atau melakukan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Di sini?" Gaara menunjuk sofa hitam yang tengah didudukinya.

"Kalau itu maumu."

* * *

><p><em>Yamato side: Chivalry, Rivalry<br>_

* * *

><p><em>"Apa tadi Tenzou mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Kakashi tiba-tiba melayangkan pertanyaan aneh itu kepada Iruka, membuat si pemuda berambut cokelat mengernyitkan kening dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Namun melihat kesungguhan yang tertera di wajah lawan bicaranya, Iruka memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.<em>

_"Tidak... dia cuma bilang habis keluar bersama teman kantornya."_

_"Hmm... ya sudah. Aku cuma tanya saja. Kalau apapun itu yang sedang kau kerjakan sudah selesai, segera ke kamar ya." Kakashi lalu bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamarnya._

_Iruka tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya." Sebelum kembali membuka laptop untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi. _

_._

_._

_._

_Fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, Iruka berkonsentrasi selama dua jam penuh tanpa henti. Ketika akhirnya ia selesai, Iruka menduga Kakashi sudah tertidur. Ia berdiri, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Iruka lalu membawa laptop-nya untuk di simpan di ruang kerja kecil yang dipakainya sejak ia mulai tinggal di rumah Kakashi._

_Ketika Iruka menyalakan lampu, ia langsung menyadari kehadiran seseorang, duduk di sofa kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan.  
><em>

"_Ya-Yamato!" Teriak Iruka, "Kau mengagetkanku! A-Ada apa?" Spontan, Iruka menutup pintu.  
><em>

"_Aku harap kau yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu untukku, Iruka."_

"_Ma-Maksudmu?"_

"_Berhentilah berpura-pura dan jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kali ini sebuah handgun teracung tepat ke kepala Iruka._

"_Yamato… kau…"_

_Pria berambut cokelat itu tetap duduk tenang. ia terus menatap Iruka dengan tajam, "Ya... aku tahu semuanya. Yang tidak kupahami, di pihak siapa kau berada Iruka? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."_

"_Apa Kakashi yang_—_"_

"_Sayangnya senpai belum tahu mengenai sisi cerita yang satu lagi. Tapi tanpa penyelidikan resmi pun aku sudah bisa menebaknya, Umino Iruka, kalau kau pernah manjadi bagian dari ANBU. Yah, setidaknya orang tuamu dan aku yakin Kakashi pun tahu mengenai hal ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki kontrol untuk menetapkan semua kebijakan di region ini. Cara kami beroperasi di sini sedikit... unik. Jadi, apa motifmu, Iruka? Sejak orang tuamu tewas dalam insiden pembunuhan Namikaze Minato, kau bersumpah untuk menghancurkan ANBU dari dalam? Begitu?"_

_"Aku menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu."_

_"Yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kau bisa dengan mudah menerobos firewall sistem milik ANBU, menunjukkan bahwa kemampuanmu tidak bisa disepelekan. Jika ingin menyampaikan idealismemu pada dunia, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami? Kenapa kau membantu Akatsuki?"_

_"Membantu Akatsuki? Dalam dunia kita, tidak ada hitam atau putih, Yamato..."  
><em>

_"Iruka, aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong seperti ini."  
><em>

_"Kau mau tahu alasannya? Alasanku membantu Akatsuki?" _

_"Beritahu aku sekarang juga atau aku bersumpah dua detik berikutnya peluru ini akan bersarang di kepalamu."  
><em>

_"Itu karena… aku percaya pada kebaikan hati manusia. Walaupun ironisnya cara kerja pemikiran kita tidak pernah berubah, itulah yang menciptakan sistem yang ada saat ini. Jadi ketika semua pion sudah berada di tempatnya, hasil akhir sudah bisa ditebak."_

_"Kau sudah gila, Iruka. Apa yang kau ucapkan itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka."_

_"Mungkin. Tapi manusia membutuhkan omong kosong macam itu. Kalau tidak, dunia ini… dunia ini tidak akan pernah bisa berubah dan aku pun percaya kalau kau memikirkan hal yang sama. Bukan begitu?"_

_Yamato tertawa melihat ekspresi tajam Iruka. Orang ini benar-benar serius. Ia mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya._ "_Apa omong kosong barusan seharusnya bisa mengubah pendapatku?"_

"_Aku harap bisa mempertahankan."_

"_Kau—"_

"_Maaf, Yamato. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Seandainya aku harus mati di sini pun."_

_"Hanya satu..."  
><em>

_"Maaf?"  
><em>

_"Hanya satu yang ingin kutahu. Mengenai Kakashi-senpai, apa kau—"  
><em>

_"Aku mencintainya." Iruka menjawab singkat, tanpa keraguan. Yamato tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia terdiam sesaat, matanya terus terkunci pada lawan bicaranya, namun Iruka tahu pikiran Yamato sedang berada di tempat lain. Kemudian, perlahan, ia berdiri. Yamato memasang kembali pengaman di handgun-nya dan tanpa kata-kata tambahan, keluar dari kamar Iruka._

.

.

.

_"Ibiki-san."_

_Morino Ibiki, Kepala bagian Interogasi Divisi Intelejen, memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap langsung pria yang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak mendapatkan banyak tamu di laboratorium ini, sebagian besar agen menghindari tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat bagian dari organ tubuh manusia berada dalam display kaca dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen.  
><em>

_"Yamato? Tumben kau berkunjung ke sini? Kakashi tidak bersamamu?"_

_Yamato tidak segera menjawab. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan duduk di sana. Kemudian ditatapnya lagi Ibiki, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun keraguan menghalangi kata-kata itu untuk segera keluar dari mulutnya._

_Ibiki menunggu dengan sabar, bersandar pada meja alumunium, memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku jas labnya._

_"Bagaimana perkembangan penelitian X-14?"_

_Ibiki mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar proyek rahasia yang tengah diteliti timnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sebuah substansi eksperimental yang dikembangkan Akatsuki, berfungsi untuk mengisolasi beberapa wilayah dalam otak sekaligus sebagai inhibitor impuls. Secara singkat, dapat mencegah akses informasi ke beberapa bagian dalam otak secara permanen. _

_Dengan teknologi yang dimiliki Divisi Intelejen ANBU saat ini, mereka bahkan bisa memanipulasi dan menanamkan memori buatan baik yang bersifat jangka pedek maupun jangka panjang. Beberapa uji coba pada manusia menemukan hasil yang positif, namun efek sampingnya belum diteliti lebih lanjut.  
><em>

_"Aku tahu kau pasti enggan membicarakan ini dengan orang lain di luar divisimu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga tim ku yang berhasil membawa kasus ini ke akarnya, sampai kalian bisa mendapatkan sample sebagai prototype awal. Dengan kata lain, aku berhak untuk tahu perkembangannya."_

_Ibiki mendengus, "Yamato… kau tahu kan kalau segala otoritas itu tidak cocok denganmu."_

_"Ya, sayangnya begitu… tapi apa boleh buat, kali ini…" Yamato menghela nafas, "Kali ini aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya."_

_"Sebentar... ketertarikan mendadak pada X-14 dan..." Ibiki tampak mengambil waktu untuk menyatukan kepingan puzzle yang ada di kepalanya, "Ya, Tuhan... kau benar-benar mau melakukan ini, Yamato? Apa tidak ada solusi lain? Sepanjang karirku di ANBU, aku sudah banyak menemukan hal-hal gila, tapi ini..."_

_"Yah, anggap saja ini adalah satu kegilaan di antara banyak kegilaan lainnya. Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau melaksanakan tugasmu, Ibiki-san."  
><em>

_"Karena itu kutanya sekali lagi, Yamato. Apa ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"_

_"Ya." Ia menjawabnya tanpa ragu._

_"Kalau begitu, selamat. Kau baru saja resmi menjadi orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."_

.

.

.

_"Target nomor 184954 telah dijatuhkan." Bagai robot, sang penembak mengucapkan rentetan kalimat standar itu tanpa emosi. Kalimat yang sudah berkali-kali ia ucapkan namun dengan kombinasi numerik yang berbeda._

_"Segera kirim laporan ke pusat mengenai hal ini. __Dari sini biar kuambil alih."_

_Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari lawan biacaranya, operator di seberang menyebutkan __codename__ sang agen, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, "__Wald__?"_

_"Ah... maaf. Kalau begitu sisanya kuserahkan padamu."_

_"Apa ada detail lain yang ingin kau tambahkan?"_

_"Tidak. Hanya saja... orang ini..."_

_"Berapa kali pun kau melakukannya, tidak akan pernah mudah."_

_"Aku tahu." Tukasnya lirih. __'Wald'__ melirik __flash disk__ yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Iruka kemudian menginjaknya dengan sepatu __boots__ yang dipakainya sampai hancur._

_Keadaannya saat ini tidak memiliki tempat untuk simpati dan keraguan._

_"Pastikan datanya benar-benar terhapus."_

_Komunikasi terputus. Aoba Yamashiro menghela nafas lega, melemparkan receiver-nya ke atas meja. Tinggal satu tugas lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Aoba meraih handphone di dalam saku jasnya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang terhubung dengan speed dial._

"_Tim ekstraksi, segera pergi ke lokasi kejadian, bawa Umino Iruka ke Lab Assessment." _

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka side: Strangers<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Pemberhentian berikutnya, Stasiun Oomachi, Stasiun Oomachi."<br>_

Pengumuman dari _speaker_ yang bergaung di dalam kompartemen membangunkan Hatake Kakashi dari tidur lelapnya. Ia menarik tubuhnya yang terasa berat sampai ia kembali duduk tegak di tempat duduknya yang nyaman. Memandang sekeliling, Kakashi menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang membawa dirinya untuk berada di kompartemen kereta ini sekarang. Ia mengamati pakaiannya sendiri. _Polo shirt_ putih polos, jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans ditambah sepasang _boots_ berwarna sama.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingat apa yang ia hendak lakukan. Liburan? Kakashi masih berusaha menggali ingatan terakhirnya ketika kereta yang dinaikinya berhenti dengan sempurna. Ia mendengar suara desisan yang familiar ketika pintu gerbong terbuka. Dari jendela, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berjalan keluar, tas atau koper di tangan masing-masing. Tidak sedikit yang kemudian bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang menjemput mereka.

Ia benar-benar merasa sendiri saat ini.

"Kau tidak turun?"

Kakashi menoleh ke samping, seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di lorong. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas.

"Ini pemberhentian terakhir." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Masih kebingungan, Kakashi berdiri untuk mengikutinya, "Oh… kurasa begitu." Belum sempat ia sampai ke pintu kompartemen, pria itu kembali menghentikannya.

"Sebentar, itu tas milikmu?" Ia menunjuk sebuah _duffel bag_ berwarna gelap dari bahan kanvas yang berada di kursi kosong tepat di hadapan Kakashi duduk tadi. Untuk memastikan, Kakashi memeriksa tanda pengenal yang tergantung di _strap_.

_Hatake Kakashi. _Kemudian dengan karakter sama yang lebih kecil, tertera juga_—_yang diduga Kakashi_—_alamat tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Yah, berarti tas itu resmi adalah miliknya, walaupun Kakashi tidak ingat pernah membawanya.

Mereka berdua turun dari kereta.

Kakashi kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. _Oomachi_? Ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Namun dari kelembapan udara dan aroma pesisir yang khas, Kakashi bisa memastikan bahwa mereka ada di dekat pantai. Tetapi penemuan barunya itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia masih juga tidak ingat apa yang ia akan lakukan di sini.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bertanya lagi, tampak cemas. Kakashi menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, mungkin masih agak tidak terkoordinasi karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Si rambut cokelat lalu meraih lengan Kakashi dan menariknya ke bangku kayu, mengisyaratkan kepada Kakashi untuk duduk di sana.

"Jadi, ada tempat spesifik yang kau tuju?" Si pemuda melirik arlojinya, "Aku bisa memberikan tumpangan kalau kau mau. Yah, lebih tepatnya bukan aku sih... sebentar lagi temanku akan datang menjemput_—_"

"Tempat... tujuan?" Pandangan Kakashi tersita oleh kedua tangan yang beristirahat di atas pangkuannya. Si orang asing tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari kebingungan Kakashi, ia tengah mencari sesuatu di antara saku-saku jaketnya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hmm, kau tidak mungkin menyimpan _lighter_ di saku jaketmu? Punyaku hilang." Kakashi menoleh dan melihat sebatang rokok yang belum dinyalakan terselip di antara jarinya.

Kakashi meraba saku jaketnya sendiri. Di dalam saku sebelah kanan, ia menemukan satu _pack_ _Marlboro Menthol_, sebuah _lighter_ dan kertas _post-it_ berwarna hijau menyala. Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu. Kakashi menyerahkan _lighter_ kepada si orang asing, kemudian tanpa sadar membaca dengan cukup keras tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"_Oomachi_ Distrik 4 nomor 72…"

"Itu alamat yang kau tuju?"

"... Mungkin."

"Apa maksudmu mungkin?" Si pemuda tertawa, menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan santai, "Ah... temanku sudah datang. Ayo, biar kuantar kau ke sana. Distrik 4 katamu?"

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke Distrik 4 tidak makan waktu lama, hanya kira-kira lima belas menit dari stasiun. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kakashi berpisah dengan dua orang asing yang membantunya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak sempat memberikan kartu namanya. Kakashi baru saja menyadari ketika sedan _Lexus_ hitam yang mengantarnya hilang dari pandangan, bahwa ia tidak pernah menanyakan nama pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Setidaknya, mereka masih berada dalam satu kota kecil yang sama. Mungkin suatu hari mereka akan bertemu lagi dan saat itu Kakashi akan memastikan untuk menanyakan namanya.

_Oomachi_ Distrik 4 nomor 72 adalah sebuah penginapan.

Tidak bisa dibilang mewah, namun sebagai sebuah pondokan besar di tepi pantai, tempat tersebut menawarkan kenyamanan tersendiri. Sebagian besar bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan langkah Kakashi di atas tangga kecil menuju pintu masuk membuat suara deritan yang khas. Di dalam, Kakashi mendekati sebuah meja yang ia duga sebagai tempat resepsi. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Kakashi menekan bel yang tersedia.

Di deringan pertama, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas keluar dari pintu kecil di belakang meja. Ia mengenakan seragam serba putih, dengan tanda pengenal tersemat di dada kirinya. Hurufnya terlalu kecil, Kakashi tidak bisa menangkap namanya dengan jelas.

"_Irasshaimase_—eh?" Salam pemuda itu terhenti di tengah-tengah, begitu juga dengan gerakannya. Ia terpana menatap Kakashi. _Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? _Entah kenapa Kakashi pun merasa gugup, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Untungnya, situasi tidak nyaman itu terpecahkan dengan datangnya pihak ketiga dari pintu yang sama di belakang meja resepsi.

"Ada apa, Iruka? Ah... ada tamu rupanya! Bagaimana kau ini, tidak sopan sekali sih. Sambut dia dengan benar, dong!"

"Ma-Maaf Raidou_-san_!" Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Iruka' membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada pria yang lebih tua, Raidou. Iruka lalu kembali menghadapi Kakashi, dengan cepat memperbaiki pembawaannya, "Ma-Maafkan saya, tadi saya agak bingung karena rasanya pernah melihat wajah anda di suatu tempat. Perlu kamar? Untuk berapa orang? Apa ini pertama kalinya anda ke _Kaminari no Kuni_?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Raidou berdehem, "Satu-satu pertanyaannya... dan ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Ah, maaf. Benar juga, aku lupa. Nama saya Umino Iruka, saya masih baru di sini—"

"Tidak perlu pakai bahasa baku, Iruka." Kakashi tersenyum, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Mana boleh begitu! Aku ini pegawai penginapan dan anda—"

"Ayolah. Ini permintaan pelanggan, lho."

Iruka menoleh ke arah Raidou, yang hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa kecil, lalu kembali menatap Kakashi dengan wajah tersipu malu, "Sa-Saya akan coba. Maaf kalau terkesan kurang ajar. Nama anda?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Fin]<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Satu multichapter selesai! **Rebirth adalah chapter terakhir dari Pandemonium: Revival.** Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan dan mungkin ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Kalau ada yang masih bingung, bisa ditanyakan langsung, akan saya usahakan untuk menjawabnya. Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir! **Buat yang review, fave, alert, I love you guys :)**

Err, feedback-nya saya tunggu, apa yang tidak kalian sukai, atau apa yang paling disuka dari cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa saya jadikan masukan ketika saya bikin multichapter lagi. Yang nggak review sebagai gantinya cukup kirim Pocky Almond Crush atau Virgil's Cream Soda ke saya untuk merayakan berakhirnya cerita ini :D :D**  
><strong>

Thank you very much for all of your support in this wonderful journey. May we meet again.

Sincerely,  
><strong>Sei<strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
